4th of July Diaries
by scattered21
Summary: Eric and Sookie are revealed in a different setting. See Sookie at 17. Lots of E/S/N. Explicit! AH. AU. Sooks is slightly OOC. Cannon only marginally. One new character, for now.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello. I'm once again borrowing from the goddess Charlaine Harris the fabulously imagined Sookie and Eric, plus random others from the Sookieverse. This will be AH, slightly OOC and definitely not cannon. I'm also letting go of all inhibitions and writing ESN as it might happen in RL. The story will develop over several years and cover much ground. (in many, many ways.) It will be both romantic and lemony. But, don't worry, no cursing on this plain of reality. IF explicit material upsets you, exit this now and find tamer FF, please! All characters are the property of Ms. Harris and now I guess H*O and possibly Alan Ball. Maybe some lawyers and accountants as well. _

**Fourth of July c. 1972**

Karen Carpenter was singing "Close to you" on the record-player and Sookie was slumped in a rocker, staring out the screened-in porch toward the empty boat dock at the bottom of the steeply sloped lawn. It was a miserably hot and humid Fourth of July weekend at the Lake with her parents and their hard-drinking adult friends. Not the sort of holiday weekend she had anticipated before her best friend Claudia had to cancel their trip to Chicago. Even her older brother had managed to escape the family holiday celebration by driving to a Deep Purple concert in St. Louis with his girlfriend Amelia.

"Shit, I'm bored" she thought. She was all out of dope and Jason had taken the last baggie with him. Selfish prick.

_Life was about to improve in a big way, however._

Sookie looked up toward the mouth of the cove. She was so hot her skin felt damp. She had elected to wear just her tiny pink bikini for the day, but it was still too much clothing against her skin. The bikini was a success, though. It emphasized her flat stomach and boobs that had finally appeared last winter. She had noticed her dad's friends staring at her last night and had hesitated about a bikini, but the soaring temperature made anything else impossible. Today she'd decided it wasn't a bad feeling to be noticed; she wondered if the older women knew what their husbands were thinking about her last night.

The sound of an outboard motor interrupted her thoughts. A long blindingly white Chris-craft was cruising along the shore across the lake. She could just make out that it was being driven by a large dude with dazzling white-blond hair. There were two other girls and two guys sitting on the seats in the back by the engine.

She might be only seventeen, but she still knew the drill. Sookie jumped up to open the screen door, walking purposely but not eagerly to the boat dock and grabbing a towel along the way from the beach chair she had been using. The bottle of baby oil was in her hand and the adults were clustered safely around the front of the lake house. She knew they would not see her making her way to the water's edge.

She reached the walkway; the unpainted wood felt very dry and warm under her bare feet. The boat made the swing around the end of the cove. Lying down on her stomach she saw it pull into an open slot at Dena's Resort next door to gas up. She would wait and watch.

The two couples left the boat and headed up the steep stairs to the combined bar and pool hall. The driver of the boat tied off to the dock, threw out the bumpers and began pumping gas. He was close enough to observe her and he looked up and directly at her. She smiled and after a moment he gave a small wave.

Sookie thought for a moment, then sat up and crossed her legs, facing him. She waved back.

He finished pumping and looked around for his companions, who were still inside the bar. After a small hesitation, he got back in the boat, pulled it out of the slot and turned it in her direction. She swallowed hard. What did she want?

The boat moved slowly toward her, cruising past the intervening docks until he could pull it around and was facing her. He put the boat into neutral and just stared at her, engine humming. It was a beautiful boat up close, with gorgeous white leather seats with tiny black piping. He looked like a college guy to her. Definitely older.

They stared in silence at each other. "I'm Eric" he finally told her. He removed his black aviator sunglasses. He was deeply tanned and even she noticed he was well muscled, wearing only a yellow pair of swim trunks and navy boat shoes. He looked like a god. Thor, perhaps, if she remembered her Norse mythology reads.

He was clearly waiting for her response. "I'm Sookie. This is our house."

"Mind if I tie up? My older brother Sven and his friends are over at Dena's next door getting some beer. It's too hot for me to want to drink right now."

Sookie nodded and stood to help guide in the boat. At 5'6" she wasn't tall, but her legs looked long thanks to the bikini and the oil she had smeared over the fine sheen covering her body. She saw him looking at her out of the corner of her eye and felt a small thrill run through her. She knew what that look meant.

He stepped out of the boat and glanced up at her parent's lake house. She noticed her mom had come around the corner and begun walking down the hill though the grass to where she was standing with Eric. He straightened up and began walking toward the end of the dock to meet her mother.

After what seemed an interminable amount of time, her mom established Eric was the grandson of one of the owners of a house in a nearby cove. Having been vetted by her mom, he now was invited up to the house for a soda and willingly followed her, leaving Sookie to trail along behind him.

The adults stood to get a better look at what she apparently had fished from the Lake, her father giving her a look she had not seen before on his face and could not identify. Eric was very tall and masculine. She saw several of the women sitting on the plastic lawn chairs and gliders looking carefully at him. It was an interesting experience for her. Her mother made introductions and quickly whisked him inside the house for the promised can of Coke. The adults were silent for a few seconds when he left, then conversations resumed again. She moved away from the drifting cigarette smoke and the smell of stale beer to stand in front of the door. She heard Eric ask her mother if it would be okay if he took Sookie for a boat ride around the coves. Amazingly, her mother agreed, saying "But she is only seventeen, don't forget." Shit.

Sookie entered the kitchen to stand by Eric.

"Don't be gone too long with Eric, Sookie. Your dad is going to start up the grills soon. Eric, you are invited to stay for dinner if you like."

He made a non-committal sound and suggested they leave for the boat via the porch door on the front of the house. Sookie felt dazed. She grabbed a t-shirt off the chair as they moved through the dark, cool rooms of the house and heard the back porch door swing shut as her mother went out to advise her dad she was leaving. Eric hustled her down the lawn and she picked-up her towel and the baby oil before she swung over the side to land on the boat's floor next to Eric who was standing up to steer it away from the dock. It all happened so quickly her Dad could only wave from the corner of the house as Eric pushed the throttle forward hard and they braced as the boat surged forward. She giggled and looked sideways at Eric as his shoulder-length blonde hair flew out behind his head. His profile was very attractive with that knife-edge nose. She was a little dazed by the whole sequence of events.

The noise from the engine, the wind whipping past her ears and the sound of the waves behind them made conversation all but impossible. What would she say to him anyway? 'God, you are beautiful.' That would make her look stupid.

He eventually pulled into a cove, slowed down and began steering the craft along the shoreline. They both remained standing within a few inches of each other.

"Are you in high school?" he asked.

"I'm a senior. I've already been accepted for mid-term at Columbia." She stated, glad to finally have something to say to him. "Where do you go to college?"

"Columbia in New York or here in Missouri? I'm a senior at Stanford, and before you ask I'm majoring in geology. I'm going to enter the graduate program at NAU in Flagstaff and then go on for my Ph.D." He still had not looked at her.

"Why Flagstaff? Oh, the Grand Canyon, I guess."

"Want to smoke some dope?" He bent over and pulled a bag of rolled joints from the compartment by the driver's seat. He twisted around to turn on the eight-track tape player and the Moody Blues "Tuesday Afternoon" drifted out over the peaceful waves created by their movement through the water.

He took a large hit and handed it to her before exhaling. They quickly finished the first joint and he lit a second one. It was around five o'clock and not many people were on the water, only the occasional fish breaking the surface.

Without any warning, he leaned over and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The tape ended, and he released her to change it out. The sounds of the Allman Brothers Band drifted out of the sound system on either side of the boat's seats. The melancholy voice of Greg Allman singing the lyrics to "Melissa" were so bewitching, Sookie closed her eyes to imagine she and Eric locked together on top of pale sheets in a decaying southern mansion, the very air around them shimmering with the heat of late day after hours of passionate lovemaking. Snapped back to reality, Sookie felt Eric move back into position by her side. She turned her face up to him. His eyes were a sparkling shade of sapphire with long golden lashes that framed the planes of his face. His expression was unreadable.

"Want to sit down?" he asked gently.

She nodded. He cut the engine and walked away to drop the anchor. She realized they were at the end of a cove and there were no houses nearby. But, she knew exactly where they were as she and Jason often parked the family boat on the muddy shoreline, climbing up in the tree cover to smoke grass in peace, away from the adults.

He put her towel on the seats at the back of the boat and turning around held out his hand. She moved forward and sat down and he plopped down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulders. He remained silent and the boat rocked gently.

Desperate for conversation, she asked him if he intended to stay for dinner tonight. He shook his head, "No."

The pot and the rocking movement and the music began to affect her and she felt her attention begin to waver. It was hot sitting in the sun. She noticed a cooler and asked if she could have a drink. "Just beer in that cooler."

"I'll take one anyway." She got up, took out a Schlitz and grabbed a handful of ice that she began rubbing over her forehead and then on her chest above her breasts. She knew enough to know she was teasing him, so she sat down under the boat's cover, facing him and waited for him to come to her. The beer was very cold. She wondered aloud why his brother had him stop at Dena's when they already had beer.

"I wanted to meet you." He looked at her. "I saw you come down the lawn to the dock. I didn't know you were only seventeen."

"Look, I should probably get you back to your house."

The ride back took less than twenty minutes. He waited with the boat running while she stepped over the side and stood on the dock, turning to face him. He gave a small wave and gunned it back to the resort next door.

She felt forlorn and wondered what she had done.

At dinner she was very subdued and her mother noticed. Sookie fended off her questions and went to her room very early. She pulled out her plastic-covered pink journal with the purple and green flower shapes, but didn't feel like writing anything. She put one of Jason's Neil Young's albums on the record-player, which she had drug into her room, and closed the door to think about Eric. She realized she could take a walk along the road tomorrow and end up over in the cove where he was staying at his grandmother's house. With that thought, she curled up in bed, the fan blowing full force on her to muffle the sound of the crickets sawing madly away outside her window. The humidity made sleeping nearly impossible, but the effects of the sun and the pot eventually made it easier for her to fall asleep. She didn't even get up to turn off the record player.

Sunday was another hot summer day. They would not be leaving until Tuesday morning as her dad owned his own development firm and did not need to be back in the office until he was ready to do so. Sookie rose early and put on the black bikini her mother did not know she had bought, covered it with a short lime-green terry-cloth robe and headed to the kitchen for coffee. The new, fashionable copper-colored appliances had not been used that morning. She figured the adults would be sleeping off the effects of the beer and sangria they had consumed last night until at least late morning.

She walked down to the dock, taking a beach chair with her, but elected to drink her coffee and eat the sweet roll with her feet dangling in the water. She saw several sunfish moving in the green shadows where the sun did not reach and watched a few carp swim past her feet. She was lost in thought and started only when a large shadow blocked the sunlight. She turned and looked up into Eric's face. He was wearing faded cut-off jean shorts with a dark red, blood-colored t-shirt and loafers with no socks.

"Did you even hear me come up?" he said sitting down on the dock beside her to remove his shoes and lower his legs into the lake water. She noticed he smelled very good, Brut maybe.

"Feel like smoking another joint?" he grinned at her.

"I thought you thought I was too young." She replied.

"Yes, you are jail bait, but I like to live dangerously. Plus, I'm really bored with watching my brother make out with his girlfriend all night long. They were going at it…" he stopped and looked at her curiously.

Sookie was quiet. What could she say to that?

"Why don't you take off the robe and we can swim for a bit." He suggested to her.

The water felt great and Eric had watched her disrobe closely. He definitely seemed to like her bathing suit. In the water, he swam for a bit, and then moved up to wrap his arms around her and place his face close to hers. It was a strange sensation to be kicking her legs and yet be held so firmly again his nearly naked body in the water. The water was still cool from the night, and her nipples were rubbing against the inside of her bikini top. She had an almost queasy feeling in her stomach, but she did not feel sick. Her breathing had sped up and she found herself looking at his lips as she could not meet his eyes.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Sookie?"

"'No. Eric. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment, but I'm interested in you. Want to walk back to my house and meet my brother and his friends?"

After checking at her house, it was apparent none of the adults had yet arisen. _Vampires all!_, she thought with amusement. Sookie left a note on the table that she was taking a walk, and within thirty minutes they were entering the front door of a very modern lake house. It was expensively furnished and Sookie felt a little embarrassed by the contrast between her parent's very functional and plain furnishings versus the leather and heavily embellished chairs and sofas she noticed in the great room. Even the walls had nice paintings.

"Are your parents or grandparents here with you guys?" she asked.

"Nope. Want to go back to my room and listen to some music?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda thirsty. Do you have any orange juice?"

"How about some lemonade? I think Sven and Monica were making drinks with it last night."

The lemonade was very cold and they both had more than one glass. Sookie also grabbed a grabbed a brownie off the table as walked by. She followed Eric back to his room, sliding her toes through the lush, long-pile off-white carpet. Even the air smelled sweet in this house, she thought. She wondered what she was getting herself into but decided she didn't care. She silently resolved to do just about anything she felt like doing.

His bedroom was impersonal, painted a dull grey with standard issue furniture. It held just a dresser and a double bed covered in a red and blue Indian madras print blanket. The room smelled strongly of pot. His albums and tapes were stacked neatly in a corner, but his clothes were scattered on the floor and piled up in the corner. She was amazed to see that it had an attached bathroom with a shower. He sank down on a corner of the bed and put an album on the turntable. "Black Sabbath", he told her.

She didn't really like it, but sat down next to him as she didn't want to sit on the floor. He kicked off his shoes and stretched out his long frame on the bed.

"Lie down next to me. We can just listen to music if you like."

She didn't believe him, but wasn't averse to a little kissing. She stretched out on her stomach and knew her butt was sticking up in the air. It too had grown this last year, really more than she would have liked. Nothing she could do about it except give up eating.

"Do you have any Elton John?" she asked for something to say.

"Have you heard "Madman across the Water?" He ditched Black Sabbath for Elton.

The music was very moody and she relaxed and prepared herself for him to make a move. The bed was very firm underneath her. She felt certain if she struck her hand under the mattresses she would find a crumpled Playboy magazine. It was almost a given. She felt along the floor to locate it, and soon brought up an old one to see the pages opened to a nude dyed-blonde centerfold with very large breasts and dark pubic hair. Eric said nothing, studying her to see how she would react. She dispassionately flipped a few pages until she saw another spread of various nude women posed suggestively with uniformed baseball and football players she did not recognize. She leaned back against his shoulder and held the magazine so he could look at the photos with her. He began softly kissing her hair and stroking up and down her bare leg hooked over his. The photos were very erotic. It was exciting to be holding such contraband in her hands while snuggled into the most gorgeous male creature she had ever seen.

Things progressed quickly and Sookie soon felt Eric's mouth kissing the tops of her breasts while his fingers were tugging at her bikini bottoms. She made a shaking movement with her head and he moved his hands to cover her hands.

"Am I moving too fast for you, little Sookie? Have you ever kissed a boy before today?"

It was impossible to pay attention to whatever he was saying, as he had now moved his lips to inside her bikini top and was fishing her other nipple from the cup. She sat up suddenly. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Sookie, I have a new book you would enjoy reading. I'll go get it and be right back." Eric stood and left the room. Sookie noticed he was no longer wearing his t-shirt. How had she missed him taking it off?

When Eric returned he was carrying a thick book with a white cover and large red lettering. It appeared to be well-used; even the spine was cracked. He did not show it to her immediately. Instead he began kissing her again, but this time the kisses were probing and hot. He was letting her know he wanted more from her, using his mouth to telegraph his demands. He also gripped her shoulders very tightly and snuggled his lower body against hers. It felt very possessive to her, but not really bad. Now she could feel his erection pressed against her. To think of it was to want to touch it, and she did, gripping him tightly. What was he saying, now? She concentrated on his words.

"This book just came out and all the guys in my fraternity are reading it. Want to see the title?" She opened her eyes to notice he had pulled away and was holding the book.

She blinked and felt herself turning red. It was _The Joy of Sex_. Everyone at school had been talking about it but no one could get a copy. "How did you get it?" she asked shyly. He smiled, and then opened it to a page showing an oddly hairy, naked couple with the man's penis clearly entering the woman between her legs. While technically Sookie know how things fit together, this was the most explicit representation she had ever seen.

Eric spoke. "Have you heard of cunnilingus? There is a drawing here I would like to show you." The illustration was very graphic and showed just an exploded view of the woman's spread legs with the man's head nestled between them and a very well-detailed view of her opening. "I think you would like something like this and I promise you there is no chance of pregnancy." She stared at him in surprise. Was he crazy?

"Eric, how about some more music? It seems really quiet in here. Where is your brother?""

"They must have left while I was at your house. I saw the corvette was gone from the drive when we walked in."

"We're alone in your house?"

"Guess so. Want to roll a joint?" He was rolling the paper and licking it before she had a chance to respond. However, when he offered her the first toke, she eagerly accepted. She wondered if the lemonade had been spiked, as she had started to feel a little woozy. It was just a couple of glasses full of the stuff, but maybe the pot would clear up her head. She briefly closed her eyes.

When Sookie opened her eyes again, the first thing she saw was the top of Eric's head between her legs. The second thing she saw was that her bikini top was missing, his fingers were tweaking her nipples, and her bikini bottoms appeared to be on the bed beside her. She gave an involuntary moan as she realized Eric's tongue was massaging the area between her legs and it felt very wet where he was touching. But what it really felt was almost indescribably wonderful.

He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. "You seemed to be enjoying that. Want to do something similar to me?" He now looked both hopeful and delicious. His lips were wet and swollen. They were much darker than his normal pale pink shade. She also noticed his shorts were on the bed beside her and the cover of the bed was rolled-up under her hands as if she had been pulling on it.

"Eric, I'm sure my parents are awake and wondering where I am right now. They might think to come looking here for me since they know your grandparents. I should probably get back, don't you think?"

Eric's contented expression gave way to a blank mask. "Whatever you say, Sookie." His voice was no longer soft and intimate. He rolled off and pulled on his shorts without getting up. He left to walk into the bathroom and began washing his face. Sookie grabbed her suit and pulled it on quickly. Her parents were going to kill her or send out the dogs for her, whatever that meant. Maybe both.

The car was back in the driveway and Eric drove her just to the road above her house where she insisted he let her out to walk alone down the gravel pathway. He said he would see her later, but she hoped not. She would turn eighteen next month and was looking forward to moving away from home to live in Columbia. Eric would just complicate her life and he was in school in California, anyways.

It was turning into a bummed-out holiday weekend.

_AN: This will be a wild ride, this I pledge. _

_BTW, all gremlins are mine. (Spelling mistakes greatly embarrass, so please don't point them out.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hello again. More explicitness follows. Read at your own risk._

_Charlaine Harris owns these characters and has parceled them out to Alan Ball and HBO. Again, OOC and off cannon. The world is tinted yellow; soon you'll be wearing yellow as well._

**Fourth of July c. 1973 Part I**

Sookie got her wish as Eric did not come back in the cove that weekend and she did not go down to the dock, but remained by the back of the house with her parent's friends. She did not put on her bathing suit for the rest of the weekend and later found ways to stay in town with her girlfriends or her brother, avoiding going to the Lake house any more that summer. Her parents never mentioned Eric to her again and she guessed he did not come by looking for her.

She graduated early as planned and January found her in the dorm at MU. She had made some changes in her appearance, allowing her hair to grow several more inches and wearing more make-up and tighter clothing. She was eighteen but had not found any guy she wanted to see more than once or twice. She rarely thought of Eric, and avoided the Joy of Sex book and discussions about it whenever possible. She had always excelled in science and math, and was moving toward maybe becoming a veterinarian although she knew almost no women worked in the field. She liked all sorts of animals, especially wild animals, and in her romantic fantasies she was living in the wilds of Alaska tending to wolves and other wild creatures in sanctuaries. Since wolves were being hunted to extinction, she knew it was just a pipedream, but it afforded her a goal. She had not told her parents because she knew they would not approve. Her dad had once expressed disbelief she would even need a college degree, seeming to expect her to marry after she graduated high school. Sort of as a reaction to that antiquated thinking, she and her advisor had loaded her schedule with biology, science, and math courses for the next two years. She was content.

That semester went quickly and Sookie took a waitressing job for the summer at a restaurant in Camden. She and her mom decided to spend most of the season living at the Lake House. She told herself she had forgotten about Eric, and since she often worked double shifts at the Potted Steer, where her tips amazingly averaged more than five dollars a table, she was usually too tired to do more than sleep when she returned home.

Fourth of July weekend was forecast to be cold and rainy. She was disappointed as it meant that few people would be on the water in their boats. She got a call that Friday from her boss Sam that since she was summer help, unless the weather changed she would not need to come in to work until Tuesday. Her mom overheard and suggested she spend the weekend taking the boat around the lake and visiting old haunts as they were probably going to sell the property in the fall and buy a condo in Tampa.

Without thinking too much about it, she took the boat out that afternoon and cruised slowly around the point to the cove where she knew she could see Eric's grandparent's house from the water. There appeared to be lights on and the corvette was once again in the driveway. Perhaps she had liked him more than she had realized when she felt a small tug that he had not wanted to see her again. Well, he probably had come down with a girlfriend this time, so that was that. She gunned the motor and headed out to the main water, the sound of the engine amplified in the stillness of the empty cove. She missed the tall figure now standing on the front porch, his long blonde hair falling over his shoulders, watching her leave.

Later that night, around 6:00, there was a knock on the back porch door of the house. A masculine voice called out "hello?" Her mother went to the kitchen at the back of the house to let Eric in, bringing him out to the front porch to see Sookie. Her mother was smiling and so was Eric.

"I stopped by to see if I could take you both to dinner tonight. I remember you once invited me to dinner here and I could return the favor." He looked directly at Sookie as he was speaking. She was stunned, having forgotten how fantastic he looked in person. He must be twenty-two now and was looking more mature as men often did when they left their boyhoods behind. It was a definite improvement, although she would not have thought he could improve at all.

Speechless, Sookie heard her mother accept, although she insisted they be allowed to treat him as they were just about to leave for dinner themselves.

After a dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy and corn-on-the-job, and a lot of wine for Eric and her mom at the roadhouse in Sunrise Beach, they three were quiet as he drove her mother's navy mustang convertible slowly back to their house. Sookie had been quiet for most of the dinner. Now she was wondering what the remainder of the evening would bring. Eric exited the car and walked them both back down the hill to the house in the dark. Her mother looked at her and said she was going to bed early and would watch Johnny Carson before sleeping. Eric was welcome to stay as long as he liked.

Sookie watched her mother's back as she retreated to her bedroom, then turned to face Eric.

"So, how old are you now?" he teased.

Well, that wasn't much of an opening. She looked at him silently for a minute, then moved forward and reached up to kiss him very thoroughly on the lips, no longer a novice in that department. She noted he definitely leaned down to help her reach his mouth. Her arms pulled him in closer against her breasts. He shifted appreciatively to push his hips into hers. She had learned a few things about kissing from her frequent dates and knew she could excite him with a little tongue action. He proved more than willing to open for her. She liked the feeling of being in charge and they kissed for several minutes. When she moved back, she noticed his eyes had a dreamy, dark quality about them and his voice was a little rougher as he suggested they walk down to the Lake in the dark.

As they picked their way along the shore through the rocks and followed the retaining wall, the moonlight very faint, he took her hand.

After some rough going and a near spill by Sookie, they reached the end of the point and he sat down on the grassy surface, pulling her with him.

"Want to spend the weekend with me?" He asked, his face nearly touching hers. She felt his breath on her cheek and sighed.

"Sure, but didn't you bring any friends down with you?"

He ignored her question. "How about a moonlit ride on the lake tonight? The clouds have cleared-up and you can watch the water for logs for me."

They finished the walk by going back to his car and he drove to the dock, parked and they got in the boat she remembered from last summer. He handed her a joint before starting the engine and she wondered if they hit a log what they would do at eleven at night if the boat started to sink. Swim for shore and wait for help? The air was very moist from the rain, and it was cool enough that she moved away from the front of the boat to walk back to stand next to him. As they passed the joint back-and-forth, Sookie moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his chest.

Eric headed out to deeper water and then killed the engine. They were several miles from either shoreline and Sookie knew he wanted to avoid thinking about the boat for awhile. He pulled a blanket from under the storage area beneath the bow of the boat and not looking at her, laid it out to cover the flooring, kneeling to do so. He remained kneeling and looked up at her in silent invitation.

"Would you like some wine?" He opened one of the seats to reveal a hidden cooler and pulled out a chilled bottle with two plastic glasses. She offered to pour, sitting down on the blanket and he rose to put in a tape. This time it was Roberta Flack's Killing Me Softly album. _Mood music_. He returned to sit cross-legged on the floor.

He then surprised her by saying "I have thought about you many times this last year."

"Me, too."

"I thought about calling you. I haven't forgotten what we did that morning at my house."

"Nor have I." she replied.

"Guess you didn't get pregnant."

"No, guess not."' She laughed.

"Want to tempt fate again?" He smiled softly at her.

"Eric, I don't really know you very well…." Her voice trailed off.

"Did you kiss me like that because you don't like me?" He asked rather abruptly.

"Eric, I am on the pill, but I haven't had sex with anyone yet."

He looked very surprised and waited for a bit before asking: "Then, why are you taking the pill? Do you have a steady boyfriend?"

"Nope, just in case, I guess."'

"I had a girlfriend at school, but we broke up a few months ago. Selah wants to marry and have children. Too soon for me. Her family lives in San Francisco and is very wealthy, something in real estate."

"What about your plans to go to graduate school? Wouldn't a wealthy wife who was working, making a wage while you were studying be a good thing for you?"

He grimaced at her. "I'm not going down that path. I'm starting mid-year at NAU. I will be taking a lot of field trips as soon as I can begin working towards my Ph.D. Have any desire to go to Iceland? I want to study some glaciers next summer and it is supposed to be a fantastic place. The absence of sound there, the total quiet, is just amazing, or so my advisors have told me.'

Without thinking, she asked "What do you know about the local wolf population count in Iceland?"

_AN: Did you know why I included Iceland? (tee-hee) Were you glad to see Eric again? _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I switch to SPOV for the next several chapters. Seems more fun to experience all that Eric has to offer. _

_Charlaine Harris is the goddess and these are her characters. (Maybe not all characters here, though.) She deserves our tribute._

**Fourth of July c. 1973 Part II**

"_What do you know about the local wolf population count in Iceland?" I asked._

And just that easy, a plan was born between us to spend next summer in Iceland together. We did not have sex that night, rarely even touching as we excitedly reviewed every aspect of what we would need to do to fund our trip to the top of the world. I knew one of my biology Profs took students for field trips to that part of the world, and I figured he would not turn down the chance to have me as part of his group. The few female students in my classes were rather humorless Plain Janes. I definitely stood out with my long blonde hair and curvy body. It was one of the reasons I never lacked for dates as I was surrounded by horny science geeks every day. Now I would just need to convince my dad to give me the money, as my tip money from this summer was meant to fund my extracurricular activities for my sophomore year at MU. If he wouldn't do so, I resolved to call Gran in St. Louis for a loan. She was very rich and always encouraged me to do whatever I wanted with my life. She liked the idea of me becoming a wildlife biologist with the potential for lots of outdoor adventures. It would be a daring choice for a woman, even more so than veterinary school, although I could do both. Gran was a strong advocate for women's liberation and the adoption of the Equal Rights Amendment. She was the one who took me to the Planned Parenthood clinic so I could start on birth control.

Later than night in my bedroom after Eric had left earlier with a promise to come by in the morning to take my mom and me to breakfast, I realized again I barely knew Eric but he felt like the boyfriend I had been pining for all of last year. I knew he probably was very experienced sexually. What would we do tomorrow, and would I have to wait another year to see him after this weekend? He was on the West Coast and I was living in the Midwest, two different universes. But Eric would have some ideas, I guessed.

The next day passed quickly and my mom's response to Eric's spilling of our plans was very enthusiastic, which surprised me. It was her mother who had gotten me on the pill, so maybe there were things about my mother that I had been oblivious to when it came to sex. I'd figured out a while ago that Jason was born shortly after my parents were married, so my mother had been a little wild even for the 1950's. My mom Pam clearly liked Eric and after a lazy day of sunning on the dock and taking some rides in his boat, when he suggested taking us to dinner this time, she begged off with headache and went with me to my room to help me select my clothing. She hugged me, and said to have a good time tonight and do whatever felt right to me. I stared at her in embarrassment. She winked and left the room, calling goodnight to Eric, who replied in kind.

Guess I was going to have the experience of my life tonight and my mom approved!

That night proved to me that Eric was as good as I had hoped. We returned to his once again deserted house and he pulled the Joy of Sex from a drawer in his bedroom, taking off his shirt as he moved to join me on the bed. What followed exceeded my every expectation as my hands began roaming over the muscles in his chest and drifting down to massage his belly and the trail of golden hair leading to his growing erection. He opened the book and began by squinting at me in a professorial sort of way, adopting a Germanic accent to say "Zo, we vere just starting on der 'sauces and pickles' chapter, I believe." He opened the book, read me the first few pages in a completely "fuck me" tone dripping with testosterone-laden sensuality, and then dropped the book on the bed. With that, he reached-up and ripped off my skort and pink nylon bikini underwear in one smooth, powerful, downward movement. I just wasn't thinking about what I was going to wear home later that night. He fell on his knees, pulled my legs up by my ankles, yanked them apart roughly and began mouthing my most private part, covering me completely while running his tongue very wetly over my opening. This triggered a violent involuntary response in me. I moaned and thrashed my legs as much as possible, twisting my hips to escape but he held me firmly in an iron grip until I completely relaxed to the feel of his mouth taking me as he wished.

He was very agile for one so large, as he proved by soon shifting position to climb over my stomach and turning to face my feet. He remained on his knees and told me to take him in my hands, then slammed his mouth down again on my mound, using his tongue very thoroughly to separate my folds and lick under the hood over and over again in a relentless rhythm while I carefully took his dark red, exceptionally long shaft in both hands and began sliding them up and down the full length of him. (I had seen enough well-thumbed copies of the first few issues of Playgirl to know what was expected of me.) He let out a deep grunt and removed his mouth from me only long enough to ask me to go slowly and please take him in my mouth. (Okay, I'd read up on _going down_ on a guy in that month's Cosmo article on 'How to please a man'.) Since he was completely exposed to me in his straddling position, it was easy to release my grip and open my mouth to him just as I was held passively open to his touch. His tip was large and slightly salty with his juices. I'd practiced swallowing on a cucumber in the dorm room with the other girls and was eager to try swallowing the real thing. The smell radiating from his warmed skin and hair was a spicy, sensual aromatic blend of male and power and lust that served to further inflame my senses and cause my hips to begin rocking frantically as I felt a deep clenching in my lower stomach. In moments, my legs straightened and then spasmed with what was my first intense orgasm. I was doing something he liked as well because he sped up his hip movement, pushing his shaft down into my mouth, then stiffened, clenching his smooth, pale butt as he shot his semen into my throat. He had the most beautiful muscled ass and watching him jerk and orgasm was mesmerizing. I felt immensely powerful for having affected him so deeply.

Eric lowered my legs slowly to the bed, and stretched out the full length of his body on top of me, kissing my toes and circling my legs with his arms to pull them against his chest.

"Sookie", he murmured. "I knew it would be like that with you."

I was almost speechless, but still was able to reply "Thank you, Joy of Sex. But, actually, I'm still a virgin, Eric."

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but I think you should stay that way until we know each other better." He kept his face buried in my calves as he said this.

Before I could respond, Eric moved into a crouch and leapt from the bed in a very graceful motion to move into the bathroom. He returned momentarily to roll the largest joint I had ever seen, lit it, and before taking a toke leaned over me, being careful to touch me with just with his full, still engorged lips to kiss me deeply and passionately for several minutes before breaking it off. He also took a few leisurely minutes to pull off my ripped peasant blouse and fondle my boobs, tweaking my nipples until they ached, all the while grinning at my responsiveness.

"We had better smoke this if I am going to stick to what I just decided." He smiled very seductively at me as he pushed it into my slightly open mouth to give me a taste. "It is the best grass I have found recently. I cleaned it and saved the seeds because I want to try growing my own. Someday it is going to be legal. I am going to be ready when that day dawns."

Yeah, right, I thought. Instead, I said: "I wish I could spend the night here with you. When do you have to leave to return home? Wait, I'm just assuming you live in Palo Alto. Is that right?"

"Sssh, my sweet. I am leaving tomorrow afternoon with my brother to return home to Salt Lake City. We both have jobs this summer at Zion Park. We got the weekend off because my Dad insisted on it for us. My brother Sven is my twin, of course."

Without thinking, I said: "You are a twin? I thought he was your older brother? Salt Lake--are you Mormons? I don't even know your last name, Eric."

He put his finger over my mouth, saying: "I will answer some of these questions before you start on a fresh batch."

"We are not identical twins, as he is a brunet with green eyes. Yes, my parents are well-known members of the Church of Latter Day Saints. And, my last name is Nordmon, of Swedish extraction. I'm twenty-three. I took a year off for my mission and went to Peru. Sven went to Brazil and I think he had a much better time than I did." He smiled carefully at me, waiting for my reaction.

I paused, gauging my own reaction internally before speaking. We were both startled out of our staring contest by a loud knock on the door, a familiar male voice yelling "Bed check!" and the handle of the door rattling loudly. Eric pulled the covers up over our naked, entwined bodies just as Sven entered the darkened room. He chuckled softly. "How about I join you, Eric? She wouldn't mind, would she?"

Sven flipped on the dresser lamp switch and was standing at the foot of the bed completely nude, wearing only a puka-shell choker-type necklace. He was indeed Eric's twin in all ways except coloring. His skin was a rich, olive tone to match his much longer, slightly wavy chocolate brown hair and unusually light green eyes. He looked like a Mediterranean version of my new boyfriend with the same beautifully muscled legs and shoulders, and a washboard stomach to match Eric's. Unlike Eric, he had an eight inch long scar running parallel to his right hip bone and was completely shaved of all body hair. Unfortunately my eyes were drawn inexorably to between his legs to find he was very erect and somewhat larger than Eric before I forced myself to look away. I did manage to close my mouth but still swallowed a bunch of air.

"I think she likes what she sees, twin. Shall I climb up on the bed?" He didn't wait for an answer, flopping down on my other side as Eric let out a loud growl and made to throw himself over my body. Sven's arms locked tightly around my waist, sliding under the sheet to touch skin to skin along the tops of my hips.

Eric, realizing that he could not fight his brother on top of my body, made a fatal error and choose to sit up to get off the bed to pull Sven off of me. In doing so, he pulled up the sheet covering my breasts, and Sven's mouth was sucking on my exposed nipple before either Eric or I could react to push him off. A small moan escaped me and Eric gave me a stricken look as he gave up, pushing violently on Sven's shoulders to make him release me. Unfortunately, Eric forgot about Sven's arm under the sheet, because his fingers were now sliding between my legs and over my mound to part my lips and slide into the slick heat of my core, made so by Eric's earlier tonguing. I screamed then, causing Sven to finally pause and look at me with a very concerned expression before he disappeared over the side of the bed as Eric lost control and began pounding on him. A lot of male grunting drifted up from the floor as I lay on the bed, stunned into immobility by events of the last few minutes. Sven was begging Eric to stop, which he eventually did. I thought I heard a small sob from someone, and then both men rose up the side of the bed to reveal their amazing identical naked bodies and equally amazing male equipment side-by-side for the first time. I had trouble breathing for a few seconds. I was now splayed nude for all to see as Eric's actions had taken the bedding over the side with him. Sven looked down to gaze appreciatively over my breasts and settled between my parted legs. "She's more luscious than your usual, little brother." He said, and licked his lips.

Eric leaned down to throw the bedcovers over me, and then without a word disappeared through the open door. Sven continued looking at me, before saying "Uh-oh" and following Eric out of the room. I heard the front door slam, followed up by a second slam. I was alone in the house. Nope, I was alone in the house, completely stoned, and without any clothes I could wear home. At least I was still a virgin. My mother would no doubt be disappointed.

"_For then it would be better for thee to face all the wolves in Iceland than to stand before Eric in his rage." __ Eric Brighteyes by H. Rider Haggard_

_AN: Yum (two for one?) or Bummed (stoned and alone?) Which camp for you?_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Still SPOV. Still Charlaine Harris, 24/7 and Goddess owns her fabulous folk. Maybe not Sven, but I'm willing to loan him out if I can watch. Very explicit again, and going to be even more so in future chapters. No way to skip it, sorry._

**San Francisco c. 1978 Part I**

**Late Spring**

I am sitting alone at the Elephant Walk bar at the Embarcadero in San Francisco decompressing after my final rounds of interviews and sipping a diet soda. I am once again musing about the curious ending to the Fourth of July weekend of several years ago when I look up to see a gorgeous man in boating kit headed in my direction. I watch him as he comes closer, and then am astonished as he stops directly in front of me.

"Sookie, yes? Although we know each other very well, I'm fairly certain we were never introduced that night in my twin's bedroom." He gives me a heart-stopping smile.

I am silent, completely freaking at the coincidence of seeing him just as I am remembering that weekend after so many years. He speaks to me again, a little more urgently this time.

"Mind if join you? I'm Sven Nordmon, if you don't recall. I myself never forget a beautiful woman." What a cheesy line. He gives me what I guess is his most persuasive smile. Is he a little desperate at the idea of being turned down in such a public venue?

I nod. "Please. Sit." He sinks down on the sofa right next to me, his thigh almost brushing against mine. Yep, has to be the same guy. His hand is on his thigh; his long fingers stretched out and slightly splayed. He has very nice square nails. I happen to have a hand fetish and he definitely makes the grade.

"So, what finds you in San Francisco?" He asks innocently, but his expression does not match the bland sentiment of his words.

"I'm completing an MBA at Stanford. Turns out I was really good at math and statistics and less so at biology. With so many career opportunities for women with financial firms in the Bay area, being accepted into the program seemed too good to pass up. I've just come from a third round of interviews with E.F. Hutton for a paid position as a summer intern in their offices in Palo Alto."

"So, will they make you an offer?"

"I expect so. They agreed to call me tomorrow, but the last interviewer said to expect a very nice offer. I'm ranked number two in my graduating class."

"Well, let's celebrate. Can I take you to dinner, Sookie?"

_Why not?_ I think. "Only if you begin calling me Susannah. Sookie was a childhood name my parents used for me."

I flash briefly on the events of the last five years. My parents had indeed sold the lake house at the end of the summer, but it was my dad who moved to Tampa with his new girlfriend, leaving my mother alone in the house in Brookside. Jason had relocated to St. Louis to live with Gran, who also had not fared well, suffering a stroke that next summer to eventually succumb to pneumonia a few months later. My mom seemed to age overnight with the loss of her mother. She took a hostess job in a bar on the Plaza and began to be always gone, never home when I called from Columbia. She had a string of what my brother felt were inappropriate lovers and I drifted away from the closeness I once had shared with her. My dad now only called on holidays and we had little to say to one another.

Gran's passing resulted in a large amount of her estate being transferred to her grandchildren, making it easy to fund my studies at Stanford. I still missed her intensely and was sad the momentum in the early seventies for the E.R.A. had faded. She would have been so disappointed.

Pulled from my gloomy thoughts by Sven's agreement to using 'Susannah', I realize I had committed to having dinner with him.

"Let's go. Want to take a taxi, or feel like walking? It is several blocks but we can take it easy."

We walk to the Fog City Dinner, which turns out to be a romantic lushly appointed traincar converted into a restaurant with an excellent menu. Luckily I am accustomed to walking in three-inch heels. I am now over twenty-one, so I order a champagne cocktail while Sven has a scotch. I feel very grown-up. Our conversation during our walk had touched superficially on several topics, but I do not expect it to remain so casual in nature. I am not disappointed as Sven wastes no more time discussing the lighthouses being torn down on the coast.

"I'm thinking maybe you will accept dinner as an apology from me? That night, I did not know that you and my twin were…that you were still an innocent." He winces at his own words and does not look at me. I feel a blush beginning and am annoyed at myself. I've managed to remain immune to his many physical charms so far, but this apology seems to do the trick, reminding me he is equally as compelling as Eric had been. Yikes, could I be feeling aroused? He does look like he'd be an amazing fuck, and I've already seen his impressive package. I wonder if he still shaves his body hair.

Too long a time has passed for no response from me. He now is watching my face and perhaps suspects my thoughts are on other aspects of that night. I decide to be blunt. The practice will no doubt serve me well in my future career.

"You could redeem yourself by telling me what happened after you both left. I walked back home in the dark, and never saw Eric again." I feel funny saying his name aloud, as I had succeeded in banishing him from my thoughts when he didn't appear the next day to discuss events. Even my mom had been puzzled when I came back from a boat ride the next afternoon to his cove to report the house was locked up and the cars gone. She never mentioned Eric again to me.

Sven gives me an uncomfortable look.

"As twins, we were always competitive." He pauses, shifting in his seat. "I should not have done what I did. Look, it was a long time ago. Let's move on. I'm a stockbroker myself. We seem to have some things in common. Who did you interview with at Hutton? Maybe I can do some behind the scenes snooping and put in a good word for you."

The dinner progresses along more normal lines and I feel a genuine interest in him as well as a building attraction. We order dessert and Sven scoots closer to me and begins to feed me the tiramisu. I definitely do feel arousal and play with pursing my lips in a teasing, suggestive manner as I take the delectable bites from the end of his fork. He looks happily at me after we finish dessert and suggests he would like to see me again. We make plans to have lunch on Sunday and we catch a taxi back to Embarcadero where we both have parked autos. He indicates he would like to kiss me. Thank god he cannot smell my arousal or he might do so much more than kiss me. The gentle kiss he had clearly planned blossoms into a passionate exploration of each other, tongues urgently moving in a _wicked_, unmistakable dance of mutual, flaming desire. I reluctantly pull away as doing it in a parking lot in the financial district just might impair my Hutton job offer if I were caught. Instead of Sunday, we make plans for tomorrow after work. He truly is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. I'm giddy with excitement as I drive back to my condo in San Mateo. I do not sleep that night and it isn't from the successful interviews.

**Several months later**

It was an odd beginning to what became the most intense physical relationship I had enjoyed since my night with Eric. I'd thought I had a lot of experience. Wrong.

But even more exciting to me than Sven's liberating 'anything goes' attitude towards sex was the momentum building in the financial world that he was closely tied into as part of that community. My job at Hutton ended too quickly and the first part of the school year had passed in a blur. I now was more than ready to graduate in a few months, still maintaining my number two spot. I intended to stay in Northern California, both to be with Sven and because the salary offers and perks had been amazing so far.

It was two weeks before Christmas. Thanksgiving had come and gone with the two of us holed up in his Woodside house to fix our own dinner and make love off and on for four sex-soaked days. I know is it a cliché to say a man is tireless, but WTF. He was both inexhaustible and amazingly tender. He was just starting to introduce me to some light bondage practices and had promised to take me to a club that specialized in bondage entertainments when I was ready. San Francisco was a very sexually forward city, tolerant of gay and alternative lifestyles in a way the Midwest would never be. We had much to explore together. I thought, rather smugly, that we even looked incredible together. Of course, he had cut his hair a long time ago, but he was one of those men whose casual clothes reflected that he was a very sensual being. Just to look at him, you knew he wouldn't hesitate to spend an entire vacation at a wildly expensive resort locked in the room between your legs. It would be up to you to remember to order room service or you both would starve.

"What shall we do over the Christmas break?" I ask casually. I wait but he isn't quick to reply.

"Are you planning to spend it with your mom and brother?" He replies in what I might have said was an unsure tone of voice except I couldn't believe it.

Feeling confident I was on the right track, I say: "I'd rather spend it with you, darling lover."

Another inscrutable pause. "I likely will have to work on the large M&A I'm not allowed to tell you about. Maybe you could go back to St. Louis so I don't have to worry that you will be bored by my absence." He gives me his best 'buy this company's stock in quantity' grin and I know I am being buffaloed. I think he too late realizes I know his expressions pretty well, so he walks into the bedroom, suggesting I come with him. If he hopes to distract me from this conversation, I would have to admit, lying drained and naked in his bed several hours later, that he is a master of the art of distraction. But the sex hadn't gone as I'd expected.

Sven had already removed his crushed silk black slacks when I entered the bedroom door. He always went commando around me, and his ivory button down shirt was being swiftly unbuttoned one-handed from the bottom up when I command him to "Halt'. I want to remove that shirt after I see what is standing out fully erect in front of the garment's now parted front halves. He lifts his head to watch me, pushing his chin length dark chestnut hair away from his face, and dropping his other hand to grasp his shaft. He begins to stroke himself, rubbing his thumb over the tip at the top of his stroke, while bending his knees slightly and pushing his hips forward. I give an involuntary moan when I see the familiar wanton expression in his eyes. I cross the room in a similar trance-like state, slowly dropped to my knees in front of him as he grasps my hair. He digs his fingers into my scalp and twists my long hair in a loop around his hand as I purse my lips to smooch him gently before doing as he had indeed finally taught me. I relax my throat muscles and make a heated, slickened opening for his extra large size. He groans as he slides inside my mouth and then calls my name over and over as he mouth-fucks me, in his enthusiasm pulling my head forward to meet his length as his silky hips slid back and forth between my eager hands. I firmly cup his muscular checks as I feel him begin to lose control and he starts keening his excitement and desire as his legs tighten and he stands up on the balls of his feet, as he is wont to do in this position. A part of me pulls back as I am still locked in the moment and he in my throat. I realize I feel more than strong affection for him. He is very familiar to me and perhaps I am in love with him. Is this what love is like?

I stay kneeling, draping my arms around his hips after his release and placing my check against his stomach as I begin softly stroking his skin where my hands met. I make to massage his opening as he likes, but he pulls away, "Not yet." Said in a very soft tone for him. He sinks onto the white satin comforter, about which he is usually very prissy, and pulls me onto his lap. "I'm so sorry, Sookie." I'd begun allowing him to use my childhood name just when we were intimate, and he seems to relish it, using it frequently during our lovemaking.

"No need to apologize…" I start to reply, when he kisses me to stop me. It isn't a passionate kiss, so I am a little confused.

"Ok, explain then." More direct than I'd intended.

He pulls me down flat, covering my clothed body with his full length. Several minutes of silence ensue. I am content to let him speak when he is ready. In the interim, I play my fingers lightly over his back and thighs and blow softly in his hair. No reason to waste a single moment with him.

With his face buried in my hair, he begins. He is committed to spending the holidays with his family at their ranch in Napa. His sister Tara and her husband will be there as well. I wait for him to mention Eric, who has never come up by name in conversation between us during the eight months we has been together, other than as brief references to 'his twin' or his 'little brother' and quickly dropped. I also haven't asked as it seems events concerning him had passed into ancient history and don't bear examination.

He explains they all always spend the holidays at the ranch. Eric will be coming in, this time Sven using his name. He stops, but I had decided not to ask him questions now about Eric. If he wants to tell me, he can.

"Eric and his wife Selah are flying in from Reykjavik on Tuesday. I will pick them up at the airport and drive them up to Napa to stay a week at the ranch and then they will drive back to Tiburon to stay with her family until New Years. I usually join them in Tiburon and stay in the Mill Valley condo for a few days."

So Eric is married. Not surprising. And Selah is the girl who wanted to have his children, from the wealthy family. I recall he had broken it off with her before he and I spent the weekend together. Good for her, she got him. So what? I feel I have the better brother, naked and temporarily sated, the little satyr, in my arms.

"So, Eric does not know you and I are…spending time together?" I finish up lamely. What _were_ we doing together? Is there even a sanctioned term for spending every free minute together when you aren't living together? He is more than a boyfriend to me.

Still not looking at me, Sven shakes his head. I feel a shudder run down his body and am puzzled by all the emotion. "What's wrong, baby? It's fine if you need to spend family time together. We have plenty of time with each other. I'll head back to St. Louis or make other plans. Don't have a guilt attack about this. It is too minor to cause either of us any grief."

I think it might be acceptable to acknowledge some of my other, deepening feelings in this moment. So I do.

"You know you are very precious to me, yes, Sven? I will miss you very much over the break, so when I return I expect to see lots of you, and in every position. I can only hope you don't require treatment for exhaustion after I'm finished with you." I tease him gently. He is very dominant in all his public relationships and I suspect he appreciates the need to be less so when he is in private with me.

"You know these few months of my program will be very grueling. I also have my project research to complete, and data assembly and reporting to document. This separation might be good practice for us, as I will likely need some more time to complete my degree." My thoughts had progressed naturally to other commitments and saying this out loud, I miss the implication. Sven does not.

He rises up on his elbows to stare into my face. He looks intently into my eyes for the longest time, not speaking. When he does speak, it is as if the words are drawn from deep inside. "Let's go to Las Vegas tonight." I can feel him hold his breath as he waits for my reply. Unfortunately for him, I am too shocked to reply.

The term 'go to Las Vegas' has become an affectionate joke between us for all that is wrong with modern relationships after we learned it was the quickie marriage capital of the United States. The city itself was so schlocky and run-down, it had morphed from a gambler's den to a family-run amusement park that happened to have one-armed bandits and craps tables. Sven had made me swear more than once that if he ever even mentioned the name to me, I should insist on taking him to the emergency room for an immediate lobotomy. Right now, I am certain he wasn't serious about the lobotomy pledge.

"Yes, I mean it. I love you and am shaken every time I think about losing you. We mesh on every level, sexually, careers, geography, and our need for independence. You will graduate soon and I can guide you to become even more successful. You and I may even eventually end up working together in our family firm. You know how I think about you."

Well, somewhere in there he said he loved me, but it was jumbled up in a lot of other thoughts. Trust Sven to mention sexually compatible first, but maybe that was just a guy thing. Too many thoughts are swirling through my head. I say so. "Give me a minute to react." I beg him.

"Sookie, say 'yes'…..please. Just say it." Sven didn't say please very often, maybe only once or twice since I've known him. This was also very impulsive for him, and he was a man with grand impulsive appetites.

After a minute, I know what I want.

Nine hours later, we are ensconced in the nicest hotel room Sven could find. He'd had his assistant call the travel agency on a Saturday afternoon while we hastily packed and then drove his black Porsche to the desert oasis. It wasn't a comfortable car for long distances, but I truly did not mind. I am euphoric. We had pulled over several times, overcome with passion and forced to fuck once on the side of the road so we could continue and focus on driving on the darkened, empty roads.

First, though, Sven had finally given me the opportunity to tell him I loved him as well. He'd surprised me further by showing me a pale blue-green leather box with a very beautiful ring he'd purchased some time ago for me. It was not a traditional setting, but instead a rare golden sapphire with chocolate brown pearls on each side. It is stunning and unusual. I love him all the more for the sentiment and his unique choice. It fits perfectly.

I wait until after the ceremony at the White Chapel (tacky, but efficient) to find a pay phone to call my mom. Of course, she isn't in, so I leave a message on her answering machine. I'll call Jason tomorrow, I reason, as I now have a new husband who needs my complete attention. I expect great things from our first night of passion as a married couple. Sven never disappoints

_AN: I swear, it gets even wilder. Otherwise, just ask any man, what's the point of having twins?_

_BTW, still trying to write present tense. I live with the gremlins; they leave their towels on the floor._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: As always, Charlaine Harris can take possession any time she pleases. Sookie and Eric are her babies. And wasn't she just so cute at ? I was very glad to see her sitting in the middle of the panel participants, enjoying it all. _

_I have many more chapters to write. Thanks for your comments; I really enjoy reading your reactions. This chapter is again a SPOV._

**San Francisco c. 1978 Part II**

Two days later I was sunning alone in a new tiger-striped bikini by the pool at the Willows Historic Palm Springs Inn. We had plans to visit the Art Museum later in the day. I hoped we could make the visit a brief one. I would not willingly squander the thrilling physical intensity we were experiencing during what was certain to be a brief honeymoon period for us. Real life always had a way of intruding when it came to my happiness.

Point in fact; I still had one end of term graduate school obligation. Although I had completed all coursework and testing, I was minus a required presentation for Marketing III. Failing to appear would severely impact my grade and potentially my ranking. My number two position was critical to the quality of my job offers and ultimately my long-term career in the financial world where I planned to excel.

I made the phone call to my advisor. "Carl, I need an extension. I just married Sven and we are taking a few days. I'll come in any time next week to make the presentation to you and Ted."

It was a no go. He was a nasty man who possibly did not like women. I was curtly informed I would receive an 'incomplete' for the coursework if I did not schedule the presentation before the holiday vacation term. Consequently, we were going to be returning in two days rather than staying the full week at the resort. We'd been able to squeeze another day in by having Sven's car driven back to Woodside for us. I wasn't looking forward to taking a plane out of the regional Airport, but I swallowed my fears and other things when I thanked Sven in his favorite way for his thoughtful planning to accommodate my schedule.

Sven also was busy, back in our suite working the phone and re-scheduling appointments. He had been a little frantic this morning as his assistant began calling the room with all sorts of Monday morning queries only Sven could answer. I teased him about being a Type A workaholic, but left him alone so he could his business get back on track while I waited for him at the pool.

It was quiet and I found myself rehashing the phone call with my mom yesterday. Was it unsettling, or just embarrassing? I was glad Sven was in the bathroom and had not heard my side of it.

"_Mom? Sookie. Did you receive my message? I'm married now. Remember that guy a few years ago at the Lake over the Fourth of July….?"_

She had cut me off excitedly. _ "Oh Sookie, I'm so glad. I do remember Eric. I always hoped the two of you would find each other again._" She actually squealed. _"I cannot wait to see you both together. I'll have such beautiful grandchildren. I just knew it was love at first sight between you two. I remember when he came up the cove in that white boat and saw you on the dock in your little bikini…."_

I finally was able to cut her off as she took a breath. _"Mom, stop. Actually I am married to his brother, his twin brother, Sven Nordmon. We met again here in San Francisco several months ago when I was interviewing for a summer job. I know you and I haven't spoken a lot recently. I'm sorry for that. "_I paused and took in the silence from the other side.

"_Please be happy for me. I have fallen for Sven. We were married yesterday in Las Vegas. Jason and Dad know I have been spending time with him."_ I hesitated. This was more difficult than I'd envisioned.

"_His twin brother? Is he an identical twin? Where is Eric? Does he know you are married to his brother?"_

I rather grimly proceeded to tell my mother the specifics of Eric's current existence as I knew them. I told her in more detail of the coincidence of meeting Sven, and the immediate attraction we both felt. I emphasized that he worked in the same industry I was preparing to join. We had so much in common.

She tried to recover by asking about his other family. Did I like them, did they like me? Where did they live?

I admitted I had not met them. The silence from her was longer this time.

"_Well, will you bring Sven back to meet us for the holidays? I'm sure he is as nice as Eric is…err….was, and we would love to welcome him to the family. I will invite Jason and his latest girlfriend Cindy for dinner. And you'll want to introduce him to your Dad and Kathy, right?"_

"_Mom, I'm sorry but I believe we will be staying this holiday in Northern California with his family." _Again, a long silence ensues. I know what she is thinking.

"_Yes, it is true that I will see Eric in Napa. Not a problem. He and his wife have been happily married for several years. There will be no drama."_ I hope I am telling the truth..

"_Why don't Sven and I plan to fly in to see you for our family celebration during the spring? I will have some free time between quarters. I know you will love Sven as much as I do. He is a very generous spirit and quite charming."_ I finish on what I hope is a high note.

The remainder of the conversation is subdued. I have the distinct impression my Mom is disappointed with me. Did she harbor the notion that I had focused my entire academic career on finding a way to get to the Coast in hopes of running into Eric again some day? That would be really pathetic….

Sven plops down beside me. His casual look is still very formal for poolside and I frown slightly at him without realizing I am doing so. His long, dry fingers reach up to smooth the line on my forehead and his kiss is passionate and hungry. I get the message and am eager to return to the room with him, but first must ask him a question. (Fingers crossed that I like the answer.)

"Have you told your parents you will be bringing your new wife home with you this Christmas? We should plan on leaving immediately after my marketing presentation to Ted if we are going to have a few days before Eric and Selah arrive."

He mumbles his response, but I believe he says "We won't spend Christmas in Napa this year. We are going to Barbados for a proper secluded honeymoon instead."

A Caribbean honeymoon is such a cliché, but as visions of swimming naked in the warm waters under a starry night with Sven followed up by hours of steamy sex on ironed cotton sheets with an insatiable husband assail me, I reward him with the affectionate response he is hoping to receive. We are alone by the pool, and he responds in kind, unhooking my top and lowering his mouth to nip the skin on my breasts and run his tongue over my nipples, teasing me as he divides his attention between both of my breasts. I groan, twisting my hips beneath him and he laughs and picks me up to carry me back to our room. I don't care for being carried, but these are special times and it does make kissing much easier.

In the back of my mind, though, I wonder when he was planning on telling me about cancelling Napa. Looks like I won't be seeing Eric anytime soon. I feel relieved, as though I have dodged a bullet.

As we make our way to the room through the stone corridors, passing under the purple wisteria vine arbors, I resolve to offer myself to him the way he has been suggesting we do when I am ready. I trust him completely, smitten as I am by the unexpected turn of events leading to this moment.

If he seeks confirmation of my feelings for him, this will do it. He always begs for surrender from me. In turn, I want the feeling of surrendering to him. I will let him teach me. It will make both Sven and I very pleased with one another.

The room is cool and dark. Sven has bought some amber-scented candles in my absence, I notice. I move to light several at the foot of the bed and by the headboard. They create the mood we need to share this ritual. The room itself is a swirl of various shades of gold, black and crimson, a room designed for a sensuous retreat or doing something naughty during a weeknight. The drapes are closed and the phone has been disconnected from the wall. Yum.

"I'd like to clean up a bit after sitting in the sun", and he nods in agreement. I don't bother to grab my robe.

Alone in the bathroom I prep myself for him. We have discussed it many times before this trip. Sven always carries a small glass jar of scented oil in his travel bags. I find it and lift the lid to examine it now. It should work.

I'm nervous but ready when I exit the bathroom, a thick crimson towel draped around my hips, my breasts glowing in the candlelight from the edible oil I massaged into my skin. My lovely new husband has stripped and is reclining on the bed, the sheets neatly folded down. As a humorous note, he has tied a thin red ribbon around his shaft, with a bow no less. He likes being tied up in all sorts of ways and I always indulge him in this desire. I like it as much as he does.

My reaction to his invitation is to bend over the bed and untie my package. His hands are in my hair, running his fingers out to the ends and then moving back to my head to do it again and again. I shake my head and rub my breasts against his chest, then gently push him back against the pillows. In a brief moment of clarity I notice he has left the radio tuned to a jazz station and Gil Scott Heron's 'Johannesburg' is incongruously playing softly in the background My attention is snapped back to Sven as he roughly whips the towel from my hips, settling his fingers between my legs to begin what he refers to as 'tuning movements'. He has already told me the story behind the shape of the violin, and true or not I don't care just this minute. I begin by taking him fully in my mouth. This is his preferred way of beginning our lovemaking sessions and I am always happy to comply.

Every woman knows it is a heady rush of power to take a man's most private sensitive appendage in your mouth, between your teeth. The trust he places in you when he does so is an aphrodisiac in itself. You have him completely at your mercy. I have shared this thought with Sven on more than one occasion. He finally admits it could be interpreted as a form of surrender, and that idea has infused our actions with a little extra frisson. He never knows when I will choose to use my teeth and run them lightly over his sensitive skin, just that I always will, sometimes more painfully than others. That sense of uncertainty now heightens his pleasure sensors.

He stops before he can fully release. He pulls my hair to the side and twists my head to raise me to his mouth. He runs his tongue over my lips before plunging it inside to thoroughly clean the inside of my mouth, harshly licking his leaked juices from every crevice. Again, it is another ritual we have developed and perfected for maximum pleasure that excites us both.

I pause and allow all the love I am feeling for him to bubble up and show in my face. He watches me intently and I can see the impact of my feelings wash over him as well. He responds by showing me a naked, yearning face that I have not seen. It is Sven at his most vulnerable. I cannot see this dear face and ever imagine that I would do anything to hurt or worry him. In this perfect moment of sharing, I whisper to him that I am ready to offer myself to him completely. I make a small act of formally presenting him with the jar of oil, taking it from the floor and offering it to him while holding it cupped in my palms. I am rewarded with a dark look of eager joy as desire flares in his eyes. He says the words that we both know at that moment are inadequate for this time and place: "I do love you, Sookie Nordmon. More than you can know."

And then it begins.

_AN: I'll continue this chapter later. Eric demands to tell his side of the story._

_BTW, it seems I only catch the horrible spelling and grammar errors AFTER I have submitted. Gremlins, gremlins, come out to play._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I don't know if I can ever sufficiently acknowledge and thank Charlaine Harris for her lovely stories. These characters belong to her. I won't say it again._

_This chapter is finally EPOV. The Viking. _

_**Reykjavik, Iceland c. 1974**_

**Part 1 Reflections**

The flight on Icelandair has been very bumpy over the Atlantic. Eric does not want to think too closely about the contents of his stomach. The flight attendant is dressed warmly and very conservatively. She stops the cart in consternation by his first-class seat after collecting bottles and cups. The beautiful young man with the long ice-blond hair dressed in a dark plaid work shirt and jeans looks very pale. She offers him a beverage of his choice and some aspirin.

"Just a ginger ale will serve."

Eric's face is devoid of expression as the drink is placed on his tray table. The ginger ale might help. Redirecting his thoughts to the details of the expedition might help as well.

The main arm of the team studying the glaciers had arrived earlier in the month and set up camp outside the small town of Hohn in south-east Iceland. It would provide the support needed for the joint Scripps Institution of Oceanography and NAU teams studying the geology of the area and the presence of volcanoes under the glaciers.

Eric had been interested in glaciers at a very early age. It is a realization of his life-long dream to be working on a geological survey team mapping volcanic activity effects on movement of the several glacier tongue equilibrium lines for Vatnajokull. It is the second largest glacier on Planet Earth. Changes in the glacier not only affected the power that supplied electricity to Iceland, but reflected climatic changes of a global nature. It is an important survey that has been in progress for more than a decade and appeared to be well-funded into the next decade.

Eric feels again deep satisfaction that he had been only one of three graduate students offered a position that year. That satisfaction evaporates when he reminds himself that Selah Thieriot will also be part of the team. '_Am I never to shake her?_' .

He had met Selah when he and Sven started freshman year at Stanford. She was a heartbreakingly beautiful girl with rich brown hair and an implausible figure for one so slight. She sported a larger-than-life personality to match the physical assets. But it was her obvious academic talents that immediately made her a campus leader. She was impossible to miss in any setting.

Eric was not surprised when she finally noticed Sven midway through their second year. She pursued Sven for three months before he capitulated to her advances. Sven himself was a high profile student, admired not only for his sports acumen, particularly on the tennis courts, but also for his exceptional oratorical skill and physical presence. He was destined to be a leader.

College was the culmination of several decades of careful cultivation of their bloodlines. Eric and Sven had enjoyed a privileged childhood and attended premier educational institutions throughout their lives. Their paternal great-great-grandfather was a lower-ranking founding member of the Church. Much of their family wealth derived from original ownership of the Salt Lake and Phoenix areas' former farm-and-ranch lands now incorporated into cities and passed down the generations. Their mother's family was simply wealthy. Her grandparents had owned several ranches in Colorado and Utah that had been purchased by land developers for ski resorts. It was a recipe for money, and a lot of it.

Eric growls involuntarily. If only Sven had behaved himself, the golden pair could have remained the campus "it" couple. The two of them would be married by now and living in splendor in a house in Atherton. He would have been left alone to pursue his research plans. All of it was lost to Sven now. Selah had discovered that within ten months of taking up with her, he had begun regularly visiting a male stripper living in the Tenderloin district. Selah might have forgiven him in private, but the rival newspaper in San Jose had picked-up the story. It then had spread to regional papers all over the West, due to the profile of both families

The visibility of the Nordmons in the L.D.S. community just gave the story the 'legs' it needed. Selah not only dumped Sven, but in retaliation had attached herself like a leech to Eric. Sven professed not to care, but Eric was never sure if in fact Sven's heart might not have been broken by Selah's rejection and immediate pursuit of his twin. Whatever the truth might have been, Eric eventually had succumbed to Selah's attentions. He was flattered by her interest and seduced by her beauty. Sven had left Stanford the term after the break-up, transferring to UCLA to obtain a degree in business. Selah kept popping up in the same classes as Eric, even declaring a major in geology. It was impossible to avoid her.

In vivid detail, Eric replays the night he had slipped-up. It was a department party given by the Chair at his house in Menlo Park.

Selah had found him at the party, wandering through the barns and admiring the horses kept for the professor's daughters.

"Eric, let's climb up in the loft. I have some vodka and OJ I lifted from their pantry. I've been told the view is incredible over the coastal hills this time of year", she had said.

He had wanted to see the view, he told himself. He saw much more than that. He admitted later that Selah had set-out specially to win him that night. Before he could really protest, she had begun kissing him, eventually removing his jeans to begin her very talented ministrations to his member. She had gasped with pleasure when she found he was comparable in size to Sven.

"I always suspected you two were identical in every important respect." She had said with a salacious smile before taking him in her mouth. He thought fleetingly of Sven, but allowed her to continue.

After than evening, which went a lot further than just a little blowjob between friends, Selah assumed they were a couple. She informed everyone that she and Eric were involved in a long-term relationship and hinted around she expected Eric would propose before they graduated. It was difficult to continue protesting when he was being congratulated by all his friends. Eric reasoned with himself that he would break it off before they graduated. He had, believing himself free of her. Unexpectedly, she had applied and been accepted into the same graduate program at N.A.U. where he was headed. It seemed fated.

Unbidden, images of the delicious young blonde girl he had seen again last summer for a few day interrupt his thoughts. He still nourishes a wild hope that perhaps she has followed-through on her plan to study the wolf counts in Iceland this summer. If so, he might easily run into her. It was not a large country and the various research teams scattered around the glacier-rich countryside would congregate in Reykjavik when they needed down time. He remembers the feel of her generous naked breasts, her hot wet core, totally open to him as she abandoned herself to his tongue. He sees her writhing beneath him once again and relives the sweet moaning she made as he licked between her legs, tasting her unique earthy juices. That familiar ache deep in his bowels starts up again; it is an ache that Selah could never make go away. He hates that he still has feelings for Sookie. He isn't comfortable having feelings. Memories of her have continued to torment him throughout the year. It is affecting his concentration.

Once again, he asks himself, _"Why had she surrendered to him and then rejected him?" _He has gone back and forth on this question so many, many times. No one can help him. He'd once placed a call to her mom Pam's home phone. He had hung up before the phone was answered.

He reviews for the thousandth time the events that had led to Sven bursting into the room and Eric losing his temper. If only he had reacted rationally. If he had not goaded Sven into further liberties by his actions it could all have ended in some laughter and apologies. Instead, Eric had felt himself swept away in a massive explosion of possessive anger. _She was his!_ The intensity of it had so startled him that he found himself beating on his brother over a girl.

_But what a girl!_

Eric is jostled by his fellow passenger. It is time to exit the plane. Reykjavik Airport is well illuminated with English signage. He is able to gather his luggage and pick up a car for the drive to Hohn and his lodgings with minimal effort.

**Part 2 Summer**

The next day dawns sunny and relatively warm. Eric is pulled from a deep sleep by an insistent knocking on his hotel door. It is Selah, come to welcome him. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around him. She looks as beautiful as ever in a dark red jacket and tight jeans with knee-length boots. They have not been intimate since he had broken it off last year, but she refuses to believe he isn't interested any longer.

"Hi boyfriend. Did you remember to bring the dope?" she asks.

Eric's growing dependence on getting stoned this last year has been threatening his ability to complete his course assignments. He has been very moody and knows Selah thinks it is because of her.

Before she left early with the main team, she warned him against taking too much dope on the plane if he doesn't want to be arrested like John Lennon. He had ignored her, and now happily pulls several bags of grass from one of his duffle bags.

"Let's light up." They quickly settle down on his bed, passing the joint back and forth in a comfortable silence. While Eric's thoughts are drifting, Selah unzips her jacket and is wearing nothing underneath.

"Your room is boiling, boyfriend, and you've see it all before." She grins and turns so he can get a better look at her breasts. He has always had a boob fixation, and he cannot pretend he doesn't enjoy the view.

He is about to insist she pull her top back on when she unexpectedly wraps her arms around his neck, pushing her breasts against the thin material of his gray-blue Henley so he can feel her pert little nipples. When he doesn't actually push her away, she begins lightly kissing his neck, and is soon running her lips over his, trailing her fingers inside his shirt. He had only pulled it on to answer the door. He knows she knows he sleeps naked as his temperature gauge seems to always run hot.

He feels the usual morning stirrings, but today he lacks the energy to continue to resist her when his body is betraying him, telling him '_yes_'.

He makes love with Selah. They become a couple again, at least appearing so to all the researchers and some of the locals in Hohn. She moves her bags and equipment into his room. The two of them become a recognizable team, one dark and slight, the other fair and towering, heads together over equipment or reams of paper, bodies molded shoulder-to-shoulder.

Eric has had to admit that no one else in his experience can match her abilities at data collection, compilation and analysis. She lacks the vision for interpretation of results within the broader framework, but as a technician she makes for a great asset. She also seems to thrive on the grubbiness of the work in spite of her equally privileged background. He settles into a routine with Selah. Thoughts of Sookie, who does not appear in Iceland that summer, fade away. The summer passes quickly and they return to Flagstaff together.

**Part 3 Autumn**

Eric has been back in Flagstaff for about six weeks. It is cruel, but the convenience of having Selah around for both sex and companionship seems less necessary. He is working up the nerve to call off their relationship when he gets what he later would characterize as "The Call." The contraception methods they used that summer had failed. Selah is pregnant.

He's stunned. In desperation over what course of action is best, he leaves an urgent message at home for his dad to get in touch with him immediately. He needs to ask his advice; he does not love Selah but does have some affection for her. His dad, knowing it would be an advantageous marriage for his son both professionally and personally, gives him his blessing to proceed. Eric proposes to Selah, much to her delight and his chagrin. In doing so, he pulls the trigger on what will blow up into a grand social event propelled by her family. He isn't comfortable during the lead-up to the day, but is scheduled to return in the late fall to Hohn to confirm some results and keeps busy with his preparations. Selah will not be joining him as she has been having some minor physical problems with the pregnancy.

Sven declines to attend the wedding. He gives Eric an excuse about being in London for an important merger for his firm. Eric regrets the absence of his brother. Sitting in the church's ready room for the groom, he feels an irrational urge to review with Sven one last time that terse little note that had dashed his well-constructed plans more than a year ago. It was a handwritten note on pink paper stuck in the front door of his grandparent's house. He had opened the door, intent on heading out early to her parent's house so he could be there when she and her mom arose. He would apologize and reclaim what he felt was his, namely her affection and regard. Instead, that innocent-looking folded sheet of paper that had changed so much had dropped at his feet. He bent to collect it, taking it for a crush note she had left for him. After he had read it over several times in disbelief, he had woken Sven to read it to him, looking for all possible interpretations. In the end, he and Sven had agreed it could have only one meaning. They had packed up and left early for the return trip to Salt Lake, Eric silent and miserable in the front seat as Sven drove. But the note had been tucked in Eric's bag, later to be transferred to a favorite book he kept on a shelf in his childhood bedroom. It was the only thing he had from her.

The marriage proceeds as planned, with the understanding that a honeymoon is out of the question until after the birth. He leaves a week later and thus is not present when Selah ends up in the hospital, close to death. When she is released, his dad somehow manages to get a call through to the hotel. He learns he will not become a father after all. Quite possibly not ever. He feels only relief.

_AN: What is going to happen when the now married Sookie sees Eric again? Well, confidentially, I can tell you it is going to be varrry interrresting. _


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Charlaine Harris owns these characters, but she probably never dreamed they would be used as they have been here at FF. Love you, CH. _

_Thanks for your comments, alerts and fav's. _

_P3 picks up where Ch.5 left off. Explicit!_

**San Francisco c. 1978 Part III**

**P1: The Meeting**

_I'm once again waiting on the bed for Sookie to emerge from the bathroom, my eager 'package' wrapped and ready for her. The candles paint a soft glow on the walls; only the bed with its antique pearl silk sheets is clearly visible. I cast my thoughts back to our first meeting at the Elephant Bar so many months ago. _

After an invigorating sail around the Farallon Islands with my business partner Felipe, my job being the charming of some institutional investors into submission, I exited the sloop at the Marina and made my way back to the Embarcadero to pick up my Porsche. I was enjoying the speculative looks I was getting from those I passed; I could feel my grin surfacing in spite of my uncertain mood. I had no plans for the evening, very unusual for me.

I decided to cut through the sidewalk bar to try my luck. My balls were aching as it had been too long since my last encounter with the opposite sex. I reminded myself I had sworn off the anonymous trysts in Golden Gate Park in the secluded byways those of us who needed such releases had scoped out and memorized. Heterosexual all the way, I said firmly, but silently. I spotted a likely candidate for my attentions in a long-haired luscious blonde at a table in the furthest corner. She seemed upon my cursory examination to meet all of my criteria. Her clothing was conservatively cut and designer, her grooming was immaculate, and she was alone. I casually plotted my way through the tables, relishing that all eyes, both male and female, were following my progress, including her. I gave her my most ravishing smile, and then faltered.

I hoped the near stumble was imperceptible to those watching me. This golden girl was not unknown me. Her thoroughly incongruous name came immediately to mind, '_Sookie Stackhouse_'. This was the same innocent Midwestern girl my unusually stoic brother had pined for before marrying my Selah, pined as if she were lost to him forever. I would have picked up a phone and simply called her, for god's sake.

_What was she doing in a bar near the Marina?_, I wondered briefly. I knew she hadn't seen Eric. I would have heard about it from him. _ Wait, I was on_! She was looking at me in astonishment, her full, tantalizingly pink lips unconsciously forming a perfect 'O' shape that I flashed on filling with my now stirring cock. She had matured into an amazingly succulent piece of female flesh. _Damn_. My idiot brother certainly should never have let this one get away.

"Sookie, yes? Although we know each other very well, I'm fairly certain we were never introduced that night in my twin's bedroom."

I could have taken her right there in the bar; her reaction to my words was that compelling. Her lovely violet-blue eyes were as stunning as I remembered in the muted light from the dresser lamp, although looking her over closely all I could see now was the image of her naked, parted thighs superimposed on her conservative outfit. Did she work in the financial district? Why had I never seen her around before now?

I came back to the moment to become very aware that she had not spoken. Was she going to snub me?

"Mind if join you? I'm Sven Nordmon, if you don't recall. I myself never forget a beautiful woman." I gave her my most persuasive smile that never failed to seal the deal with a reluctant potential client or any bed partner of my choosing.

And still, she kept me standing like some kind of teenage supplicant. Standing at attention in more ways than one, I noticed. If I wasn't invited to sit down soon, my excited condition would become very uncomfortable as well as visible to this fairy-tale like creature holding my fate (and my ego) in her delicate, manicured hands. I took a deep breath to steady myself but was saved when she finally responded: 'Please. Sit."

I kept my relief to myself as I sunk down on the couch as close to her as I dared. Yes, I was an opportunist, no regrets.

She was following the movement of my hand on my thigh as I rubbed it over my well-cut white slacks. The outline of my own heavily muscled thigh was clearly visible beneath my splayed fingers. I caught her eyes sweeping up my leg and stopping at my crotch. This was a game I enjoyed; I'm a master at it but never passed on the opportunity for a little more practice.

"So, what finds you in San Francisco?" I kept a bland expression on my face but I began plotting how I would use this lovely woman to satisfy myself tonight. Dinner and a saunter through the Marina district should suffice to convince her to return to the apartment I keep in the City for just such activities. She began babbling something about Stanford. I realized she is in the M.B.A. program. That was unusual. I focused on the sound of her voice. It was cultured, educated and very melodious. I began to feel the slightest stirrings of interest in places other than my cock. _What was she saying now?_

"….in the Bay area, being accepted into the program seemed too good to pass up. I've just come from a third round of interviews with E.F. Hutton for a paid position as a summer intern in their offices in Palo Alto."

Wish I'd known she was interviewing. I imagined seeing her in our offices every day. _Her hair tucked behind her ear, black-framed glasses perched on her nose as she hunches over reams of company reports; she be working for me as a low level market analyst desperately seeking some way to distinguish her to me…. I would offer her the office next to mine and every lunch hour would find her beneath me, either on her knees or on the desk with her black silk stockings…Whoa! _

She was waiting for my response. What was she saying?

"So, will they make you an offer?" I'm counting on it being an appropriate response.

"I expect so. They agreed to call me tomorrow, but the last interviewer said to expect a very nice offer. I'm ranked number two in my graduating class."

That sealed the deal for me. Sexy and smart. Probably not a tart, though, so I'd have to work on my presentation.

Fine by me. "Well, let's celebrate. Can I take you to dinner, Sookie?"

"Only if you begin calling me Susannah. Sookie was a childhood name my parents used for me." I smiled, but I was speculating about her willingness to even speak with me. I had not forgotten my exploration of her that night, sucking eagerly on her exposed crinkled pink nipple while slipping my fingers over her flat stomach into her soaked center, only to find that she had not had sex with my twin that night. If I hadn't been so stoned and horny, I doubt I would have been so crazed. In the past, Eric and I had frequented hookers together after we came of age. I enjoyed seeing my little brother learning his way around a woman. We had often taken the same hooker together, but always with her consent. She would receive a very generous bonus for the service. We'd never met in bed over any woman either of us cared for beyond a sex partner. I'd thought often of inviting Eric to join my ex Selah and me as she had bugged me about it almost incessantly as soon as I had begun seeing her, but never followed through.

I looked up and sensed there had been a long silence between us. My turn to speak, evidently.

I was sure Susannah was no longer a virgin, but I could not stop myself from reviewing the possible scenarios. I reluctantly dropped that line of thinking.

"I'll call you Susannah, then. I'm pleased you have agreed to dinner with me. I am taking you to a favorite haunt of mine tonight. The setting is very intime. Wonderful oysters, cracked crab and sublime desserts. Fog City Diner? Do you know of it?"

Susannah appeared deep in thought. I'm not certain she was even listening to me. She certainly wasn't hanging on my every word, as women of all ages did in my presence. Why not? I tried again to reach her. Was she exhausted after meeting with those clowns at Hutton? I would make a call or two if that was where she wished to intern this summer.

"Let's go. Want to take a taxi, or feel like walking? It is several blocks but we can take it easy."

She nodded in agreement and shifted her legs out from under the table. She is wearing shimmery hose with spike heels that emphasized the shapeliness of her legs. I was barely able to stop a small moan from escaping my lips. Another vision hit me, as I saw those legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I pounded into her standing in front of a full length mirror, her wrists tied behind her back with a dark red silk scarf, her long blonde hair trailing down her creamy backside, her eyes wild with want as she screams my name in a ragged, throaty voice….

I hustled her out of the bar before she had a chance to change her mind. We walked swiftly to the diner while I tried to distract myself with small talk about things I had heard in passing this afternoon. I finally settled into the topic of the irresponsible destruction of the coastal lighthouses and was able to focus on something besides visions of her naked and begging for me to take her.

The menu is offered and we made our selections. I settled back into the padded cushions. I felt some remorse for my actions that night several years ago. I told her so. "I'm thinking maybe you will accept dinner as an apology from me? That night, I did not know that you and my twin were…that you were still an innocent." I winced and waited for her to graciously accept my charming little speech. I continued waiting and noticed her eyes are slightly dreamy. Was she remembering that night, as I recalled I was naked and wrapped around her, my erection pressed firmly against her thigh before Eric went berserker and started beating on me?

Her response was not what I expected.

"You could redeem yourself by telling me what happened after you both left. I walked back home in the dark, and never saw Eric again." She gave me a very stern look before she picked up her wussy little cocktail and took a healthy swig.

I'm intrigued and distracted again, imagining the delightful role-playing we could get into together if she were to be a stern little disciplinarian boss and I were to be a misbehaved job applicant sentenced to painful punishment involving switches and gags.

I'm stalling, I reminded myself. It was a simple explanation, really. Eric had stormed off to walk down to the dock to smoke a joint. It seemed to be his favorite escape when the pressure was on him. I'd followed him to make certain he did not fall in the lake. I would be just like him to be too stoned to remember to swim, and simply let himself sink like a rock. We'd sat outside on the dock, expecting Sookie to join us eventually. After more than an hour, however, with both of us feeling very, very mellow again, we'd returned to find she'd taken some clothes of Eric's and evidently chosen to walk home. 'So_ much for that chick_', had been my response.

Mister Serious's response to the news was surprising. Keeping his face hidden in the shadows, he confessed that he thought he might be in love. "With Selah?" My surprise showed; after all he'd just last month broken it off with the faithless whore, or FW, as I preferred to think of her. I was glad he'd dumped her. She'd certainly crushed me. I'd had suicidal thoughts for months after I transferred to UCLA but couldn't drop out because of the Draft. I'd eventually recovered and resolved to never again offer my heart to any man or woman.

"With Sookie. We are going to spend next summer together in Iceland. Have I blown it with her by my irrational display of anger tonight? " He looked to me for confirmation that everything would be ok.

I was speechless. My twin was planning on being with that little innocent chick I'd nearly deflowered tonight? Unexpectedly, a huge wave of an intense green-tinged emotion swept over me. My brother was in love and maybe planning to eventually marry some girl he barely knew? WTF?

It had taken only the blink of an eye for these memories to surface while Susannah waited for my answer. What to say to her question? I knew what I'd done. But what to say?

"As twins, we were always competitive." I paused, shifting in my seat. "I should not have done what I did. Look, it was a long time ago. Let's move on. I'm a stockbroker myself. We seem to have some things in common. Who did you interview with at Hutton? Maybe I can do some behind the scenes snooping and put in a good word for you."

She seemed to accept my explanation and our conversation returned to more casual topics. When dessert came, I was more than interested in seeing her reactions to the tiramisu. She teased me without hesitation, forming her lips I'd been staring at in fascination all evening into the perfect shape for what I'd had in mind to do later with her. I had not imagined any woman could make me feel so lightheaded and reckless after Selah, but I'd found myself abandoning my plans for her seduction in favor of seeing her again over the weekend.

Back at the cars, the chaste goodnight peck I'd anticipated morphed into a breathless mashing of lips and intertwining of tongues, my hands running through her hair, softer than I'd imagined, as she grabbed my ass cheeks and pulled me into her hips. She at least had regained her senses eventually and had pulled away from me. I too had taken a step back as I was in danger of losing control, if I hadn't already.

Driving alone back to Woodside that night down Highway 280, a niggling thought. Her response to me was unusual, even for me. Was she reacting to me, Sven, or the fact that I looked and probably smelled exactly like Eric, albeit with darker coloring? No matter; I'd see her again tomorrow night after work.

**P2: The Decision**

The intervening months had passed swiftly. I slowly realized that Sookie and I were spending all of our free time together. It felt very right to do so. Sex with her was incredible. She'd had a very vanilla introduction but was open to exploring my preferences. I had not felt any urges to walk on the wild side in a very long time and was relieved that Max finally had stopped calling me. It was truly over, I told myself.

The summer easily blended into fall and then Thanksgiving. I'd been expected to join my parents and other relatives in Hawaii for our annual gathering, but had begged off citing work obligations. That left me free to spend it with Sookie in uninterrupted explorations. I was insatiable, even for me.

Eric, learning from the parents that I wasn't coming had called me, curious why I was missing Hawaii. He knew I always enjoyed sailing around the islands. He and I usually made a hike into Hawai'i Volcanoes National Park to check the status of Kilauea for possible activity. He'd been talking about the likelihood of an eruption as inevitable within the next five years for some time now. It was a busman's holiday for him, but an interest we continued to share as we grew older and more independent of our twin.

It didn't seem the time to tell him I'd run into one of his former adventures. (Although I'd finally admitted to myself that she had meant much more than that to Eric.) I wasn't too sure about his reaction. I knew he'd grown to hate Selah. There were rumors the FW was openly screwing both men and women on field surveys as well as back in Santa Cruz. Again, they were both uncomfortably tied at the hip as each also held teaching positions at UCSC when not engaged in their ongoing research projects in Iceland. He had been gone an unusually long period on this leg, but they'd be back in March for at least a year. I couldn't keep Sookie a secret much longer.

"So, little brother, when do you arrive for Christmas holidays?" I'd queried him with some trepidation.

"Cut the little brother shit, Sven. It gets old. Can you meet us at SFO on the nineteenth?" Phone service to Reykjavik had improved greatly over the last three years with the introduction of newer cable technology spanning the ocean floor. Expensive, but my firm had made a bundle on backing the stock of the companies involved.

"Sure. How long will you stay?"

"Two weeks if I can tolerate the pretence for that length of time without blowing." He made no bones about his distaste for my former lover around me. "Are you and Max staying at the Mill Valley condo again?"

"Max dumped me again, right after you left in January." There, I was able to say it and feel nothing. "This time it is permanent."

Eric's disgruntled tone changed. "Sven, when did it happen?" he asked quietly.

"Look, Eric, it was over a long time ago." I said. I wondered if he would ask any more questions of a personal nature, but didn't expect it from him.

"What did you do with the rowhouse in Noe Valley you two owned?" Nope.

"Sold it. I bought a townhouse in Russian Hill with my share of the proceeds. It is rented right now." I paused and gathered my thoughts. "I heard Max moved back to La Jolla. He is out of my life."

His questions were beginning to annoy me, but I let him continue. Kept carefully hidden behind Eric's stern visage was a warm, emotional man who cared deeply about all the right things. I kept expecting him to break off his ties to the FW and seek companionship elsewhere to ease his pain. But he was too honorable to do so. Max and I had questioned what FW got out of the relationship that kept her around. Maybe it was the semblance of seemliness. I hoped little brother would survive the inevitable breakup of his marriage. I idly wondered what the catalyst might be. That the fallout would be horrific was inevitable.

My conversation with Eric wound down to its natural conclusion. Meanwhile, my thoughts were centered on what to do with Sookie during Eric's visit.

While I was still stewing about the best course of action, torn between wanting to show off my lovely blonde companion versus keeping her all to myself and away from Eric's prying eyes, she brought it to a head by quizzing me about the Christmas holidays.

As soon as she had asked about my plans, I was overcome again with guilt about leaving her alone. I had finally resolved to nudge her into returning home to her family. The Eric problem, as I'd come to think of it to myself, could be put off until the spring. In the interim, something might happen between us. Again, I was kidding myself. I had seen the perfect ring for her in a store in Santa Barbara two months ago and purchased it. It seemed to symbolize the joining of our two disparate selves, her golden perfection surrounded by my deepening dark desires and affection.

Unlike the usual reactions of most of my former partners, particularly the two lovers who had most affected me, Selah and Max, Sookie had surprised me by accepting without complaint my suggestion she return to the Midwest. 'A_ pearl without price_' came to mind. I was immensely grateful to her for avoiding a jealous scene.

When she continued sharing her thoughts, advising me to get used to seeing less of her, too late I realized I was in danger of being dumped and left shattered yet again. She advised me in a dispassionate tone she would be busy, able to give me less of her time in the spring. I felt my insides shrivel. I'd never told Sookie I loved her. Maybe I'd made a mistake, shielding my feelings from her.

I was on an emotional rollercoaster. All the pain I had felt when Max dumped me for the final time came rushing back. If third time was a charm, this was it. This rejection would finally kill me off. I felt a strong shudder pulse through my body at the remembered losses and the hurt. My fear of enduring it again with Sookie ballooned, threatening to swallow me. I stilled, and pulling it from deep within me, I gave into the feeling that fed the offer. This offer was simply a euphemism for what I had never intended to say to any woman or man. "_Let's go to Las Vegas tonight…_."

The sounds of the door handle turning and the bathroom door being opened alert me to the resumption of the delightful denouement to events of that recent night. My woman is back. She floats into the room, a towel draped over her hips. Her full, perfectly shaped breasts are glistening; her nipples tipped a deep red, beckoning to me to suckle them. I smell the edible oil she favored, coconut crème this time, I guess. Her gorgeous hair, which she had grown even longer at my suggestion, forms a golden halo around her head, inviting me to run my fingers through it to loosen the tangles I see she has made removing her clothing. Her expression is the kicker though, with her desire and love for me burnishing her features and emphasizing her lovely eyes. She is carrying something behind her back, an offering perhaps.

**P3: The Surrender**

The sounds of Heron's 'Johannesburg' playing on the radio are replaced by a long string of sensual Motown music, beginning with 'Cruising' by Smokey, followed up by several of Marvin's songs, including 'Sexual Healing', one of my personal favorites. My new spouse begins our sex play by taking me in her mouth as I sink my fingers into her tight moist little center. After completing the nearly ritual preliminaries for us that we both enjoy immensely, my heart soars when Sookie leans over the side of the bed and brings up her offering to me, my jar of scented oil. Her eyes are very big in her face as she palms the treasure for my acceptance. I can feel her heart beating faster with her breasts pressing into my chest, my hands clasping firmly around the silky skin to hold her nipples tightly between my fingers. I say what is in my heart at the moment: "I do love you, Sookie Nordmon. More than you can know."

I have been very ready to take her in just this way so many times, but always held back, acquiescing to her wishes. Now, it is time to claim her in a way she has assured me no other man has enjoyed with her.

My hands release her breasts to slide to her hips and down further over her cheeks, which I cup and gently spread to pull her legs as far apart as she is comfortable with holding for the length of time my lips will massage between her thighs. In this moment, my tongue is my sword, dividing and tweaking her sensitive tissues in preparation for what I will be doing to her other entrance. I've thought many times of awakening her some morning with my eager tip spreading her clenched, tight circle of pain and pleasure, but have refrained until we have gotten past this first time. I know I won't hesitate to use her that way for my own pleasure, and hers, from now on.

My breathing quickens, as I bury my face to take her entire smooth mound into my mouth, sucking her down and tasting the mildly aromatic fruits of my preparations in her lubricated petals, for that is what she looks like to me in her aroused state. I kiss her thoroughly and suck hard on her nub, in essence kissing her as passionately down here as I have done earlier to her dear face. When I feel her begin to respond and her labored breathing turns into deep moaning, I stop before she can begin her release, lifting her easily to place her on her knees, her face buried in the pillow. Sookie turns partly to stare at me as I cover her with my body, pushing myself against her parted, hot lips. I lean my face into hers to share her taste with her; we mold our mouths together as my tongue fights for dominance with hers, eventually winning as I am stronger and much larger than she.

Our passionate intertwining of our tongues has strained my patience. I take myself in hand, firmly grasping just below my head and rub it at first gently then roughly over her now soaking lips. I boldly press my silken head to the very top of her slit, sliding it under the hood and very gently push against her, rocking my hips carefully to avoid harming her. She instantly responds, coming hard while she grinds into me. I know she is now quite sensitive and the feeling must be an exquisite sort of pain. I groan as she lets me know how much she has enjoyed this, murmuring my name, 'Sven, Sven, Sven' in a throaty voice, over-and-over. The first part of my fantasy complete, I pull away from her, making my preparations for our first time.

I've promised her before tonight that I will never hurt her with this sort of sex. I whisper in her ear that I am going to tongue her entrance, and before she can protest, I have once against buried my face between her bottom cheeks to begin circling her entrance and darting my tongue in and out of her to simulate what I will soon begin doing to her, perhaps sooner than I should as I am very eager to take the next step. After a relatively small amount of protesting, she settles into the unique sensation and begins moaning her pleasure and grinding herself into my face. She stops me for a moment with her hand, murmuring "I love you, Sven".

I respond in kind and then continue on for several minutes, stretching her with my stiffened tongue so she may take my fingers first. I pull my fingers out of her soaked core I have been massaging and circle her entrance with them, first questioning her for approval. I plunge the first one inside her, quickly adding another finger and then a third. She is letting out small puffs of air that I interpret as her appreciation as she does not tell me to stop. Again, I take my time with her, eventually using my fingers in imitation of what I will soon press into her opening, but not before she has had at least one more orgasm for me. I whisper into her hair again, saying "Please come for me, my love." And she does.

I decide it is time to mold my woman to accept me. I remove my fingers but hold my hand pressed over her opening, murmuring softly to her of my love and admiration of her courage, as we both know I am not a small man. She is lightly sweating and her maddening scent perfumes the air to enhance my enjoyment. I am rock hard, which I regret as I do not wish to hurt her, but I must have her now. "Do you still give your permission?" She nods her head. "Yes" she whispers. I groan in anticipation as I grasp her slightly damp hair in my other hand. I swiftly twist it up into a rope-like semblance to pull her neck and head back to me when the passion grips me. She does not prevent me from doing so, waiting passively for me to proceed on my own terms.

I settle back on my calves while I rub my two fingers over my tip a few times, my breathing harsh as I spread the leaking juices over her to ease my entrance. I am ready. I untwist the lid of the jar and inhale the spicy odor with delight. I've used it many years for just this purpose. Hmm, Sookie is spread for me in a most lovely way as I rub the oil carefully over her. I insert my two fingers again to make certain she is ready and will feel the pressure more as pleasure than pain. I decide I will press just my tip inside her to prepare her more fully, slowly moving it carefully in and out to further relax her muscle. I'm probably too large to enter her fully tonight, but maybe we can work up to that, which I would relish, both for the sensations and to satisfy my deep-seated yearnings for dominance over her. I say again, softly, "Are you sure?" She moans her reply and again pushes back into my hand. I accept her invitation and make to claim her fully as mine. I love her and want no other. I will not let Eric take her from me.

***************************************************************************

_AN: It may be time for Eric to find out about all of this._

_I've given up on gremlin patrol. I now set out bowls of Fruit Loops & glasses of milk for them; they seem to be multiplying. Sigh._


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Eric and Sookie POV in this Chapter._

_Charlaine Harris owns Sookie and Eric. I wish she would write E/S this quickly. We'd have the real Book 10 (not the short story compilation) in time for the Holidays._

**Santa Cruz & Woodside c. 1979 Part 1**

**P1. The Return**

Selah was perched on the arm of a chair in our living room. The view from the front of the house, visible through the windows, showed the ocean expanse across West Cliff Drive. Our house was not one of the largest, but inside it had been extensively refurbished by her parents as a wedding gift. Selah was framed against the wall of glass to advantage, the unimpeded view highlighting her voluptuous figure. I still detested her.

We had been advised over the Christmas holidays by our companions in Hohn to not return. It appeared that an unholy storm not seen in recent memory was rapidly advancing on the area. Its predicted aftermath would shut down access to the project for several weeks. Everyone was wondering if this storm was a precursor to many such upheavals as greenhouse gases collected at the poles. We all agreed our research could provide the answers when we finished collecting the first rounds of data in six years. If we were correct, fossil fuels were responsible for the preliminary information starting to trickle in hinting at global temperature changes. It was revolutionary stuff. I felt assured my Ph.D. was in the bag. I'd already had four papers accepted for publication by prestigious journals from just the preliminary findings. I could easily envision the outline of my first book.

"Selah, I'm leaving for the store. We need to stock up. I will stop off and pick up some gear for my dive tomorrow with Clancy and Felicia. Catch you later."

We'd been back in the house only long enough to unload from the trip back from Tiburon. I was eager to get away. She did not bother to turn around or even pretend she cared if I left. It was all a painful charade. After a week with my family, I had only been able to tolerate a few days with hers. Not having Sven around as a buffer made it nearly impossible to be in the same room with her. I resolved to call him as soon as she was out of the house later today. We'd party at his house in Woodside until I was able to fly back to Iceland to wrap up my research in Hohn. Then, I'd have a year of teaching and complete my dissertation. I'd already worked a deal with UC Berkeley; I was very welcome as my generous research funding was assured for many years. I also doubted the University was immune to the lure of closer ties to my family's money to line their coffers.

I started up my gray Volvo 240 wagon and headed into town. It was almost a mandatory vehicle in my town. Most days, though, I still missed the red Corvette I had driven for several years.

Santa Cruz was a sleepy little beach town. I was eager to leave its confines and move to Berkeley. Maybe to ease the transition I'd move into Sven's house in Woodside when I returned from Iceland in a few months, I mused. After what I had witnessed of her sexual predilections these past few months, surely all Selah would wish to do would be to divide up the money and go on her merry way. A small smile played across my lips. Perhaps it was finally time to get my personal life sorted out. I'd be free to enjoy all Northern California had to offer. I lit up a joint, my first in days, popped Led Zeppelin into the eight-track player and listened in surprise as 'Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You' blasted through the speakers. Was it fate? I concentrated on my driving for the brief trip past the Boardwalk area to the farmer's market I favored. I had a lot of errands to prep for the dive tomorrow. Maybe later I'd break out a board.

When I returned, Selah's Austin was gone from the garage. I unloaded, ate the lunch I'd picked up at the market, checking my personal mail for university business. Finding nothing pressing, I settled in to place a call to Sven. My parents knew he had taken off to Barbados for the holidays. We had all speculated he had a new lover he was wooing. Wondering if it would be a woman this time, I dialed and waited while the phone rang. Answering machine.

"Bro' when you get this, call me. I'm driving into Oakland tomorrow and will stay the night at your place. If I don't hear from you, I know where you keep the key. No worries, I'll stay out of your way if you have company. I'm bringing my bag. Might extend my stay. You know why."

Time to prep for the dive tomorrow morning. When I left the house tonight, I'd stay on the boat and be ready for the five a.m. departure with my companions. It would be a full day with the drive into the City and across the Bridge to meet with my future colleagues. I didn't expect to return to Sven's house much before dinner. If he was around, I'd take him over to the Diner in Davenport. Lots of atmosphere I'd been missing. I wondered if we'd run into Hunter S. Thomson, the great Rolling Stone writer. He continued to frequent the area although the Angels could still be found in pockets around the foothills and he lived in fear they'd catch him alone again some day. Maybe we'd take the Harleys and make a run at night up the coast into the City, listen to some jazz. I'd have to remember to braid my hair as I'd let it grow again last year. It now was as long as it had been during my senior year at Stanford. I reflected the last five years had not changed me much physically. I'd also managed to remain very fit and trim with all the hiking I'd done over the glaciers last year.

The day passed quickly, but no word from Sven when I left the next day after lunch to drive to Bezerkeley. I decided to swing by his house to check if he'd returned. It would only add about a half hour to the trip.

The house appeared to be deserted when I pulled into the back entrance. I grabbed my bags, checking for his hounds first. I'd decided I might spend at least a week with him and maybe meet with a lawyer about filing for a separation.

Dogs must be at the kennel. I dropped off the bags and left a note propped up on his bed.

_Lover, missed you in Napa. Staying a few days. Back tonight. 'E'._

I chuckled at the thought of his latest conquest reading the note and wondering. I began to feel a little more like myself away from the grind that was Selah and her obvious dislike. If I was free of her, there were some loose ends I might check out. I pointed the Volvo up the 101 to Oakland, first depositing my leathers in the garage by my bike I was storing at his place. I was feeling a little lighter as I thought about some intriguing possibilities once I was free. Would _she_ still be interested? I mused. I had a strong suspicion she would not be married. It should be easy to locate her family in St. Louis.

**P2 Post-Barbados**

The travel back to San Jose from Bridgetown had been a grueling fourteen hours: first a stop in Jamaica, then a change of equipment in Miami, followed by a layover in Dallas. I was sick of American Airlines when we finally deplaned and ready to ask Sven to change his travel agent. He didn't appear much happier and I knew he wouldn't bother to control his temper when he finally returned to the office. For now, though, we had a few days to savor our memories of the most amazing trip. We'd decided to spend them holed up in his house in Woodside again. I'd gradually move my minimal furnishings into storage and sublet my place in San Mateo until the lease ran out. I had enough clothes and other items to last for a few days. I also had to begin prepping to finish up my last few terms. I was eager to graduate and find employment. "_Sookie, this is the happiest you have been in…._" I thought a minute. When _had_ I last been happy? At least five years, but it didn't bear thinking about the specific circumstances.

When we had first arrived in Barbados, we rented a Mini Moke to travel leisurely around the island. Everywhere we stopped, the locals had swarmed us, offering their congratulations at our newlywed status and touching us for good luck. After a few days, we'd decided to take a break and chartered a boat to take us around the less populous side of the island. It had been a secluded and idyllic setting. Luckily I was on the pill, or I would certainly be another example of a woman getting knocked-up on her honeymoon, though I hated that term.

After yet one more case of being ferried around, this time via taxi from the airport to our house, Sven finally produced the key from its hidey hole by the door and we were inside. It was almost six. The sun sets early in the winter in Northern California, but we didn't need to turn on the lights just yet. While we took a few minutes to relax and drop our bags off in the laundry area, shutting the door behind us, Sven was eager to drive over to Atherton to pick up some dinner. We rushed and were out the door in twenty minutes. I thought my husband might have been eager to do some driving himself. He was just too dominant to like being at anyone's mercy for anything, even something as insignificant as we had just experienced. I wrapped my hand around his bicep, gave him a squeeze, and looked forward to returning home and sleeping off the effects of the trip.

I was just so very content. Life was about as perfect as it could be. I resolved to call my friend Claudia, now working as a C.P.A. in San Diego. Sven and I could take a weekend trip south to visit her, maybe in a week or two. I thought Claudia lived in La Jolla, but I wasn't certain. I'd suggest it to him tomorrow. I also wanted to meet some of his friends. We'd been so wrapped up in each other, plus busy with his work and my program obligations, we'd neglected our social lives. As he was now my spouse, we would have time to include others in our circle. I'd met his business partners a few times, but Sven needed to stay active in the financial community to maintain his contacts. We'd start by having a party to announce our marriage, I thought happily.

A party also would be a good opportunity to meet his family. I knew they were very clannish and wondered how they'd taken to the idea of a new daughter-in-law not of their faith. At that moment, I impulsively decided I'd become a Mormon if that would make it easier for them to accept me. I brightened. Maybe I'd finally see Eric with Selah next summer and discover the source of her attraction. After all, she had been intimate with both brothers, just as I had. Not that I really cared all that much.

I'd deal with it tomorrow. Meanwhile, I'd talk to the Sven about the party. We ordered, then sat contentedly, holding hands and not saying much.

"Would you be ok with having a party at your house next weekend?"

He looked at me with tired eyes, as if I'd just grown a second head.

"It could be an announcement, or a celebration. Won't your parents and Tara and her husband want to meet me? I know Eric and Selah have returned to Iceland by now, but I have some Stanford friends I could invite and you have your partners and their wives." I trailed off as I attempted to gauge his expression. After spending two weeks exclusively with him, I was surprised to see he still had the ability to shield his reactions from me.

"Does this mean you don't wish to have a party?" My voice sounded a little hurt, but I couldn't help it. What was wrong with my idea?

"Susannah, the party is a very good idea."

That's it? "Ok, hon, when would you be ready to give it? Just something casual, not catered or anything. You know I can cook, right?"

"Tonight, let's just stay in this little cocoon we made for ourselves in Barbados. Just one more night of you and me. The real world will intrude soon enough. I just wish to savor this time remaining with you for as long as possible. I love you, Sookie." He looked very sad, but I took it for exhaustion. He was so precious to me. I said the only thing I could think of at that moment. "Not as much as I love you." I smiled to show the depth of my feelings and he leaned over to kiss me passionately. I immediately felt better. We could talk about a party later this week when we both had recovered and resumed our regular routines.

We finished our dinner in a companionable silence, enjoying our meal and speaking only softly of mundane matters.

When we returned from dinner around nine, there was a light on in the kitchen neither of us could remember turning on. We'd laughed about it, but our mutual exhaustion had quickly pulled us into bed. I was talking when I turned down the spread, teasing Sven that he probably would be so wiped out he'd sleep through most of tomorrow. He agreed, and in a few minutes we were snuggled into one another's arms under the covers.

I thought I heard a car door slam a few hours later, but fell back asleep without bothering to wake fully and check. I'd be getting up early in the morning to make breakfast for Sven. I didn't want to risk waking him over an imagined sound when I knew he was so tired. We'd probably spend our first day back screwing. I couldn't wait.

**P3 The Reveal**

Eric was staying in the bedroom at the furthest corner of the house. The smell of bacon frying permeated the fog in his head from last night's activities. He recalled he'd decided to drive into Redwood City, eventually locating a biker bar he remembered off of 280. Bored, he had too much to drink on too little food. He'd realized his error and left his car at the bar, calling a taxi to drop him back in Woodside at the house. He and Sven could pick up the car later.

He rose, hit the bathroom for a very satisfying pee, and pulled on a pair of navy gym shorts that rode low on his hips, just in case it wasn't his twin making breakfast. He noticed he had usual morning wood, clearly visible in the shorts. It would be difficult to hide, considering his size. He walked to the kitchen anyway.

Unshaven, hair rumpled, and eyes still a little bleary, he stood in the kitchen doorway to see the back of a very curvy woman with honey-colored long blonde locks reaching nearly to her waist bent over the stove. She was dressed only in what was clearly just a filmy top that barely covered her cheeks. This was going to be fun. At least it was a woman this time, he smiled to himself.

He cleared his throat as he didn't wish to startle her. "Good morning, my dear", he rumbled.

She spun around, confusion the overriding expression on her face, followed by shock. He blinked and sat down heavily on the nearest chair. He too felt stunned. She looked just like Sookie, if a little older. Where had Sven found her? Did he know about the resemblance or was it just a coincidence?

"Eric?" she stuttered. "We thought you had returned to Iceland with Selah." She continued to look confused.

They both realized that she wasn't wearing enough clothing at about the same time, he thought, judging by her expression. She blushed and turned around to head back to the bedroom, probably to grab a robe.

"I see you've met my new wife, little brother. What do you think of Sookie now?" Sven stood in the hall, naked as usual. His voice sounded normal, but his expression was uncertain. "We've just returned from our honeymoon in Barbados. Care to congratulate us?"

Without hesitation, the bitter words flowed from his mouth: "Does she know about your former boyfriend, Max?" He rose and walked closer to Sven. "Did you tell her about the three years you two kept house in the Castro district?" He continued to advance on Sven. "Did you tell her you were basically a divorced man on the rebound when you met her?" He didn't know if all of what he had said was true, but damn it had felt good saying it.

There were several moments of silence when neither of the three moved. Eric could only barely see Sven's stricken face through the red fog of his rage. He reached out to tear Sven's head from his shoulders, his muscles corded in his arms and neck in his pain and anger. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement; Sookie had dropped the turning fork she was holding and sat down on the nearest chair.

This time, it was Sven's turn to carefully place Sookie's cover-up on the counter and turn to walk though the door and out of the room. In the silence that followed, both clearly heard the front door slam and the sound of a car engine, eventually receding in the distance. Eric did not say "Uh-oh". Instead he felt an extreme wave of nausea begin in his bowels and rise towards his throat, nearly choking him. He stumbled towards the kitchen sink, and let loose the contents of his stomach. He noticed and dismissed the fact that his bile was bloody again. He kept his head over the sink for a few minutes, letting the cool water run over his face. When he stood back up, Sookie was no longer in the room and the bacon had been thrown in the trash.

Shit. He loved Sven. What the fuck had come over him? Had he ruined Sven's life? But what the fuck was he doing married to her? He had loved her too, once.

_AN: Still several more chapters to go. _

_I shoved all the gremlins in the bathroom and locked the door. Now what?_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: _

_www(dot)youtube(dot)com(forward slash)watch?v=MY-a4QbfT7U_

_(change the word "dot" to the symbol, etc.) I'll try entering it here, but I'm sure it is wasted effort: .com/watch?v=MY-a4QbfT7U_

_Charlaine Harris: You know the drill, girl! You own E/S. I'm only licking the surface._

**Santa Cruz & Woodside & Sonoma c 1979 Part II**

**P1 The Retreat**

As Sven raced away from the debacle that his life had threatened to become in a few brief minutes, turning from the sublime to the shits, he replayed the entire scene looking for something he could have done to prevent the shock he had seen on Sookie's face. He was confused and hurt by her reaction. It wasn't typical of the Sookie he had come to love. Shit, Sookie had insisted they don mock BDSM-leathers and walk in the Gay Pride parade downtown last summer with one of her professors and his lover. He was very proud of her tolerance of sexual diversity. No, something specific Eric said had triggered that response. He'd have to sort it out with her somehow.

Traffic was light on 280 this morning and Sven did not need to concentrate on his driving. He had grabbed a pair of shorts and a jacket as he headed out the door, in his haste forgetting shoes and his wallet. Thinking it over as he headed the Porsche north, and the rote actions involved in shifting gears serving to help calm him, Sven decided he had avoided telling Sookie about Max not because of the gay overtones. Really, it was because he did not want to share the depth of his feelings about Max with her. He thought it inappropriate if not hurtful to speak of former lovers in any context, and certainly not to one's heart's desire, as Sookie was to him.

Sven's earlier pain was nothing compared to what he had seen in Eric's face. He was certain Eric had lashed out at him in jealousy and anger because his own marriage, loveless from the beginning and engineered by their father for the perceived beneficial connection to the Theriots, was coming to its natural conclusion.

Eric being maneuvered into marriage by Ander had been another example of Eric being cast as the sacrificial lamb for their _pater familias_' ongoing ambitions, a case of 'wrong place at the wrong time'. Sven loved Eric as much as he loved Sookie, if not more. He was beyond surprised that Eric, who had been self-medicating for years even before Selah, with the dope, the drinking, and the intense physical activities endured to exhaustion, had finally exploded. This morning, he'd had thrown in his face what he'd lost by his inhibitions about pursuing Sookie because she wasn't in the L.D.S. fold. Sven had never believed the religion angle really mattered to anyone in the Nordman clan except maybe Grandpa Alrick. Look at the unorthodox choices made by their own parents.

Sven reasoned the shouting at him had been an instinctual reaction from Eric more than a deep-seated need to hurt him. Most of what he had blurted in his hang-over induced rage was inaccurate, anyway. Sven had lived with Max for multiple reasons, including because it was convenient and he'd enjoyed the sex. Yeah, he'd enjoyed the sex a lot, as he briefly remembered the multiple, intense deep penetrations by Sven that Max had favored. If they could be spied by someone else while doing the dirty, that made the whole experience even better for Max. Sven didn't share that predilection and was glad Sookie didn't as well.

With some distance, Sven had realized that Max had been like Selah in more ways than the similar physical coloring and height, minus the boobs of course. Max would try anything, felt the basic emotions only superficially, and craved the dominance games that Sven also favored. Plus, Sven's trust fund, while extremely generous, could not fuel the sloop, the dinners out, and the multiple homes with expensive cars lifestyle _he_ craved during the first few crucial years he'd been building his client base. Max and his endless buckets of money had been the means to an end, pleasant enough when Sven wasn't being dumped every six months for some imagined slight. He'd hurt when it was finally over, but Sven had a tender heart.

Sven gratefully reminded himself that he hadn't felt like being anonymously blown by the Park denizens since he'd met Sookie. It might look like a mess now, but later today after lunch when everyone had cooled down, he would drive back to Woodside and start rebuilding his relationship with his wife and their life together. Putting the best spin on it he could, which he always did very well, he was actually relieved his past was out of the bag and they could move on. They'd be able to have the celebration party now. He wouldn't need to be on edge wondering if something would come out that he'd have to cover for until he could speak with her privately. He'd call his mother Mia this afternoon as well.

By the time Sven reached the City, he'd resolved to stop in at his condo off of Market for some food and a quick shower. He'd kept it for just for such an emergency as this; it was his bolt-hole. Sven now had the basic outlines of his plan mapped out for recovering his wife. He would turn around and drive back to Woodside. Give her another hour or so to calm down before he got back.

He'd also have to work on consoling his little brother; he'd need to tell Mia to warn off Ander about trying to manipulate Eric's marriage any further. He did not want Ander to undermine his efforts to extricate Eric from the FW when Eric ran to him for guidance as he always had, much to his detriment. Monday he'd place a call to Marvin Mitchelson's firm. Marv was a friend from L.A. whose divorce practice recently had expanded into disentangling the assets of unmarried couples. Marv had made his split with Max much less painful than it might have been. His high profile work on palimony cases had increased his divorce practice tenfold, plus he owed Sven a favor for getting him out of a sticky situation with a girlfriend by sham-acting as his lover. Just getting Marv on board as Eric's lawyer would put Selah's family on notice that Eric was serious. There would be no trouble from the Theriots.

Sven began to feel almost normal again. Dropping his keys on the table, he stretched and felt a bone-weariness creep over him. Maybe he'd take a quick nap as he still was exceptionally frayed after the travel and all the sexual activity he and Sookie had engaged in, skimping on their sleep in favor of play. He grinned to himself; honeymoons were an exhausting business. He dropped his shorts by the side of the bed and snuggled down under the comforter, intending only to close his eyes for about fifteen minutes, then gather his things and drive back. He'd be there in less than an hour and he'd shower with Sookie. Maybe Eric would be gone by the time he got back.

**P2 The Talk**

Eric looked up to find Sookie had left the room. He knew she had gone to Sven's bedroom, probably to dress and leave the house. It was totally the wrong thing to do, but he followed her because he realized he was desperate to speak with her. He had so many unanswered questions. He respected the relationship she obviously had built with Sven. He loved Sven and would not consciously set out to undermine his marriage, even if he had married Sookie knowing how Eric had felt about her. It was a betrayal of sorts, but he also knew Sven was very impulsive. The marriage must have been an impulsive decision that had seemed right at the time to Sven. Perhaps he did not truly love her?

And, since he had left without an explanation, Eric decided it was acceptable to do some probing of events leading to present circumstances. How had she come to be married to him? No one in the family even knew he was dating a woman… no, scratch that, it wasn't fair. How had Sven kept her hidden from Ander, Mia and Celia long enough marry her? He also wondered if she thought it was strange she had not met any of Sven's family. He felt a faint stirring of hope. He might redeem himself in her eyes if he could help ease the transition into the Nordman clan for her. At best they had a family secret of sorts to hide. He felt it was better to get it out in the open so she would not be shocked when the time came. It was one of the reasons his family was so private, not tolerating outsiders very well. Their practices were accepted by certain members of their faith, but the modern world was much less forgiving.

All of these thoughts were filtering through his head as he made his way down the hallway off the kitchen leading to where he now could hear Sookie moving around. She was pulling out drawers; could she be packing to leave? He had to stop her; it was his fault and he would not ruin what Sven had built, real or not, nor permanently hurt Sookie. He opened the door without knocking to find her still in the filmy gown, her face red and splotched with tears, her former shocked demeanor now given over to sadness and despair. She had a pile of bras and panties stacked on the bed, but no clear indication she was packing.

"Why did he leave me here alone with you?" she had asked him, plaintively.

He was stunned into silence as he contemplated her fully, lovely and clearly hurting. Any thoughts of modesty she had had earlier had been left behind as she sought answers from Eric. In spite of the circumstances, he unfortunately could not help noticing that his twin was a very lucky man indeed, definitely more so than he remembered. She was advancing on him, unthinkingly seeking comfort from someone she recognized and had trusted in an earlier period of her life. Plus, he looked familiar, just different coloring, and he smelled safe. Her feelings for Sven were so jumbled, she wasn't thinking what it might do to Eric to seek physical contact with him in the form of a hug, pressing herself against him and laying her head against his bare chest.

In spite of his own emotional upheaval and the pleasant sensations engendered by her closeness, Eric was able to gently disentangle himself and move them both to sit on the edge of the bed. Before he could say any soothing words to her, she startled him by reminding him of events of that night several years ago between them.

"What it is with you Nordmon men? How is it you now have both walked out on me, albeit under vastly different circumstances? You do know I never did figure out why you abandoned me in your bedroom that night at the Lake over the 4th. Are you both determined to rip my heart out and feed it to the wolves? That first time you did it to me, for nothing I had done, just wasn't sufficient for the two of you; you have to make it a double?"

Before he could respond, she added: "Is Sven coming back soon, do you know? Where would he have gone? Why'd he leave?" she said again.

Eric's thoughts were tumbling over themselves as he tried to make sense of her remarks. She thought he had abandoned her? What about her note to him? He made to speak, but didn't get the chance.

"I'm so confused. What did you mean "a divorced man on the rebound"? Who was he married to before I met him? I know I should be asking him, but hiding from me he was divorced? That hurt more than you can know, Eric. Why did I have to find out from you, of all people?" She stopped, fixing him with a gimlet eye.

Taking a depth breath, Eric confessed: "Sven was never married. He has never been divorced." He was feeling major guilt now. What had he been thinking?

Sookie gave him a narrow look. "Are you protecting him?"

"No, I would never lie to you. Sven has never been married, but…." He might not be telling her everything he knew, but he what he was telling was true.

However, before he could finish the sentence, she stopped him by letting out a small squeak of relief and pulled him into another hug. In her distraction and coming off the emotional shock that proved to be unwarranted, as Sven had not lied to her as she had feared, she pressed her body into Eric's. He pulled her tighter into him, first draping his arms over her shoulders, and then dropping them to her waist. She felt so good, he didn't want to stop. He buried his face in her soft hair, the pulse in her neck visible to him between her locks.

He felt her stiffen and gently shift her shoulders. He did not release his hold on her. She made a small protest of movement to signal to him to let her go.

"Eric, I want to place a call to Sven. Maybe he has gone to his office and I can reach him there." Her voice was a little breathless.

"Sookie, I think there are some things you aren't telling me."

**P3 Sonoma **

Mia and Celia were sitting outside underneath the cabana, enjoying the fresh fruit, orange juice, and the hot scones they had ordered for breakfast. After the holidays at the Ranch with all the children and Ander's dad and step-mom, the three of them always booked for a week or more into The Sonoma Mission Inn and Spa for some pampering. The Inn once again provided a secluded, beautiful and spacious two bedroom suite for the Nordmon's use after the New Year's holidays. The staff was very discreet and knowledgeable of their preferences. If there were three adults staying in the suite and only one of the oversize king beds had been used for the last week, none of the maids would be carrying any tales to the National Enquirer, or the San Jose Merc for that matter. The Nordmans still owned vast stretches of coastal and ranch lands in Northern California. It was highly desirable land in most cases, bordering protected parks and reserves that would never be developed. The value of their holdings was difficult to assess, as the properties had been held for so long and were so far-ranging, there often were no realistic comparables for anyone to use. The county governments' assessment offices a few years ago had hatched a joint plan to impose generous tax hikes on the properties, citing improved land clauses in the tax Code. The Nordman accountants quickly had disputed the assessments. The lawyers for both sides had become involved and the Nordmans had prevailed. No one had tried anything similar since that expensive failed attempt that wasted large sums of taxpayer monies.

Celia, a natural redhead who was careful to stay out of the sun as she burned easily, always enjoyed the yearly family holiday gatherings. She gladly brought Joran to spend it with his half-brothers and sister. However, she preferred the confines of her own peaceful home in Sandy, Utah, situated as it was on a knoll overlooking the Sandy River. She was five years younger than her older half-sister Mia. She was comfortable in her body, which had begun to become soft around the edges. She had a full figure, and the extra ten pounds had gone to all the right places, or so Ander assured her.

She stood and stretched, bored with the inactivity this morning as they waited for Ander to return from his meeting. She had been gone from home long enough; it was time to return to the comfort of being around her neighbors who shared similar interests and pursuits. She knew she was always welcome, as was Joran. But each year she dreaded seeing Alrick, Ander's father, and his latest wife, Mimi. They did not approve of the lifestyle Mia and she embraced with Ander.

Mia moved from the table where they had been served to stretch out on a lounge chair in the sun, scone in hand, dark hair pulled into an elegant chignon. She shaded her eyes to watch her younger sister. The two of them were so close, she recognized Celia's pensive attitude for what it was: a sense of dread about their lunch plans later in the day with Alrick and Mimi in Healdsburg. Mia herself had selected the restaurant in favor of Celia's preferences, casual without the pretentious overtones Mimi favored that always left she and her sister somewhat disgusted. They'd take Joran with them, which would help. Although he was now twenty-three, he had never developed a close group of friends in the area and tended to stay with the adults when not off riding his Harley over the coastal hills.

She called to Celia to distract her. "Would you be averse to running down to the lobby for the latest People magazine? I've become addicted to it over the last three years. You could knock on Joran's door and make sure he doesn't sleep the day away."

Celia gave her a grateful look for devising something useful for her to do. "I think I'll walk over to the spa to pick up some sunscreen as well, maybe walk the exterior of the grounds. I'll be back in about an hour or so. Unless you would like to walk with me?"

Mia shook her head. She wanted some time alone with Ander when he returned to their room. He'd been gone too long for comfort. She felt that familiar ache for him. After nearly three decades with him, she still couldn't look at him without wanting him.

Once Celia had left, while she waited for Ander, Mia's thoughts returned to Joran. Just like his father, Joran was an amazingly attractive young man, well over six feet tall with great muscle definition, delicate features and straight auburn hair he wore in a neat ponytail that snaked between his shoulder blades. He had the same long narrow waist and jutting hip bones ending in a sensuous "V" the twins also possessed. That combination, which was often on display she noted with amusement, seemed to send the young women around him into a feeding frenzy. Seeing him standing next to Eric and Sven, the family connection was unmistakable. He might have been mistaken as a triplet with her two sons had he been older.

She thought again with satisfaction that her sister's son had graduated magna cum laude from Brigham Young, as smart as either Eric or Sven. Celia had let slip that he was taking some time to decide if he wanted to start on an M.L.A. at Stanford or do some travelling in northern Europe for a few months. Ander always hoped at least one of his sons would join him in his various enterprises; he wouldn't be pleased about the M.L.A. plans when he found out.

Even so, she was glad Sven had quietly offered him a spare bedroom at the house in Woodside if he entered Stanford's M.L.A. program. Joran had been leaning in that direction. He adored Sven and would often follow him around in unconscious mute older brother worship when the three of them got together. Eric's marriage to Selah and research commitments in Hohn had made him less available to Joran. Mia had noticed Joran and Sven's sibling bond had strengthened in response.

Since he'd clearly missed Sven at the Ranch this year, she would have Celia encourage him to take the bike south to see if Sven would be ready to receive family yet. He should be back from Barbados by now. '_Was he involved with a man or a woman this time?_' she mused, lazily turning over and untying the top of her champagne-colored suit. In her mid-forties, she stayed in shape and limber with Hatha yoga. She never wanted to see photos of her with Ander in hand on the society pages of the Salt Lake Tribune looking like a frump. With their money, she had always had a lot of competition for Ander's attention. Ander's appetites were legendary and she and Celia were kept equally busy seeing to them. They never let him travel alone, for one thing. The occasional hooker wasn't anything that worried them, though.

Members of the L.D.S. community, they had enjoyed a little leniency on some of their issues. For one, Ander had determined that Celia would be introduced to those outside of their circle as the unwed sister-in-law, being taken care of by family. Now, no one really cared if she stepped in for Mia when Ander wanted to take her with him to certain events or on some business trips. Their relationship was accepted for what it was in Salt Lake and other centers they frequented in the West. The three of them weren't interested in trying to convert others to their lifestyle. It worked for them; that was sufficient.

And in Sandy, where Celia lived alone with Joran when Mia and Ander were travelling, it just wasn't an uncommon practice. Mia would have been surprised to learn that several of the women they knew expected Ander eventually would tire of the two of them and wish to bring on a third companion someday. There was a lot of speculation about who he would choose.

**P4 Continuation**

Sookie was thinking furiously. Eric didn't seem to have any intention of releasing her and she needed to put some physical distance between the two of them. He was married. She hoped she still was. Taking this any further would just be hurtful to all involved.

"Eric, I agree we need to talk." She struggled a little more vigorously against his snuggling and felt his grip loosen a fraction. She thought she had his attention now.

"I'm sorry, but you could use a shower. I don't know what sort of debauchery you enjoyed last night, but the day-old smell of sour beer isn't pleasant." He looked up into her face at her words. Darn it, he still had the most incredible sparkling eyes, even in their blood-shot state.

"What? I smell bad?" He lifted an arm, sniffed and then gave her a sheepish look.

Your hair is dirty, Eric. I'm sorry, but your breath could knock down…. I know you were sick to your stomach. Your probably had too much alcohol last night." She needed to get some space, right now. She was able to gently pull away from his other arm wrapped around her waist and stand, moving to the door in an invitation for him to leave.

"Go get cleaned up, please? I'll fix us some eggs and more bacon while you grab a shower. Okay?" In her charged state, she slipped back into the regionalisms of her youth she had strived to eradicate from her speech patterns.

She was hoping the need for food that had originally drawn him to the kitchen would resurface. Eric in their bedroom when Sven returned would be a recipe for disaster. Been there, done that.

Eric stood slowly and made his way to the door. Brushing past her, he mumbled that he still had questions, but he was feeling some ill effects from last night and would see her after his shower. He looked a little pale but Sookie did not wish to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She did not know what else she might do if she did. The thought of him alone in the shower, which space she knew quite well from her escapades with Sven, was distracting enough.

There was an odd, metallic smell in the kitchen when she returned to begin preparing a breakfast for the two of them. She'd ask him about it later. It almost smelled like blood. She thought about Eric, showering alone, and wished Sven would hurry back. She didn't like the idea of being in the house with him. Sookie was crystal clear that she no longer had any feelings for Eric. Seeing him in the kitchen today when she wasn't expecting it had just been a shock. She wondered why she had not dressed when she knew he was still around. She couldn't help but notice he had been enjoying the view before the situation deteriorated so rapidly, and again later in the bedroom. She had felt guilty about the pleasure that knowledge had given her, but she still hadn't managed to put on a robe. The eggs were done and she heard the sound of the shower door echo down the hallway to his room. She hoped he did not leave his wet towel on the floor.

**P5 The Spurned **

Clancy had not been a satisfying lay. He was a ginger-haired man with a lot of body hair. Selah had almost changed her mind when he removed the shorts he had worn back to his university office after finishing the dive with Eric that morning. She had been waiting in his office with an excuse about some expense paperwork that she didn't understand. He had been pleased to see her. Selah had decided to fuck him out of boredom. Or, maybe because she hoped it would get back to Eric and embarrass him. Although if nothing she had done to date had had any effect, maybe she was wasting her time with this tactic.

After their sweaty sex on the couch in his office, which in itself was rather vomit-inducing, she had driven directly back to the house for a long shower with some strongly scented soap. She would have to wait for Eric's return. God knows where he had taken off to today. She'd quizzed Clancy but he had no idea and seemed surprised she was asking him about her husband's plans. Fuck him.

Selah dried her hair and then moved to her favorite blue chintz chair in the great room to wait for Eric's return. She put Mozart's Piano Concertos performed by Vladimir Ashkenazy album on their stereo to help kill the time. She and Eric had met him and his pianist wife Sofla Johannsdottir in Reykjavik many times and seen him perform in several venues. She was eventually forced to turn on a reading lamp as night fell, leaving her sitting in the only pool of light in the dark silent house. Eric did not return that night and did not call. Even he usually let her know if he had made other plans.

When she realized he would not be returning that evening, she examined carefully the reasons she was waiting for him. Was it because she was still pissed that he had cut short their time with her siblings in Tiburon? The two of them had a deal: no outward show of any problems in front of the families. They were meant to be together and it was important that their families retained their good relationship. Her dad Alcide had been so pleased when she told him she would be marrying into the Nordman family after all. He had lusted after their coastal lands for his own residential development schemes for years. She knew he had already begun trying to work the connection to his advantage. Okay by her.

Eric had been a cipher to her since before they married. She liked him well enough and he had been just as good as Sven at many things she enjoyed, including the various bedroom games he had willingly agreed to play with her. He had displayed a strong, ongoing interest in spanking. It was their favorite form of foreplay.

Selah had to admit Eric was definitely a mouth-watering spouse of whom one would not easily tire. Incidentally, they also shared many professional goals. She wouldn't call him the best fuck she'd ever had, but he was definitely number two. She thought of the size of his member and a small smile played over her lips. The association had made her realize where he was tonight—up at Sven's house in Woodside. She would sleep in tomorrow and then drive up to see Eric and the faithless bastard she'd almost married. She wondered who he had been screwing in the Caribbean. She bet Max would be interested in the information as well. Max. Max, who looked so much like her it would have been funny if it didn't make her feel so sad.

With her plans made, Selah was able to crawl into bed and sleep the sleep of the innocents.

**P6 Desire **

The door to the suite flew open as Ander made his usual dramatic entrance. He was pulling the tie from around the collared shirt he been forced to wear for the meeting with his father Alrick this morning. He was pleased to see Mia already on the lounge on the balcony with her top off. This wouldn't take too long. He ran his fingers through his longish coarse dark blonde hair, a nervous habit, and then unzipped and stepped out of his tan linen slacks. He was already hard and eager after having slept between both his wives and not gotten any this morning. That would have to change, he told himself grimly. If they were going to cut him off, he would find his release elsewhere, dammit.

He saw Mia look up as he pulled back the glass door to the balcony and the recognition of his desire flooded her features. Before she could sit up and pull off her swimsuit bottom, he was standing right beside her, pulling down the shiny fabric to expose her backside as she lay on her stomach facing the door through which he had just come. Using two fingers, he began massaging her entrance and then quickly plunged his fingers inside her. He was holding the back of her neck in his other hand, uncertain whether he wanted to twist her head around to take him or simply push it into the pillows so he would not see her face as he took her from behind. His need for release won and he gave into the desire to feel her mouth on him. She always choked up and said he was too large for her to swallow, but he knew better.

Up until recently he had enjoyed a very long-standing arrangement for blowjobs with an outrageously expensive call girl in the Oakland Hills, which was half the fun. Six weeks ago she'd let him know she was quitting the business and moving back to Minneapolis. There were too many scary diseases surfacing in her line of work with no apparent cure. Arlene did not wish to fall victim to them. Since she had left a few weeks ago, Ander had been more insistent on oral satisfaction from Mia. Celia had always refused him and he'd just put up with it from her, as he was so pleased with the son she had given him in Joran. He would soon be joining Ander in one of his commercial property management businesses. Ander was eagerly anticipating teaching him; one day he could retire knowing that his efforts would not have been wasted. He wanted his reward for everything he had sacrificed.

_AN: For anyone who cares, lifestyle choices noted herein are not condoned by doctrine. Elder Alrick doesn't approve of Ander/Mia/Celia. I adhere to the philosophy of 'live and let live', as you might guess from this story._

_I'm also truly fascinated by the forces that shaped the development of the Western U.S. (Water, gold, religious freedom, murder, sex—it just doesn't get any better.) The L.D.S. and their survival skills in exceptionally unforgiving environments were instrumental in making this region I love both accessible and habitable. I admire those early pioneers their amazing fortitude. _

_Ok, the next Chapter is short and sweet. I feel only slightly guilty for what is going to happen._


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Finally. Sorta. _

_CH makes all of this possible. How does she sleep at night from all the excitement?_

_**Woodside, c. 1979 Part III**_

The eggs and bacon were ready and the toast had sprung free of its entanglements, a perfect golden brown. '_It's impossible to ruin breakfast._' Sookie remembered her mom Pam making the same satisfied observation to her on more than one occasion at the Lake. She and her Mom had often spent hours Sunday mornings, along with any of the other women who cared to help, preparing enormous trays of heart attack-inducing food for all their weekend guests. It was never more than simple breakfast fare, but she and Pam derived a great deal of satisfaction from the simple act of cooking. They'd giggle and talk while they slaved over homemade biscuits and gravy, a southern staple for just about any Missouri resident, convert Wonder Bread slices into French toast, crack open the can of Pillsbury cinnamon rolls with sweet icing, grill sausages and fry bacon, scramble several cartons of eggs, and shred hash browns from the baked potatoes they had saved from the previous night's dinner. The familiar list of dishes was nothing special but the memories were very pleasant.

Sookie thought briefly of calling her Mom before Eric came in to eat, but stopped herself. What would she say to her? The turn of events this morning was fantastical, even to her. And just where was Selah, she wondered? Maybe she and Eric had fought. It would explain Eric's drinking from the previous night and his stomach upset this morning.

Remembering the Lake house brought up other memories she thought she had successfully suppressed about Eric. She caught herself idly wondered if Sven kept a copy of _The_ _Joy of Sex_ in the house? Not that the two of them had ever needed it.

Sternly, she refocused on her longings for Sven. This couple of hours was already the largest block of time she had spent apart from him in nearly three weeks. When would he be calling her? He'd better get his butt back here soon so they could sort it all out. She definitely was noticing that they had not made love in two days, counting the travel day yesterday. Was she really yearning for him, or for his enormous cock? It was too difficult to figure out. She knew he'd appreciate learning about her dilemma, if only he'd get back so she could tell him in person, preferably in bed. She realized she was feeling somewhat aroused just thinking about Sven coming back home. She should find that cover-up before Eric walked back into the kitchen and found her still in the see-through gown. Oops!

She had not been aware that Eric had returned and was looking at her with open approval. She had been daydreaming, leaning against the kitchen wall as she waited breakfast for him to finish what must have been the world's longest shower. She knew he wanted to speak with her. She thought it would help to clear the air and put it all behind them. Sven would be home soon, she hoped. They'd all apologize, attribute it to travel tension and nerves and get on with their married lives. Again, she wondered where Eric's wife was hiding herself.

"I think I need to get dressed Eric. Please go ahead and start without me, you look a little pale. The food will do you good."

Grinning widely, he said: "Don't change on my account." Well, that was a smarmy remark. So not what she needed to hear.

It was impossible to look closely at Eric and not remember that she had been intimate with him. He was still just wearing the same gym shorts from earlier. She noticed he had a little action going on. For some reason, she could recall in detail what his dick looked like, how he tasted and what he felt like in her hands that night. Could she mistakenly be thinking she was remembering Eric, but it was really Sven's body? She certainly hoped so. Nothing like having slept with twin brothers to screw up your head, she thought sourly.

"Eric, please sit and eat. I'll be right back." She made to walk past him as he was blocking the hallway to Sven's room where she kept her clothes. He grabbed her wrist as she tried to squeeze by.

"I'd like to explain some things to you, Sookie. I wish you would not change for me just yet." He was very subdued, compared to when she had first seen him standing in the kitchen doorway. He said, quietly, "This may be the only time I get to see you again, Sookie. Don't deny me this small thing, please." Soft eyes from him; pleading always got to her in the worst way.

Wondering how she would explain this if Sven were to walk in the door, Sookie knew she was about to agree. She couldn't help being curious about events of the last night she had spent with Eric. She admitted she had been crushed at his departure and then complete silence. His curious behavior had been a bitter pill, which over time had faded to a small blank spot in her memory.

Her phone call to her mom and Pam's mistaken joy at the resumption of their relationship had been the catalyst for the resurgence of her suppressed memories of that time and the painful yearning for him she had endured. She had expected him to call for months, but hadn't really given up hope until the following summer when the Fourth of July passed without any word from him. Their house at the Lake was sold and Dad gone to Florida, but she had driven down from St. Louis to stay at Tan-Tar-A with Claudia. Under the pretext of seeing her parent's former dwelling, she and Claudia had taken State Road 5-29 that wound by his grandparent's house.

She wasn't sure how she felt when she saw there was a new family ensconced in splendor on the lawn with two very small children playing on miniature gym equipment. None of them looked like Eric, she did note with relief. She asked Claudia to stop and exiting the car had boldly approached to ask if the Nordmons still lived there. No, the young mother explained; they had bought the house over the winter and were really enjoying their first summer at the Lake. So that was that. She had filed away any remaining hopes in the dustbin labeled 'dashed dreams.'

Perhaps her decision to act on her acceptance into the M.B.A. program at Stanford _had_ been influenced in part by her knowledge that Eric had graduated the same institution, but she knew better than to hope she would run into him again. In all likelihood he was now living in the Flagstaff area, she told herself dispassionately when she stood for the first time in the main quad looking up at the clock tower on the Palo Alto campus. She had pledged to herself that she would distinguish herself as the top student in the program. She would not give up until she reached the pinnacle of her profession, whatever that pinnacle might play out to be. She wasn't entirely sure at the moment, but it was her Scarlett O'Hara moment and she wasn't troubled by the uncertainty of it.

Sookie returned to the present to find Eric still looking at her, waiting for her response. His hand on her wrist felt very hot. She nodded mutely and shook her wrist lightly so he would let go of her. When he did, she rewarded him by slipping her hand in his. He smiled at her, but it was not a happy smile. She followed him into Sven's den area. He quickly sat down on the corduroy couch and pulled her down, positioning her carefully on his lap and wrapping his arms possessively around her as breakfast was forgotten.

"I've showered and I've shaved. My teeth are sparkling. There can be no more reasons for pushing me off, or ignoring what I wish to say to you." He began slowly, not taking his shining sapphire eyes from hers. She noted they were no longer blood-shot, but it didn't seem worth mentioning at the moment.

"All of this I am going to share is not going to change anything between us. I know Sven loves you, Sookie. I loved you. You are just irresistible to both of us, for some reason I cannot put my finger on."

Not a promising beginning. She had again that queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was as if a giant wall of water was about to fall on her, and she didn't know how to swim. Could she hold her breath long enough to surface when it happened?

Sookie also hated to admit it, but she liked being back in Eric's arms, sitting on his lap. She could just feel through the thin fabric of her gown that he seemed to be enjoying it as well, in spite of the somber tone of the conversation so far.

"Eric, I think you should just say whatever is on your mind. We both agree it won't change anything between us. Maybe it will put behind us some residual feelings that really should be retired so we can make it through the rest of our lives as brother and sister-in-law." Such a mature response, she thought proudly.

"Listen, Sookie, I cannot hide that I am attracted to you. I'm feeling it even now as we are just sitting here. I'm aware that your breasts with their luscious pink nipples are right here in my face. I could easily touch them. I'm thinking about your ass pressed into my lap. It feels good. I'd like to rub my dick all over your ass. I think you feel it too, don't you?"

This conversation had taken a decided turn for the worse. What happened to the serious conversation they needed to have? He'd soon be biting her on the neck, or dragging her to the bedroom if this didn't cease immediately. She opened her mouth to say so, but instead what came out was a breathy "Yes." Shit.

Actually, that was a double shit as she felt the effect his admission was having on her lower body, which was totally betraying her with its response. She realized if he asked to touch her, she didn't know if she could say 'no' to him. She tried to rise, but her body didn't cooperate. Eric closed his eyes, letting out a small growl as her failed movement on his lap had exactly the opposite effect she had intended. "Ooh, that feels good, do it again", he said.

"Sookie, if you keep this up, and I'm not complaining, I am going to need another shower. Maybe we should consider taking one together?" He gave her a lazy grin and shifted his hips so his erection could be better felt where it would have maximum impact. Wordlessly, she raised her hands to run her fingers through his ice-blond hair, which she had dreamed of doing for years after she had met him. She did this several times, noting that he had closed his eyes and seemed to be enjoying the sensual feeling of having her hands on him. In her fascination, she took a long lock of his hair and feathered the ends over her face and across the tops of her breasts. His eyes flew open; he was watching her closely now. She stopped and began sucking on the ends of the strands she was holding, keeping her eyes locked on his. Eric did move then, reaching below her to adjust himself as he wanted his erection to be more firmly nestled between her thighs. Not thinking too much about it, or she wouldn't do it, she moved around so her legs were on either side of his hips, straddling him so her breasts were within reach of his mouth, her ass cheeks now firmly gripping him in place. This felt so right.

"I cannot stop myself if you keep this up, Sookie." Eric was saying, his voice echoing softly in her ears.

"I'm not sure I want you to stop, Eric."

"What do you want from me? You are killing me." He whispered into her ear. His hands now gripped her cheeks and he was gently sliding himself up and down against her. She dropped her gaze and saw a small spot of moisture on the front of his gym shorts that he had put back on after his earlier shower. The thought came to her; she could have him now if she would just tell him '_yes_'. All those years she had thought about him, wanting him, and being denied. He would yield to her. Maybe no one would need to know. It could just be this once, between them. A culmination of what had started on that boat dock years ago, a brief, passionate dance of lovers denied, fulfilled once and then forgotten. The experience would be put away, to be taken out some day to be examined when they both were old and there would be no harm in reliving such memories. It wasn't a perfect solution, but with her heart pounding her chest, the sound of it roaring in her ears, it had a certain logic.

Eric, watching her emotions play across her face and perhaps guessing at the direction her thoughts were taking, gave a deep, searing moan and gripped her tighter. Breaking her gaze and dipping his head lower, he took her aching nipple into his mouth and began greedily sucking on her. His hand came up to cup her other breast and tweak the nipple and she realized the time for talk had passed; she was going to go forward with it. Her body was screaming for the feel of his touch on her; she stopped him only long enough to pull her gown over her head. He wiggled out of his gym shorts and he was vulnerable before her once again, his thick, fully engorged member hers to use as she wished. Yes, there was no doubt now; she remembered the feel of him and how that memory had tortured her. She had slept with many men in the intervening years, but she had never been able to muster the same enthusiasm with them as she'd had for Eric. Until Sven.

As if from a great distance, Sookie felt herself pulled back to the reality of her current existence. "Eric, we have to stop, this isn't the time. I do love Sven." Eric's only response was to continue moving his hips beneath her. Yes, it felt very good, but so would her new spouse. He'd also love her when making love to her, and he wasn't married to another woman. He would not be cheating on her. She needed him, now!

_Eric wasn't going to give up easily. It had been a very long time since he had been with someone he cared about, and the difference was affecting him more than he'd thought possible. His hands did not move from her hips, but he managed to position the tip of his dick just over her sensitive nub. His moans turned into a loud groaning and he moved his hips just enough to slip over her wet lips and take her….._

Joran stood just inside the doorway of the den in his motorcycle gear, helmet in hand. "Hey, Eric, I'm sorry, I thought I heard Sven in here. The front door was unlocked and…." He fumbled, staring in fascination at the gorgeous flushed woman, her full pert breasts, her naked thighs riding his brother; the two of them had clearly been interrupted in their humping by his entrance. Sookie could see desire playing across his features, features so similar to Eric's that he had to be related. Fuck.

The phone startled both Sookie and Eric. It was ringing on the desk next to Eric's shoulder. He made no move to pick it up and would not look at her. They both knew who was calling. The call went immediately to the answering machine as Sven had not taken time to reset it when they returned last night.

"Sookie, please pick up. I'm leaving downtown in a few minutes. I'm missing you, wife. I'll clear up everything for you, I promise. Wait for me. Where are you? Pick up, please." A brief pause. "Has Eric left yet?" "Another pause. "I love you. I'll be home in forty minutes," Sven concluded, his voice a little less certain at the end, clearly wondering why she wasn't answering. The machine clicked off.

The ensuing silence was deafening.

_AN: Ah, life before cell phones._

_Doorways seem to figure prominently in this story._


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: I must acknowledge that CH created these characters and owns the rights to them. _

_This chapter and the next are just 'sparkle clean'. See AN below to learn the particulars._

_Thank you again for your feedback. Words are inadequate to express my feelings on this aspect of FF. I'm simply amazed. _

_______________________________________________________________________

**Woodside c. 1979 Part III**

**P1**

Eric broke the silence. He pulled Sookie close against his chest, turning to look at Joran. "Sookie and I have unfinished business. Wait in the kitchen for me, bro'."

Clearly expecting Joran to follow his order without question, he turned to Sookie. Eric pushed back a bit to study her, cupping her face in his palms. "After all this time, I still want to be with you. But I've screwed it up so badly. You and I haven't begun to talk through what I need to tell you. You have your note to explain to me as well. But, now is not the time to discuss any of this. I've got to sort out Joran first."

"What will Joran say to Sven? Is he your cousin? How could we not have heard him come in on a bike?' The last question wasn't strictly pertinent.

"Get dressed. When Sven gets here. I should be gone, along with Joran. I won't speak with Sven today. Tell him what you must. Just tell me, how long have you been with him?"

"Eight months."

"When were you married? He did not tell any of us, especially me, that he had found you again. Did you know of his deception?"

"Why would it be deceptive to not tell you, Eric? I guess I'm more surprised than really hurt. What possible reaction could you have, anyways? You have been married to Selah for years"

"Get dressed. He will be here soon. You can tell him whatever version of events you wish."

Eric stood up, pulling his gym shorts up over his hips, a clear punctuation demarking the end of their brief interlude of intimacy. As she watched him move away, she thought sadly they might never feel so free around one another again.

Sookie fumbled with retrieving her too short gown, dropping it over her shoulders, then made to rearrange the pillows on the corduroy couch. Indistinct snatches of male voices drifted into the den. She could not make out the words, but the meaning was unmistakable.

She strained to listen a little more closely. It sounded as if Eric was having trouble convincing Joran to take off. She couldn't guess at his reasons for wishing to stay. Did he intend to spill all he'd seen to Sven?

Since she was not eager to face either Joran or Eric now, she dawdled a bit in the den, looking over the familiar items Sven had collected in his travels and now displayed in his private space. Handling them and recalling the stories he had shared with her forced her to reflect more carefully on her actions. She was shame-faced to think how easily she had betrayed one brother for the other. More upsetting to her was the knowledge that Sven had never betrayed her or abandoned her as Eric had that night so many years ago.

Yes, she could admit she was very attracted to Eric, even after so damn many years. She could even admit she didn't care that he was married and was clearly ready to cheat on his wife. Look at her own actions!

Snapping back to attention, she noticed that the voices had quieted. There were no longer any sounds coming from the kitchen. Perhaps it was safe to leave the den?

Sookie walked bravely down the hall into the kitchen, scene of so many recent dramas. Would she ever look at this room in the same way again, she wondered? They might have to move.

It was empty. Drifting to the front of the house, she saw the courtyard also was empty. Joran must have taken his bike and left. What was his relationship to Eric and Sven? Where was Eric?

Since she would have to wait for answers to both questions, she resolved to take a shower while she waited for Sven to return. It was easier to have a mundane task to perform than think about him just now. She started clearing away the forgotten food and stacking the plates and utensils in the dishwasher, washing down the counters and rinsing the skillet. She munched on a cold piece of toast and wondered how long it would take Sven to make the drive from the City if he was doing ninety down 280.

______________________________________________________________

**P2**

Eric was out in the garage, silently cursing the gods of Harley for the unreliable equipment they sold to '_tosks'_ like him. The bike refused to turn over. He was stuck without means of escape. If only he could fly he'd be long gone by now. He briefly fantasized about gliding over the tops of the hills, then moved on to picturing an aerial view of the glaciers he had spent years cataloging and now had memorized from a foot path perspective. Travel by plane over the ice fields wasn't common for the teams performing the research, even in the summer. The information they needed was best collected by long stretches of foot travel hauling heavy gear. Eric always thought it was the best part of the work.

The sounds of the garage door opening served to jerk him back to present circumstances. Trust his fussy brother to take time to garage his precious Porsche even in the midst of a meltdown recovery attempt with his wife. Saying the words to himself, Eric again experienced the dissonance of Sookie as Sven's spouse. How much time in the intervening years had he spent fantasizing about seeing her again? How foolish he had been to be certain she had never married. Why would such a beautiful woman have waited for him to be free of his marriage? He snorted. She was not even aware he was married. Or, just what had Sven told her? He realized there was no logic to his thoughts.

The Porsche sat in the garage for a full minute, engine running. Sven must have seen him standing by the bike. When Sven eventually killed the motor, Eric unconsciously straightened for what was to come. He stood, facing the car, and waited for Sven to emerge.

The door swung open and Sven pulled his long frame from the body of the car. It was immediately apparent to Eric that Sven was not feeling his usual arrogant self. In fact, his face might have reflected some recent emotional turmoil if Eric wasn't certain that Sven did not ever lose his poker face except perhaps in private. What he remembered from his own recent emotional confrontation with Sven a few hours ago in the kitchen was indistinct, fuzzed by his feelings of outrage at Sven's unexpected pronouncement of Sookie as his.

If Sven was hurting and was going to share it with him, it would be a first. Eric was flooded with feelings of guilt for what he and Sookie had almost done in the den. He knew he had precipitated the events by manipulating her with his need. Neither Sven nor Sookie deserved that sort of betrayal from him.

He spoke first. "Sven, brother, this is an unfortunate beginning to Sookie's introduction to our family. I was taken aback at seeing her again. Why did you keep this from me?"

Sven remained standing, looking at the opening through which he had driven the car, eyes averted from Eric. He did not speak, merely nodding his acceptance of Eric's offering.

Eric tried again. "How long have you been married? How did you meet her? I think you did not tell me about her because you suspected I still felt for her, after all these years. Did she ever mention me to you?"

At that last remark, Sven lashed out. "What are you still doing here? Haven't you caused enough pain for us today? I would prefer you leave; go back to Hohn, why don't you?" He leaned against the side of the car, as if needing some support.

"These have been the happiest three weeks of my life, since I married Sookie. And today, this morning, you seemed intent on wrecking it for me. I've had only a very brief time to reflect on your actions. You have a sour marriage and a lousy, unfeeling companion in Selah. You are stuck in the middle of nowhere doing mindless, boring tasks for a reward that won't materialize for years, if at all. You were basically maneuvered into marriage by Ander for the social connection to her prominent West Coast family. As if we weren't dynasty enough. Now, you are childless and likely to remain so. I plan to have my children with Sookie. I also intend to keep my wife very satisfied in the normal way of bringing children into this existence. Therefore, I suggest you stay away from us for the near future."

With that, Sven finally turned to face Eric, a defiant look on his face. He was met by Eric's own look, _a blue flame of defiance in his eyes_.

"I won't deny that you were in the line of fire this morning. I have decided that I need to see a lawyer. I am going to end it with Selah." Sven doubted Eric would go through with it without his help. He didn't express his opinion, though.

"So, tell me why you married Sookie? Do you love her, or was it just a spur-of-the-moment reaction when you realized I was going to be back in town?"

Sven's expression changed from one of defiance to disbelief. "You are married; your wife may be a faithless whore, but she's yours. You could have divorced her anytime before now. I suspected she had ensnared you with the sex games of which she was very fond when I was with her. Is that it, Eric? Was the sex so mind-boggling with her you could not leave her? The only other explanation isn't very flattering for you, is it?"

"Did you marry her on an impulse, Sven? This is what I hope. She isn't the sort of woman you'd pick out of a crowd, except only superficially. She doesn't have the social connections you seek, or the money, or the breeding. She was perfect for me. Doesn't it seem a little pathological that we now both have fucked the same women, first losing the ones we loved then taking one from each other?" Eric was yelling now, his voice echoing in the cavernous area of the garage.

Sven's voice was sure and confident. "You have Selah. Now I have Sookie. Fair's fair, little brother. Now take one of my other cars if your bike isn't working and get out of here. I have my wife, your Sookie, to fuck this day."

**P3**

Hearing Sven's Porsche roar up the drive, Sookie forgot the idea of showering. She finally saw her cover-up on the counter where Sven had dropped it what now seemed like years ago. She clutched it to her as she made her way to the front of the house in time to see him pull into the garage, leaving the engine running. She hesitated. Maybe he needed a few minutes before coming into the house. She'd give him time if he needed it. Thank goodness Eric and Joran were gone. Thank god he had come back. Sooner would have been better, but she found she was eager to see him, touch him, kiss him and comfort him if that was what he wanted. She would never punish him for decisions he made when she wasn't in the picture. She had always abhorred any behavior that even hinted at prejudice or a lack of tolerance; it was the least she could do accept him as he was, for she knew she loved him.

She waited, but he did not emerge from the garage. Well, Sookie Stackhouse was no coward. She slipped on the cover-up, tied it at the waist, and headed into the courtyard to walk into the garage. She'd let him know it was alright between them. They could overcome this; get on with their lives. They could deal with what Joran had seen; maybe he would keep quiet about it. If she could just speak with him privately, she'd know if Eric had been successful in convincing him it had been a mistake. It would only compound the mistake for Joran to hurt Sven by revealing it to him. She wondered when she could track down Sven's parents and somehow find out how to contact Joran. This could be complicated.

For a brief moment, she felt a sense of despair at what she needed to do to cover up her actions, then halted in confusion outside the garage where she could still see Sven standing. Didn't he see her? Peering into the darkened structure, she saw him lean against the car and turn to face into the side area where the bikes were stored. Eric must be in the garage. She'd wait for a bit after all.

Thinking about what they were probably discussing, she paused as well. How much damage might she and Sven have to acknowledge if Eric told all before she could sort if out with Sven? Would they be able to overcome it under those circumstances? She didn't care about him having an affair with a man, Max, whoever he was. The idea of her beautiful husband with another man was an interesting visual. She'd think about it later. She herself wasn't attracted to women, but living in the Bay Area, she had met and befriended many fellow students at Stanford who were in long-term same-sex relationships. She was confident she and Sven had a strong physical connection. So he had failed to mention previous sex partners; she knew she hadn't told him everything either. He was hers, to keep or to lose. Nothing new about that.

Thinking she might be able to prevent them from killing each other, she started forward again. It was untenable for them to fight; she'd get this stopped and then they could work on sorting out the mess.

Before she could enter the garage, barely noticing the last icy words from Sven about '…my wife, your Sookie, to fuck this day', her head whipped around as another foreign car came racing up the drive. Open-mouthed, she saw a slight, dark-haired woman throw herself from the vehicle and move quickly to stand in front of her. Her eyes were blazing as she stared back at Sookie. Her hair was cut short, butch style; it served to emphasize that she was almost a living embodiment of the cartoon characterization of a voluptuous female shape. She was very beautiful, more so because of the sparkle of energy she threw off. She was dressed simply in dark tight clothing, a zippered windbreaker and shorts with red sandals. This visitor was a little shorter than Sookie, but the heels on her cherry red sandals brought her eye-to-eye with Sookie who was barefoot, in spite of the chilliness of Northern California temperatures in January.

"Are you the girlfriend he took to the Caribbean instead of spending it with family? You don't look enticing enough to make him forget about Max." Selah's first words were not promising for a good sister-in-law relationship, not that Sookie had held any illusions. Both having slept with the same brothers would have made it awkward anyway, she knew. She noted that Selah had left the door open and Stevie Nick's could be heard singing "_Landslide_" on the car stereo, unnaturally loud in the quiet that had fallen after Selah's question. _Take this love, take it down. If you climb a mountain, and you turn around, if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills, well, the landslide will bring you down."_

Sookie saw that both Eric and Sven had come to the door of the garage and were staring at the two of them. Perhaps they were waiting for a female version of their own fireworks? She was not that kind of girl; she had been taught manners by her Gran and now she would show them off to good advantage.

"Welcome, you must be Selah, Eric's wife. I am Sookie. Sven and I were married a few weeks ago. I'm sorry about missing the family time in Napa. We were on our honeymoon in Barbados."

Sookie was only mildly surprised by the look of shock that passed over Selah's features. It was ungracious, but she also experienced a small spurt of pleasure that the shock was followed by what she would have sworn was a brief flash of jealousy. '_Take that, you bitch_,' she thought.

The tape of Fleetwood Mack had ended; after what seemed an interminable interlude of silence from all four, Sven finally spoke. He made to move to Sookie's side, saying "Now that you and Eric have met my new wife, perhaps the two of you can leave us and return to your house in Santa Cruz. Or, go anywhere really, I don't give a damn. We are going inside. Sometime later I expect to look out my window at my courtyard to see that you both are gone." He did not turn around, but said "Eric, your wife is here for you. You now have a means of exiting my grounds. See ya!" Placing his arm firmly around Sookie's waist, he began walking her toward their front door and did not loosen his grip until he had the door closed and locked behind them.

"I don't want to talk about anything yet. Save it all for tomorrow. I've missed you and now I am here", he said. Then, not hesitating, he then pulled her into his arms and kissed her firmly, his hands clasped possessively around her checks, his fingers digging into her flesh. She had been wanting his touch, and responded warmly to his obvious desire, rubbing her stomach against his growing evidence of it. Sex would not solve anything, but it was at present a very acceptable distraction. She was relieved they could save the talking for later, after they were able to reestablish their physical connection. Right now, Sookie wasn't thinking that clearly about anything. It was easier not to focus on the difficulties and let herself sink into the physicality of their need. Would fighting always lead to sex? In a small corner of her mind, she acknowledged that maybe he was a little immature for always turning to sex instead of talking it out with her. For now she didn't care. She just hoped Joran would keep his mouth shut until she had time to decide how to explain it all to Sven. _Perhaps it could just be forgotten? _She wished.

Sven didn't seem too focused on an explanation just now anyway. If he had any regrets about the events of this morning, or his arguments with Eric, he was blocking it out. Sookie could tell by his breathing that he was deeply into the moment. She made to move to the hallway leading to the bathroom and he growled "No". Stepping back only long enough to grasp the top of the cover-up, he tore it and the filmy gown into two pieces to drop onto the floor, displaying strength she didn't know he possessed. He seemed in the grip of his desire; his face awash with the look she knew meant he was not holding anything back. He rarely showed that face to her, but when she saw it, it was always followed by him exploring as much into the dominance realm as she would let him. As if in confirmation, he dropped to his knees and pushed his nose and tongue between her thighs, clearly smelling her scent and tasting her with his eager mouth. He rose almost immediately to look into her eyes, his eyes wide with anger. "I hope that is for me. I would expect that one day after our honeymoon ended you would not have been here engaged in anything with my brother, Sookie. Your scent is very strong and I know it well. Tell me, what happened after I left you two alone and you would not answer our phone?"

She remained standing, but her legs felt a little funny. She hadn't thought about cleaning-up after Eric. She was too ashamed to respond to him.

"I will ask you again. Did Eric take … advantage of you?" His tone was menacing. Was he mocking her, or was he serious?

When she still did not respond, he said: "Should I take that as a 'yes'?"

Surprised, but now convinced that he must be teasing her, Sookie would not react. She would not give him the satisfaction of believing that he might be intimidating her. "Or course not." She did not like lying, but the consequences of confessing to the brief resurgence of her feelings for Eric would be terrifying. She flinched, imagining what Sven's response would be to a blow-by-blow of what had transpired in their den. However, a tendril of conscience was growing inside her; he would need to know the truth, perhaps soon.

"Shower time, then."

He scooped her into his arms and made his way to the bathroom now. He reached their shower and still holding her, stepped into the enclosure, and gripped her tightly with one arm while turning the shower on cold. The frigid water blasted over her naked body. It was so unexpected and unlike him, she screamed involuntarily. She struggled to escape, while he bent his head to whisper in her ear, "I'm spreading your thighs so you can wash him out of your center, my wife, should that be necessary."

The water was very unpleasant, and she was taking the brunt of it, especially as Sven was still fully clothed. Struggling didn't seem to help; it was clear she couldn't move him away. She knew better than to hit him; he had already chastised her very early in their relationship for pretend-slapping him over some remarks about a waiter who had annoyed him.

When she stopped struggling and started whimpering, he gave in and turned the water to warm, setting her down on her feet beside him. "I'd like to wash your hair now", he whispered into her ear and pushing her to face into the terrazzo tiles so her backside was exposed to him. It seemed likely that he would be doing more than washing her hair; perhaps she deserved some punishment she sadly admitted to herself.

But Sookie was not a woman to be pushed or intimidated. She had not risen to her ranking in her class, nor made the grade to be accepted into an institution such as Stanford by being a wallflower. She turned as he struggled out of his wet shorts, sinking down to follow the material down his hips and over his thighs, taking his sac into her mouth and gently sucking first one and then the other ball while letting her lips play over the crinkled skin. Pressing her breasts against his thighs, she began stroking his member with both hands as he tried half-heartedly to stop her. She moved her face around to the front of his stomach where he was exceptionally sensitive, and began running her tongue and lips in the area just above his dick. Shaved smooth, it was a very pleasant sensation on her skin and lips, and he gave the moan that told her he was feeling the sensation deep in his balls. He began rocking back and forth, his hands sliding into her wet hair. She stopped long enough to suggest he begin washing her hair, and he took the bottle of Herbal Essence she favored from the wall shelf and did as she asked. She held out one hand for a drop of the thick shampoo, and using it to lubricate her index finger, began massaging his tight entrance before sinking first one finger and then a second into him. She didn't need to stop her licking and sucking to see his face. The grinding of his hips against her face was all the acknowledgment she needed.

_It was all good. _

**P4 **

The phone rang incessantly during the day, but neither she nor Sven could be enticed into answering it, both concluding it was Sven's family. They could wait one day; it would be soon enough to check the answering machine in the morning; it would also be soon enough to discuss some of their past and why he had kept their relationship and now marriage a secret. She'd been so happy about everything, and eager to close out school and pack for the trip, she'd not given any thought to the lack of introductions to his family via phone or visit. Maybe she'd been remiss in letting him get away with so much. Well, tomorrow they'd start being a lot more honest with one another. She had secrets to share as well.

Later in bed that evening, quiet and pleasantly aching from the intense physical releases the two of them had enjoyed many times that day, she had a stray thought. '_What note_?'

______________________________________________________________________

_AN: Mariaterese has gently initiated me into the scary realms of the beta reader-verse. I am overwhelmingly grateful for her judicious editing and humorous exchanges. All errors are mine, of course._

…_And now, as we float, vampire-like, above a room sporting that proverbial glass ceiling, the scene below us is revealed in beautiful Technicolor. MT sits with her back snug to one wall. Forming a half circle around her, two deep in most places, the gremlins wait, their furry bodies running the color spectrum from midnight black to burgundy, to red, pink, even yellow. She is unperturbed by the events transpiring, but the small figures appear to have crept closer over the last few minutes we have kept watch. She is elegantly dressed in a midnight blue leather cat-suit; the dark green bull-whip fastened at her side Indiana Jones style. She takes a deep breath, stands, and reaching behind her grasps a slim handle we had not seen. The door whips open and she steps outside, closing it firmly behind her. And, justlikethat, POOF! the gremlins are gone. LY._


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Without CH's many years of dedicated effort, slaving away without complaint over a hot keyboard, what would we do at 2AM on a weeknight? Sleep? _

_______________________________________________________________

**Santa Cruz c. 1979 Part IV**

**P1**

It was another overcast January day in Santa Cruz. Selah had taken Eric to pick-up his Volvo at the bar in Redwood City, neither of them speaking. She pulled up alongside the car and waited for him to get out before driving off. She had headed home, hoping he would follow her. It was time to talk about it all. She could not take working with him any longer if this was all she had to look forward to; his disdain, no, his actual dislike of her, in spite of his readiness to continue sleeping with her, was destroying her. She did not wish to end it. She just could not continue like this anymore.

On the drive down the coast along the hills, temporarily lost in the distraction of the beauty of the waves rolling in off the Pacific, she suddenly remembered Sven was now married. And to a gorgeous, younger girl. Where had he found her and why didn't any of them know about her?

The moms would have a fit when they found out. She also knew Ander would not be pleased. He was all about consolidating his family's position in the West Coast pantheon. He was a creepy bastard, just like Grandpa Alrick. Marriage to a nobody, even by Sven after his screw-up with her and flaunted relationship with Max, would serve to drive a deeper wedge between him and Ander.

She felt a small flash of regret. A lot had changed over the intervening years since the incident that had forced her to drop her pursuit of Sven. Today his male hooker patronage would not even make the back pages of a local daily, let alone the San Jose Merc. If things had been different, she would have been allowed to keep him, like she'd wanted to do. Heck, she had begged him to have Eric in bed with them. She snorted. She'd even had thoughts about Sven and Max once they had started up. She wasn't a prude. How could anyone in that family have any inhibitions considering the plural marriage arrangements of Mia and Celia with Ander? Just unthinkable.

Pulling onto West Cliff Drive to make the short run to their house, which she liked very much, she caught sight of a motorcycle in the drive. It had to be Joran standing there, his long ponytail and tall figure marking him as distinct from the students that occasionally dropped in. What did he want now? He'd be the first to know, outside of her and Eric that Sven had finally married. Ah, she'd be the first to tell another member of Eric's family the news. She'd also call Mia so she could spread the word. It was certain to cause a big ripple through their little world. She'd get to watch. She wondered if the marriage would survive the fallout.

As she stopped, turned the key to kill the engine and set the brake, Joran waited for her. He was usually more the eager little puppy around her. Maybe he already knew something of the events this morning and was waiting to learn what she knew? She'd just ask him.

"So, have you heard the news?" Her smile was genuine; she actually did like him. He was not as complicated as either her husband or Sven. It was a relief to have him around, sometimes.

"Where's Eric? He was going to bring his bike back down here to meet me." His eyes were not friendly, she noticed. .

"He's following me in the car, I guess. Where did you see him this morning?"

He looked more carefully at her, an unusual guarded expression on his face. He wasn't the sort to have secrets. Did he know about Sven and Sookie already? Or, was he hiding something else?

"I drove down early to see Sven and avoid lunch with Grandpa and Mimi. Didn't know if he'd be back. I missed him."

Missed him? So he'd seen Eric. Where had Sven been when Joran arrived at his house? Was there something here?

"But you saw Eric, right? He spent the night at Sven's."

"Yes."

A one word answer bitten off by a man was a dead giveaway. Selah was too smart in the ways of men not to catch that Joran did not wish to talk about the topic any further because there were some sexual overtones he did not want to discuss.

"Did you meet the new wife, Sookie?"

"Saw her, yes." He immediately realized his error and scowled at Selah.

"What did you think about her? She's a regulation issue pretty, young, blonde girl, I think. Off the mark for Sven, though. Must be rebound from Max."

Asking the average man what he thought about such things was much like searching for gold in the Sierra Nevada Mountains. Back-breaking work and you rarely, if ever, were rewarded with a strike.

"How much longer 'til Eric arrives?" Was he starting to sweat a little?

Selah was persistent. "Did you speak with her?"

"Can we go inside? I need a beer. Eric won't mind." He wasn't going to answer as he walked up to the front, refusing to look back at her. So much for her career as a 'forty-niner'.

____________________________________________________________________

**P2**

Beer in hand, Joran was ready to make his escape to the backyard if Selah continued her questioning. Eric and Sven's new wife were definitely going at it on the couch. So many things were wrong with what he'd disturbed with his arrival; he couldn't sort it all out. Not to mention, what'd he felt when he'd walked in, unawares. Hottest naked chick he'd seen in a long while. Great boobs. Trust Sven to pick out a good one. Why was Mr. Straight-and-Narrow screwing his wife, though? It didn't add up. He just mentally filed away the information not to leave any new wife he might have unguarded around either of his big brothers. They'd told him a few stories about their sharing and all-nighters pulled with hookers when they were his age. Made him wish he'd had a twin.

Both Selah and Joran heard Eric's car and headed back to greet him at the door, agendas ready. Selah planned to quiz him about Sookie; Joran was feeling the weight of the information he was carrying around. Selah hadn't had an opportunity yet to call Mia and Celia. They might still be at lunch with Ander and the others.

When Eric came in, he went straight to Joran and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Beer would taste good about now. Let's go into the yard and burn a few." He had not bothered to acknowledge Selah.

Selah spoke up. "Have either of you had anything to eat yet? I'm going to make a Cobb salad, so some extra's no problem. Joran?"

Eric mumbled "Not hungry", but Joran looked interested. Good. She would prep the ingredients then carry it out the yard to find out what they were up to. Being permanently cast in the caregiver role didn't have many upsides. This situation would be a happy exception.

________________________________________________________________

**P3**

Eric had missed dinner last night and had failed to snare anything from either of the two breakfasts Sookie had prepared. His stomach was aching again. It was a gnawing pain. He'd ignored the blood he been vomiting on occasion, telling himself it would go away. Like most men, he wasn't eager to reveal any physical weakness. This morning, though, had been the worse episode-to-date.

He'd drink a beer to relax and try to talk with Joran. Maybe he'd eat some salad if Selah made extra. They both grabbed beers from the kitchen before leaving Selah to fix them all some food.

Eric seated himself on the lawn chaise before popping the tab on the first brew. He began cautiously. "Thought any more about what I said?"

"Which _'what'_?" Not helping, that was Joran these days. He'd gone from the overly eager-to-please younger brother to a sometimes querulous young man who questioned everything Eric said. He didn't seem to display that attitude around Sven, he'd noticed, hiding another grimace as he experienced a second stomach spasm.

Joran wasn't trying to be difficult. He was confused. Wouldn't it be a bad idea to speak about what he'd seen with Selah sniffing around? He tried to make amends.

"Selah was quizzing me about meeting the new wife, Sookie, right?"

"And you said….?" Eric's stomach was doing more than knotting just now. Where was Selah with the salad? The day was chilly, but Eric was feeling a little queasy now. "Selah? Can you bring me salad as well? Maybe a glass of water and some aspirin." Did she hear him calling to her? The beer was beginning to taste a little off to him. He might need to get up to hit the can if she didn't appear soon.

"I said I hadn't met her, technically correct." The younger brother grinned at the sudden memory of her rapt expression the few seconds before he had spoken. He thought they might never have noticed them if he hadn't interrupted. "I did get an introduction of sorts." She was so enticing; just how had Eric managed to get her clothes off if she was married to Sven?

"How do you know her, Eric? I know chicks find you hot, but you haven't done anything since you have been married, right?" He actually was pretty sure, but might as well ask. Eric might just tell him.

Eric's grimace this time wasn't one he could hide. His hand tightened on the arm of the chaise. "Joran, could you go inside to check on Selah's progress with the food? Bring me back a glass of water?"

Joran was up and on his feet; he was hungry as well. When he closed the sliding glass door behind him on Eric, he traced the sound of Selah's voice to the bedroom. She wasn't in the kitchen after all.

"Celia, she looked several years younger, probably Joran's age. Something weird about it, or more weird than normal whenever Sven is at the center of it." Selah had not noticed him eavesdropping on her call. It seemed to be the day for him to bear silent witness to family secrets. Didn't they have enough already?

"Have Mia call the house and quiz Sven. He'll speak to her. He threw both of us out. Why? I may have been a little abrupt when I greeted her; I was shocked when he said she was his wife. But, you know he and Eric have always been close. They must have had a fight. Could it have been about her? Maybe Mia can find out."

She nodded, listening to Celia's response which Joran could not hear.

"Yes, I'd call as soon as possible. I'd better go. I'm fixing lunch for the boys. Call me when you learn the particulars. Love you."

She turned, but Joran had already slunk into the hall bath to avoid her. He took a few minutes and then popped into the kitchen to watch her chopping carrots.

"Eric wants some water and aspirin; some salad, too. Were you just on the phone?" He wanted to know what his mom thought about the situation. She was a trained nurse and seemed to have some special sense about human nature.

Joran wasn't disappointed. "Celia thought maybe it was an impulsive act by Sven. He was upset for a long time about the break-up with Max, you know. He could have taken her to the islands and then out of some misguided impulse; he proposed. She is going to sic his mom on him. We'll probably all go back today to sort it out. I'm to wait for their call. Help me with the salad?"

They spent a few amiable minutes prepping the various ingredients, her earlier probing abandoned as they thought about Celia's assessment. When they carried the bowl and plates to the sliding glass door, both looked out at the same time to see Eric sprawled on the grass, an apparent small pool of vomit and blood by the side of the chair in which he'd been sitting when Joran left earlier.

A frantic few minutes followed; Joran eventually called an ambulance when they could not get him to open his eyes. He felt cool and wasn't coherent. Both held him in a sitting position, waiting for the now muted-by-local law wail of the siren announcing the arrival of the van. Selah had placed a wet towel filled with ice on his forehead; his hair was soaked and he had begun shivering. She hoped it was a result of the cooling wind that had sprung up and not the onset of shock. Joran hated to leave him alone with Selah, but at her insistence he had sprinted inside to pull a blanket from the bed, so he was able to lead the arriving EMT to the backyard. They darted back to the van for the stretcher, using a walkie-talkie to call in the symptoms to the dispatcher. Watching closely as his mom had taught him, Joran mentally catalogued what they were giving to Eric as they tried to get him to stay awake.

When it became clear that Eric wasn't going to die anytime soon, Selah made arrangements to ride in the van and have Joran follow in her car. He would first call Celia and get them started to the hospital before he took off. The call to his mom was hurried; she and Mia would be in Santa Cruz as quickly as possible and bring Ander if they could find him as he had gone out for a run. He could join them later if he didn't turn up in the next few minutes. Who was going to call Sven and his new wife? Joran suggested Celia call him; he needed to get to the hospital, he said hastily. Celia noticed his apparent reluctance and filed it away for later examination.

The Nordmons and Theriots began to trickle into Dominican Santa Cruz Hospital as word spread about Eric being admitted. Selah had called her family when she arrived at the hospital. Her sisters had driven down to sit with her. Had Eric been aware, he would have recognized it as an outpouring of love for him from the two families. Missing from the families' drama were Sven and Sookie. No one had been able to raise them by phone. Mia alone had left several messages throughout the day on his answering machine, both at home and his office downtown. It was a mystery, but Eric had the spotlight. The two of them would surface eventually.

After a few hours of general shuffling around by the waiting crew, the physicians met with Selah and Celia. It was serious, but it could be controlled. They diagnosed duodenal ulcers that he had been ignoring, but they wanted results from additional tests to rule out other possibilities. It explained the blood in his vomit. The healing process would restrict his activities until he began to respond to some medications and fully recovered. Henceforth, it would affect his diet choices. Other than that, he appeared to have elevated blood pressure; puzzling because borderline hypertension wasn't common in one so young and relatively healthy. He needed to make a change in his lifestyle and throw off some of the pressure.

Since he was dehydrated and had some other minor issues, he would be kept in the hospital for a few days. The Nordmons had quickly made plans to have him transported to Stanford Medical Center if they'd had any doubts about his care. Learning the cause of his collapse, it was decided he would stay the few days in Santa Cruz. Mia and Celia then would take him back with them to Salt Lake so they could oversee his recovery. Neither of them trusted Selah to really care for him. They were not blind to his wretchedness during the years of his marriage; careful attempts by the two to hide the bleakness of their pairing during previous visits with the families didn't take into account parent radar. Sven wasn't the only one who was waiting for the cataclysmic event. Both Mia and Celia thought this illness might be the final curtain call. They liked Selah well enough but wanted her out of Eric's life. The surprising turn of events with Sven's secret marriage could be dealt with later by the two sisters. One son at a time, they'd decided without needing to consult with one another.

The crisis now under control, everyone began drifting back to from whence they had come. Only Mia and Celia elected to stay on at Selah's house to remain close to Eric. At the last minute, Joran agreed to collect their items from the hotel along with his in case he could stay over at Sven's, if he could stand it. He didn't want to be stuck at the Ranch with Grandpa and Mimi for any period of time. Ander was disappointed at least one wife wasn't coming back with him; he'd see if Celia would change her mind tomorrow. He knew if he insisted, she would give in, so he was content at present. He could handle one night alone.

Selah would spend the night in the hospital to be there in the morning when Eric would awaken from the powerful drugs he'd been given to ease the pain. They'd all reconvene at breakfast. Her sisters, finding her satisfied with the arrangements, made their excuses and returned to their lives in Hillsdale and Burlingame. She was glad when everyone had finally departed. She settled down on the rollaway they squeezed into the room to watch her beleaguered husband. He was always so stoical. Never argued or raised his voice to her. Had evidently been experiencing severe pain for some time and never said a word about it to anyone. On the flip side, she admitted to herself that he found so little joy in anything these days besides his research. Other than sex, they didn't seem to have much of a connection. Nothing she had done-to-date seemed to reach him, to snap him out of his misery, not even the anger he should have felt about her flaunting her infidelity.

Selah did not sleep easily that night. She kept seeing his face when he was watching her and Sven's new wife. Sookie was her name; she'd almost forgotten it after the day's events. She couldn't decide if he was angry or something else. Sven had been angry; could he and Eric have been fighting about Sookie? She'd also seen Eric watch Sookie being almost carried by Sven back into the house. Definitely a forlorn look on his face when the front door had closed behind the two of them. Could he have known Sookie prior to today? She sounded like she might have grown up in the Midwest, although her voice had been polished clean of most of that influence. Could he have met her that summer when he and Sven spent time at Mia's parent's home somewhere on a Midwestern Lake? Would it have been after their first break-up? He'd been noticeably miserable and monosyllabic that following school year. She'd attributed it to their breakup; the knowledge had spurred her on in her efforts to win him back. Maybe she'd never been the cause of his gloom. Her guilt may have been entirely misplaced.

Now tired of all the questions to which she had no answers, she resolved to start her investigations in earnest tomorrow. She'd get some answers from Sven or Eric, or even Sookie, although she loathed being at her mercy for information. Popping a valium and thanking the gods for Benzodiazepines, she eventually drifted off in the early morning hours.

_AN: Thank you for reading. _

_Squeezes to Mariaterese for her snaring of my snafus. LY. All errors are mine._


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: These next few chapters make great strides in the characters' relationships. I'm so hoping you will enjoy them. Eric POV in this chapter._

_Charlaine Harris holds all rights. She's a lucky woman. I do wonder if she'd agree to go clothes shopping with me at Barney's in New York. _

_Big thanks and kisses to Mariaterese for correcting so many errors! _

_______________________________________________________________

_**Santa Cruz c.1979 Part V**_

It was the evening after his collapse. The hospital room was darker now, the pale olive walls muted to a shadowy gray by the setting of the sun outside the large window to his left. He was alone in the room; Selah's rollaway bed had been folded up and stored back where the staff kept such things. The monitor was quietly beeping and he had easy access to pain medication, so he was being left alone by the nurses.

Eric was in a suspended state; he was free of the pressure of pleasing anyone just now, of performing at the top of his game, of pushing to meet the grueling deadlines his research commitments required. For the first time in years, he had spent a full day just being soothed by the attentions of his family members. He was loved.

It had not been a day without incident, of course. Looking back, the day's events had been a long time coming. There had been a few brief, heated conversations, a lot of hugs, a passionate kiss, and a lot of joking around once it was established that he was going to recover and didn't feel all that bad. It was a much better diagnosis that he had been prepared to hear. The blood he had been vomiting had been sobering. Learning it was ulcers; well, that was something he could do something about without too much effort.

Feeling more relaxed than he could remember in a long time, and not even bothered by the lack of access to the weed he relied on most days, Eric wanted to savor the changes wrought by the last twenty-four hours. He rolled over on his side and pulled his knees up to his chest, facing his body to the window so he could just see the shifting in the tops of the eucalyptus trees on the other side of the glass. Never really having the time to luxuriate in idle contemplation, he now allowed his thoughts to randomly drift through the day's conversations.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vignette #1

"So, looks like I won't be staying over at your house again tonight, now. Probably would have had to sleep on the couch, anyway." Joran paused. "Man, you truly worried me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Eric grasped his younger brother's arm awkwardly, squeezing his bicep. "No worries. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Some strange shit was going down yesterday. Do I want to know anything more about it?" Joran's expression signaled he still wasn't sure what he'd seen would mean for Sven. Eric knew it was just a fact that Joran had begun to favor Sven as a result of Eric's constant absences.

"We're alone for a few, Jor." Both had continued to keep their eyes glued to the basketball game on the television set. "She was mine before Sven's. It was a long time ago. She walked away." Eric had caught the slight shift; Joran now watched him closely, a dark flash in his eyes. "Wrote me a sort of 'dear john' note and stuffed it in a door I'd be certain to open."

"That's harsh, man."

Eric had not released his grip on Joran. "Sven walked me through it that morning, well, that summer. Now, years later, I get into it with him in a bad way about her." A longer pause this time. "I didn't think she'd ever want to see me again after some stupid shit I'd pulled. When I saw her…. I just went with it. All of it."

Joran had been uncharacteristically silent for a few minutes, clearly processing what Eric had revealed. "Did he know you still wanted her?"

Eric had not answered that question, because he did want to condemn Sven for his silence during Eric's extended stay in Hohn last year. Sven might have told him at Thanksgiving, but Eric had figured out why he had not been forthcoming.

"I don't want to stress you out, big bro', but it is messy, with her, isn't it?" Joran had given up calling him that too long ago. His chest hurt a little at the words, which made no sense.

Joran had shaken free of Eric's grasp, leaned in and snuggled his arm underneath's Eric shoulders. "Don't crap out on us, we're family, man." He'd kept his face hidden from Eric's gaze.

Eric had brought his arms up and around his younger brother, and squeezed him.

A minute had passed in silence between them. "So, where did you hide the weed now that you are back? I don't want to have to tear up your house hunting for it again tonight; Selah may not want to let me back in."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vignette #2

Mia and Celia were sitting with him at lunch. Mia's eyes were hooded; Celia's seemingly guileless. It did not bode well for him; he could feel the questions they were holding back in deference to his episode yesterday. It felt like a vise around his head.

"You two are being very quiet. That always worried me when I was younger."

Mia had spoken first. "How did you get to this point?" He'd had no answer for her.

There had been another long silence.

"I blame no one. I wish only that we could have prevented it." Celia had spoken next.

Let the inquisition begin, he'd thought. He finished his Jell-O, which he hated. School room food. It and the helpless feeling, confined to a hospital bed, did not sit well with him.

"I will be out of here tomorrow. If you two will pick up some items for me from the house, I will be staying in a hotel somewhere in Monterey for a few days. The doctor this morning was clear; change is necessary."

Both women had looked at him closely, but neither asked him any questions. It made him feel more comfortable with what he said next.

"We married while I was hurting over losing someone else. Dad thought, with the pregnancy, that it would be a good match." Silence again. "Maybe he thought it would be a good match for him. It wasn't much for me."

Celia had reached over to take his hand; she began lightly squeezing his much longer, callused fingers in hers.

"The worst thing I did was take up with her after I knew how her rejection of him had rocked him." He knew he would not need to identify "him" to them.

"She should not have been encouraged, let alone allowed to come into this family." He had closed his eyes now, unable to look at either of them. Made no difference which sister had said it; it simply was the truth.

"My miscalculation. I'm paying for it, every day."

"The change will be painful, at first." Mia had offered.

"Not as much as what I have been living with these years."

Celia had wanted him to come back to Salt Lake with them; she wanted to use her nursing skills on him. He had declined and they had accepted it, for now.

They'd also started planning where they'd all sleep tonight as going back to Eric's house was no longer feasible.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vignette #3

Earlier in the morning, Sven had burst into the room while he had been left alone after finishing up another painful conversation.

"Ah, Eric, I would have been here yesterday." He looked guilty as hell.

"I was out of it yesterday; didn't even miss you." He'd replied. "Guess you know what happened. I have ulcers. I'll recover."

Sven had then sat in a chair; and in an emotional display he'd never expected, had confessed to all sorts of sins against his twin, starting when they were about six and he'd wrecked Eric's new bicycle, eventually working up to taking some clothes when they were fourteen, and hiding some drugs that Eric had wanted to try during an experimental stage. Sven had run out of breath.

"Saving that up for a very long time, huh. Is that everything?"

Sven did not smile. "No. What I'm most sorry about is what I said to you yesterday. No, maybe more sorry about keeping my relationship and marriage a secret from you. Now, no more secrets between us; between any of us."

Eric had kept quiet; startled by a conversation he hadn't expected to have. He wasn't even sure that Sven would have shown up today.

"If you'd known, we could have talked it through." A brief pause by Sven. "It would not have been a shock. Yesterday morning wouldn't have happened."

"What could I have said to you? I wasn't in any position to do anything."

Neither had spoken for several minutes.

"There may not have been anything you could do. It isn't possible to change the facts. I'm married to her now. I love her."

Remembering what he'd done yesterday in the den, Eric had felt a small twinge. He'd say nothing and threaten Joran with torture if he broke.

But Sven surprised him again.

"I don't know what happened between you two after I spun out of there." Another pause. "But, I know some 'thing' did happen." Eric had been glad he wasn't looking at Sven. He'd never been very adept at lying. He shook his head, 'no'.

"But, little brother, you are a truly good person. If you'd had no feelings…." He'd trailed off. "This is a mess of my making. Therefore, I must find a way to fix it."

He'd almost asked then why she wasn't with Sven, when he'd been rewarded for his restraint so far. "I woke early, listened to the first few messages, and left her a note about you with the car keys. Felt I needed to be here whether she was awake or not." Sven had given him a funny look. "But, I think I'm going to leave after sitting with Mia and Celia. They clearly wanted to question me when they saw me blow in here. Better start telling them what they need to know."

"Twin." That had been a first, for Sven. "I have some thinking to do. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"When I'm released, I'm not going back to the house. I'm moving out. Going to stay somewhere around here and get my shit together."

"Let me think on that arrangement as well. I'll call you later tonight after visiting hours have ended." Again, he'd said "No more secrets", before turning out the door.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vignette #4

More painfully, Eric recalled bits and pieces of the dawn conversation he'd had with the woman he now realized he'd begun to think of as his ex.

He had awakened first, to find her tucked into a ball on a rollaway not too far from his side. He'd known nurses had been in during the night to check his vitals. They'd softly told him that he was doing so well the pain meds were being reduced. Last night he hadn't cared, but today he'd been grateful for the information.

So, he'd been tired, but felt better than he could remember in a long time. No miraculous recovery, but definitely better. It was time to speak about what had been eating at him for a very long time. He did not wish to hurt her, but he couldn't hold it in any longer.

While he'd waited for her to awaken, he'd resolved that now was the moment.

She'd sat up, rubbed her eyes and made to speak but was stopped as she noticed he was staring at her. Selah had looked silently at his face for many long minutes. When she spoke, her words were soft, but final.

"I guess this is it, then."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vignette #5

In the early afternoon, after the nurses had suggested his family let him rest, he'd fallen asleep, the television muted to a low hum. Joran had taken off, and his Mom and Celia had reluctantly agreed to go. They had not mentioned any conversation with Sven, so maybe he'd not spoken to them about anything, or they just didn't want to upset him. Probably the latter.

When he'd opened his eyes, feeling something was different, he found her sitting in the furthest chair, upright and not smiling.

It had been expected, but he was still surprised to see her again after yesterday's events.

"Are you well, Eric?" He felt his heart flood at the sound of her voice.

"Doing alright, I guess."

"You seem to be alone. Where's your wife?" Before he could decide how much he'd want to reveal, she'd continued.

"I still haven't met your parents, you know." Oh, yeah, that was another topic he and Sven would have to explain.

"Sookie." He stopped, pleased at the sensation of just saying her name. He said it again, silently, lips not moving.

"Sven called me earlier, after I had been up a while. I'd been thinking I should take the keys he left and follow him down here." He'd said nothing, so she continued.

"He needs to be in the office today to catch up after our two weeks in Barbados. He wished for me to sit with you in his absence. Here I am."

Her tone had been abrupt. Was she doing her duty, or had she wanted to come, to see him? Was she going to talk about what happened between them yesterday? Should he just keep quiet about it?

They sat together for many minutes, but it was not a soothing silence. Eric was reluctant to stare at her, but he was drawn to watching her. Sookie seemed to be looking everywhere but at him.

When the day nurse had entered to advise him of a shift change and let him know his meal was coming, he'd realized they'd been silent for much longer than ten minutes.

"I can go if you would like to eat in peace. Probably time for me to head back as Sven will be home soon, I guess."

"Stay, just a few minutes more. Until they bring in my dinner."

With that admission, she'd finally thawed some. "Can I help you eat?"

"Can't hurt."

Sookie had moved to the chair next to his bed, blissfully unaware he was capable of feeding himself. He felt a moment of shame at yet another deception, however mild. It goaded him to talk about what he'd been thinking about for many years.

"Why'd you write that note breaking it off with me and stuff it in the door?"

Concerned, but not upset, she'd told him she knew of no note. 'When had he received a note from her?'

Unbelieving, he asked her again, this time his voice slightly rougher, "Why'd you write me that note? Why are you denying it now?"

Alarm showing now, she'd begged him to calm down, and bent down close to his face as if to soothe him into submission. "Just relax, Eric. We'll figure this out later. No need to be upset. I'm here with you now. They'll throw me out if they see your monitors are jumping." She had smoothed his hair, looked into his eyes, clearly willing him to drop the topic and just chill.

Eric had conceded he was becoming agitated. He was silent, going over in his mind her possible reasons for pretending she didn't dump him. She was likely very embarrassed by her childishness and was just going to try to bluff her way out of it. He'd sort out the note business later.

Wanting some resolution, though, he'd determined to say what he'd kept hidden inside. It felt so surreal to finally be able to say it aloud.

"If you had not turned and run after my outburst that night, I believe circumstances would be very different today." He'd waited for her reply.

"Different?"

"Between the two of us."

She'd watched him, waited for what, exactly?

"I believe you'd be mine, not Sven's." He'd said it. He waited for the ax to fall. Waited quite a long minute. Waited some more, hearing only her breathing as her cheek now rested against his. When had that happened?

"We can't change present circumstances." She looked at him now, soft eyes and slightly parted lips. "We are both married and I love my husband. He satisfies me in many ways and loves me, truly."

"What we had, Eric, though very brief, was also very special. I guess after yesterday's events, I am admitting to myself that I did not 'get over' you. Maybe it was because you disappeared. I felt a lot of anguish that you never tried to contact me. We were in the phone book, after all." She'd given him a look of modest reprimand before she'd continued, more slowly now.

"While I tell you I love Sven, it's not fair to not tell you that I was initially attracted to him because he reminded me of you, in so many ways. I'd been alone for a while, my choice because I was so focused on my program."

"What program?" He'd realized he knew nothing of details of her current interests.

"I will be graduating with my M.B.A. from Stanford in a few months. Sven has been working his contacts in the industry to help me find a position."

"Sookie, you are a wonder to me." He'd pulled her in tight against him, pushing her face into the crook of his neck, and had begun to plant gentle kisses on the top of her head, her hair slightly tickling his nose now.

He'd been pleased to feel her relaxed against him, even though the position was awkward as her hips were half in the chair. Without planning to do so, he'd swept his hand over her back and gently pushed her to lie down beside him. With her clasped firmly under his arm and molded against his body, he'd felt a small weight ease. No, he'd felt very content. Finally relaxed, yes.

They had lain together, not speaking, until the volunteer had knocked on his door to announce she had his tray of food.

Eric, feeling drowsy again, had tucked his fingers under her chin, tilted her face towards him, and kissed her as passionately as it was possible to do so after having waited for half a decade to feel her lips again. There was no reluctance on her part; she'd kissed him with equal passion.

The volunteer, seeing the two as she came around the curtain, moved back and left the tray on the console by the door, closing it softly behind her.

Sookie had left soon after, once he'd confessed he did not need her assistance with eating. He'd told her he'd call her after he was released; he'd be going to a hotel as it was over between him and Selah. He would have to find someplace to stay, as it was uncertain when or if he'd be able to return to Hohn to oversee the data collection going on.

With that, it had been apparent they would have a lot of ground to cover. Sookie had been non-committal about what she would do tomorrow when he was released, but offered to pick him up if he had no one else. No, Joran would be around. He'd just wanted her to agree that he could call her tomorrow.

Her parting words had been pointed. "Yes, call us at home."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Visiting hours were over; Mia and Celia had departed for the small chain hotel rooms they'd secured for the night for them and Joran. Ander's protests over the phone about sleeping alone for a second night had been ignored by both. Eric was glad to be alone; it had been more draining than he'd anticipated, all that love and affection. But he also felt free; felt as if the toll exerted by the passing of centuries had been lifted from him. Was actually looking forward to something besides returning to Hohn to complete his research.

As he'd thought about Sookie in bed beside him, his hand had found his length and he had begun to stroke himself, more for comfort than for a release. He did not want a night nurse to walk in on him.

The phone began ringing, interrupting him. Eric picked it up, knowing it would be Sven. He was reliable, if that was a virtue. He was tired now just thinking about how much of the day's events he would need to keep from Sven. Sven, the guy with whom he most wanted to share what had gone down with Sookie, was the one guy who could never be told.

"Eric here."

'Where else would you be?"

What-the-hell. "Sookie left earlier, man." What would he make of that?

"She called me from a pay phone in the lobby to tell me she was on her way back home. Glad you let her go tonight." Sven's voice held an odd inflection.

"Did you give her permission to see me? Did you need to give your permission?"

'What do you think?"

"She is your wife now."

"Yes, and I'd thank you to remember that In the future."

"So, why are you calling? What do you wish to know?" That was asking for it.

"Mia called to tell me you are divorcing Selah. You come to my house tomorrow when you are released. I will drive down to bring you back here. You stay with me and Sookie."

"For how long? I have a lot to do over the next few weeks. I'll need to find a permanent place for my clothes and books. I want to settle in and make the break with….with the Santa Cruz part of my life. I may not go back to Hohn until after I finish up my dissertation. You know I've worked it out with Berkeley. So, I'm moving over there as soon as I can. It's a good vibe for me."

"So stay with us."

He hesitated. "What are you offering?"

"Let's just see what happens, little brother." Said in a very affectionate tone.

"That is very open-ended. We are both too controlling to live like that. Aren't we?"

"I'll be there around ten to sign you out. We'll stop by the house to gather your stuff for the new few days, then head back to Woodside. You are going to relax and recover for as long as you need it. My house will be Grand Central for the Eric recovery team. See you soon, my brother." And he hung up.

Too tired and now confused by what Sven was offering, Eric closed his eyes and did not return to his fantasies. He soon drifted off, knowing he had it covered for the next few.

_AN: Next chapter has lemons; the chapter after that is whipped lemon meringue of the flavor some have insisted I include. _

_BTW, I purposely left off a long discussion between Selah and Eric in deference to those who have had such painful discussions and don't need a reminder._

_Any remaining errors are all mine._


	14. Chapter 14

_AN:_ youtube(dot)com/watch?v=yhxmPrQ3Q0s _Change out the phrase (dot) for the symbol; add www. to the beginning of the string. _youtube(dot)com/watch?v=yhxmPrQ3Q0s

_You are warned—very mature content. Skip this chapter if you are not interested. _

_CH owns all rights to her characters. They do a lot of talking in this chapter. Multiple POV. _

_Mariaterese had kindly reviewed and corrected my errors. Thank you!_

_______________________________________________________________

**Woodside c. 1979 Part VI**

**P1.**

Sookie drove slowly, heading the car into the open garage door that Sven had thoughtfully taken care to ready for her.

It was dark, but then she and he often stayed up late. She was certain he would wish to speak with her about Eric. She could almost feel him, waiting inside the house. What would she say?

Yes, the lights were on in various rooms, signaling he was still roaming around. She crossed the courtyard, resolved again to begin telling the truth.

"Where are you, husband?" She called out to him in a cheery voice. Faintly, the sounds of Vivaldi's The Four Seasons drifted down from their bedroom. It sounded as though _'Summer_' was just starting on the stereo in their room. Did he just put it on when he heard her drive up?

"Upstairs, my wife. Join me. Lock up and turn out the lights downstairs first."

She swiftly did as she was told, then climbed the stairs to find him in a long ebony silk robe with quilting on the sleeves, sitting propped up on their bed with the covers neatly turned down as he preferred. She crossed to him directly, irrationally glad to see he was behaving so normally.

"How was Eric when you left?"

"Drowsy. No more visitors for the evening. He needs to rest. They'll release him tomorrow. He's off the pain meds. I'm not sure where he'll stay. Did he tell you about it all? About him and Selah separating?" She was uncertain now, but had removed her blouse, kicked off her shoes and was now on her side on their bed, her arms wrapped around him and her leg thrown over his knees. He was stiff in her embrace and had made no movement to kiss her or return the embrace.

Without turning his head, or moving his mouth much as he spoke, he said: "I've made arrangements for him to stay with you and me, for as long he likes." She felt a cool breeze drift up her back. Eric? In the house with the two of them? Indefinitely?

"Why would you do that?"

"Do you truly object?"

It was impossible to answer that question without a lot of time to sift through all her conflicting emotions. Yes, she wanted to see him again. No, she did not wish to continue to risk harming her marriage to Sven. Yes, it would be agreeable to have him safe with them. No, she wasn't sure how Sven would really react to Eric, who might not be able to mask his desires. Yes….oh, it was just so very screwed-up.

"I didn't think so." His tone was clipped and he continued to face straight ahead, still not touching her. Her normally sensual, tactile-oriented husband was holding himself as aloof as he could.

"Should we be having this conversation in bed? You don't seem very happy."

His voice broke as he answered. "I don't want to fight with you two any more. I cannot stand it. I don't want us brutalizing each other."

"You and I are so not fighting, and if we were, it would not be over Eric."

"He is your former lover. Or maybe after today, not so former."

Without thinking, she started to ask: "Did Joran…" and stopped, but not in time. She tried to recover.

"Sven, I don't want to have this conversation in our bed. I'm not one hundred percent sure where you are going with this, but it is making me really feel sort of sick to my stomach. Can we stop for a minute?"

Pushing up on his elbows and moving away from her, he made to stand up, obviously complying with her request to leave the bed. Unfortunately, that wasn't really what she wanted, either. Rationally, she realized she wasn't being fair to him. If she wasn't sure what she wanted, how could he give it to her?

"Come back to bed. It's you and me. That hasn't changed. Let's focus on that tonight. In the morning, we can have breakfast and then talk. I'm feeling sort of dizzy, or just off-center, maybe."

"No. I need to know where I stand."

"Meaning what, exactly? What?"

"Do you want him back as your lover in our lives?"

"What!?"

"Just answer the question, Susannah." His tone was harsh, the tone he liked to use when he was in control of her, her body and her desires his to own.

"It is way too late to know how to answer. Right now, I'd just say 'no' so we could try to get some sleep tonight." She paused, but couldn't stop herself now. "All crazy questions aside, I'd like to know why you've kept me a secret from your family. I'd like to know, does your family have some secret you are keeping from me? Why didn't you tell me you had another brother in Joran? You just have a lot of secrets, Sven. We need to come clean with one another."

"So, did you fuck Eric yesterday?"

The stark question, stated in the unadorned fashion so typical of Sven when he was truly angry, still was unexpected. She sucked in a breath.

"No."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Is there more you wish to hear?"

"What did happen? You began to tell me."

"Sven, I don't wish to hurt you. I'm getting the strong message that you are a lot more, I don't know, vulnerable, maybe, than I would have thought. I love you. I do love you. That hasn't changed." She repeated it slowly, carefully, watching his back, shoulders straining under the thin, silk robe he still wore, perched on the edge of their bed.

"It's worse not knowing." Each word bitten off, fists sunk into the sheet.

"Ok, I stopped because I thought of how much I loved you. Do love you. Eric stopped as well." (Not entirely true, but close enough.)

There followed a long silence. The absence of music was marked by stillness in the room that seemed to suck all the air from her lungs.

"Are you dumping me for Eric?" It was unexpected and so unlike him.

"Never. Never." Did she feel a small twinge? Of what, exactly? A shiver attributable to a time-space shift to an alternate universe where she was free to be with Eric?

"If you could be with him, would you?"

After another pause, she answered. "That's not going to happen. Can we stop with this conversation, now?"

Sven shook his head, 'no'. "If Eric were to live here with us, would you be happy? Stay with me?"

"What do you mean, live here with us?" She was mystified by the change of direction. He was going to stay with them until he was well and could find his own place.

"I've made some decisions. I'm not giving you up. That hasn't changed."

His face, hidden to her, might have given her some clues. She could only go by his tone. Not helping, though.

"For now, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a revelation for all of us, I think. Tonight, I want to sleep next to you. Disrobe, now. No more conversation. I need you." He shrugged out of his robe, and flipped over to face her. She was reluctant; once again he was turning to sex rather than talking it out with her. She began to protest, pushing ineffectually against his warm, naked chest, but feeling the traitorous beginnings of her body to respond to the evidence of his desire. Giving in as he took her lips, sucking them into his mouth, and then running his tongue over them, she had begun to unhook her bra, knowing him to want to suckle on her flesh. Again, he surprised her by ripping it in half in the front and releasing her lips, falling on her nipple, mouth eager and hot. Tonight would not be their usual build-up.

His fingers began teasing her, pinching and pulling the soft, sensitive pink bud standing high on her rounded, oft-admired breast. She moaned, and began shifting her hips to pull her skirt down her hips, but the movement seemed to excite him. He shifted on top of her, not loosening his grip on her, but using his other free hand to join in removing her skirt, his strongly muscled thighs now gripping her tightly as he straddled her. Squash was such a wonderful sport, she thought to herself.

Sven now eased up on the sucking pressure on her nipple, only to begin lightly biting her. His fingers worked their way over to her sensitive spot between her legs, and felt the wet evidence of her arousal. She yearned for his control, for his arrogance, his stroking, and his male strength, so evident in their lovemaking. It was so very satisfying to surrender to him. It made everything else bearable, in so many ways.

Entering her with his fingers stiff, he stroked her several times until he found her pleasure spot and she began writhing underneath him. He stopped the biting, and gently moved up to her ear, never stopping his rhythmic penetration of her, to whisper, "Show me when you are ready for me." Feeling the head of his erection pressed into the crease of her thigh, his juices wetly warm against her skin, she was ready to slip over into ecstasy, but made to spread her legs further apart for him.

"No, not like this. Turn over on your stomach when you want me."

Knowing now what he wanted, she still reveled in the sensation of it. It was exciting to give in when sometimes she didn't really want to do so.

She concentrated on what his hand was doing, and was soon jerking, making small groaning sounds as the pleasure travelled deep into her core. Her insides clenched, hard, and the buzzing between her legs travelled up her body, leaving a stinging sensation as she felt it at the base of her skull.

Now, without waiting for her to move, he pulled up just enough to flip her over. "Okay?" He asked, voice quiet, but eager.

"Always." She lied a little, but the sentiment was true enough.

Stroking over her soaked folds, up and down, pushing just a little to take advantage of the softness of her skin, Sven took his time to maneuver his firm tip completely over her sensitive nub and swollen, red, parted opening. When he was satisfied with her response, and shuddering himself, he moved his strongest arm beneath her to push up her hips, demanding by his touch she give him easy access. He moved his own fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, eyeing her as he moaned his pleasure at their mingled tastes, then cupping his hand to capture his excess saliva. Watching his hurried preparations over her shoulder, she saw him pinch his fingers together outside her tight opening, releasing the captured moisture to fall in a long drizzle into her, and then gasped as he began teasing her open with his fingers, his breathing now broken by the pull of his emotions again.

"Now, now, I'm ready for you." Did she say that, or did he? She was feeling her usual drugged self after the high of her release.

This time, he was a little more forceful than usual. He too was swollen, very erect, and did not need to guide the tip in by hand; pushing in only enough to prevent a misfire. She held still, moaning his name as he liked, waiting for him to take her completely. As soon as he did, he would begin his frenzied movements, forcefully sliding in and pulling back out. She knew, large as he felt, it would only be a few minutes before he lost it.

One hand fastened possessively around her hip, his other hand was also busy, his fingers splayed over her mound, gently caressing her, two fingers spreading her, while his middle finger was massaging her aching center. She arched into his hand, pushing her cheeks against him more firmly. She knew he could not resist fitting his inner thighs firmly against her, his sac pressed as closely into her warmth as he could get it. It was the closeness that spurred him to pound harder, then sent him over the edge. That, and perhaps his hand that seemed to now consistently find its way to the back of her neck in this position, holding her head down.

This time was no exception, and he shouted, he squirmed, trying to stop himself, but it was done. He jerked now, hard, several times as he released into her, sunk as deeply into her as he could go, then softly groaned his satisfaction as he pulled out. He pushed up, and spreading her as if to check his handiwork, he kissed and nuzzled her backside, soothing away the raw feeling from his too-quick taking. She was not sure if she was going to let him continue doing this part, but for now, tonight, after so much turmoil of the last few days, she made no protest. When he was finished, he wrapped himself around her again, and held her as he toppled over on his back. His fingers found her, sunk into her yet again, and he spoke quietly into her hair. "The real world isn't going to go away, no matter how much I wish it would. We two are going to have to make some adjustments. We will start tomorrow, but know that in this time, you are mine, my love. I love you. We are complete together, and will remain so." If sheer force of will could prevail, she knew he would keep it so.

Tomorrow, she would start the conversation with him about using sex to solve everything. Tonight, after the drive alone back from Santa Cruz in the dark, the relief she felt when she found him waiting for her, and not gone, and the mind-blowing sex, she let it go. Let it all go.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**P2**

When Sookie woke the next morning, Sven had already left, presumably to go collect Eric from the hospital and bring him back to their house. She stretched, wondering if the three of them could work it out.

She immediately had another thought. Would she finally meet some more of the Nordmons, now? She hadn't really met Joran (so not going there this early in the morning), and what about their parents? She wondered if their mom would like her. Relationships with mothers of the husband, and ah, his brother, could be very difficult. She hoped she'd like them all. Surely they would come by today to see how well Eric was recovering? She'd probably need to cook. Maybe she should head out to stock up on groceries; they could end up with a lot of hungry people. They still hadn't had time to get back on track after their return from their trip; she'd correct that.

Beginning to feel somewhat settled by the return of normal routines, she quickly showered, made her list, stopped and wrote up a second list of tasks she needed to accomplish to complete the move into Sven's, now their, house, and finally made a list of items she'd need to do to start the next quarter at Stanford. She really had no time to sit around thinking about the events of the last few crazy days. She gathered it all up, left a note on the door when she'd return if family did stop by, and made her way to Petrini's, her favorite grocer. She and Sven both loved Italian food, and they offered some of the best selections in the area, along with the staples she'd need for family visitors.

She luxuriated in the food shopping, enjoying the odors from the bakery, savoring the smells of the cinnamon and fennel breads they offered, making several selections from their generously stocked meats, and choosing from the exotic pasta shapes and flavors. She lavished too much time and attention on the large, succulent vegetables and fruits, grown locally and so different from the produce that seemed to make its shrunken, sometimes misshapen way to the bins in her home state. Just another reason she loved California.

As she stood in line, she felt quite happy with what she had acquired. In her experience, you either loved buying up foods to prepare yourself for those you loved, or you didn't. No one was ever ambivalent on the subject.

She'd also selected several bunches of cut flowers, as Sven liked the scent of stargazer lilies in the entry and Petrini's was rarely without them. She had also found some heavily scented roses in a pale yellow, along with some mixed bouquets she could place around the house. Finally, she'd picked-up a sentimental card for him and thought she would have just enough time to zip into the Stanford Shopping Center to buy him a chocolate brown silk shirt from Brooks Brothers. She would be able to replace one of his favorite, now missing all the buttons after their trip to Barbados. Easier than sewing on new buttons, she thought with a mischievous smile on her face as she'd paid at the counter.

In the back of her mind, she knew Eric would be coming back with Sven. She was both excited and anxious, silently praying that this time, the fireworks that seemed to ignite whenever the three of them were together could be contained.

No, they all would have to be calm, for Eric's sake. He didn't need any more upsets; he couldn't handle the pressure. She wondered if he would be able to get through his pending divorce without another medical episode. She did not want to quiz him about Selah's reaction, but she could not believe the woman she had met, however briefly just a few days ago, would easily give up such a prize as Eric.

She amended that thought. Would he be a prize to have around if he wasn't happy in his role as husband? She had a feeling he could be a very bitter thorn in one's side. Maybe Selah would not put up much of a fight. Well, she'd find out soon enough. She expected them to be waiting when she arrived, or at least to arrive within a half-hour of her. Maybe some of Sven's other family would have arrived at their house by now, too.

Finally, she thought guiltily of climbing up on his hospital bed yesterday, and the deep, endless kiss he had given her. He didn't seem to have any sense of Sven's ownership of her. It was curious that when she was alone with him, the old feelings for him emerged. She felt safe when she was close to him. She wanted to be close to him. It might not be right, but she could not deny her attraction to him. Yes, now that she had seen more of him, there was no denying she was attracted to the same physical attributes in both men. It appeared that Selah had been as well. Again, she thought about how confusing being with nearly identical twins was as a premise. Well, she had and was flesh-and-blood proof it severely messed with your head.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**P3.**

Sven had made the drive to Santa Cruz in record time that morning. He'd done ninety whenever possible, letting the Porsche go and savoring the smooth handling of the curves, the power under his seat, his stereo blasting Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl from the Live in Santa Cruz 1978 performance album. It made him think of Selah and wonder how she was swallowing being divorced by Eric. _"So hard to find my way. Now that I'm all alone…. Do you remember when we used to sing?_" The lyrics made him more than a little melancholy. She may have always been the FW, but he was willing to bet she was feeling the loss of his brother this morning. He expected a call from her any day, but already knew he would not be drawn by her into her drama. His sentiments were with Eric all the way.

He shook off the melancholia; the fog was beginning to lift and the hills were that winter green they assumed just before spring arrived, early, in his part of the world.

Spring would never have the pull for him that it did for others, though. It was a time when nature embraced new beginnings; new life burst forth in the form of offspring, a celebration of the recreation of the world. It would never happen for him. He'd made that decision when he was with Max, and he still did not regret it. What he'd said to Eric in the heat of the moment was an empty promise. He was now by choice rendered sterile, a painful decision borne of his deep commitment to his decade's movement for zero population growth. He'd read Paul Ehrlich's '_The Population Bomb'_ a few years after its 1968 publication and its arguments had resonated. He'd never looked back until now.

But this was not a secret he had shared with Sookie. It had been the main reason for his hesitation in talking about '_Las Vegas'_. Yet, if his heart could stand it, the plan he had begun setting in motion would mean he would never have to reveal this last and final secret to her or his family. She could still have the children she wanted. He just had to be strong enough to stomach the means of achieving them. Nope, he didn't see any conflict between his principles and his desires. He was the master of spin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**P4.**

Eric's paperwork completed and his discharge final, he and Sven swooped over to the house to gather up what he would need. Eric had called ahead to advise Selah when he would arrive should she wish to be gone. She had not answered, so he'd left a message. When the two of them arrived, the house was deserted.

Eric packed swiftly, not wanting to think too much about the finality of his actions. It signaled the end of six years of his life. He wasn't immune to the implications. He'd be alone in the world again, so to speak. Sven hadn't said much so far, but he had been adamant that Eric would be staying with him and Sookie, indefinitely. He did not want Eric to start agitating that he needed to find a place immediately. Both of them would welcome his addition to their household.

"But Sven, you two are just married. I'm grateful for the offer of shelter, but I'm going to be a third wheel for you both." He stopped, trying to phrase exactly what he meant.

"I'm down with the divorce. But, I'm going to be a lonely MF at times. I don't want to be a wet blanket spread over your happiness. I don't want you two to feel guilty because you are happy and I'm not."

"Little brother, it will not be like that. You are staying with us and that's it." Sven had that stubborn look that Eric knew well, going back almost thirty years as they did. He gave up, relieved actually that Sven was taking charge on this one.

The last act he did in the house, and it was more than symbolic, was to remove his wedding band and leave it on the white china bathroom sink. His hand felt naked, the skin clearly showing a line where it had been covered for so many years. He knew it would fade out soon, but for now, it was definitely a beacon signaling his freedom from his servitude to duty and honor in the absence of love.

He exited the house, locking the front door behind him. He hadn't checked the back yard for any remaining evidence of his bloody episode. It felt like it had happened ages ago; he didn't care if the blood had been washed away or not.

He turned; Sven was sitting impatiently in his car, the luxury vehicle crammed with Eric's bags and books and other implements he'd need to get started on his new life. He felt lighter, happier, and ready now.

He and Sven had been mostly silent this morning; he now resolved to force him to talk to him about Sookie. They'd also need to work out a strategy for telling Sookie about Mia, Celia, and Ander's marriage, and how Joran came to be. He knew at least some of the family would come by Sven's later today, and Sookie deserved to know the truth before they all arrived on her doorstep.

He'd start it off. Sven helped by suggesting they take the long way back, going through Half Moon Bay and the other coastal towns and stopping for a casual, mild lunch that would not upset Eric's system. He felt stronger than he had in a long time, and after they were too far gone to turn back, recalled he hadn't grabbed a single bag of weed in his scramble. He wondered if he could survive the withdrawal when it hit. He wasn't going back if he could help it.

They both seemed reluctant to speak, though, driving the first ten miles in mostly silence, commenting only on the weather and the lack of traffic, attributing it to the hour. They'd drive until they saw a likely place for lunch.

Sven actually started the conversation first, after Eric had dived over the back of the seat to pull out a favorite album from their youth. Shoving the CSNY tape of _'4 Way Street'_ into the deck, he was not surprised to hear the soft strains and slinky bass line of David Crosby's _Triad_ begin spiraling through the cramped car. He wondered if the gods were truly against him.

"So, finally you have come to your senses. I'm sorry for the FW…." Sven stopped, wondering if he'd ever called her by that name in front of Eric before this slip.

Eric took it in stride. "FW? Would that stand for 'faithless whore'? Not too far off the mark. You know she was screwing everyone she could convince to take her. I think she was only disappointed that I kept missing the festivities." What had prompted him to phrase it just like that?

"Yes, an apt tag for her. I loved her once, you know." Sven stared straight ahead while making this admission.

"Did you love her? As much as you loved Max, or more?" Eric did not mention Sookie.

"That is all past now. For us both, I hope." Sven clearly did not want to travel down memory lane with Max just to satisfy Eric's curiosity.

They travelled together in a more comfortable silence now, the miles flying by. Eric wasn't certain, but this might be the longest stretch of uninterrupted time he'd had with Sven in many, many years. He wondered what other new, good things would continue to come his way now. He thought fleetingly of Sookie, but didn't want to disturb the peace he was sharing with his brother just yet.

"Eric, we need to tell Sookie about our family, yes?" Sven finally brought up the subject.

"Yeah, man, not going to be easy."

"Sookie isn't a prude, you know. I have a feeling she won't be shocked by it, at least not after she's had a chance to understand it."

"Well, she might be getting the shock treatment sometime today if they all show up at your house with Joran."

"Yeah, with you there, little brother."

"Let's stop and make a call to mom, suggest dinner later tonight at your house. Would that be okay?" He wasn't comfortable volunteering Sven's house for a family gathering yet, although he was going to be a temporary member of the household.

"Yes, good idea. I'll also give a call to Sookie; ask her to pick up some items. Anything you need, while we are making plans?" Now, they had brought up the hot potato herself, both were more than little unsure about where or how to begin.

And still they avoided the main topic both were the most interested in exploring. They finally stopped for lunch, not having resolved anything about revealing their parent's unique living arrangements, or what Sven wanted from Eric.

Pulling into the busy parking lot, they stopped in Pescadero at a small country grocery storefront, knowing they could get a decent sandwich and Eric could coddle his stomach, as that was what the physicians had advised him to do.

Sitting at a corner booth, the wooden tabletop scarred from years of visitors with itchy fingers and time on their hands, they placed their orders and looked up to find themselves face-to-face. Their phone calls already having been made at a pay phone in the parking lot using Sven's company phone card, including leaving a message on the machine for Sookie, their easy conversation abruptly ground to a halt.

"Did you know how I felt about her, all those years ago?" Eric asked.

"Better question. Did I believe it was still relevant?"

"Did you?"

"Not for a long time, and you were gone."

"You could have told me when I called you at Thanksgiving." Eric looked at him, sadly. "I guess you spent the holiday screwing her silly, right?"

Sven also had a pained expression on his face. "I did make a decision to not tell you, yes."

"So, you knew…."

"I suspected."

"Can I tell you something? Max showed up in Hawaii at Thanksgiving." Sven just looked askance. "Simplest answer, he wanted me to help him get you back, you know."

"Never going to happen."

"That's what I told him… He was very broken up. Said you would not return his calls. Told me he thought you'd found someone else."

"Guess he was right, as were you about how I spent the holiday."

Their sandwiches arrived, along with Eric's order of cottage cheese and a glass of milk. He grimaced when he tasted the milk. Schoolroom food again.

Munching in silence, both brothers tried to regroup from what had been a raw few minutes so far. Neither wanted a replay of the escalation of tempers that had led to the last few blow-ups.

"How did you come to marry her? Was it always meant to be a secret? Why not tell the parental unit about it? I don't mean to be accusatory, but they cannot be pleased you didn't share this with them. Me, I can maybe understand."

"They found out when we got home. I called the Ranch and spoke to Grandpa. It still surprises me that he took the news so calmly. Said he would tell them. When I saw Mia and Celia yesterday, they wanted a few particulars, but they were very happy for me. It was brief, as I needed to get back to the office, but they were looking forward to meeting her." Sven's expression was hard for Eric to read. Was there something more he wasn't saying?

"What about Dad?"

"Don't know. Haven't heard from him. Don't expect good things, though."

"You and me both, brother." Eric smiled. "I think Joran likes her well enough."

"Yeah, he would, the little opportunist."

"Don't get down on his shit. He's just like you and me at that age."

"Don't remind me. That is where and how this whole mess started."

"Let's find him a woman so he stays away from ours." Eric joked, but he wasn't smiling any more.

When Sven did not respond, Eric returned to his original batch of questions. "So, you married her without telling us. It was your right to do that. Had you been planning to ask her?"

Sven looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Did you see her ring, the golden sapphire? I picked it out for her in a shop down south several months ago. The asking and the timing were more spur of the moment."

"Why?"

He hesitated. "I wanted to be certain of her."

"So, you do truly love her." Eric felt both relieved and a little forlorn. There could be no going back now.

"How do you want to go forward?" It sometimes seemed he and Sven were on the same wavelength. Must be the twin connection working.

"What's open to me, Sven? Nothing, really. I'll be a divorced man here soon. Do you think Max would have me?" He joked, not very happily.

Sven's look wasn't a pleased one. "Don't joke about that. We don't need another fucked-up switch-off. You are not a strong-enough dominant to satisfy him for very long, anyway."

"So don't want to go there." Eric grinned at the thought. "Remember when we did share off, back when we were first starting out?"

Sven was quiet, suddenly. He seemed reluctant to continue, but eventually picked-up the thread.

"Yes. We didn't really think much about the fact we were just mimicking what we'd seen at home with our own parents. Ever thought about living that lifestyle, brother?"

About to obtain his Ph.D., Eric did not need a concrete block dropped on his head to catch Sven's meaning. He was silent for a long time, however.

"I wondered if you'd get to the same conclusion." He finally responded.

"Not there yet. Just thinking about the possibilities." Sven offered.

"How does Sookie feel about it? About me?" He finished uncertainly.

"Tried to ask her. She gave me no definite answer." His reply was bitten off. Sven was feeling it.

"I'd be open to it."

"Yes, didn't really expect you to turn down the chance to screw her again, with my blessing, of course." The haunted look on Sven's face just about stopped Eric from ever mentioning it again. He resolved to wait for Sven to continue. He was a latecomer to this party, after all.

"Eric, I'm thinking about it as the best solution. I've never been a conventional man when it comes to the physical side of things." Well, there was a euphemism if ever there was one, Eric thought.

"Yeees." Eric finally spoke.

"I'm open to exploring the idea with Sookie."

"I'm interested, yes. But what do you get out of it, brother? You are more possessive than I've ever been, and I have a strong possessive streak. Even thinking about it again, I never wanted to share Selah with you. Why would you do this?"

The question didn't stop Sven. He even offered a plausible answer. "I won't be worrying about policing you and her. I'll be giving my permission for what happens. Of course, I will be setting the rules. There will be some things, certain things that she has offered me that I will not allow you to do with her. Ever."

"I agree to that, if I can have the same concession. What would my role be? I cannot be her husband, legally. Even Celia is not recognized legally as Dad's wife. He's had to make special provisions for her, although they did have the ceremony in the church, but that was in Sandy, years ago."

"I'm not really sure. You would be her lover. I would remain her husband. We could have a ceremony for you two, if that would be something you'd both need."

"Are we planning a future to which she'll never agree?" Eric felt a little queasy again. It might have been the dairy products, which he wasn't accustomed to ingesting, or just the subject under discussion. He downed the remainder of the water in his glass and called for a lemon-lime soda, delivered instantly by a young waitress in too-tight jeans who smiled fetchingly at him. He did not smile back.

"Feeling alright? You look a little pale again. I'm forgetting you just were discharged. Let's drop this topic for now; it's too soon. I'll get you back to our house, yours too if you choose. You can sleep for the remainder of the afternoon before the horde arrives. I bet Alrick and the lovely Mimi show as well."

Sven left two twenties on the table, helped Eric stand and assisted him to the car.

He sped off, knowing that he had made progress. He also missed seeing Sookie this morning and felt that urge again for her naked, yielding form. If Eric slept, maybe they could get in a few hours of bed before they'd need to start dinner preparations.

He was only forty minutes from home and his wife. Maybe he'd break out the new spiky-tipped vibrator he'd bought in Bridgetown but hadn't had a chance to try yet. Definitely the black vinyl studded gloves, though. She'd look great in them.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_AN: Okay, back by popular demand, E/S/N next chapter. What would E/S/S/N look like? _

_All remaining errors are solely mine._


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: CH is the rightful owner. Always. E/S POV here._

_Mariaterese has taken time to edit this chapter and once again her suggestions were dead on! Thank you._

**Woodside c. 1979 Spring Break**

**P1.**

The last few months had been challenging beyond imagination. She was a new wife, was finishing up her M.B.A. while searching for a job, had a bushel basket of new in-laws to assimilate, at least one of whom clearly did not like her, had moved into a new house, was planning for a trip home so new husband could meet the relatives, was playing hostess for new husband's clients and partners, and was tiptoeing around living in the same house with a former lover who she felt certain still wanted her. All she needed was vampires nesting down the block and werewolves living over the garage to complete her life.

To top it off, her new spouse was very emotional of late, if a little distant physically. He was also wildly generous, kind-hearted, and eager for her to succeed, doing everything he could to support her efforts to rise above it all. He sucked at laundry, unfortunately. With Sven's family now feeling free to treat the house as a brief way station between Salt Lake, L.A., and cities further north, and what looked to be a semi-permanent houseguest in her mercurial brother-in-law going through a tough divorce, they'd had to bring on some household help. So, even more people were around, all-the-time.

She fondly remembered when she lived alone with her mom during the summers after her parents divorced, purposely dismissing from her mind the sadness and despair her mother had continuously voiced about her change in circumstances. But she could not forget that her mother had known the split was coming for some time, maybe more than a year before it happened. She'd never told Sookie or Jason. With some distance, Sookie had been able to see that her mother's actions, erratic at best in that difficult twelve months leading up to the announcement of the split, were her means of denying the inevitable.

As she thought about it some more, Sookie just couldn't remember a time now when her Mom had not been bitter about women's options in today's world. After the divorce, Pam had settled into working at a low-paid job, convinced it was all she could 'handle'. She also appeared to have given up on the prospect of ever finding herself in another steady relationship. The incongruity between what she had always demanded for Sookie's future, 'independence, a professional degree and no early marriage that would handicap _her_ potential', which was no doubt based on Gran's prodding when she was alive, versus what she herself had settled for these days was lost on her.

So, she rather sadly acknowledged that Pam's downgraded living conditions, exacerbated by her relentless squandering of a comfortable inheritance from Gran, were one reason Sookie was eager to graduate and begin earning a decent salary. She was anticipating sending her mom a significant sum of money every month that would improve Pam's life. It was a responsibility she was eager to take up. If neither Jason nor her dad would help, she could do it. She could at least fulfill her mother's ambitions for her.

Sookie had not mentioned this plan to rescue her mom's finances to Sven. It seemed to her careful review of things that he was also shouldering some family responsibilities. He'd offered to pay for his half-brother Joran's apartment in Redwood City so he could start his M.L.A. program mid-year. This had been necessitated by Ander's refusal to accept Joran's decision to not follow him into the business world. Since Joran would not comply with his father's directive, while his education would not be denied him, as punishment he would have to cover his own expenses. She had learned that his trust fund monies were not his to control until he turned twenty-five, so Sven had offered to help, meanwhile leaving no doubt he did not want Joran living with them. She'd so far avoided examining what she suspected some of Sven's reasons for his decision might be.

She also suspected that her brother-in-law's divorce bills were climbing due to the rising costs of discovery. In retaliation for the perceived insult to his daughter, Selah's dad was using the process to look into as much of the Nordmon family's business interests as possible under the pretext of determining Eric's net worth. The Mitchelson law firm did not come cheaply; the resultant invoices as they maneuvered to prevent the disclosure of the Nordman family financial assets were another expense that Sven was helping Eric cover.

She was only mildly relieved that she was not a drag on Sven as her consciously modest expenses were still covered by her inheritance and the paid internship he had assisted her in finding. There was a small chance it might lead to a good position. However, both she and Sven were disgusted that the financial world was still resistant to opening its doors whole-heartedly to women. She knew of several men without either her ranking or her achievements who already had secured multiple offers. Of course, she also had to admit they had strong social connections. So far, she had resisted using the Nordmon name on her job inquiries, but if the freeze-out continued, she might be forced to re-apply under her married name.

The phone's ringing had been going on for some time now. She raced over to pick up. Maybe she and Sven could go out by themselves tonight for dinner. It was Sven, but not good news.

"I won't be coming home tonight until much later. Can you and Eric pick up something for me to eat and bring it back? I'll heat it up when I get home."

From her perspective, not a great idea. "Again? Darn. How long before you make it home? I miss you already."

"Too late to do more than climb into bed for a few hours and race out in time to make a ten o'clock appointment down South in the morning. I'll have to catch a commuter flight down to LAX to make it. After the appointment, I have another meeting with some potential investors, then a dinner slash presentation. I should be able to make the last midnight flight back. Barring any flight delay, it will be around three in the morning before I can put key to lock in our front door tomorrow night, or really the next day. I'm sorry, Sookie. I love you."

Now seemed a good time to bring up what had just been bothering her. "I wonder if you are not pushing yourself to the point of collapse. When was the last time you took a day off to go sailing, or play squash for a couple of hours?" No answer. "Would you like for me to fly down with you? We could stay overnight and make our way back via car along the coast? It would give you a chance to relax while I drove. Please say yes? I love you, too."

She could tell he was hesitating. His answer, when it came, was delivered in warm tones indicating how much he appreciated her offer. But he still turned it down, promising they would take some time off after she graduated.

That was how once again she found herself eating dinner in the local restaurant by the commuter train station in downtown Palo Alto with Eric of the uncertain temper. It was a crapshoot whether he would even speak to her during dinner; often they ate in silence. However, she noticed he never failed to acquiesce to whatever plan she presented, whether it was a run to the dry cleaners or a meal invitation to some restaurant she really wished she and Sven could be enjoying. Eric was a constant presence in her life. In some ways, she thought with surprise, she almost spent more time with him than she did with Sven. What little time she had, she reminded herself, as the last quarter had been grueling, and now she was in the home stretch of her program, so to speak. In fact, the only one who seemed to have an abundance of time, always underfoot, was Eric. He had not had any teaching assignments for the spring quarter lined up as he had planned to return to Hohn to finish up his research. Instead, he'd decided to stay in Northern California, directing his team's efforts via phone and fax.

She sighed. The sound of the fax machine in Sven's former den, now commandeered by Eric, was the off-key musical companion to all of their activities. Some nights, she thought she might go mad if she did not stay away from that part of the house and the annoying sound of the milky sheets spooling their reams of incomprehensible data. When he'd first moved in, he'd been eager to explain every little nuance of the information, but after weeks of polite glazed-over expressions from both Sven and Sookie, he'd finally given up, spending more time in the den, sometimes emerging only to eat and sleep, or make an appointment with the lawyers. He'd had very few visitors, mostly students who didn't stay long, just dropping off packages from U.C. and heading back out in less than twenty minutes. Well, she was sorry for him, but she had her own problems.

"Eric, you might try ordering something different tonight? Instead of your usual baked salmon, sweet potatoes and carrots, you could try the roasted turkey breast and green beans. A little variety might be a good change for your pampered stomach." Oops, that was an unintentionally nasty remark. She'd meant to be solicitous. She waited for the backlash; neither he nor Sven responded well to perceived criticism.

Instead, he just shook his head in agreement. "I don't care. Whatever."

Their regular waitress arrived, taking their orders and flashing a big smile at Eric, as she always did. And, as always, he ignored her. Sookie could understand the pretty girl's unrelenting efforts. She herself might have been a little more attentive in the face of the competition if she didn't have Sven. As it was, it just tickled her that Eric of the long, gorgeous icy hair, chiseled features, sparkling blue eyes, and masculine, muscled physique could be so oblivious to the machinations of the opposite sex around him. Whenever she took him out, if he'd been hers, she might have been miffed at all the attention he always garnered. For all he noticed and responded however, it could have been just the two of them in the world, surrounded by ghosts, and that was only when he noticed _her_ enough to pay attention, which wasn't that often.

She assessed his mood tonight as a little grave, but steady. Orders placed, it was his turn to speak. He seemed to understand that, looking up and clearing his throat. "So, your break overlaps the U.C. calendar, right? You have the next two weeks free?"

Real conversation from Eric? Evidently he was trying. "I've finished most of my courses and next quarter I'll work on my project and attend a few seminar sessions. This is the push for me. My final project has to be stellar."

"Any luck finding a position yet?"

Just what she'd been agonizing over earlier. "Nope, and I don't want to sound like a strident feminist, angry at the world, but it doesn't seem plausible that I haven't received a single offer. Of the ranked top ten students, I am the only woman, and the only one not to have a job lined-up for graduation."

An odd expression passed over Eric's face. Could that have been compassion? The glum bunny himself was thinking about something besides his own misery?

Reaching across the table, he offered his hand to her, palm up. Without thinking, she took it, as naturally as if he had been Sven or a member of her immediate family, offering comfort to a loved one. "I'm sorry for you. And no, I don't think you are imagining there is some resistance to hiring you. But maybe there's more to it than just the fact of your sex." Here he smiled, a charming and unusual sight. His lips were so sensual. "You are a very beautiful woman, my dear sister-in-law. Young, intelligent, well-groomed, tastefully dressed, articulate and well-educated. Everything a man could want in a woman." He stopped abruptly. After a long pause, during which he would not meet her eyes, he spoke again. "Sven told me that you are applying at the smaller firms and are not using our name on your resume. Maybe you should. It would inform your community that you are safe to have around; you are married. They can tell their spouses you are taken. The wives won't need to worry about you stealing away a husband." He grinned openly at her now.

She noticed he had begun stroking her hand. It was soothing; she didn't stop him. Unlike their previous meals taken out, tonight he _was_ being attentive. It was as if he was finally noticing she was with him, and they were alone. Something about tonight was different. Why?

"It pains me that you are having a difficult time. You've put so much effort into obtaining your degree, excelling at your profession. To not be recognized for that commitment and sacrifice is ….. " Did he actually growl? "I'd like to go knock some heads together. Science is a much more open field now for women." A long pause. "Do you ever regret giving up on the idea of cataloging the dwindling wolf populations? I believe it was your plan to be in Iceland that summer? With me." He'd added, seemingly as an afterthought.

Uggh, a subject she did not want to explore with him. It was difficult enough having him in the house and being forced to spend time with him in Sven's absence. At least she could be grateful there had been no reenactments of the incident in the den. Tonight was the first time he had voluntarily touched her since then, other than the occasional brotherly hug, a shoulders only meeting of their forms.

Fortuitously, their plucky little waitress chose that moment to deliver their meals and take a few minutes to chat with Eric about the food and his plans for the weekend. Well, her plans really, as Eric never had any plans for the weekend except to use the hours to continue to compile the documentation to support his work. She used the interruption to compose her reply.

After some monosyllabic answers, mumbled by Eric who evidently could not bring himself to be rude to anyone, no matter how annoying, the waitress departed. They both started eating, Eric as usual swallowing his food in great gulps, hardly chewing, eating as if he was starving for the nourishment. This aspect of her former lover never failed to fascinate her. It was as if he treated all sustenance as liquids, biting off what he needed, then swallowing without regard to the possibility of choking. She herself was terrified of choking on her food. She sat for a few minutes, then resumed their conversation. She'd be honest with him.

"It hurts to admit to my own immaturity, but maybe that plan was spur-of-the-moment. It might have been a way to ensure I'd see you again." There, she'd said it. "I wasn't a strong student in the biological sciences, it turned out."

Instead of answering with a confession of his own, as she had been hoping, he just dropped her hand.

Oh, god, now what? "What's wrong, Eric? Is your stomach hurting? Maybe the change in menu was a bad idea after all? I'm sorry for suggesting it."

"That's not why I let go of your hand. It isn't mine to hold."

"Well, what's wrong with you, then?" She didn't want to follow that thread. But he would not be dissuaded this time.

"Every time I bring it up, you brush me off. I know the reason you do so, but I'd like to put it behind me. Maybe understand it and you. I need to move on." His voice had grown softer with the last few words.

"You want to know why I didn't show in Iceland? That's a little cruel, isn't it? Why'd you leave that weekend without saying goodbye? Why did you never try to contact me at all that year?" She shook her head to clear it of the emotions now ready to swamp her. God, it was years ago; where was the emotion coming from after so long? Was she just tired from all the efforts of the last few months?

She cut him off as he made to speak. "Listen, Eric, I know you had your reasons. Something happened, or whatever. I guess you got back with the ex, for one. Or, you just realized I was too young, or we were just too different, our circumstances and backgrounds would never mesh. It was just physical attraction between us, nothing more, right?" Shoot, why was she suddenly feeling as if she might tear up?

She held up a hand, palm out, to stop him from speaking. "No, don't say anything more. It's ancient history between us. Really ancient, considering where we both are now, considering our present." If she sobbed, she was going to completely lose it. Must not. "Guess I'm really too tired to be out roaming around tonight. Will you pay the bill? I'm going to the ladies. I'll meet you back at the car in a few minutes." She made to stand, but was blocked by Eric rising from his chair to push her back on the banquette. He slid in next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his flannel shirt brushing her cheek as his long fingers wrapped around her forehead and gently pushed her cheek against his, her body held closely against his as she started shaking with the sobs she hadn't been able to hold back after all.

"Shush, shush, dear one, don't cry. Just don't start crying now." That did it; she started openly wailing, her face pressed hard into his shirt, soaking the fabric, probably leaving a trail of snot. Oh well, it was flannel. He could just wash it. Took more than a few tears and snot to ruin a flannel shirt.

Her mind now thinking of practicalities, her sobbing tapered off. She was embarrassed by her unbridled display of emotion. Long ignored, it must be the release of her hurt at being discarded by him; her embarrassment of what they had done together that night and his obvious disregard of its significance for her in her innocence. It was perhaps finally her sadness at the loss of her first love, for that's what he was to her. It had been a long time coming.

And now she was married to his brother and he was soon to be free. Heck of a lot of good it would do her.

But there was to be no reprieve. He started up again with his previous line of questioning. "Why are you crying when you are the one who walked away from me? I've tried asking you this before; you always shut me down. Tell me, now. What happened? Was my display of anger and aggression so terrifying to you that you had no choice? I don't want you to ever to be scared of me." He paused, still holding her close to him. "I regret losing it so completely. That one moment of abandon after a lifetime of holding it in evidently cost me everything." His words echoing her thoughts were a little spooky.

"I'm sort of confused, Eric." She pulled out of his grasp, catching the look of regret on his face as she tilted her head up to look him in the face. "You disappeared. I didn't. Why didn't you call me if you wanted to see me? I've said this before to you. We were in the phone book." They were still sitting too close; her fingers itched to reach over and clutch his shirt, pull him close, and tasting his lips first, bury her tongue in his mouth. Soft, many-times washed flannel on a man just did it for her, darn it.

A look of disbelief crossed over his features, replaced by what looked like despair. Yes, that was what it was.

"I didn't write you any bitchy note breaking it off. I admit, maybe, that I gave up too easily, considering how I, how I….thought about you. But if you expected me to prostrate myself, to suggest other than what you did not want from me, that's a game I won't play, then or now." He stood as she was still digesting the comment 'bitchy note'. Men and their prejudices; it was always 'bitchy' if it was a pejorative. He was still speaking, though.

"I'll get a taxi. You can drive yourself back to the house, avoid my unwanted presence any longer. I really need to find that place I've been promising to move into this spring. Maybe I'll stay over with Joran tonight." He just looked upset now, which so wasn't good for him. He was still feeling some effects of his illness every so often.

"Just stop it. You really are as much of a drama queen as your brother." His head snapped up at that dig, a furrow forming in his brow. "You and I are in the middle of a long-needed discussion. If you'd stop racing off from me, maybe we could get this resolved and spare ourselves rehashing it every so often. I agree dinner is over. I'll meet you at the car after you pay the bill and I stop off to wash my face and repair my mascara." He looked taken aback at her orders. "And Eric, I definitely do not want you to move out. I like having you in my life, grumpy as you are right now. I'm hopeful you'll get over this and I'll see the person we only catch glimpses of, the person Sven loves." She hesitated, carefully watching his face for his reaction to what she wanted to say next. "The person I was once in love with, however briefly." She felt giddy as she walked to the restroom, not daring to look back at him but savoring the reaction to her words he hadn't been able to hide. They were finally talking to one another after months of no real interaction and she had no idea where it was going to lead.

Exiting the restroom a few minutes later, refreshed and ready for the drive home, she was pleased to see he followed orders when he wanted to; he was waiting in the car for her, already seated, her door deliberately left open. He wasn't into the false chivalry she so detested in men. That was another plus.

He spoke first. "I would prefer we wait to continue our discussion until we arrive back at the house, so I can focus. Okay with you?" She'd nodded. They made the fifteen minute drive in silence, but when they were standing at the door, she fumbling for her keys, Eric standing close to her grasped her hand, a natural sort of touch. For just a brief moment, she flashed on the idea that this was their house, and they were coming home together, to close it up and climb into their bed together. It felt so right. Struggling with this betrayal by her own heart, she silently cursed the circumstances. Not going to happen; not in this existence.

Inside the house, after the usual enthusiastic greetings from the two hounds, they dropped off coats and stopped, milling around a bit. Sookie, not examining her reasons, this time took his hand in hers and started pulling him towards his bedroom at the far corner of the house. She wanted to be surrounded by all things Eric, his clothes, books, even scents, as she felt a small twinge that she might be breaking faith with Sven by having this conversation. It wouldn't help to be reminded of her husband while she was speaking to his brother of their past intimacy and why it failed. Her mom had been right; it was just never going to be easy.

To reach Eric's room, they had to pass by the back staircase that also led to the second story of their house where she and Sven normally slept. The second set of stairs had been installed in earlier times so a servant could bring up a breakfast tray from the kitchen to the master bedroom. Passing it now, she remembered the emotionally charged events leading to the last time Eric had made his way down the hall and up those back stairs to find her on the bed. She blushed as she recalled how she'd had to struggle and distract him to let her go. None of that would occur this time, she promised herself. He was quiet as well as they approached his room, the house mostly dark where they'd neglected to turn on lights.

His bed was made, but rumpled. Stuff was stacked around, showing the temporary nature of his existence in their house. Maybe they'd need to give him more room, make him more a part of their family if he was going to continue living with them indefinitely. It wasn't right and Sookie was all about what was right. For now, she asked the obvious question.

"Did you dead-bolt the front door when we came in?" She moved forward into his bedroom by herself. What was she going to do tonight? She replayed the conversation she'd had that night with Sven two months ago when he'd brought Eric back from the hospital, suggesting the three of them could have what she'd learning his parents shared. She was still thinking about it when Eric returned. Would it fix everything or just screw it up more? After her crying jag tonight, she could just about admit to herself that she didn't want Eric to leave her again.

**P2.**

Thinking about the last time they'd been alone and interrupted by Joran, Eric returned to the front of the house to check, finding he'd forgotten the lock. Turning the knob he was glad Joran would not be waltzing in on them again. Sven would not be back for hours; he and Sookie would have time to get some things out of the way. He realized he could have had this conversation any time over the last few months as Sven had been missing from home a lot, claiming the press of his business. Eric felt guilty that Sven was working so many hours and he was borrowing money from him for the divorce. He'd had no idea a divorce could be so expensive. But he guessed since he was paying for the best legal advice possible, at Sven's insistence, Sven had wanted to assist with some cash.

Approaching his room again, he saw the light from the bedside lamps spilling out the doorway into the hall. He had a softer bulb in them attempting to avoid spending every evening reading alone in bed until all hours. But he still wondered why tonight was different? Maybe it was Sookie who was different, more approachable now that she had a breather with the two week break and could pay a little more attention to him. Whatever. Tonight was it.

She was stretched out on the bed, feet bare and her blouse released from the dressy skirt she had been wearing when she returned earlier that day from work. Uncertain what his next move should be that would not put her off, he walked over to the closet and kicked off his boots. She was patting the open space beside her on the bed when he turned around and he felt welcomed, comfortably dropping beside her as he pulled his belt out of his jeans to let it fall on the carpeted floor. This felt familiar.

"Any Playboy magazines under the bed tonight?" She'd joked, obviously referring to that night that he kept thinking of at inopportune moments, more so over the last few weeks.

"Want me to check?"

"No, just a stray thought. I'm a little past the need for instruction."

"Good, because I forgot my copy of '_The Joy of Sex'_."

That was a conversation stopper, because now that they were ready to begin, neither seemed very eager to start the discussion. Several minutes of silence followed, broken only by the sounds of their breathing and minute shifting atop the comforter.

Damn, now that he had what he'd waited years for within his grasp, he was hesitating, frozen as it were. He needed assistance but it wasn't forthcoming from her. In desperation, falling back onto old patterns, he finally spoke. "How about some music? I'll make a selection."

Standing up in relief now that he had a plan, he walked to the corner and bent over a pile of albums on the floor, pulling one with a non-descript cover from the top of the pile. "This was just released in the U.K. last year. One of my students brought it over two weeks ago. I think you'll like it. Listen to the words at the end, especially."

He stayed standing, watching her face as the words, staccato sounds and laughter at the beginning of the song _'Roxanne'_ by a new band called The Police broke into whatever she'd been thinking while he was talking. She listened in silence, apparently mystified, until the pertinent lyrics came on, no meaning of which could be misinterpreted.

_I loved you since I knew you  
I wouldn't talk down to you  
I have you to tell just how I feel  
I won't share you with another boy_

I know my mind is made up  
So put away your make up  
Told you once I won't tell you again  
It's a bad way*

He let the song finish, hoping she'd react, but he got no response. Should he check her breathing, or lick her neck to feel for a pulse? _He was kidding himself with that last one._ In frustration at her silence, he pulled off the album and inserted one he was sure she'd like, _Jimmy Spheeris' Isle of View._ It was a great chick album. The sounds of _'The Nest_' drifted from the speakers as Eric now stood over his former lover. Even eyes closed, she was an enchantress. His enchantress.

Listening to the opening notes, he looked down at her; whispered. "I'm so horny, Sookie. I don't know if I can lie on this bed with you and just talk." She did not open her eyes.

In fact, her only answer was to pat the comforter again, motioning him to move beside her. What did she mean by it?

Moving his big body now as carefully as he could so as to not touch her, he too closed his eyes as his head sunk into the pillow, the music speaking to his inner self as he thought about how to begin. Could he do this, now that he had her full attention? He felt much older than his twenty-eight years as he contemplated what the aftermath might be if he made love with Sookie. He had not forgotten his conversation with Sven that day. Forgotten? Hell no, he had been tortured by the implications of it for the last two months, especially as it had recently become certain he would eventually be free of his ex, out of her grasp forever.

How many times had he thought about what she and Sven were doing in the upstairs bedroom at the other end of the house? It was just another form of self-torture that he'd never worked up the nerve to climb the stairs and knock on the door, seeking admittance. He knew Sven would have let him in. He just couldn't imagine what would have happened next. Well, he did have the images in his head of what he would do if they allowed him to join them, but what would they say to one another afterward? And where would it have gone? He could really use a joint. Right now!

He stilled the urge to launch himself from bed yet again, reminding himself he'd promised he would not grab the plastic baggie of grass he'd concealed under the bathroom sink if he and Sookie ever made it to this point. The counselor Sven had suggested he start seeing, keeping it a secret from everyone including Sookie, had helped him to realize his dependence on weed was a means of dulling his reactions to whatever was bothering him. He'd tried to cut himself off entirely as a result of the weekly sessions as what she'd said to him made sense, but the anxiety he was feeling right now brought the urge right back. The relaxation exercises he'd been working on with her were so not going to help him now. He decided to try talking to Sookie as originally planned; maybe it could help. The music really just made him hornier, though.

"Where should we start? Now that we can speak freely to one another, what is the beginning for us?"

"Is there an "us", Eric?"

Deep breath. "Sookie, I want you for my Lover. Does that surprise you?"

"Yeah, well, you are about five months too late. I'm married."

J*sus, that was direct. He swallowed. He needed to start differently.

"I'm maybe five years too late, by my reckoning."

"Too late for what, Eric? I agreed to speak with you about whatever was bothering you. We all know we are not supposed to upset you until your system settles down. If you don't have something significant to say tonight, I'm going back to our bedroom and wait for Sven. We'll forget all about tonight ever happening. You can begin thinking about when you want to find your own place. It might be best if it happens soon." If he had not been right beside her, the distinctive perfume she wore weaving its way through the heated air to inflame his senses, he might not have heard her own intake of breath at the end of her speech. It told him she wasn't as unaffected as she was pretending. It also fueled his courage.

Turning over on his side, and raising up on his elbow, he looked over her scrunched little face, and then bent to kiss her, willing her to open her eyes to him. She did, glowing at him in the weak lamplight as her face relaxed under his gaze. The softness of her lips sucked his tongue deep into her and they once again melted into one another. It was the most bewitching kiss of his life, _so passionate, so pure. _

And it ignited a bonfire that neither could control, nor wanted to.

_A/N: __/watch?v=Whaeyl9FpIM--for this music._

_This scene resumes in a __later __chapter. Chapter 16 is Sven and Sookie and is the second part. It really should be read as such. All remaining errors were introduced by me after editing. Sorry for them._

_*Copyright 1978, The Police._

_**And, The Princess Bride.._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: This is the remainder of the previous Chapter, which was way too long, but it is not E/S/N. It pulls some memories of the events that followed Chapter 14 and offers some explanation for why events in Chapter 15 occurred. Explicit again._

_Ms. Harris is the owner of all the characters. _

_I again owe Mariaterese a big hug for her careful editing. All errors are mine, introduced post-edit. (sorry!)._

_Finally, writing this story has lead to the most amazing exchanges with so many of you. It has been a wonderful experience to meet so many members of this E/S community. I love hearing from you._

_**San Francisco c. 1979 Spring Break (continuation)**_

**P3.**

Alone in his bed in the condo he owned downtown, Sven wondered what was happening at his house tonight after his phone call to his wife. Would his timid brother never make a move? How many more months would he need to find excuses to return after midnight before Eric worked up the nerve to start the process rolling? Not that he expected Eric to 'go all the way' without him present, but he felt again he'd done his bit, and now was waiting, at great personal cost, for events to fall into place. He remembered the conversation he'd had with Sookie before that first dinner with his family after bringing Eric back home from the hospital. It had been an amazing exchange between the two of them, a way of making their way together back to the truth.

_Eric had slept on the drive back to the house. Pulling into the garage, scene of their most recent blow-up, Sven felt guilty once again. Eric had been very ill. He'd made it worse, he was certain. Since Eric wasn't jumping out of the car with his usual effortless energy, but in fact was still snoozing, he left him to awaken when he felt ready, carefully closing his car door to muffle the sound._

_He strode purposefully into the house, calling her name when he reached the kitchen. Not finding her, he headed up to their bedroom. He noticed the house was in acceptable condition for his family. He did not like clutter. _

_The bed was empty, but he heard her splashing in the bath. He turned to lock the bedroom door behind him. 'No need to seek out trouble', he thought. _

_Her eyes were closed, her hair in a tight ponytail, damp and slicked back from her forehead. She spoke._

"_Missed you."_

_His eyes fluttered over her naked form. She was exquisite, far more enticing than any water nymph he'd ever seen in print or rendered in oils. He felt the familiar yearning in the center of his being. To call the sensation an 'ache' was to demean the emotion behind his need. He thought again of the consequences of losing this woman and how it would affect him. He shuddered. But to keep her, he would have to give up part of her. Pain either way._

_The sound of the water parting as she rose to greet him, her form resplendent as the bathwater sloughed off her creamy skin, the foam from the bath beads she had used wreathing her breasts and nether regions to frame them for his eyes only, reminded him of his resolution in the silent car after Eric slept. _

"_You are mine, yes?" Spoken carefully; he did not intend to spoil the languorous atmosphere._

_She smiled provocatively, seemingly well aware of her effect on him as she stood dripping for his inspection. "Always, my love." Her hand drifted to below her breast, slowing curving under its shape, cupping it as an offering to him. He was on fire, and the flame was forming between his thighs._

_The logical part of his brain was advising him to go slowly and don't forget the explanations about Mia and Celia sharing Ander, but the animal part, the true nature he could only control through enormous effort, which was held in place by the veneer of civilized behavior to which he adhered, was shouting in his head._

_He was tearing off his slacks, finding them an annoying impediment that restrained his race to her side. If married life was always like this, he'd never survive the first year. _

_Reaching her, one part of his mind noticing her satisfied expression, he physically pulled her from the tub and lowered her to the floor, her legs wrapped around his already, her eyes beginning the slow surrender that signaled he was the one she wanted, always wanted, would always need._

_Sookie was a goddess to him in that moment. He satisfied himself inside of her, rough and pumping only a short time, and was only peripherally aware as he felt his feet arch and his legs spasm as he jerked his release into her that she was making pleased sounds as well. _

_After they had recovered, covering each other with kisses of satisfaction and joy, he took her precious face into his palms. "I love you so; my heart fails when we couple like that." _

_She stretched beneath him. Her reply was pointed, but music to his ears. "Then why were you gone so very long?" _

_Oh, yeah, he remembered Eric now, still sleeping in the car. Remembered the family about to descend upon his sanctuary. Remembered the family 'secret' he must begin explaining. _

"_May I carry you into our room? I know you hate it, but indulge me today?" She'd nodded in response; probably not a resistant bone left in her body after he'd lost control like that. He knew without asking, no confirmation needed, that revealing his out-of-control emotions at times pleased her. She seemed to want to know all about his inner life. Maybe he should learn to start sharing a little more of it with her, if he could._

_Lying locked together, face-to-face, her luminous violet-blue eyes inches from his own, he hated ruining the intimacy, but still had to begin. Maybe being in bed would make the revelation of the big family secret more palatable to her?_

_As there was no opening he had been able to imagine that would gently lead to the bold truth, he'd resolved to just tell her. He hesitated, and she helped out by speaking first._

"_Why does your usually open countenance look so troubled now? Is something wrong with you? Did you and Eric fight again in the car? Tell me. I care what happens to you." She locked arms with him, elbow-to-elbow, using the moment to begin dropping butterfly kisses on his knuckles, her eyes telegraphing her love for him._

"_No, no more fighting, I told you. Let's talk of Eric later; he's toasted, stayed in the car while I parked. I'll go rescue him soon and put him into bed. He's still feeling the effects. We have a few items of his to unpack for his stay here."_

_He paused, eyeing her now in frank assessment of what her reaction might be to his news._

"_You've heard that Joran is our brother, yes?" She agreed, continuing to drop her lips to his skin, lightly licking the tips of his fingers, and tracing the outlines of his nails._

"_He is only our half-brother…" _

_She interrupted. "He looks so much like the two of you. Which parent does he share with you? Was it a divorce or did one of them die? That doesn't make sense."_

_Not making this easier on him, was she? He silently barked his displeasure that Eric was not here to assist. He recalled now that he'd given up attempting explanations of the parental unit's motivations to the curious when he reached puberty and realized what his father had wrought. This was his moment. Time to give it up._

"_We share our father, but his mother is Celia, my mother's sister and my father's second wife." Watching realization dawn in her eyes, he felt glad he was free of at least one burden. He was pleased she wasn't screaming, or screeching out questions. Instead, she remained quiet, perhaps waiting for him to elaborate. Since she still wasn't speaking, he'd say some more about it._

"_This is not a religion-driven practice, you understand? It is truly just their choice." Since she was giving him space to gather his thoughts, he continued on a little more confidently._

"_I really have not shared as much of myself as I should have with you prior to our marriage. I have no excuse, but maybe we can work on the sharing part together? In this case, it really isn't my secret to share. It is just accepted as normal," a raised eyebrow from her, but he plowed on, "or at least not remarkable, in our family now." _

"_Isn't this part of being a Mormon? I've done some reading since I remembered Eric's family, umm, your family, was L.D.S., but I think I recall the Church doesn't condone taking multiple wives any more. How does this work in your family? You have never expressed any interest in your Church around me."_

_She suddenly looked as if she was thinking of a less than appealing future, where she might be one of several wives to him. He had to stop her._

"_Sookie, I was still a young child when Ander took Celia as his second partner. I've respected their privacy by not asking the 'whys' and the 'wherefores' of it. Our mother, Mia, is pleased to have Celia in their lives. They are half-sisters as well as being exposed to the earlier practices of the Church. It doesn't seem strange or odd to them." He gathered his thoughts, not really ready to continue. But he knew he had no choice but to finish the explanation. She broke into his thoughts._

"_So, you have a sister, Tara, yes? Whose child is she?"_

"_She is our adopted sister. She was adopted by Mia and Ander when it appeared they would have no more children. They wanted to offer what they had to a child who wasn't born into the privileges we took for granted. She is of mixed race, half Asian and half African, or black. She is such a great part of our family. I hope you will grow close to her and see her as your sister." He unconsciously scooted a little closer to her, feeling the heat emanating from her body, drawing him as life attracts life, his urge to rub his hips into softer, smaller ones driving him to touch her._

_A genuine smile now spread over Sookie's face. "I think I already like your family very much. Is Tara coming tonight as well?"_

"_No, she left to return home with her spouse. They won't be back unless Eric has a relapse, or we invite them to stay, until the next major holiday mandatory assembly." God, it felt amazing to talk about this with her, so freely and not worrying about her censure. He was tempted to continue on, speaking of other things he had been holding back._

_She was now looking very steadily at him, clearly ready to speak if it was her turn. He nodded, trusting her to say whatever was in her heart._

"_I'm good with the plural marriage. It doesn't bother me; it is a choice, but not mine to judge. You might have told me sooner, but I even understand why you might have hesitated. I guess it does explain so very much, about you, about Eric, about secrets." _

"_But, Sven, can we make a pact between us? I'd like to know that you are feeling certain of me, of my love for you. I'd like to believe that you will share your secrets eventually, even if you can only do so over time." He nodded, grateful now, feeling a little more tension ease, tension he hadn't realized he was holding inside._

"_I agree." His turn for some passionate kissing now, and he indulged the odd feeling, a humming maybe, floating around his ribs. She broke off the kiss first to speak._

"_Where is Eric? If we are sharing secrets, maybe I have one for you. It is my turn." The humming dimmed and then disappeared. He felt he knew what was coming._

"_Don't tell me anything you don't wish to share, my lovely wife. I've thought a lot about what has happened between us, and even more about what has happened over the last few days. We will always have our Barbados memories. They will have to sustain us, I think." She made to speak again, but he dropped his fingers over her lips, his eyes boring into hers now, willing her to remain silent._

_She shook her head and pushed back from his gesture of silence. "It is time I share this with you. We can weather it, I'm sure." Her face was grave, but her voice was strong._

"_I never wish to be parted from you, but I have felt something rekindle in me that I felt certain was gone." Was this what it felt like if your heart literally shriveled in your chest? He couldn't ask her to continue; it just wasn't in him._

"_I'd like to say I can suppress it, but in light of what you've told me about your family, maybe you can understand. This changes nothing between us, but because my actions have been so erratic around him, could we please not have Eric move in with us?" It was so totally unexpected, Sven was unable to respond, the question hanging in the air as he assessed his reactions._

"_Just tell me the 'why' of it?"_

"_It's better if I don't." Her hand moved out of his, and stretching the length of her arm, she rested her warm palm lightly against his muscled shoulder, slowly beginning to stoke down the length of his arm to his hand, then reversing her motion to caress the dusting of curly hairs on his arm. It and the hair on his head and face was the only body hair he did not regularly shave, sometimes resorting to shaving as much as once a day to keep his skin silky for her touch._

_She slipped her other hand from his grasp, and moved it to cup him, gently smoothing her fingertips over his softened skin, starting to rub circles over his testicles, the sac first overflowing her delicate hand now shifting to position his body for embracing a woman. Lost in the sensations, he felt he was becoming a little sappy. He raised his eyes from watching her movements; he'd been mesmerized, no doubt. Was she actually manipulating him to avoid answering his question?_

"_Yes, we are both trying for some truth today. Why is it better if Eric does not move in with us?" He tried for the dominant voice he sometimes used on her, but once again the humming started up, floating around his ribs. He was going out on a pleasure buzz, all of her making. His voice that came out was gentle, loving, so not what he had intended._

"_Ok, you asked me. I'm attracted to him. Is it because he is your identical twin, and my body and my hormones think it's you? Or, is it because I had something with him that time and distance didn't erase as I had hoped?" Her expression was determined, as if she was thinking that she had been forced, but she wouldn't shy away from it since he had insisted. _

"_I wish I knew the answer, Sven. But it doesn't change my love for you. If anything, it just confuses me."_

_He now knew what it felt like to be both pleased and miserable at the same time. It was a weird, shifting sands sort of feeling. Made it easier to say what he was going to suggest to her, but the necessity of it hurt his heart as well._

"_Would you like for him to stay with us if we could…." He could not say it, yet._

_Her eyes were wide now, a question forming. He needed to cut it off, afraid she would ask for more than he could give right now._

"_He needs to stay with us, Sookie. He just needs to do so. I won't send him away based on what you are telling me." His heart was racing; he could feel it thumping wildly in his chest. He loved her, but more than that, he wanted to keep her. He never wanted to see that she was unhappy with him._

"_Sven, just what are you offering?" Delivered in the softest of tones, her eyes were downcast. Her hand had dropped away from him, her other arm also no longer stroking his but now pulled in tight against her stomach, a protective gesture._

_This was harder than he'd ever imagined. He rolled onto his back, not facing her. "I've made a decision. I can only hope you will agree with me. No one of us can control the other. You let me be the dominant partner in our marriage; I would never be able to enjoy what you have given to me otherwise. So, in this, you also control how we go forward. I've come to this point; I cannot watch you every second. You do feel something toward my brother. Maybe it is the reason you responded to me so quickly when we first met. That isn't something I'm proud of as I may have taken advantage of you because of it. Not saying that I did for sure, you understand."_

_She merely listened, making no sound._

"_So I've told you about our parents. I've even gone so far as to check in with Eric, now that he has finally decided to break out of his rotten marriage. He and I have discussed…."_

_Sookie evidently finally found her voice. "Stop, just stop. Don't say anything further, I cannot stand it. I just cannot bear you doing something that I know you don't really want. This isn't really you. This is me; I've caused this. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry." Much to his horror, she had begun weeping and now an anguished cry came from her, the sound similar to that made by a small, soft, furry animal caught in a trap from which it realizes it cannot escape._

_Thinking his heart might finally be breaking, Sven did stop. Instead of pulling her against him to comfort her, though, he sat up, taking a large gulp of air. Was he feeling weepy, as well? Damn, sublime to the shits déjà vu._

"_My love, I'm the sorry one. I've caused you unnecessary anguish and I've been selfish about it. I'm going to shower and then check on Eric." He winced, saying his name. Sookie's face was now buried in the pillow, hiding from him._

"_Let's just table this for now. My family is coming over to meet you in a few hours. We'll just get through this and tomorrow we can look at it again, if you wish to do so?" It was a question, after all._

_She astonished him by first raising up on her elbows, her face now dry of tears, then twisting around to face him, sitting Indian style, her hands on her knees. "I'm not being honest with you or myself. You asked. So, yes, I do want Eric to live with us. I want it very much. I'm curious about how your parents and Celia interact tonight. Maybe something similar would work for us, someday. But since we are still technically in our honeymoon phase, I'm not ready to make any decisions just now."_

_She paused, voice now a little breathy. "Why don't you go collect Eric and have him cuddle with us, just this once?" Her chin was very firm, her look determined. "Just cuddle. I suspect he could use some affection after all he has been through. But keep in mind, Eric will be feeling the fallout of his divorce. We can comfort him, but until he is whole, he should not become part of us, of what I share with you."_

"_Are you going to act on my suggestion?" she asked. He knew the silence between them had been stretching out as he pondered what she'd said from several angles. She was right, of course. It would be taking advantage of Eric's neediness to bring him into a partner-sharing situation right now. Possibly only make the divorce worse for him. They all needed some distance, but his brother could use some affection just now. Some skin-on-skin time. He could accept that; it would be an easy way to start, to see if he could live with the sharing, tame his possessive streak. See if there was enough to go around, his thoughts now crude and yet vivid. To make the images disappear, he moved from the bed, took a robe from the closet and his slippers, and then unlocked the door. He turned to see Sookie sitting still upon the bed, watching his movements, expression uncertain now. Well, he was off to collect his little brother and try to ease his loneliness. _

__________________

Unfortunately, before he could rouse Eric from the front seat of the car and move him and some of his possessions into the house so they could begin the experiment between the three of them, Mia and Celia had arrived. The family gathering had begun.

Looking back, it had been an uncomfortable several hours. Luckily, the moms had hit it off with Sookie immediately, bound together in the act of preparing the foods Sookie had spent several hours that morning gathering from various venues. They had started slow, first each woman taking time to coo over Eric and make certain he was comfortable. After all three were reassured he was fine, just sleepy, Sven had walked him into the bedroom, helped him undress and covered him up for a continuation of his nap, sitting with him until he drifted off, breathing even and undisturbed.

Now feeling guilty at leaving Sookie alone for what was certain to be some lightly veiled prying, he'd returned to find all three enjoying each other. When they saw him, first Mia then Celia had gathered him in their arms, to hug and smooch him as if he were a ten-year-old with skinned knees. It was another show of affection, clearly signaling that they were pleased with his choice of wife. He felt good; Sookie had that effect on people. They'd immediately warmed up to her, recognizing her as a good, decent woman. His woman, he reminded himself as he gently disengaged and went over to plant kisses on her neck and mold his body against hers, shyly pleased to be able to demonstrate his love for a woman of whom his family openly approved. Of course, there was still the Ander hurdle. He had no false hope Ander would be pleased with her, at all, if ever.

Of course not. He was the bastard who'd sacrificed Eric's happiness on the altar of his social ambitions. The Pregnancy had just been a convenient excuse.

Yes, that night Ander's behavior had been everything Sven had expected, and more. He now had unpleasant memories of Ander's rather pointed questions to Sookie about her family and her unsure glances at him for help as she tried to answer reasonably. He writhed a bit recalling thereafter Ander's clipped sentences, implications obvious to everyone present about her unappealing lack of connections, further underscored by Mia's grim expression as the evening unfolded. He'd thanked Mia afterward that she had tried, unsuccessfully, to distract Ander with physical affection, usually a good bet.

Sven now focused on the aftermath of that evening in their bedroom. Everyone finally gone and the house put back to the pristine condition he needed it to be so he could fall asleep, he and Sookie were alone under the covers, the lights off and the alarm set. The dogs were in their room and Eric had retired much earlier, a rather sad expression on his face as he said goodnight. Sven wondered if the fact of his new single state was being borne home as he would be spending the night alone, camped out in the spare bedroom.

She had started it. "Eric was going to come in for some comforting before your Mom and Celia arrived. Are you still thinking about what we discussed?"

It wasn't easy, but he'd nodded.

"Unable to talk about it, huh? Well, then, it seems we better just let it go for now. None of us will be jumping anyone's bones anytime soon."

Forcing the words from his mouth, he said, "What was your conclusion about the relationship between Ander and our mothers?"

"Sven, it is really late and we've both had a busy day. I don't condemn them, as I told you earlier. In fact, I really think I'll come to love Mia and Celia and Joran as family. Your dad has issues with me. Did you know he wouldn't like me?"

Oh, that assessment was so clear-headed. She couldn't be so cold-hearted about Ander's disapproval. It had to hurt just a little.

"He'll come around once h gets to knows you. Mia and Celia will work on him."

"I think I even like your Grandpa Alrick and maybe Mimi. He seemed happy we are married. I was sorry for Eric as he clearly does not approve of his pending divorce. At least they didn't have children." She shivered slightly. "Mind if I ask you a question." Why not? Everything was on the table as it were. "Does he approve of your three parent's situation?"

"He loves what came of it, Joran. I really believe he likes Joran best of all of us. And the answer is 'no'. He's just come to accept it as he has no choice."

"What would he think if you, Eric and I became involved in something similar?""

"He would most likely have the same reaction."

Neither one moved or spoke for quite some time. Thinking she'd fallen asleep, he made to roll over on his side, mind focusing on what he'd need to do tomorrow. Still awake, she'd whispered. "Let's just see what develops over the next few months. I won't deceive you about anything. Let me be clear for you, my love. I never want to lose you, Sven, no matter what happens. We won't talk of it again for awhile. Let's help Eric overcome the divorce fall-out, and then we'll see which direction the three of us wish to take. I just have a feeling we all will be together, if that is what you wish."

Hating himself for his duplicity in agreeing to something about which he was so torn, he'd murmured his agreement, kissed her and finally fallen asleep, but not before speculating about the odds that Eric might have opted for a vasectomy during his hateful marriage to the FW. It would almost serve him right, he thought sadly.

__________________

Pulled from his musings by the sound of a police car siren headed down Market Street, Sven wondered again if tonight would be the night. If not, he might have to arrange a little scene between the three of them. Or, at least start talking about it, all three of them together. He could not believe Eric would be able to hold out much longer. If he'd believed in a god, Sven would have prayed for guidance.

Instead, checking his watch, and noting they should be back from dinner, he impulsively decided he couldn't wait any longer; the waiting was worse than the deed itself. He'd gather them in the bedroom and go over his plan for the three of them, give them both a chance to voice what he suspected was already in their hearts.

He also understood that he wanted his brother and his wife to acknowledge it was going forward with his permission. That could help to make the reality of it more bearable, maybe. How had Mia survived it? He'd have to call her soon for advice.

He slipped out the door and took the elevator to the parking area. Locating his beloved Porsche, he unlocked the door, started the engine and roared out of the garage space. Maybe he'd tell Sookie about this condo after all; it would be just another secret he'd share that would bind her to him. It could come in handy when they'd need to slip away from Eric in the future for some private time for the two of them.

_A/N: Well. What can I say? The next chapter will pick up where Chapter 15 ended, plus a major mystery will finally be solved. It __is__ an action-packed chapter. _


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Charlaine is the Owner of all things Sookie and Eric. Very explicit with a taste of what is to come in Chapter 18, and later. Multiple POV._

_MariaTeresa and I struggled for a few days with dropped chapters, delaying the delivery of these updates. We persevered and voila! All remaining errors have been re-introduced by me, courtesy of too many late nights._

_**Woodside c. 1979 Spring Break Part II**_

In the history of sex as captured in the world's great literature, no one really knew the top five episodes of male on female copulation. There was a lot of speculation by the literati that any accurate list of lovers should include Guinevere and Lancelot, Darcy and Elizabeth, Antony and Cleopatra, Abelard and Heloise, Robin Hood and Maid Marian, or even Hermia and Lysander. But as to which couple performed the most passionate of embraces and held the purest of hearts whilst performing the most animalistic of acts of procreation, if Cupid knew, he wasn't telling. And, was the first time the 'best', or was it the five hundred and fifty-first time?

These weighty matters did not trouble Eric in the least. What he did revel in was the delicious aftermath of Sookie yielding to him on this night of all nights. While only the cognoscenti would deem the individual events to be worthy of any scoring system, he wasn't immune to the crescendo of feelings she had evoked in him. If only he could write sonnets like Elizabeth and Robert, he would be madly scribbling over every clean surface in the house, or proclaiming his love in a cultured English accent in couplets praising her body, her soul, verily, her insatiable appetite. After waiting more than six years for the woman, he felt she had exceeded his expectations in all possible ways. She was indeed the Lover he had dreamed of for all those years. 'Forever, she would stay in his heart', the phrase seeming to drop into his conscious mind from out of nowhere.

_________________

Returning to terra firma, Eric made to stretch, but stopped. His body had not been pushed to the extremes to satisfy a woman as he had demanded of it with Sookie. His lips ached, his thighs burned, his butt muscles felt as if they had been clawed to ribbons and his dick, goddammit, was still on fire. He was ready for round three if he could find the energy to rise up off his back, flip her over, part her ankles, push back her knees and sink into her once again. He just didn't know if he could lift his hand to start the process. He felt as if he had been completely drained by the love of his life. For the first time that he could remember, he was cautiously optimistic that what he was feeling was 'happy'.

The woman who had incited this change in him was lying on her stomach. She evidently also was worn out. Her golden honey crown of soft hair was a mess of tangled knots, witness to the urgency of their union. Her breasts, barely exposed by her odd angle of repose, showed signs of bruising from inadvertent bites he'd placed during the release of his first lust. Yet, she was as dear to him as the rarest of diamonds, and he had treated her thusly. Je*us, he needed some paper, he was going to write down his thoughts.

The notepad by the side of his bed served his purpose. When finished, he was satisfied that it was a love note that poured all of his emotions into a few simple phrases, signed by him with his scrawling signature "E". He folded it and left it on the bed by her hand, confident she would awake and find it before he finished his shower. He remained still for a few more minutes, and then gathered himself, managing to throw his legs over the side of the bed. After finally finding the carpet under the soles of his feet, located only as a result of what he thought should qualify as superhuman effort, he slunk into his bathroom, started the hot water, and began to wash the scattered mementos of their efforts from his tired body. It was just eight at night but his internal clock was telling him it was the wee hours of the morning. Perhaps she would join him in a few minutes if he stayed under the hot water.

He was once again living right, because the shower door opened and the vision from his dreams now come to life, yawned widely, held out her arms for him and murmured in his ear when he pulled her inside and held her close to his naked chest and trembling hips, "Thanks."

"For what? Besides the best sex of your life, of course." _Trite but true, he was certain of it._

"For the lovely written invitation to join you in the shower." _Luckily, she had ignored his smirk; it was unbecoming in a gentleman._

"It was a beautifully written note, was it not?" _Okay, a small display of ego.._

"Perfect, Eric, except my name was misspelled." _Was she kidding?_

"No, it wasn't. I've never forgotten how to spell it. S-U-K-I-E. That's how you spelled it." _All his education had to render him some benefit._

"Think I don't know how to spell my own name, Lover? S-O-O-K-I-E. Like 'cookie', but with an 'S'. There is no 'U' in my name. But I never sign any documents or notes with that childhood name anymore; haven't done so in years. I always use my legal name, Susannah."

He stepped back from her and just stared. "You've never signed your name with a 'U', have you?" She shook her head in agreement, yawning again. "And yet, I have a note you left for me after our last night together five years ago. I saved it. It is stuck in a book back home in Salt Lake. It is the reason we are not together today."

"What note? Why are you always bringing up some note? I've told you before I never wrote you any note." She stopped, clearly perturbed by his comments.

"Let's get real, Eric. The reason we are not 'together' is because of you. You were the guy who disappeared from my life, remember? I only had to travel to the end of the continent to find you, after all." She now smiled at him, willing him to drop the discussion and return to kissing her. She encouraged him by dropping her hands to grasp his sore butt muscles, kneading them as tightly as she could, causing a loud moan to issue from deep within him while he was compelled to rub as much skin against her as he could while remaining upright.

Before he lost control once more, not only of himself, and her, not to mention the conversation and his thoughts, he adjusted the head to the 'rain' setting, took her chin between his thumb and index finger, and said "A grave mistake has been made. It has cost us, you and me. I'm going to find the culprit. When I do, heads will roll." And the rest of his actions in the shower were geared towards making her forget everything else but him. When they were finished, he thought he had succeeded. He carried her back to bed, her eyes closed as her head rested on his shoulder, her sweet limbs limp and trusting him to take care of her.

He'd found the extra energy to render her senseless from the flamethrower licking at his insides, the superheated blood boiling in his veins, and the immense outrage he felt. That outrage was a bomb ready to go off in his brother's life when he faced him with the evidence of his grossest manipulation of his happiness, his future, his life. Where the hell was Sven? He was going to tear him limb-from-limb before the night was over. There'd be no more 'twin brothers' when he finished.

___________________

Sven pulled into his garage, his mind working on refining the plan he was ready to launch to share the woman he didn't really want to let go, but had to do so in order to keep her. It was a fucked-up situation. If he could only tell her what he had done so many years ago before he met her, when he didn't know he'd meet her and not be able to satisfy one of her deepest expressed desires for children. He cursed the medical profession and its antiquated surgical skills. In twenty or thirty years, he'd probably be able to have the vasectomy reversed and it would not be an issue. But for now, reversals were out-of-the-question. He could disappoint her, and go on living the lie, knowing she'd never leave him because of something she thought he couldn't control, or he could do this thing, previously unacceptable to him. He'd early thought of just telling her and dealing with the consequences. But if FW dumping him had left him suicidal in college, he'd reasoned, his wife leaving him for his deception and using it as an excuse to go to Eric, shades of the FW's reaction, would kill him. His major regret was that the partner, or stud, would have to be Eric. At least if he'd found another man other than his brother, he might have gotten some other needs met as well. But he and Eric were so never going there. Ever. The only consolation was that Eric was too honorable to try to steal her away from him. He wouldn't have to worry about that happening. And he truly loved his brother. So it could work out.

He wondered again, as he locked up the garage and made his way to the front door, how his mother had tolerated the arrival of Celia. Did she resent her sister, or was she the one who proposed her as a co-wife to Ander, thinking perhaps 'the devil she knew'? It was truly going to take every semblance of civility to guide this thing to a conclusion he could live with for the next sixty or seventy years of his life.

Bone tired from all the subterfuge of the last few months, from the extra hours he was logging in order to make the money he wanted and garner the respect he craved as the eventual head of his family when Ander had to step aside, not to mention the less-than-satisfying frantic sex he only occasionally allowed himself with Sookie while he waited out the two of them, he rested his head against the front door, key in hand. He knew he was immobilized because he'd likely have to push the other two into enacting his plan. Shit, was he really such a terrible person? Did he really deserve all these demands on his time, his energy, his heart? Had he acted impulsively that night with Sookie when they drove to the desert? Maybe, but now it was his mess, and as he'd told Eric, he was going to fix it. Not to mention making amends for what he'd done so many years ago, never dreaming how far-reaching the consequences would become for such a simple, impulsive act. It hadn't seemed so bad at the time.

Before he could unlock the door, noticing the deadbolt was in place and beginning to get an inkling of what that might mean, the lock slipped out of the groove, the door blew inward, and Eric was standing in front of him. The ice in his brother's eyes and the frozen hatred on his face were more punishing to Sven than if he'd started pummeling him. The blocking of his entry to his home combined with the suddenness of the change in Eric's attitude so shocked Sven that he reacted instinctively to the display of open malevolence. Not waiting for the blow to fall, and grunting from the effort, he took advantage of the surge of adrenaline and pushed forward hard, rocking Eric back on his heels and then watching, stunned, as he crumpled to his knees. Being in much better shape than Eric because he was too vain to not work out regularly with weights and boxing gloves, he had managed to knock the breath out of him. Seeing him brought down so easily, Sven regained his senses. He felt an overwhelming surge of helplessness and fear that he had truly harmed his illness-weakened brother. Oh shit, now what?

Eric swayed and then fell over at his feet, his head making a nasty thump as it hit the tile floor. Looking up at the sudden gasp in the hallway, he saw that Sookie was naked and clearly coming from Eric's bedroom at the opposite end of the house. Dazed, he realized that Eric was also naked and lying at his feet. Was she interpreting the scene to mean he had beaten Eric over what must have finally happened between the two of them? He really could not catch a break.

"Sookie, please, believe me, I'd never hurt him."

"I know it. Just bring him to the couch, away from the door. It's cold out and he doesn't need a chill. Hurry, please. We need some wet washcloths and maybe some ice. He's been ill," she said, unnecessarily. "We don't want him to have a relapse." Not exactly a warm welcome home for him from either one of them.

While he made to scoop up Eric from the floor, noticing he was definitely lighter because the painful stomach ulcers had probably affected his appetite, he anticipated he would again be cast as the villain in this scenario. All he had done was show up. Grumbling about it, he carried him to the couch as Sookie brought in a blanket and the washcloths, which she handed over, and headed to the kitchen for the bag of ice. She'd found a robe somewhere but hadn't taken time to tie it in place.

Would the three of them never get it right?

He was so shaken by what he had done that he was pushing out the certain knowledge of what had taken place between the two of them. He was always good at compartmentalizing his feelings.

____________________________

Sookie stirred from her nap to find herself in Eric's room, her Lover gone, but the sounds of him in the shower reassured her that the events of the last hours had indeed finally occurred. After waiting years for him, it had been everything she had dreamed. But first, she had had to shut out the voices in her head admonishing her for her weakness and just let herself sink into her desire for him.

While she had waited for him to return from locking up, she'd decided to take him and not wait any longer for Sven to bring him to their room. She could feel that Eric was nervous about being alone with her, so she would have to encourage him to lie beside her. He amused her by playing a song from a punk band with a lead singer spouting lyrics about love. It gave her some insight into how immature Eric was when it came to expressing himself. She and Sven would have to help him grow into his feelings for them. She knew she did not yet love Eric in the same way she loved Sven, which was a mature understanding of who he was and what they felt for each other, but Eric's pull on her wasn't going away. She could feel his want and she mirrored it. He had hovered over her, needing her to look him in the eyes and see what he felt, but couldn't say. She'd opened her eyes to see his ice-blue, northern waters sparklers boring into her and she'd smiled to encourage him to continue.

But when Eric began kissing her, it was as if all the missing intervening years were simply stripped away, She had imagined herself transported back to that dull gray bedroom, the air moist from the humidity of having a house on the shore of a large body of water, the temperature sultry and encouraging one to move slowly, sensuously, and without regard to any other obligations. She had allowed herself to pull from deep within her the intense physical longing to bring him into the cradle of her most intimate self, to encase his thick warm length in her pink, silky welcoming flesh, and to bear down on him when she felt her orgasms overtake her reason and dismiss all logic in favor of a purr so heartfelt, her skin burned with the sound of emission. In the ensuing conflagration, she marked his flesh with her scent, molded his engorged desire to fit her need, and stripped him of his human soul in favor of flushing out the animal within.

She basically screwed his lights out.

Nails tearing at his ass, mouth too eager to be satisfied by his gentle parting of her lips, she had sucked his tongue into a frenzied twining with hers, her lower body straining to fit under his as she sent an arrow of lust into his loins advising him to 'man up', this was going to be it! He responded carefully at first, uncertain of his role, but as the ancient dance of tangled limbs quickly escalated into harsh breathing, mad pounding of hearts, and intense arching and shifting of their weights to find their centers, he quickly let go of all but what he had wanted from her, taking charge of her satisfaction just like the love-slave she had dreamed he would become should she ever again have the chance to bend him into a reclining position. She didn't care about his gentle probing of her nipples; she wanted his relentless weeping monster to find his equal in her swallowing of him in one long suck, her golden thighs parting to accept his long-overdue obeisance, at last.

The sounds of him splashing about in the adjacent room were too compelling to wait alone for him to return, reliving recent events when she could be exploring the real deal Making to move off the bed, she saw his crush note and reading it, was instantly transported back to high school. She'd almost forgotten her own adolescent efforts at crush notes to imaginary boyfriends, pouring out her heart, sometimes castigating the fellow over a dreadful slight, the words flowing as her thoughts churned and tears fell. When she finished a little masterpiece, the fictitious events it supposedly covered were as precious and real to her as a dear friend. Each little well-worked missive served to ease the loneliness she felt at being the only one of her high school group not sharing in the rollercoaster of emotions teenage males invoked in the hormonally-vulnerable. She smiled now as she was reminded of those notes scattered throughout the various houses she'd inhabited. It had been a very childish practice, remembered briefly but quickly dismissed as she thought of who awaited her in the shower. And she loved showers, usually.

Entering the bathroom, she stopped as she found him standing under the running water, muscled shoulders and long legs just visible through the translucent glass of the shower door, his longish ice-blonde hair soaked and framing his back. He was so like Sven from this angle; she felt a brief vertiginous sensation as she was hit by what she and he had just completed, twice.

She prayed silently that Sven was still as open to what they had started tonight as he had been that night a few months ago after telling her about his parents' arrangements. He would have to welcome Eric as her lover for it to work. If his possessive nature flared up and he couldn't control it, it could ruin everything they could have together.

She'd been somewhat comforted about the outcome by the ongoing conversations she'd had with both Celia and Mia about their own lifestyle. They had been very open with her and had detailed early problems they had experienced and how they'd worked through them. She in turn had been very forthcoming as well, telling them about her previous history with Eric, and how she'd come to meet Sven and marry him without thinking too much about the possible complications. She knew they understood why she was asking the questions. They were not embarrassed to ask her if Eric was now living with her and Sven as more than a temporary houseguest. As expected, they had no reservations about whatever choices the three of them might decide upon. The open attitudes of her new in-laws were soothing and very 'new-age' in her mind. The two women had helped her accept that she did want to explore what Sven had proposed. She could almost see the two brothers with her in a sort of blended family environment, having children and careers they would share and interweave to jointly meet the individual demands they would face. She felt a swell of love at the thought of having children, but knew it was several years in her future; no babies for her until she'd achieved some of her professional goals.

There would also be another benefit to having Eric in their lives. In the back of her mind, she admitted the multiple spouse arrangement might be a useful support system when she'd have to accept her husband's need to enjoy the occasional 'off-property' illicit acts that she suspected he would eventually wish to return to, with or without her acquiescence. It would help to have Eric with her to weather these events. She'd be able to ask Eric to speak with Sven about using protection. She knew as a dominant male he would be less likely to pick up anything, but better to be safe.

Wow, she'd come such a long way from her middle-America roots and traditions. It felt good to know she could throw off the conventional mantle and explore what interested her. Maybe she'd talk Eric and Sven into taking Yoga classes with her. Celia had recently suggested Kundalini Yoga as a good choice for the three of them for a variety of reasons, some of which had caused her to blush. She'd agreed to read up about it later. She'd also been reading about the Esalan Institute and wanted to try a retreat, a recommendation Mia had made to her during one of their regular weekly check-in phone calls. She actually spoke more with Mia that she did with her own mother Pam, she thought with some regret.

Opening the shower door, she was wrapped in the arms of her Lover, once again thrilled at the change tonight's event had wrought. It was spoiled only as he took up his little diatribe about some damn note he thought she had written, his eyes flashing blue daggers towards the end of his spiel that she'd instantly tuned out in utter boredom. Would he never shut up about it?

She had resolved to herself months earlier when he had brought it up the first time, she wouldn't let him get away with blaming her for something she didn't do. She reminded him again that he should have called her and ignored his inane questioning of the spelling of her childhood moniker. He made some off-base remark about 'heads rolling' before she was able to distract him by sliding her soapy finger down the crack of his lushly fashioned ass cheeks to caress the sensitive skin. When she'd done so earlier while simultaneously biting down hard enough on his nipple to leave a large bruise if not actually draw a drop of blood, the combination had sent him into ecstasies. His body jerked, and once again he was hers. She intended to enjoy him fully before Sven returned. She knew that if she did not want Eric having second thoughts about their situation, she would need to bind him to her tonight so any decision to be made would be a foregone one for all three of them. It was the only way he would accept what she and Sven were offering.

Her Lover was tired, but he seemed to find some inner reserve as he took control of her body, or so she let him believe as she twisted around and pushed her backside into him, cushioning his eager member framed by the golden, curly pelt that she had rubbed her face into over-and-over as they'd earlier curled into her favorite sixty-nine position. She wanted this shower sex to be quick as she was sleepy and needed more recovery time before Sven arrived home and they'd have to begin making the necessary adjustments to their sleeping arrangements.

Carried back to bed, before she drifted off again she'd almost asked him if he'd be agreeable to joining in the games she loved to play with Sven. Fantasizing about the future, she'd envisioned a scene where she had first stripped the clothes off of both of them, then forced them to kneel back-to-back and bound them together with leather ties, the tails of their flame silk blindfolds trailing over each man's muscled shoulders. She calmly began to make a list of what she would do to them before releasing them. She imagined first sliding a hand slowly down the oiled, citrus scented fronts of both men to grasp their hard shafts simultaneously, and the lovely moans both would make as she stroked her fingers over their plumy tips, gently thumbing their impossibly hard lengths to counter the pleasure they derived from her stroking. Keeping both firmly in hand, she would then settle her face between their muscled hips to lick, suck, and nip the skin framing the tops of their cheeks, eventually lowering her mouth to rub her face between their silky conjoined bodies and straining muscles as she would demand they not touch each other or risk her punishment. The punishments she had planned would have shocked her lovers, as spanking was the least of it. Maybe she'd need to find an appropriate outfit for this fantasy? Yes; collars for the two of them would be nice as well. For herself, she'd start off by donning the studded black vinyl gloves Sven had given her in January.

It was a compelling vision, but she doubted Sven would let her do it. Eric she might be able to bend to her will some day, but Sven would never agree. For all of his history of sexual experimentation that he'd finally opened up to her about over the last few months, which she had to admit had been a turn-on when he'd shared some of the details, he seemed to have made decisions about what he would allow or agree to do and what was beyond the pale for him. Oddly, she felt Eric might turn out to be the more open of the two to trying new things. Or maybe Sven had seen it all, done it all, and didn't wish to go there anymore. Well, she'd have fun finding out if she was right in her assessments of them.

She'd then awakened to the sounds of running feet and a scuffle in the front of the house. Heading towards what she feared might be an angry spouse, she'd stumbled upon Eric lying on the floor and Sven bent over him with an anguished expression. She'd offered him what she knew to be the right reaction to the scene, and was now standing over the two men she'd decided she was going to keep in whatever arrangement the three of them could devise. But before they could begin to talk, they had to assess Eric's head bump. Was it serious?

As she prepared to place the bag of ice over what looked like a small knot above his left eye, he opened both eyes, appeared momentarily confused by his surroundings and then glared openly at Sven. What?

"Before you two start in on each other again, just stop it. I don't know what has triggered tonight's argument, but this isn't where I want us to be. I know the two of you don't really want to fight." She managed to squeak out before Eric swung his face to her, looking as if he was going to begin shouting. Instead, he tamped down the intense emotions he was experiencing and in only a slightly agitated voice, asked, "Would you mind giving Sven and me a few minutes?"

She looked askance at Sven, but he wasn't talking. Frustrated again by the unexpected turn of events, she mentally groused as she had thought the three of them would have come to some sort of accord by now as they had been living in the same house for months without incident. Evidently she had been wrong.

"Yes, my wife, I want ten minutes alone with my brother first." What was with the possessive phrasing? Did he need to remind Eric she was his?

"Nope, this isn't going to work if we are going to begin this by continuing to keep secrets from one another. Either we start sharing, and you both treat me as your family, privy to your 'twin' thoughts, or we forget it." It was an idle threat on her part, and she knew asking men to share their thoughts was a request that often fell on deaf ears. They'd only share if they felt like it. She had a sudden insight that going forward, she would likely find herself trying to wring well-guarded painful truths from not just one man, but now two. It was a wrinkle she hadn't considered; she hoped she'd have the fortitude to persevere as they were both likely to be very stubborn, not to mention sharing other unique little personality traits. Sven in stereo, possibly.

"Whatever you two have to say to one another, I want to hear. Maybe I can help fix what's upsetting you, Eric. And Eric, tonight is a lot for Sven to swallow, so let's cut him some slack, okay?" She was pleased to see Sven's small smile aimed in her direction. She spread the front of her robe and made to move into his arms, but Eric's chuffing sound momentarily stilled her. So wrong on so many levels, she thought as she nestled into Sven and took Eric's hand, all three of them now settled uneasily on the sectional couch on which Sven had dropped Eric earlier. Not stopping to think, she began to loosen one-handed his button-down collared shirt, and was pleased to see him start pulling off his belt and unzipping his slacks. She wanted him at ease in his skin, as they were, not acting hurt because they hadn't welcomed him as they should have when he arrived. .

"Why the scuffle, Eric? What is wrong with you tonight? I thought you were happy?" she said, leading off with her best questions.

"Do you wish to know why I never called you, Sookie? Do you know who has stood between us all these years?" Eric was mumbling, but she heard him.

Thinking she knew the answer, she made to speak Selah's name, wondering why he was bringing her up at this late date. But before she could begin, Sven shifted next to her, and spoke.

"Because I made a mistake, little brother. I had no idea you would suffer from it so thoroughly, or for so long. I am sorry for your pain."

"What? What does Sven have to do with you dropping me without a word? You did it, not me and not him. As I've said before, I was in the phone book. Simple enough to remedy the situation if you'd wanted to see me again. Stop blaming everyone else for your own poor decisions." Sookie spoke without filtering her words.

Neither brother would look at her. She started to feel shaky. Was something big and bad coming her way?

_________________________

Sven had a gnawing feeling on the inside of his skin. He'd hoped it would never come to this; that Eric would not confront him about what he'd done so many years ago when he was eaten up by jealousy on that singular and disturbing night. For months, he'd resented Eric taking up with Selah without a thought for what it had cost Sven to see them together, and then cavalierly dropping her as if she meant nothing to him. Then in the space of a few days, Eric had fallen hard for some girl he barely knew, planning a future with her that would pull him out of Sven's world and away from his influence. It had been too much, and when the opportunity had presented itself in the form of her unsigned note stuck in their front door as he made his way outside for an early morning swim, Eric still sleeping, it had seemed too fortuitous to ignore. The gods smiling down on him wasn't a favor he was going to jinx.

"Yeah, Eric, I signed that note she left you, just to make sure there was no doubt in your mind she'd left it." Sven looked carefully over at Sookie. "Why not admit your role in this situation, my love? You wrote the letter; all I did was add your name." Now she looked confused. "Listen, Sookie, it is fine. You were just a teenager and you were scared by the rush of events. I've felt very bad when I remember how I attempted to take you that night in Eric's bedroom. I had no idea you were such an innocent. Eric and I had shared women before, as I've told you. I never suspected that after you broke it off, he would suffer so, or that I'd find you years later and fall in love with you so quickly. If I hadn't known you were the one to call it off, I would never have so aggressively pursued you this last year. But I'm very glad I did." His lips brushed hers, his face close enough to Sookie that he did not even have to hunch over to reach her. He stopped to regroup. "Well, since I'm telling it all now, I admit I should not have kept our love from my family and hidden it from Eric. I did not want him to find out about you and be tempted to take you away from me. But you'd dropped him. And he'd never taken the obvious step of trying to get back together with you."

Sven settled back against the L-shape of the couch, Sookie securely locked in his arms now, not bothered by the hand she kept clasped in Eric's much larger one. He waited for their acknowledgment that his little act of forgery wasn't the sin of the ages. After all, he was about to grant his permission for all that had occurred tonight. He knew his wife; she would be feeling some guilt about it and he wanted to bask in her grateful reaction to the magnanimous understanding he would offer them both. Maybe later they would all pile into his bed and start the cuddling, now that the barriers had started to come down.

Sookie's words broke into his thoughts, the choked sound of her voice startling him from some interesting ideas he was formulating for the three of them.

"I'm way confused, guys. What note?" She took a large gulp of air. "What note? I never left any note for Eric, ever. I don't believe I've even left a note for Eric since he moved into the house with us. What is it I'm supposed to have done?"

"One of you is lying to me. Sven's always been a liar, though, haven't you, 'big brother'? I question if there are not other secrets he's been hiding from us." Eric, pale, hair standing up in odd clumps on his head as a result of the ice bag and wet washcloths he had been sporting, moved into a sitting position. He'd had to drop Sookie's hand from his as he used it to push himself higher against the back of the couch, peering through narrowed eyes at Sven as he did so, his distrust evident in his sour expression.

Would this shit between them never end? Sven let out a loud roar of frustration. He first heard, then saw the dogs come scrambling in from the kitchen, clearly awakened by the sounds of anguish from their humans. Great, his babies would be jumping all over the three of them in seconds, distracting with their presence and demands.

Needing to think about something else for a few minutes, to calm down after being unfairly accused, he said, "Let me take care of my dogs. I'll put them outside so they can roam the grounds and I'll be right back. If I don't, we won't be able to continue. Anyone object?"

Eric wasn't meeting his eyes after his outburst, and Sookie just looked dazed, eyes unfocused as she watched him move out of her grasp to take control of his dogs and let them out for a run.

"And, dammit, I did not write her note." He pointed his finger at his wife. "You did. Just say it, stop protecting his precious feelings. Admit it, so we can move on."

Picking up his shirt from the floor, he slung it over his shoulders and moved towards the kitchen to let his babies out, thinking guiltily that their bladders might be ready to explode if neither Sookie nor Eric had remembered to see to their needs before they went to dinner. The two of them were both so immature at times. It was maddening that he was the only one who cared about his hounds and treated them responsibly. He now questioned if they'd even been fed tonight?

Glancing at their bowls on his way to the back door, he couldn't decide if the two surfaces were a 'licked-clean with gusto' shine or the same shine from this morning when he'd fed them before work and washed the containers. His poor hungry beasts would never complain. Rather than risking them suffering, and beginning now to feel a blossoming anger covering just about everything that had transpired since he'd walked in the door, he tried to further distract himself by stopping to pour each of them a bit of kibble in case they were starving. They both fell on it as if they hadn't eaten in weeks. Watching them wolf down the food gave him an enormous amount of satisfaction that they were just another set of mouths that he took care of without complaint. As soon as they'd finished and turned to him with eager eyes to be let outside, he'd decided they were fine and had opened the door for their escape.

He had never worried about them. They seemed to know where his property line ended, and they did not cross it. He'd never received a complaint or call advising him to pick up his dogs from some far-away location. He loved his Borzois. They were geniuses, as far as he was concerned. Watching them disappear into the night, running in tandem, wild and free, he almost wished he could shift into a third member of their pack, joining them for a late night escape. Instead, he would have to return to the couch and continue the verbal sparring with his brother and his wife.

It was just more crap that they were acting like the injured parties. But when he returned to the main living area, the sectional was empty, the blanket in a pile on the floor. MF, he'd have to go find them now.

_A/N: Mystery solved?_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Charlaine Harris makes all of this possible by building the universe for us. She owns all rights to her characters. Sookie POV._

_This is **explicit**, very! Do not read any further if you don't like double lemon meringue._

_MariaTerese has again provided beta version editing. I wish she lived nearby so I could give her the big hug she deserves._

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Woodside c. 1979, Graduation, Part I**_

The light streaming in through the shuttered windows was glorious. It was another dazzling Northern California day in June. She was reveling in the temporary sensation of freedom, her coursework completed, her internship done, and the pressures of domesticity relieved by the new staff Sven had insisted she hire. The silk sheets in which she lay were a twisted mess, the only evidence of last night's activities as she was alone in bed, the comforter and the gown she'd worn somewhere on the floor. It was time for a long, hot shower.

Finding a lumpy path of discarded male clothing on the floor, Sookie followed it to their newly remodeled bathroom with the multiple sinks and shower stalls, a unique expansive indoor whirlpool tub obtained by Sven from some New York clients and the desperately needed additional closet space. She unhappily picked up the soiled clothing and soaking towels from the colorful Mexican clay tile flooring, gritting her teeth as her feet sluiced through the damp puddles. Someone was going to get a spanking, again. Dumping the mess into the nearest basket, she sprinkled her favorite Yuzu bath salts into the bottom of the tub and started the water running, deciding instead to soak away her aches while rereading Jane Austen's masterpiece. She had nothing to do today but relax and enjoy the day. Graduation ceremonies were Sunday and although they'd have out-of-town company arrive over the weekend to stay, she would have all day today before Tara's flight landed tonight. Sinking into the foamy water, she hoped the dogs had been let back in the house before everyone took off for work. If not, she'd have to go track them down with the leashes as they never came to her call, only Sven's. It was a frustrating truth that she pushed away to concentrate on the brain candy that was Jane and her characters.

A knock at the bedroom door alerted her that she was not alone in the house. She'd nearly fallen asleep and the water was tepid now. She toweled-off and slipped into her pink terrycloth robe. "Coming!" she called. She noted that the heated flooring she'd switched on had dried most of the puddles left after the showers.

Joran could be heard quietly grumbling on the other side of the door as she approached. Her other brother-in-law had begun living with them recently at her insistence that Sven be relieved of at least one financial burden he'd assumed, unnecessarily in her opinion. He'd finally agreed and they'd installed Joran in Eric's old guest bedroom at the other end of the house. He'd seemed to have no problem with their arrangements, as he'd seen it all from a young age with his own parents.

Opening the door, he was holding the keys to her car. Evidently his bike wasn't working and he needed to borrow her transportation to make it to the admin job he'd taken to cover his extra expenses. She nodded, and then grabbed his shoulder to stop him, inquiring about the dogs. Assured they were inside and safe, she watched him fly down the stairs and soon heard the front door slam.

Trying to remember everyone's schedule for the day, she dressed and placed a call to Tara to confirm she was still arriving on time, but was met with the annoying tones of their answering machine. She hated the machines, and wondered if Sven's certainty that portable phones would someday be as ubiquitous as watches would make the things extinct, much as buggy wheels and other sure-bet industries had gone the way of the dinosaurs. She just couldn't envision Dick Tracy-type phone wrist-watches, which was the only point of reference she had for what Sven had described as almost a given in the next fifteen or so years. Whatever. All she knew was that he was beginning to invest a lot of money in new technology being generated in an enclave of geeks that had grown out of some Stanford-funded research efforts. The Valley Industrial Park had been leased by several development firms when Stanford ran into financial problems years ago, and now quite a few firms, notably Varian and Hewlett-Packard, were siphoning off the best graduates of the University and settling them into cubicles in their low-profile steel and glass shelters to drive a new type of revolution.

As long as Sven made money for them, she'd focus on making sure the domestic side was humming along as he preferred. They'd acknowledged him as the head of their family unit, and he was more than satisfied with his role.

It was time for her check-in with him about when he'd be back. At least the days of the carrier pigeon were long-gone, thank god. His secretary answered, assuring her that while he was busy on a conference call he would call her as soon as he was free. She sighed, missing him even though he'd kissed her goodbye this morning before racing out for a breakfast meeting. After he'd left, she'd turned over to snuggle into Eric, hoping she could convince him to delay going into his new office at Berkeley. Whispering into his ear that the traffic over the Oakland Bay Bridge would be dismal, he'd groaned, but insisted he had an audience with the department chair and it was a shirty idea to show up late when he was the one who'd requested the time. Since she couldn't disagree with his logic, she'd given up and returned to sleep as he also made his early morning ablutions and departed in a rush.

Lazing her way into the kitchen for some toast and juice, her thoughts drifted pleasantly to how their present living arrangements had finally been hammered out. It had taken a lot of tears and yelling, but as she faced the daunting task of jump-starting her professional life, at least her personal life was running smoothly. The success of the current situation was due in no small part to the continued timely interventions of her dear mothers-in-law. She loved those ladies and thought again they must be saints-in-training for putting up with Ander. He was such an a-hole. Sven had wanted to bar him from their house when she'd told him what the moms had found out, but she wouldn't tolerate another family rift. So, he was flying in for the weekend while they planned to drive from Salt Lake, but he wouldn't be staying with them due to 'pressing business.'

The 'business' was a new girlfriend he had installed in an apartment in San Jose, a secret he thought no one knew. Unfortunately, he was an amateur playing in a field with professionals. They'd all decided to let his infatuation play out. Mia and Celia were wrapped up in Tara's first pregnancy and weren't worried that Ander was once again running true to form. In fact, they'd confided to Sookie, they were thinking about making a visit to his newest obsession on this trip and giving her some pointers. Since Sookie was in on the secret, they'd also told her the P.I. they used regularly to keep tabs on him had discovered she was a call girl, regularly taking the money of several oblivious 'boyfriends', Ander just being one of many. They both thought she was safe enough and a good replacement for the woman he'd been seeing who left to return home to Minneapolis.

Events involving her own mom had led her to seek a closer relationship with Mia and Celia. She still mourned to remember what finally had become apparent that night and the following morning when so many things between the three of them finally came to a head. While it wasn't so great to think about all the emotional fall-out from those many hellish hours, the end result had been what they all needed, even Sven for reasons he'd eventually revealed to both of them.

________________________

_When Sven had returned from his self-induced diversion with the dogs and found both of us gone from the couch, he'd had a melt-down of major proportions. He'd screamed in frustration and had gone looking for us, his yelling of our names fueled by his white-hot temper as he'd clearly expected to find us together behind a locked door we'd try to keep him from entering. Although I had retreated to our upstairs bathroom alone, I was shaken by the venom in his voice._

_Then the self-doubt began. How would I have felt if I had discovered he'd slept with Selah again? It might not be an accurate analogy, but I would have hated it. Why was he expected to be better than the rest of us? Who'd set him up to be above it all? It was really too much to ask of him and as I sifted through my feelings about the subject, what I felt was a growing shame. Luckily, he'd headed first to Eric's room. At the sound of him retreating to the back of the house, I'd decided I had to be part of whatever conversation the two of them had about me. Taking a cleansing breath, and then heading down to the first floor via the back staircase, I began running down the hall, my courage a fleeting friend I didn't trust to stick around if I hesitated._

_Eric hadn't locked his door, so Sven must have burst in, evidently expecting to find the two of us embracing or more. Catching sight of his shirt through the open door, arms locked behind his waist, it was obvious he'd been brought up short by what he'd found instead. Looking around him, I saw it was Eric, alone on his bed, face buried in his pillow, silently shaking with what had to be some sort of agony. Was it emotional or physical, or was there even a difference? At the sound of movement behind him, Sven had whirled around to point a finger in my face, saying "Why are you doing this to him? He's my brother and he's hurting all over again, thanks to you."_

_What! Now he was laying into me? Weren't we all on the same side? It was just too damn much._

_Eric chose that moment to raise his head off the bed and looking at me, not Sven, asked again "Why'd you do it? And why can't you admit it? I guess I believe Sven after all. I'd know his handwriting." After similar cryptic comments from Sven, I figured out Eric, see-sawing over who was the guilty party, was still accusing me of something. I was so pissed I couldn't gather my thoughts for a minute. But, when I did, I let it all out._

"_I resent the accusation, whatever it is, that I'm some sort of coward or liar. Will someone please tell me what I'm supposed to have done?" Both of them just looked at me in disbelief._

_It turned out Sven's anger hadn't evaporated; it had just gone underground, choosing this moment to emerge with a whoosh worthy of a firestorm in a tinder-dry forest._

"_I never would have guessed you'd pretend about something like this, Sookie." The look he gave me was so awful, I froze. Never in my life would I have expected to see anything like it on his face directed at me. _

_As the implications of what he was saying finally registered, I lost it, and whirling around, returned the same way I had arrived. I reached the bedroom, locked the door and didn't know I was crying until I'd sunk down into the thick pile rug Sven had placed on the side of the bed for me when I'd moved in and complained about the chill of the wooden floor in the mornings. It was pink, my favorite color and he'd hated it because it threw off the color scheme of the room, but still insisted I needed it. Thinking about this inanity only served to enforce how much the last few minutes' exchange had upset me. So, now what was going to happen? _

_I waited alone long past midnight, but no one knocked on the door. When all was silent, it seemed reasonable to leave the room and check on them, but I just couldn't do it. I clung to the fact that I'd done nothing wrong and yet they both blamed me. It was a jumbled mess of details, but evidently they thought I'd written something that had hurt Eric, and now wouldn't admit it. As the wee hours of the night crawled by, I'd come to a conclusion that I couldn't bear to be right, but after examining it, couldn't deny it. Still, with the answer in hand, I decided to wait for one of them to come to me. After all, Sven's clothes were in the bedroom closet and he'd need them to dress for work in the morning, wouldn't he?_

_I'd finally fallen asleep secure in the knowledge that they both would have to find me and listen to what I now was sure was the only explanation. _

_However, waking around nine that morning to the sounds of a silent house, I reckoned I'd made a small error. Sven evidently had borrowed Eric's clothes—duh—and taken off. Probably Eric was gone as well, although his schedule was more his to command. _

_Fine, I'd just wait for them to return. Looking in the mirror, I saw the lines from the pillowcase had left a mark on my face. Hell, did this mean I was getting older? Skin at my age, fair haired and blue-eyed as I was, still should not be retaining lines. Even as I could see the lines were fading, it didn't help my mood. I showered, and then slathered on moisturizer, changed into a freshly ironed soft baby blue man's shirt, zipped into a Navajo-inspired patterned skirt, slipped on an outrageously expensive wide Western cowhide belt and tied a bandana around my throat, all clothes purchased for me by Sven from that new designer's line, Ralph Lauren. As an afterthought, I pulled on the mid-calf boots he'd insisted on to complete the outfit, trying not to dwell on what they'd probably cost. Now feeling like a rich bitch, I headed to the kitchen to see if I could keep down any food. If there were any cattle running loose amongst the appliances, I'd whip out my lariat and…found Eric sitting at the table, waiting for me._

"_Well." Clearing my throat, I was momentarily speechless. _

_Eyeing my clothes with a bemused expression, Eric decided to help me out. "Morning, pardner. No note for me this morning, I see."_

_Perhaps it was time to slaughter this beast before it consumed all of us. "If you'll tell me what the note said, maybe I can sort out this fabled article."_

"_Interested in some coffee?" _

"_I stopped drinking coffee. I read somewhere the caffeine in it isn't good for you." _

_Silence. "Your turn to say something, Eric. Or, you could just answer my original question."_

"_Since I memorized the contents oh, say five years ago, it is still fresh in my mind. But, Sookie, why don't you tell me what it said? And considering what happened between us last night, would you care to explain 'why' you left it?"_

_Feeling a scream beginning deep in my throat and my fists beginning to clench, I picked up his coffee cup and gulped down a large swallow, then grimaced. It was ice cold and black. What was he, a Barbarian? No sugar and cream?_

"_No pressure. I have a copy of it in the den. I called Celia in Salt Lake early this morning. I knew she'd ask fewer questions than Mia. I was right, of course. She had no problem finding my old copy of A. Quiller-Crouch's 'Oxford Book of English Verse', and retrieved your note. I had used it to mark one of my favorites, 'Sonnets from the Portuguese, No. 43.' Do you know of it? _

"_Sorry, no, I don't have time to read much poetry, Eric." I sat down, not sure I was ready for whatever was coming._

"_You sound impatient, Sookie. Tired of me already, perhaps?" _

_I openly glared at him for this implication that I was being fickle. So untrue. He continued._

" _Celia made a copy of it, and faxed it to me. But again, I didn't need it. I have both the poem and your note burned into my retinas, I believe. How is it that you don't remember it, my dear?"_

"_Frick, let's stop with the teasing. How does my so-called note begin?" It appeared the closeness I knew we'd established between the two of us, a strong physical bond that made me wish to touch him right this minute, wasn't going to override his single-minded interest in the damn note._

"_You know, you really are rather admirable in your steadfast denial. I almost believed you last night. So, this morning, after re-reading it a few times, I made a copy of it and faxed it over to Sven's office. He confirmed it appears to match your handwriting, and faxed back a copy of a list of some items you'd asked him to pick up a few weeks ago. I had to agree with him. Again."_

"_You two were very busy this morning, what with all the faxing and phone calls. I'm amazed my husband even has a business left to operate with all the extra demands you've piled on him."_

"_Don't worry about him. He's secure. So secure, in fact, that he's given everyone who works for him the day off. I was just sitting here waiting for him to return. He left downtown about twenty minutes ago. If you weren't up when he arrived, he suggested we try a cold shower to get your blood moving."_

_I felt my knees weaken at his words. This alone could be one of the best reasons why it was never a good idea to have more than one spouse at a time. One never knew when they might try to gang up on you; professional courtesy among thieves, or males, as the case might be. _

"_If you would just answer my question, I'm heartbroken about it, but I believe I can tell you what happened."_

_He looked skeptical, but since I was offering an answer, any agreement he'd had to wait for Sven to arrive appeared to be forgotten.  
_

_He began his recitation. 'My Darling.' You can imagine how my heart raced when I saw that salutation, as I had been thinking the same of you, Sookie. It was all downhill from there, though. 'As of this night, it has become clear that we are of two different minds. Your actions of late…" He stopped, clearly offended, my own expression unmistakable now. "This is funny?" _

_Choking back my inappropriate laughter, I shook my head 'no.' "She might have chosen one with a little less turgid language, but she picked well for the sentiment. Weren't you a little confused by the last line?" _

_I had the laughter under control now, sobered by the confirmation of what Pam had done, a misguided act, but not one for which I could entirely condemn her. Pam was, after all, my mother and had thought she was acting as Gran would have done in her place. Perhaps if Gran had acted in time, neither Jason nor I would have been walking this earth and Pam's life might have turned out very differently. I had always known Pam didn't want the same for her daughter as she'd had to bear, married to my father and pregnant with Jason at seventeen, then divorced before she turned thirty-eight. But I'd been on the Pill. Had erratic, rattled Pam mislaid that little fact?_

_Eric was still watching me, waiting for an explanation. "Yes, I wrote it, but not to you, Lover. It was one of my earlier efforts, when I was trying to mimic the Victorians. The last line went like this, I think: If we are never to be together, then I must cast myself into the nearest well, a broken neck my only choice after the wrong you have done me." Okay, couldn't help it after all. I started giggling and couldn't stop. Maybe it was the release of tension, but the giggles became louder. I had to rest my forehead on the distressed cherry kitchen table, clamping a hand over my mouth to try to hold it in._

_Eric still looked unconvinced. "So, you did write that godforsaken note? But, you say, 'not to me'? And that last line? We decided it sounded like something a romantic, immature teenager would write to me to break it off." Most of the vicious sarcasm from earlier was gone, thank god. _

"_Oh, Eric, my mom slipped that note in your door, not me. Don't you get it?"_

"_No, I don't. Your mom liked me, a lot. She even gave us time alone that night, which I thought was fantastic. It doesn't make sense, Sookie."_

"_Yes, it does. When I called her to announce my marriage, she thought I had married you and was extremely excited we'd 'found each other again.' I'm guessing her reaction was because she'd felt guilty about her interference in my life. Did you know she never mentioned you again after that weekend? Not once." But in my mind, Eric was not off the hook for his behavior._

"_Now that you know the truth, what is your excuse for never calling me, Eric-mine?"_

_He'd gone from confusion to what I was certain was a remorseful expression. But when he did not volunteer an answer, I pressed on._

"_If I was so important to you, why didn't you look me up in the phone book? I even had my own pale pink princess phone in my room for private conversations." I'd been so proud of that phone when I'd received it as a Christmas gift from my parents, with its lighted push buttons and sleek new cradle design. It was still lovingly packed away in storage boxes back in Missouri._

"_Why would she do that, Sookie? I don't understand." Eric was still mired in the reasons behind her actions. I'd moved on to what was the more salient question._

"_Look, focus, please, Eric. I'd like to have this sorted before Sven gets back, which will be any second, knowing the way he drives. He's as much at fault as you. He signed my name so you'd know for sure it was from me. If he had not done so, would you have called me or come by to see me before you left that day?" A very clear image of what I would do to Sven for his role in this saga, his impulsive act that had sealed the deal for Eric, weaseled its way into my brain. It involved one of the toys Sven kept locked in a cabinet in his den. I was definitely thinking about using it on him, turning the tables as it were. He had been very, very, bad. Hadn't he himself been training me that there were always consequences for one's actions?_

_The front door opened and slammed shut. Before we could call his name, Sven stood in front of us, wearing what I'd come to categorize as his 'righteous male' face. It appeared whenever he felt the opposite sex had done something really egregious that his half of the human race would never stoop to doing. It always made me wish to smack him, and not in a good way. This morning, his luminous green eyes, his best feature, well, best visible feature if one were being truthful, were huge and zeroed in on my face. I hesitated, at first daunted by the sudden prospect of his famed interrogatory skills being demonstrated on me in favor of assuaging his brother's supposed hurt. _

_I stopped him by speaking first. "Sven, I am truly innocent here." His head swung around to where Eric was sitting. I'd doubted he'd just accept my word, and wasn't wrong._

"_Is this accurate, little brother?" Delivered in not quite a snarl, but no friendly tones were in there, either. Yep, looked like I was still the odd woman out._

"_Her mom wrote it, umm, no I mean she wrote it, like we thought, but not to me. Her mom left it in the door. It didn't help that you signed her name." Eric had spoken up for me, but now he had a question. "Why didn't you sign it? I wouldn't have to be angry with Sven if you'd signed the note." Before Sven could start on his questions, his doubts about Eric's explanation evident on his face, I held up a finger, a signal to give me a minute._

_I avoided looking at Sven as I thought about my options._

_First, I'd have to confess to my embarrassing high school mooning over non-existent boyfriends. After all, why should I have signed one when it was only written to be squirreled away in a drawer and forgotten? But my sentimental mom Pam, who'd understood the adolescent urges I'd poured out in those letters, must have found and saved them. Last night, I'd come to the conclusion that her understanding of what they revealed about me had both led her to encourage my innocent attraction to Eric that first summer and also later fueled her fears about my future when Eric and I had told her over the Fourth of July weekend our schemes for spending the following summer together in Iceland. Sex was one thing, but she'd known how susceptible I was to Eric and his plans for his future success. Perhaps it was desperation that had led her that night to finding the most expedient means she had available for separating me from a life she didn't want for me. It had a certain logic to it, actually. She'd probably never noticed I hadn't signed those notes. _

_Unsure how to begin my explanation and definitely reluctant to divulge those early secret, childish longings that led to my foolish practice, I realized Eric might be willing to accept and forget the origins of his note, but once Sven understood it, I knew he'd use it somehow to his advantage. Surprisingly, Eric again came to my rescue._

"_Just forget the reason. It was some stupid teenage thing she was into, Sven. She was just a little girl, barely legal when we jumped her that night in my room." What?_

_"As I recall, you alone were the favored instructor for that weekend, not me. I can't say that I knew that much about Sookie, legal or not. Now, you, Eric…you had 'Joy of Sex' out and opened to your personal favorites, though, didn't you? I saw it when I walked in. Maybe that was what confused me about what was going on between you two." Sven might have been willing to suspend his disbelief about Eric's explanation of the note, but he was determined to explain his reasoning now for his own actions. It seemed a good time to let them work it out. I would have to wait to learn why Eric had not called me._

"_She wasn't like that to me, I told you later."_

"_Yeah, some little girl you'd seen twice, if I recall. You were all prepared to build a fantasy life with her to replace the one you'd had to abandon after breaking up with Selah. I could see it in your stoned face. In your mind, you already had the happy home in Iceland with two point five children ready and waiting. She'd be your devoted and adoring research assistant, performing all your grunt work while you became an internationally known research scientist. You had it all mapped out, didn't you?" Sven was openly sneering at Eric's imagined plans, which did have the ring of truth to them. _

"_It was such a well-constructed plan, little brother. But I have to ask myself one more time; if she was so precious to you, why not call her after we returned to Salt Lake and apologize? Was your tender heart so fractured by her half-baked letter that you were incapable of action?" Now he did snort, which wasn't very nice. "Signing that incoherent note convinced you she didn't want you? I did you a favor, even though the impulse was borne out of jealousy. You didn't know anything about her. You were just going to use her, like you ended up doing with Selah. Sookie, however, is a better person than Selah could ever hope to become. She would have seen through you eventually, and she would have been the one divorcing you. All I did was save you from a world of hurt, little brother. You would have been destroyed when this fine woman dumped you." _

_Eric could not meet my eyes, confirming for me that what my mom had feared and acted to prevent perhaps wasn't too far off the mark. Sven's confession of his own motivations that night were also out in the open now. It appeared that we had finally said all we had to say to one another on this subject. I couldn't help thinking it was all so long ago, and yet we three were still sitting here, together. _

_It took a few minutes, but when I caught Sven looking at me, I smiled at him, then we both turned and smiled at Eric. Eventually, as both brothers relaxed, I reached across the table and took Eric's hand in mine. I nuzzled his knuckles, and said, "It's okay, you know."_

"_What's okay, Sookie?"_

"_All of it. Everything. And, I remember well what we did last night, Eric." His smile was genuine now, his teeth gleaming in the slight parting of his perfectly shaped dark pink lips. But glancing at Sven, still standing, it was obvious his smile had disappeared. My husband was no longer happy and relieved just to have the events of that Fourth of July weekend behind us. _

_Hoping to defuse any further emotional scenes, I stood and moved around behind Sven, rubbed breasts and thighs against him and tightening my arms around his waist, dropped my hands over the front of his jeans to let them dangle and brush against him. "I love you", I breathed in his ear and meant it. If I felt any reaction from him at all, I was going to take advantage of it to redirect this conversation._

_As I'd always said about Sven, he didn't disappoint. Giving a low growl, he turned his torso around, facing me and said, "Don't try that trick on me, although I do like it when our moms use it on Dad." I stopped him by surging up and kissing him long and passionately. My need for him obvious, his mouth opened to me and his tongue darted into mine to find me greedy for his touch. His eyes were closed now, and he swung the rest of his body around to grip me tightly, pressing his arousal into the soft flesh of my stomach. Without warning, I yanked the hem of his t-shirt from the tight jeans he'd borrowed from Eric and dug my hands under the material to squeeze his ass. Since it had been more than a week since we'd made love, his response was immediate, that involuntary push against my hips that I craved. I wanted him, wanted to feel him, and wanted Eric to see what we were doing. _

_The lightweight wool skirt, fine for cooler months, was too warm for this activity in the unseasonal weather we were having. Already my inner thighs were feeling drenched and sweaty from Sven's ministrations. Luckily, the skirt was full enough to allow me to maneuver easily. I tensed, and then jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist, keeping my mouth fastened on his. His hands reached under my skirt to hold me in place and he murmured his approval at finding I wasn't wearing any underwear for him. Keeping my eyes open, I looked past Sven to where Eric was still sitting at the table, concentrating on not watching us. I held out my hand to him, and pulling back from Sven's mouth, asked the question I'd thought about for months now. "May Eric join us, my love?"_

_A look I could not place passed over Sven's face before he nodded. "He can hold you up while I take this hot shirt off of you, my wife." There he went with the possessive again. _

"_Are you okay with this, truly?" It was one thing to have had an extramarital fling with the brother-in-law, prodded into doing so by my husband, but we were entering uncharted emotional waters here. I didn't relish the possibility of finding myself stuck between two territorial males if it all went south. Been there, done that._

"_Come here, Eric." I recognized the dominant voice. How would Eric react?_

"_Don't try that shit on me." I got my answer immediately._

"_Come now, Eric. I'm inviting you and I won't ask again." Here we go; was it going to get tense before we'd even started?_

"_Is our discussion over, Sven?" A pause from both brothers. "Am I just to forget your role in my misery?" I wondered if pulling off my shirt, and yanking down my bra to expose my boobs might be the answer here for Eric._

"_I told you last night after Sookie left just how much I regretted doing anything that left you vulnerable to the faithless whore. Why would I lie now? I'm ready to share our love with you, but you have to take a step forward as well." Was I forgotten during this exchange? Time to raise my hand._

"_Eric, if you don't put it behind you, this moment will pass. I'm going to tell you something." Eric frowned at my words. He didn't like being told anything by anyone, just like Sven. _

"_I could grow to love you as much as I love Sven." The frown became more pronounced. "But what I feel for you now is more the yearning I felt when I thought you'd left me behind. It hurt." _

"_I hurt you?? Not intentionally." He was quick to respond to what he clearly felt was an accusation._

"_Eric, give it up and come here, please. Sven won't say 'please', but I will." I stopped and stared at Sven. "Maybe together you and I can figure out why Sven is being so agreeable about bringing you into our marriage. It doesn't seem very much like you, my love. Is there something else you need to tell us?" His reaction was definitely a small flinch. I saw it only because I was so close and concentrating on his eyes. "Spill." But this was said in my softest, pleading voice, only for his ears. I knew Sven could never be coerced by anyone into doing anything he didn't want to do._

"_Later." He whispered into my mouth, his breath a promise on my lips. "Later." He carried me out of the kitchen and into the softly carpeted sunroom, a haven upon which I'd been lavishing attention in the form of multiple flowering, tropical plants, Moroccan-print over-stuffed fainting couches and piles of large multi-hued suede-covered floor cushions. The air in the room was sweetly perfumed with the scent of several baskets of honeysuckle branches I had gathered and arranged in honor of our guests. . _

_Looking over his shoulder at Eric who had followed us, he made one more effort. "Come hold her up while I take off the shirt."_

_Eric stood still, his uncertainty apparent. _

"_Let's try something else?" I asked Sven for his permission. He let me slide down his legs, and I stood again, still suffocating in the too warm skirt and long-sleeve heavy cotton shirt. The time to act was almost past. I started unbuttoning the shirt and motioned to Sven to strip off his t-shirt and jeans. He nodded, and pulled the stretchy material in one lithe move off his body and over his head, dropping it on the floor beside him. I was only on the second button, but looked askance at Eric to take off his t-shirt as well. When he made no move to respond, I said "Do you want Sven to take it off?" _

_I was shocked when he nodded in agreement. Sven moved over and wrapping his arms around Eric in a brotherly hug, said, "It is okay, man. We both love you, and you know it." He grasped Eric's t-shirt with both hands and yanked hard at the neckline. It ripped down the center and he pulled it off Eric's shoulders to drop it on the table, turning to face me in triumph. _

_In the supercharged atmosphere, seeing them both shirtless and only inches apart, it was all I could do to concentrate on my last button. Sven, discerning my difficulties, was back at my side, saying "Let me." He took over, slipping the shirt from my heated skin. I arched with pleasure as he released the belt, unzipped my skirt and pulled it down to my ankles, then knelt and began kissing my exposed mound, using his lips and tongue to find my cleft and soak it with his saliva, his strong fingers now digging into my quivering flanks. I was stroking his hair, eyes closed, when I felt another pair of hands on my shoulders, pulling down my bra straps, my last item of clothing, save for the bandana looped around my neck. Eric whispered into my ear as he nuzzled my neck, "Let him take you first, then I want you as well."_

_His hands now pulling off my bra, he palmed my breasts and using thumb and forefinger, began twisting my nipples just enough to cause a small twinge that travelled directly to Sven's area of operations. Feeling how much I responded to this small measure of pain, he stepped up his efforts, scraping his lightly callused fingers over my soft, dewy flesh as he ground into me from behind while flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin on my neck and behind my ears._

_I let go of Sven's hair and reaching behind me, found the button to his jeans, released the tabs, and unzipped him, peeling back the cloth by feel alone. Another fan of the commando way of life, he popped out and was standing close enough that I could feel the full shape of his erection pressing into my lower back._

_As Sven stepped up his licking and sucking, burying his face between my legs to begin darting his tongue inside me, I lost any inhibitions I might have once had about this scenario. I needed Eric's mouth on mine, and twisting my head, made my desire known. The sensation of both of them using their tongues on me was too much input, and I felt my legs buckle as a release that had been building overwhelmed me. I screamed my orgasm into Eric's mouth; he response was immediate, his body writhing against mine, his groin a searing hot weight against my spine. _

_When my shuddering ceased and all my moaning had died down into a gentler sharing of our tongues, Sven pulled my legs further apart, causing me to loose my balance. His shoulders surged under my knees and he rested them over his shoulders, my boots crossed at the ankle behind his head, his hands and elbows now the only support for my hips. I'd scrambled to catch myself as I'd felt what Sven was doing, my arms extended, hands on the floor to support my weight and my head thrown back. I was now staring up into Eric's jean clad crotch. Such a pretty sight. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband, and bent down to slide the jeans to his ankles, then kicked off the pooled material. I noticed he was barefoot as he spread his thighs, his shaft now standing out in an arresting angle from his smooth, flat stomach and groin area. It was just as impressive as I remembered from the previous night, and I motioned for him to squat down and give me access to his sac. I wanted to suck him into my lips, using them to create a friction that would send him over the edge. I also wondered what had possessed him to shave off his golden pelt sometime last night. Probably Sven had made him feel inadequate about it. 'Inadequate' was never a word that should be used in the same sentence as 'Eric', however. I had to admit that minus the hair, his full length was more readily visible and I liked it. He lowered himself onto his knees, and then holding my shoulders to support my upper half, he overrode my desires and pointed his dark red tip between my covetous lips and pushed inside. His taste was like the freshest of salmon roe, a Japanese treat to which I had become addicted. It had been an acquired taste, but with Eric, I did not hesitate, even as I felt Sven move back from my center to lower my hips to the floor and hurriedly begin to release himself from his jeans. _

_I had an intense flashback at that moment, transported once again to that dimly lit bedroom in the expensive shoreline house where this adventure had begun so divinely only to end so ignominiously that long ago night. Could it be the Fates, the Moirae, had intervened this time? Were they determined that Eric, Sven and I would reach this moment together, finally overcoming whatever form of mischievous interference had been visited upon us that night by a Puck-like creature? I couldn't help remembering my breathless seventeen-year old virginal assessment of both of them, naked and side-by-side, rising above me as I lay still on Eric's bed, an invitation to partake of my feminine pleasures so evident in my naked spread thighs and glistening, parted folds. It could have gone so many ways that night. _

_Eros must be snickering into his palm somewhere nearby, I thought, giddy at the certain prospect of the happy completion of his much earlier bollixed labors._

_And then I forgot all about the three ladies, and any parallels between us and the misbegotten efforts of his lovers and their tormenters in William's many plays, and concentrated on the sensations of having two men I loved, in different ways, enter me and render me senseless, binding me into a soul-synchronized connection more thoroughly than any piece of paper or pompous pronouncement by man or God. I was keeping both of them. Whatever sacrifices that would be asked of me now or in the future would be worth it. I was sure they would both agree, judging by their expressions and the deep, guttural moaning issuing forth from their identical throats, their thigh muscles straining, ice-blond and chocolate-brown locks framing their desire-etched faces as their arms guided my flesh to satisfy their straining members. Their emotions and aspirations, so twin-like and yet so different, were mine for the shaping. And make of them what I would, I would keep them, both of them, forever and ever._

_________________________

_A/N: Yes, there is more._

_Meanwhile, I acknowledge a tip of the hat to my main man R and his Maker Mortimer._

_All remaining errors are mine, mine, mine._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: This chapter continues with Sookie remembering events as she prepares to collect Tara from the airport later in the day._

_CH is the rightful owner of the Sookieverse and all who inhabit it._

_**Explicit**__ lemony actions contained herein. Sookie POV._

_MariaTerese has generously reviewed and made corrections to this work. All remaining errors are mine. _

_**_________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Woodside c. 1979, Graduation, Part II**_

_Everything still felt so fragile. Wrapped in the arms of my husband with my back cuddled against my Lover, I was enveloped in the heady male scents released by the exertions of both men. While it was true that I was completely sated, all of my fantasies fulfilled, I was uneasy about the aftermath of last night's and this morning's events._

_Five years ago, when I thought it was all over with Eric, I'd been heartbroken. Then three months ago I'd impulsively agreed to marry Sven. It was true I'd just learned Eric was happily married to Selah, but I hadn't felt I was settling for second best. Far from it._

_But with the shift in his circumstances, Eric was no longer unavailable and I was going to be allowed to keep him close after all, courtesy of my possessive, dominant spouse, his brother. _

_Why would Sven agree to this arrangement? There had to be more to it. Now I had two unsolved mysteries, one for each brother, although the answer to one was a little more important to me than discovering the reason Eric had never called me._

_Passion spent, we'd eventually left the slightly overheated sunroom, and its wool Berber carpeting, which wasn't as soft as the sheets we'd been sleeping on, to return to our upstairs bedroom. I was wondering if I should risk spoiling the closeness we were all feeling by asking my deferred questions, when Eric stepped in to fill the silence._

"_So, what does this mean?" _

_Both Sven and I pulled apart from the group hug and sat up straight, weighing our responses when he continued._

"_Is this a one-time thing? A 'pity fuck' for the soon-to-be divorced brother and ex-boyfriend?"_

_I was silent, and while I knew how I felt, I still could not entirely rationalize Sven's acceptance of the situation._

_Eric waited; he was not pleased that his questions were not being answered. I wasn't certain if he was directing them to me or to Sven._

"_Bro', I know what you said last night, but that was way before what actually happened just now. Are you cool with it or not?"_

_Eric was asking some of my questions for me. And, just exactly what had the two of them discussed last night when I was locked in the bedroom, watching the hours crawl by as I waited in vain for to return?_

"_I know what I told you last night, little brother."_

_What? What did they say to each other? Tell me, please!_

"_Maybe Sookie would like to know what you and I agreed to….with regards to a three-way relationship." Eric was pushing it, thank God._

_Watching Sven's face, I suddenly saw just the briefest ghost of his vulnerable face. It was gone so quickly, if I had not spent so much intimate time with him over the last year, I might have missed it. Seeing it made me open my arms and pull him to my chest, pushing his face into the crook of my neck as I began planting kisses on his soft straight hair. I loved him. And I had not told Eric the same, yet. Sven snuggled against my body, holding his chest tight against my breasts that Eric had so recently been kneading to the point of pain. It didn't feel good. But it felt worse inside as I contemplated that fact that Sven was giving off signs of some internal turmoil. My stomach lurched as I thought about what had happened and the fact that we hadn't really talked it through. Maybe I'd forced Sven into this by my actions last night with Eric before he'd arrived home?_

_Slammed by the unexpected fear, I really felt like crap. Was this morning just Sven's way of saving face for a situation he had not been able to control? Had I screwed up the trust he and I had developed, even the love he'd shown me just to fuck Eric? Could I have acted any more impulsively? I gulped air in desperation. The coziness of the room, the bed, and the two naked men suddenly seemed suffocating. This was a backlash of guilt of absolutely phenomenal proportion. _

"_Guys, I feel sort of sick. Let me up, I need to use the bathroom. I want to splash some cold water on my face. I'm feeling lightheaded."_

_I curled up to roll off the foot of the bed, and caught a glimpse of the surprise registering on their faces._

_My exit was neither all that was lovely nor gracious. I was embarrassed that the sounds of retching could not be masked and they had to know what I was about to do, if not exactly what I was feeling. _

_Sven followed me, held my head, and produced the cooling water on my face that helped my nausea. He was calming me, telling me I was fine, he was good, I'd feel better soon, just relax, and other mild sentiments designed to take my mind off the swelling fear that was consuming me. _

_When Eric shuffled into the room as well, asking Sven in low tones if he needed to do something for me, I had had enough. I wasn't going to lose it after all, maybe because I hadn't eaten anything since an early dinner the previous night._

"_Let's get out of the bathroom, okay?" They nodded and helped me to my feet as I mentally thumbed my nose at my all-too-frequent porcelain buddy. I had to get a grip on the nausea; it was becoming a crutch for me when the bad stuff hit._

_I guess I led the procession back to the bedroom, but I no longer felt like sitting on the bed; it was just too distracting. Maybe it was time to start the conversation that was missing before what had just happened. At least, a conversation that included me, as I wasn't sure what Eric and Sven had discussed last night._

_Taking both of their hands, I dropped into the lotus position on the floor and pulled them down with me. Sven I had to tug harder on than Eric, and he wasn't ready to lie on the floor when the more comfortable bed beckoned. He relented and ended up sitting too close to me and I had to push back from him. I wanted air and space for what I had to say._

"_Umm, I think what happened was inevitable, considering the history the three of us have together." Both of them nodded, prepared to let me speak without interrupting. Maybe I'd be able to finish._

"_Instead of the one-on-one conversations with one partner we've been doing, the dynamic needs to change, and now would be a good time."_

_A not-so-subtle shifting of eyes told me I was right._

"_Eric, no way this was a pity fuck. But, we should have talked it through first. Sven and I have spoken about you feeling the blowback from your divorce and how this might affect you. Maybe we rushed it?"_

_Sven spoke up. "Maybe we all have agendas we aren't sharing here." _

_Both Eric and I looked at him; I was now totally convinced he was hiding something._

_Sven continued. "Both of you have next week free. I want the three of us to spend it together." He looked at us for confirmation that this was a good idea. I was suddenly excited by the possibilities. London? New York? Paris, even? But what about the obligations of his business, I asked, and was reassured that his partners could handle five days for him; he'd done it for them often enough._

_Eric appeared to have no objections. He suggested Hawaii, but Sven shook his head. _

"_I'd like for us to spend the time together free from urban distractions. If you two are interested,I was thinking maybe Southern Utah, Zion National Park and Bryce, or possibly Lake Powell and a few days hiking in Canyonlands?" _

_While Eric was happy to acquiesce I was feeling anxious about tackling such rugged terrain on foot. Sven and I had spoken last year about taking a trip to the Grand Canyon and I'd agreed. But at that time, we'd talked about staying in relative luxury on the South Rim at El Tovar, and possibly hiking down into the Canyon via the South Kaibab trail. The other option he'd offered of riding a pack mule down the Bright Angel trail into the Canyon had sounded even better._

"_Why not? It would be a break from all the shit I've been dealing with on the divorce front. Sookie, are you up for it?" Eric turned shining eyes to me. _

_Silently, I cursed the cinnamon buns I'd been happily munching over the last few months and wondered if it would make any difference if I spent the next twenty-four hours at Sven's gym doing legs lifts, sit-ups, and jumping jacks? Fuck no._

"_Maybe it is a good idea to spend a big chunk of time together, Sven. Do you have a reason for choosing Southern Utah, besides the desolation?" Okay, that might have been a little too desperate, even for me._

_I tried to make amends. "I've never been to the desert, you know. Since you and Eric grew up in Utah, I guess the desert feels like home to you both?"_

_Whatever hesitation I was trying to project to my newly expanded family, the male members weren't picking up on it as the testosterone surged amid a brief but enthusiastic discussion of boots, packs, knives, water skins, trail maps, mummy bags, camp stoves, lanterns, compasses, and other gear intricacies that only heightened my sense of impending doom. It was time to inject some reality if I was going along._

"_Although I can understand the fascination with a run to the Army Surplus Store for more gear, what about stuff like coyotes, Gila Monsters (I shivered), rattlers, scorpions, and heat prostration, among other things?" _

_Both of them looked at each other, finally alerted to the grim realities I felt needed mentioning. It wasn't going to stop them, I knew, but at least we could be prepared for what could morph into a disaster at any time. Sven let loose with a chuckle before he bent at the waist, and unexpectedly tackled me, pushing me back against the floor as Eric bent over me and started gently pinching my ribs. I could feel it coming. I was going to be tickled by them and I was going to be helpless to fight back. I started giggling in anticipation. The mood was broken by Eric's murmuring my name as he began to tickle my waist and Sven starting to kiss me, a soothing caress of my lips that wasn't meant to lead to any passion._

"_A Desert Virgin!" Letting go of my waist, Eric had eased up on the tickling to reassure me. He was the newly returned Livingstone to my Royal Geographical Society audience. "It's warm in late March, but heat prostration isn't a problem, Lover. And Gila Monsters never grow much bigger than my forearm, or at least the couple I've seen. Don't touch'em and you'll be safe. Neither of us will let anything get you. Coyotes won't enter camp unless they have rabies, of course."_

_Sven jumped in, Henry to his David. "Rattlesnakes can be dangerous, but they'll avoid you if they can. I'll give you a snake stick. Just don't place your hand on any rocks you cannot see, or sit on ledges that could shelter a snake. And scorpions might crawl into your hiking boots, so shake them out in the morning before you put them on. You'll be fine, my love." He was grinning in anticipation of the delights to come. _

"_Let's take her out to pick up some boots and other gear this afternoon. Want to take off Sunday morning?" Eric was a man with a plan. _

"_It's been a long time since we've taken a road trip together, little brother, maybe since that time we drove out for a certain holiday weekend to the Midwest." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Let's leave in a few hours and drive out to the Salt Lake house. Can we take your Volvo? We'll pick up the extra gear at home, including the packs. Sookie, call Mia and tell her we are coming for the night. And start packing. I have some calls to make. And I brought home some gifts; they are in the back seat of my Porsche. Eric, this new technology will change your world. Go grab some cassettes." Sven stood and headed for the garage. I wondered if he remembered he wasn't wearing any clothing._

"_I want a shower, guys. And I still think we need to talk about…everything." _

_Sven said over his shoulder, "I'm about to spend eight hours crammed into the front seat of Eric's Volvo with you two. We'll talk or we'll go insane."_

_I wondered where Sven had stored my suitcases from Barbados, and started to think about the shorts and t-shirts I was going to be wearing for the next week. I'd pack for Sven as well. Eric could do his own packing. I realized my days as a desert virgin were numbered._

_______________________

_The drive out of the Bay area on I-80 wasn't fun on a Saturday afternoon. We passed through Oakland, had a breather before we had to fight our way through Sacramento traffic and then made the climb into the Sierra foothills, but the 'gift' from Sven had us buzzing. It was a handheld, portable cassette player than was to be marketed in the summer by Sony. Our version was the Japanese release, a Walkman. Eric had exclaimed his pleasure, barely listening to Sven's detailed explanation of the device and its potential in the US and other markets before immediately cranking up his Rolling Stones 'Some Girls' tape, popping the headphones over my ears for the lyrics to 'Miss You' and squeezing me as Mick Jagger wailed:_

_I've been holding out so long  
I've been sleeping all alone  
Lord I miss you  
I've been hanging on the phone  
I've been sleeping all alone  
I want to kiss you_

Well, I've been haunted in my sleep  
You've been staring in my dreams

_Lord I miss you.  
_

_He then yanked it back, joking with me to get my own Walkman as he began packing a box of his tapes of Heavy Metal bands, reminding Sven we'd need more batteries for the week ahead. Sven wasn't paying attention, as he'd found and was listening to a new release, 'September', from Earth, Wind & Fire's latest recording. I could hear the lyrics through his headphones._

_Do you remember the 21__st__ night of September?_

_Love was changing the minds of pretenders  
While chasing the clouds away__In the key__ that our souls were singing.  
As we danced in the night,  
Remember how the stars stole the night away_

Our hearts were ringing

_Say Do You Remember_

_Dancing in September_

_Never was a cloudy day._

_I'd squealed in excitement at the gift and found my own tape of Bonnie Tyler's 'It's a Heartache', a song I'd played obsessively last fall when I was slowly falling in love with Sven. Which made no sense, then or now._

_Consequently, we three were mostly quiet, enthralled by the new gadgets as Eric threaded his way through the sea of cars full of occupants who were as focused as we were on reaching the summit and surviving the drive. Warning of our late arrival, I'd spoken only briefly to Mia about our trip. She'd promised to start digging out Eric and Sven's stored gear in preparation for our stay-over. She had refrained from asking me about any sleeping arrangements, and now as I listened to Linda Ronstadt singing 'Tumbling Dice' on the Walkman's skinny headphones, I wondered what we would do about it tonight. I hoped Ander was out of town, but doubted I'd be that lucky._

_Maybe we were all being quiet for a reason other than the Walkmans, I thought as I lay curled up under Eric's North Face jacket in the back seat of the Volvo. It was just too crowded to be comfortable in the front seat with two 6'4" men for a long drive. _

_To take my mind off of the very real possibility of finding icy roads in the mountains, it being late March, I leaned forward, and running my hands through Eric's thick, shiny locks, I began brushing out his hair as I'd been dying to do for months. He rolled his shoulders to signal his appreciation of my efforts and I took my time, massaging his scalp with the boar bristle brush. When it was silky smooth, I indulged a desire I'd had from the first time I'd seen him pull up at our boat dock, and parting his hair down the middle, began dividing his hair into thirds, preparatory to braiding it. It was so heavy that I decided to double-braid it, a warrior style I'd seen on some photos of century-old carvings in a book on Scandinavian culture in Sven's study. He would have two braids hanging parallel in close proximity down his back. I'd even brought some ties in my purse as I'd anticipated I'd finally be able to play with Eric's hair. When I'd finished, he reached one of his large, beautiful hands back to cup my jaw and murmur his thanks. I gave a sigh of contentment as I prepared to do the same to Sven's much shorter locks, starting first with brushing and then beginning the braiding much higher on his head, placing kisses on his neck as my fingers twisted and caught his hair in several braids. He ended up looking more Gaul than Viking, which suited his coloring more anyway. When we pulled into Truckee for gasoline, Sven climbed into the back seat to work on my hair, as he wanted us all to look the same and for the next hour, brushed and fussed with my hair until he was satisfied. And we three maintained our self-imposed silence, barely speaking, our Walkman headsets firmly in place, the plastic bands for the headphones hanging under our chins with the cords trailing to the small blue and silver box clipped on each person's belt. _

_The sun had set as we left the mountains behind, the Interstate much less crowded. Sven took over the driving so Eric could stretch out in the back. I'd moved into the front seat with Sven and watched the miles slip away as we headed towards Winnemucca. I recalled the last long road trip I'd taken with Sven when we'd driven out to Las Vegas without telling anyone of our plans. Maybe Mia could get us all talking about what was going on in our heads when we'd had a night to recover from the drive. _________________________

_I'd fallen asleep, as had Eric, when Sven pulled into the secluded property that was Ander and Mia's primary residence. I learned later Celia had been given a separate wing she could use when she wasn't staying at her house in Sandy. When I saw the house and the entrance, I was glad I hadn't met his family when we first started dating or I might have been too intimidated by it to continue seeing Sven, or Eric, for that matter._

_The house, really a mansion, screamed 'money'. I'd thought Sven had a large house, but it was as a peanut compared to this place. Several families could have lived here quite comfortably, I thought, perhaps a little meanly. This was where Eric, Sven and Tara had grown up? _

_The exterior of the house, well-lit for our arrival, was 'mountain lodge'. It was dark, but I could see it was surrounded by evergreens of many shades and needle shapes. The setting for the house had been cut out of the forest. We were not in Salt Lake proper, but in the Little Cottonwood Canyon area. The unseasonably warm weather was impacting Utah as well, as the snow that might have been on the ground around this popular ski area had mostly melted. It appeared spring had arrived early if the green grass in front of the house was any indication._

_Mia and Celia both were waiting in the entrance for us. They left the front porch as soon as Sven had parked the car. I was so pleased with the warmth of their welcome I immediately snapped out of my sleep-induced fog, elated at finally being with them on their home turf. _

_We five entered the house, Eric with both arms around the shoulders of the two women, leaving Sven and me to hold hands as we followed after them. Yes, the décor was definitely rustic mountain lodge, but the furnishings were the 'real deal' instead of the standard 'knock-offs'. It was so authentic it was almost magical, as if we'd stepped back in time to the early 1900's. Well, a very opulent 1900's. I heard the crackling of the fireplace before we entered the great room. The natural stones climbed the wall to the fourteen foot high ceiling, the width spanned a good twelve feet or more, and the recess opening where the pile of logs was glowing was tall enough for me to stand up in, had I so chosen. We all moved closer to the fire as the night air had been cold, and then found seats on the Native-American print-covered chairs and sofas scattered around the great room. Eric had not chosen to sit by me and Sven on the couch, but since there was room, I looked at him and patted the open space beside me. He hesitated, and then rose to hunch his way over to sit stiffly beside me, a good boy visiting his parents air about him. No way._

_Squeezing Sven's shoulder, I turned my head and upper body towards Eric, and wrapping my free arm around his shoulder, moved my face to within an inch of his lips. He couldn't resist and leaned forward for his kiss, which I made sure could not be mistaken for a friendly brother-in-law peck, although without any obvious tongue-swallowing. When we broke from the embrace and I turned back to Sven, I saw Mia and Celia had trained their eyes on Sven, no doubt to check for his reaction to this display. He sighed, and looking at them, said:_

"_If I didn't ask you any questions when I was growing up, I'd hope you extend me the same courtesy just now, Mom." He paused. "You, too, Celia."_

_Other than raising their eyebrows, they made no comment on his remark. Celia did speak, though, to inform us that Ander was asleep after a long drive back from some ranch property they were trying to sell around Vernal. We'd see him in the morning. How long could we stay? I hadn't known what Sven would decide when I'd called to advise them of our plans, and didn't wish to disappoint them with false information. _

_Sven's only response was that we'd sort it out in the morning, but maybe now, it being after two a.m., we could call it a night and discuss it over a late breakfast. After a little bit of parental grumbling, and some pointed yawning by Eric and me, we were herded upstairs to the bedroom wing of the house, me unable to stop exclaiming over the continued lodge themes of stone, dark woods, native rugs and vibrant prints, and shown two adjacent bedrooms, evidently their rooms when they had been living at home. There was a connecting door between the two rooms, I discovered. Each room had its own shower, so both Eric and Sven dropped their bags where they entered, and immediately fired up the hot water, preparing to wash the grime of the road, minimal I thought, from their bodies. I knew they were just using the two showers as an excuse to put off making any decisions about the sleeping arrangements, perhaps hoping I'd decide for them by choosing one bedroom or the other. The un-favored brother would then end up sleeping alone. I so wasn't going there. Wrong way to start off, and something I'd hoped we'd have sorted out today during the mostly silent trip along I-80._

_I didn't wish to be the only unclean member of the trio, so after a moment's thought, I went naturally to Sven's shower and climbed in for a quick rinse. He let out a contented growl when he saw me, perhaps thinking I'd chosen him tonight. But he was wrong. _

_Putting my mouth against his dripping hair and speaking softly into his ear as I soaped up his chest and moved my hands down and over his hips to caress his more sensitive skin, I made my position clear. "If we don't all sleep together, I'm sleeping alone on the floor." I was now soaping his balls and rolling them in my warmed fingers, and he unconsciously moved his hips to give me better access to him. I stopped speaking, and fastened on his nipple, carefully licking the dark-hued circle before nipping it as I waited for his decision. _

"_We are all tired tonight, my love. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow?", he offered as I felt his leg muscles tighten in response to my pulling on his lengthening member, watching it grow thick and ready in my hand in spite of his obvious fatigue. _

"_I'd like a vote, Sven. And my vote is that we stay together from now on. Besides, we are all three so tired I don't believe we will have any trouble sleeping soundly. And either bed is so large, we won't feel too crowded to be comfortable." I'd laid out my arguments very carefully, I'd thought._

_And was still surprised when he sighed and nodded his acceptance, choosing to concentrate his flagging energy on what I was doing with my hand, stroking him to his tip and squeezing the sensitive bulb just enough to create some skin pull that gave it a little kick. _

"_Suck me off and I'll agree to anything, which you know, don't you, vixen?" He teased me as he pulled me around to his front, pushing on my shoulders to make me kneel and accede to his request. I wanted to, so not much persuasion was necessary before I had him positioned over my open mouth, and swallowed as much of his excited rock hard member as I could handle. I began carefully sucking him down and releasing him, and he moaned his agreement to just about anything I wanted if I'd only continue. I'd forgotten all about Eric, but he hadn't forgotten us, as out of the corner of my eye I caught his shape behind the shower door, and saw Sven open the door and hold out his hand. My heart nearly stopped at the idea of their dual naked, wet, dripping, hard male bodies crowded into the smallish shower space with me. I wrapped my hands around Sven's straining, muscled thighs and increased the pace of my licking and sucking. He evidently pulled Eric up behind me again as he started rising to the balls of his feet as his need for orgasm accelerated. His moaning increased and I darted my eyes to his face to see desire engraved on his features, his eyes closed and long water-bejeweled lashes brushing his olive cheekbones, his mouth forming an oval shape as he began grinding his hips forward as much as I would let him, clearly lost in the sensations he'd been craving for at least the last few hours. _

_Eric bent down to kiss my shoulders as my mouth worked over Sven, and then he whispered a deep, guttural, "Hello, my Lover" in my ear, before rising up and driving his hard, pulsing muscle against my upper back. The shower floor was starting to dig into my kneecaps, and Eric must have noticed, because he stopped his erotic action to drop a wet folded towel on the tile and push it under my knees. I felt much better and continued, dropping one arm so I could fold my palm over the top of Eric's foot which he'd placed beside my thigh as he returned to resume rubbing his hot, aching flesh against my back and neck, his palms at first flat against the sides of the shower and his own moans echoing those of his brother. _

_I was so wet with desire, I would have taken either brother without caring to identify who it was, and then Sven reached his release with a loud groan, amplified in the small stall as his hot semen poured down the back of my throat. I felt myself close to orgasm as well; Eric had started using the braid of my wet hair as a noose around his erection, pulling hard on it one-handed to increase the friction of it sliding over his satiny length. I felt him stiffen, then pump hard a few times before he came over my hair and shoulders, the milky substance quickly rinsed away by the force of the beating water. The action ended my swallowing of Sven. He pulled back and bent over to begin suckling my water-heated breasts, forcing me to rise to give him better access as his fingers slipped inside my heated core and began working my tender spot. I came almost instantly, crying my orgasm into Sven's shoulder and had both of them pressed against my body in response, the three of us making a tired, fleshy bundle of sated male and female desire. It was way past time to dry off and go to bed._

_No argument this time as we made our way into Sven's bedroom, the doors carefully locked behind us, not that we had any secrets left, we thought. It seemed natural for me to climb in between the two of them, and in almost no time, their twin gentle snores were the lullaby that accompanied me into a dreamless sleep._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: These events continue in the next chapter but offer a different POV._

_Both songs are copyright protected by the respective members of the bands named. _


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: This continues the events from the previous chapter. It offers a different POV._

_Charlaine Harris is the rightful owner of all her original characters._

_MariaTerese once again has assumed the role of "Grem-Slayer"; all remaining errors are mine. I am grateful to everyone who has taken time to write to me. Your comments and queries are very much appreciated._

______________________________________________________________________

_**Woodside c. 1979, Graduation, Part III**_

After he was able to wrap up the phone call, convinced he had a line to an untapped source of capital that would result in enormous profits for his firm, Sven saw that Sookie had called him. He picked up the pink message slip, the color reminding him of all the things he loved best about her. He knew she was more than ready to leave school behind and begin her professional career. He felt again that familiar anger begin to boil up inside him for the rejections by the decent firms she had suffered over during her earnest job search. Considering her impressive credentials and acceptable internship results, she should have been fielding multiple offers by this time. Instead, she was wondering if she'd made a mistake in thinking she could break into the field.

The truth was that he desperately wanted her to find a job because he knew Eric likely would be leaving sometime in the early fall again for a few months to return to Iceland. He did not want Sookie to be free to go with him, the two of them leaving him behind. He did not want Sookie to go over to that part of the world without him. He had to find a job for her. Again, he reviewed all the potential firms in the area, dismissed the ones against whom they had outstanding lawsuits or other disputes, and was left with a very small list. It was a closed world, in many ways. He thought again about encouraging her to interview in Los Angeles with the idea of opening a branch for a firm here in the Bay Area, playing on her Nordmon connections, and found the idea more appealing than the thought of her being gone for months at a time.

His brother had no idea how he felt, although he suspected Sookie might understand. Without her nearby to keep him focused, the urges he had successfully suppressed so far might return. He had no illusions he could remain faithful if she were to leave him for any long periods of time. Therefore, he had to find a solution. It he treated it like any other task, broke it down to its bare set of steps, he could accomplish it. In the meantime, the Nordmon clan was about to descend on them for the weekend. He had to clear his desk so he was not distracted by work when they were in his house. Ander in particular would prove to be a pain in the ass, as usual. He thought back to the last time they'd seen him, when the three of them had what he'd thought of as their honeymoon in the Utah deserts. It wasn't what he would have chosen, but he knew it would make Eric feel more at ease, and he thought it would give Sookie a taste of what her second spouse was really like, an outdoorsman, with a love of the great open spaces. He thought he'd come up with a brilliant plan, but as usual had watched as its unfurling revealed the fraying around the edges before it even got underway. And all thanks to his mom.

____________________

They had awakened in a pile of intertwined limbs that first morning in his childhood bedroom in the great house in Cottonwood Canyon, the shades drawn and the room dark. Although each knew the others had awakened, they all three remained silent, perhaps to see who would speak first and break the spell. But what sort of spell was it?

Sven, being the strongest of the three, or so he liked to believe, had cleared his throat.

"Well, time to get up and have some breakfast. I think it is about 8:30 or 9:00. We still have the option of staying another night here or driving out to the desert later today."

Eric spoke next. "Yeah, I'm hungry. How about you, Sookie? Some eggs for you, dearest?" There was the sound of a wet smack and Sven knew what Eric had done. He'd given his wife a morning kiss.

Swallowing down the growl in his chest, Sven spoke calmly. "We could rest today and collect our gear. Eric, you and Sookie could make another run to the stores for provisions. We'll leave early tomorrow morning."

Eric made to sit up to head to the bathroom for a bladder roll call. Sven stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Settle back down here, will you?"

Groaning his need, Eric lay back down and stretched out, begging Sven to hurry. The beer he'd had when they'd first arrived last night wasn't going to wait much longer for its exit strategy.

"Sookie?"

For the first time, she spoke, a shy note he wasn't accustomed to hearing from her. "I'd like to stay another night and spend some time with your moms. The desert will be there whenever we arrive, won't it?"

Gathering up the threads, he asked the question. "So, what do we tell the family about our situation?" He let out a breath. He'd said it.

"What will we tell Ander, you mean, don't you?" Eric said. The impatience was gone from his voice, replaced by something more mature and resolute.

"We tell him the truth and let him skin it and roast it over a spit, for all I care." Eric finished.

"Colorful, Eric, but what exactly is the truth?" Sven asked, his own bladder beginning to stir. Shit, maybe a bathroom break was what they all needed.

"I cannot wait any longer. Back in sec." Eric rocketed off the bed, beating his retreat to his own bathroom out of habit. Sven agreed and after planting a hot kiss on his wife, headed for his own bathroom. Sookie could listen to their steady streams of urine in stereo for all he cared right now, needing to release the pressure more than squeeze out a few private moments with her before Eric returned.

Taking time to also brush his teeth and wash the sleep from his face, Sven noted that his beard had made its daily shadowed appearance and wanted to ask Sookie if it was okay if he shaved first. Before he could do so, she headed into the water closet and made her own morning music. Or so he'd guessed; he'd drowned out the sound by starting the faucet for his daily shave. Maybe this week he'd let his beard grow out, but the rest of his out-of-control body hair had to be removed if he expected her to have sex with him. And he definitely expected it.

At least he had the comfort of knowing that Eric was on the same shaving schedule as he was if he didn't want Sookie treating him like an undesirable piece of sandpaper. Although with the mixed feelings coursing through him, one minute he thought it was a great idea and the next he felt he'd need to remedy such a situation with appropriate advice to his brother.

This day would be interesting. But first, they needed a strategy before they headed out to face the parental unit. Sookie exited the water closet and washed her hands, then checked the braid he'd given her the previous night. His still looked ok, with a little gel for the wisps. Hers had come loose; he'd have to repair it this morning. He continued to like the idea of the three of them being a matched set with the hair designs showing their solidarity.

"May I fix your hair before we head to breakfast downstairs?" He asked politely.

"Please, my husband." Her endearment made him swell with pride. Yes, he was, wasn't he?

Quickly finishing his shaving of his body hair while informing her he would not be shaving his facial hair this week, which she accepted with no comment, he watched as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. He grabbed her hairbrush from the vanity and started the repairs, her long hair falling almost to her hips now. He debated telling her that most career professionals had to cut their hair, whether male or female, but since he loved her hair, he just let it go.

Eric joined them as he was finishing, his skin raw in places where he had nicked his body with the razor. It was going to be an interesting week, shaving in the raw in the desert around their campsite. What had they been thinking?

He was being distracted by trivia again. It was his only failing, he thought. Well, maybe that and the impulsiveness.

"So, what is the truth of our situation, Eric?"

"I don't know. You tell me. I'm the extra man, the hanger-on, the one with no legal rights or status. Just a glorified fuck, I guess."

Since Sven had shared some of these same concerns not that long ago, he couldn't look Eric in the face just yet. Instead, he focused his gaze on the mirror over the sink, and shook his head.

"Nope, that's the divorce talking in your head, Eric. I love you and I always will. Sookie said yesterday that she cared for you." He paused again. "In fact, you are the only one of us who hasn't declared any feelings on this subject. Be good to know just where you stand, little brother."

"Yes, Eric, he's right. You are great at firing up some music and telling us to listen to the lyrics, as if that covers everything, but it doesn't, really, does it?" Sookie chimed right in, just as if she'd read his script and memorized her parts.

Eric turned away from us; his shoulders looked tense and he was stretching out his hands in front of him, looking at them as if they contained answers. He said, "This is really new for me. I'm not used to having feelings like this. Sven, you know how it has always been between us. You have always been around for me, even now when it looks like I've tried to take your wife from you." A gasp from Sookie, ignored by both of them. "And Sookie, I never stopped caring about you. That fact alone has caused all three of us enormous problems." He stopped. "Just give me a minute here." When he turned around, his expression was bland, belying what he had just said.

"ÉG ást þú báðir."

"What?" What was he saying?

"ÉG vilja vernda þú báðir."

Now Sven was seriously irritated. "Speak English, Eric."

"Why don't you speak Icelandic?"

"Well, write it on a piece of paper and I'll find a translator, chicken-shit."

"Þú ert minn fjölskylda nú."

Sookie broke into the conversation before Sven lost it. "Hey, you two, stop it. No one said this was going to be easy. Give Eric some space here." Sven acknowledged the truth she'd offered with an inclination of his head in her direction.

"We do have one advantage. Mia and Celia are ready to help us, and they love us. Let's just dress, go downstairs and tell them the truth, which is that we have no idea what we are doing, but we want to make it work. No, we three need to make it work, right Sven, and Eric?" They both mouthed 'yes' at her.

"I guess we can tell them what we have is a plural marriage, okay?" Sookie had a term, at least.

Sven wanted to know what it meant in the context of the three of them. He'd obviously done some reading when trying to make sense of Ander's relationship with his two moms. How did that term apply to them, he'd asked Sookie. Eric remained silent after his pronouncements, all but forgotten as Sookie and Sven struggled with how to explain themselves to the crew waiting for them in the main part of the house. Sven suggested they label it polyandry and forget the plural marriage term as it had religious connotations that just didn't fit their circumstances. Sookie didn't like the idea of polyandry as it suggested to her that she was too greedy to just be satisfied with one husband; she was special and needed two husbands! While they argued over the semantics, Eric slipped out to find some jeans and a tee to wear, his uniform since he'd been old enough to dress himself. When they realized he'd left, they both headed over and asked what was up with him? He was still pulling his clothing out of his backpack, but stopped and stood up.

"You know, I don't like fighting. It reminds me, the arguing, of the unhappiness I had in my marriage. Let's just tell the truth. We are all three sleeping together and I'm Sookie's Lover. I'm living with you two, which they know, and that won't change. Unless Sookie and I have some sort of ceremony, it truly is just casual, isn't it?" Eric gaze remained fixed on a spot on the wall behind Sookie's head. His expression wasn't sad; it just wasn't anything.

Sven didn't like to see Eric masking his feelings again. That much was true. He also did not like fighting. It solved nothing. So he spoke first.

"Eric, if you and Sookie need a ceremony, for family or maybe a few close friends, I want to be a part of it. I won't give up my legal relationship with my wife, but you and she deserve recognition for your bond. You'll always be my brother, so I'm not certain we need a three-way ceremony. Sookie?" He left it up to her to add whatever she believed was appropriate.

"Maybe both?" It appeared Sookie was ready to compromise with anyone, just to come to some conclusion. Time was ticking away and her face kept turning to the bedroom doors as if she expected a knock at any time from Mia or Celia or both.

"Actually, I'm willing to explore the idea of Eric as a co-husband, if that is a role he is interested in supporting. Eric?" Sven asked his brother.

"Yeah. I'd like to be considered as more than just a casual screw in our lives, easily replaceable." Eric's head still wasn't in the same place as Sven and Sookie.

Growling out his impatience with the implication in Eric's response, Sven decided to switch subjects. "How would you like us to introduce you, Eric?"

"What? When?" Eric was caught off-guard by the change in direction.

"When the three of us go out socially, as we will in the not-too-distant future, how will we present ourselves?"

"Well, Sven, this arrangement won't be that hard to swallow in my world. Academics are often liberals, and my crowd at Berkeley, where I am heading soon, is among the most liberal group of individuals in the field. Your world is much more conservative than mine. Yours and the world Sookie hopes to enter, eventually."

"It will be more difficult for you, Sven." Sookie finally found her voice again, not that she'd offered anything helpful.

"I'm always proud of my family, and my decisions do not warrant scrutiny by anyone else. But I have to confess, the terminology for this situation is limited. We'll say we are a family unit and let it go at that. If they want to ask questions, we change the subject or walk away. No one in my firm will give a rat's ass as long as I continue to make the money I've been making. I'm willing to bet most of our clients will feel the same way. Line their pockets and I could be keeping a kangaroo as a third wife and they wouldn't care."

"What about Sookie finding a job, though?" Eric had been as concerned as Sven was about the freeze-out by the local firms.

"Until we know which way they swing, we should just go with Sven as my spouse and you as my brother-in-law. I'm sorry, Eric. You know I would never wish to hurt your feelings or belittle your importance to us and our happiness." Sookie was on the verge of tears again. Sven made a decision for all of them.

"Let's get dressed and have breakfast. We'll just lay out what we know for Mia and Celia. I hope Ander has left for the day; he always has 'business' he has to attend to, no matter what day of the week."

"And, I'd like to spend one more night here, if that is okay with you, Sven?" Sookie had made it clear she wanted more time, and Sven and Eric both agreed.

They dressed in the casual clothing all three had packed and headed down, entering the kitchen as a group, following their noses as hunger made its name known again.

Celia was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and eating some toast. "Morning. Where's Mia?" Sven asked, rather abruptly.

"Morning yerself, sleepyheads. It is after 10:30; she and Ander made a run to the gourmet market as they knew they wanted to stock up. They will be back soon. How long will you three stay?"

Sven felt his stomach tense at the news about Ander; catching Sookie's expression, he thought she probably had had a similar reaction.

"So, what would you like to eat? I'm cooking this morning, but it is pretty standard fare. Everyone fine with that? Eric, I'm cutting down on the grease for you. No bacon or sausage on your empty stomach, I bet."

________________________

They'd eaten and cleaned up; waiting for Ander to return with Mia had everyone feeling a little tense, including Celia. No one had said anything about the new arrangements, although the three of them had been openly affectionate as the mood took them. Even Eric had loosened up and slung his arm over Sven's shoulder as they waited for the baked eggs to be pulled from the oven. Celia had expressed no undue curiosity about them; she seemed content for them to discuss whatever, whenever they felt like it. Naturally, she wanted news of Joran and Eric had more of it than Sven. They continued to discuss family news as they waited for the others to return.

When Ander pulled up, he and Mia had unloaded several bags of food from the back of the custom Chevy Suburban he drove during the winter months. Sven watched him through narrowed eyes. He was mentally prepared for anything Ander threw his way.

Ander wasted no time, greeting them brusquely, asking briefly about their drive, and then beginning his inquiry into their new situation.

"So, sons, tell me what transpires? Eric, your divorce isn't final yet, is it?"

When Eric admitted the truth of his words, looking uncharacteristically sheepish, Ander continued.

"And Sven, you and the new bride are technically still on the honeymoon, right? It hasn't been even a half year yet, has it?" Of course, he knew when they'd been married, as he and Sookie had gotten around to sending out announcements back in January, at Mia's insistence. They'd received a mountain of gifts as a result, totally unnecessary. Sookie was still cranking out thank-you notes, he remembered.

"And the reason for these questions, Dad?"

"You seem to be quite fickle, my son. Will we soon see Max invited to join the family for celebrations again?" Sven had resolved to not lose his temper, but that dig was unexpected and it pissed him off.

Sookie chose that moment to jump into the conversation, cutting off his angry response just in time.

"Ander, I'm well aware of the nature of Sven's relationship with Max. Who isn't? He hardly tried to hide it. And I disagree that your son is fickle. In fact, he is the most amazing man I've ever met. Actually, both of your sons are by far two of the most remarkable people I've encountered. Testament to the excellent parenting they received, I'm certain. For boys, having a good mother is often critical to their development into mature, responsible men capable of sustaining loving relationships with the opposite sex."

Mia also had been waiting her turn. She spoke now.

"Ander, I think some things are private, as I told you in the car. When information is volunteered, parents are honored to learn more about the lives of their children. But children cannot be intimidated into sharing their lives with those who hope to browbeat the information out of them. At least, not our children."

In the silence that followed, she asked if they had eaten their fill, and if so, would they bring in the remaining bags from the car. Eric made a beeline for the door, but Sven felt he needed to stay with Sookie. Ander walked out to assist Eric with the remaining bags, which wasn't what Eric had expected.

Now Mia walked over to give Sookie a hug, and then moved her over to the couch in the nook by the kitchen, looking at her in a kindly manner as she smoothed her bangs back from her face, inquiring if she had slept well and felt rested enough after the long drive. Assured that the bed was fine and she had slept like a log, Mia just smiled at her.

Looking over at Sven for reassurance, Sookie spoke up. "Well, some things have changed since we last spoke, Mia."

"Yes, my dear daughter-in-law, what things?"

Celia had joined them on the couch, and since it was a large couch, motioned for Sven to joint them as well. He walked over, his skin crawling with the knowledge of what was to come. Surely he could trust them to not be judgmental.

"Well, just to come to the point, Eric has joined our family, informally for now. We are here with you because Sven had this great idea that we would all spend a week together without any interruptions, sort of an impulsive act on his part…"

Sookie was cut off by Mia. "An impulsive act by Sven? Impossible! I refuse to believe it." She leaned around Sookie to rumple his hair, while Celia patted him affectionately on the arm, a smile just for him ghosting over her lips.

"Okay, so you know him pretty well. Anyways, we are going for a desert trek. I'm a desert virgin, according to Eric, and he's going to break my…." Sookie stopped, remembering her audience a little too late. Mia snorted and her sister clapped her hand over her mouth; Sven also couldn't hold in the grin.

"So, where are we going, husband? You know I'm not a hiker by nature."

Before Sven could answer, Celia stepped in. "Sven, if you and Eric cripple or kill off the first good daughter-in-law we've had, you are both in serious trouble."

"Maybe more important in this story than where we are going is the reason we are going together?" Sven was looking at Mia as spoke.

Mia did choose that moment to interject. "So, this is sort of a honeymoon for the three of you? A little different than the sneak honeymoon you two took to Barbados." Sookie looked guilty at that gentle jibe, although she wasn't to blame.

Mia continued. "In my experience, Sven does like to plan extravagant trips to far-away places. This isn't your usual MO. Care to explain while your partner-in-crime is out in the front arguing about god-knows-what with your father?" She fixed him with a gaze that confirmed she would brook no fabrications.

"Eric's different than me; I wanted him to feel welcomed by doing something he would enjoy." It was lame, but it was all Sven had at the moment.

"You are acting so out-of-character, Sven." Mia didn't say any more to him. He winced as he felt that maternal examination that had always made him squirm and want to confess to the crime, even when he was innocent. Now, however, he had a spouse who sensed it and came to his rescue.

"Mia, I get that Sven has some private reason for all of this. He won't tell me or Eric, but I also believe his feelings are genuine on this subject. We three share an odd sort of attachment, love, or something like it. Two years ago, if you had told me that I would be involved, well, all but married, to two men, umm, brothers, er, twins, at the same time, I would have said 'no way'. But now, it seems inevitable. I'm expecting it will all work out. You two have a good relationship with Ander, long-standing, and you have four wonderful children. I'd hope the three of us could follow your example. We will also have children, possibly within the next three years or so, once I have established my career and begun to contribute to the family finances. We need you in our lives." Sookie finished, her smile as serene as that of the real Virgin's.

Mia was the only one who'd caught Sven's wince and she looked as if she was going to ask him about it, but thought better. He expected she'd waylay him later with questions leading up to the reasons for the wince. He'd better work on his explanation.

His thoughts were diverted by Eric bursting through the door, anger flashing in his eyes, several more bags of human treats in his arms. He was followed immediately by Ander, also loaded down with the results of the shopping trip. Sven's heart sank; how long did they plan to keep them hostage at the house? It wouldn't be a real get-away if they spent most of it at the lodge with the parents, would it? He and Eric would have to plot their escape. Besides he wanted some private time with Sookie, and gritting his teeth, knew Eric would feel the same. He hoped they'd remembered to pack the second tent. He didn't relish sleeping alone out under the stars far enough away to muffle the inevitable sounds they would make.

____________________

Two days later, Eric and Sven had finally convinced everyone, including the female in their little unit that leaving for the desert was unavoidable, and the time had come to head down to Zion, where they both had worked one summer long ago. Sven had been able to side-step Mia and her questions and was breathing a sigh of relief that they were finally leaving.

Eric and Ander also had run out of steam after the shouting match that had started in the front yard about Selah, her family, Ander's poor advice about the marriage, and a few other 'sins of the father' that had been building over the years. To save face, or so Sven imagined, Ander had made up an excuse for leaving, insisting Celia join him on a trip he had to make to Green River. They had left yesterday and would be back sometime later today, after he and Eric were gone. Sven was glad he had avoided an argument; Ander was not pleased that Sven was paying for Joran's apartment so he could attend classes for his Master's program. He saw it as just another betrayal by his older son. Sven knew retribution was coming; he just wasn't sure of the date and time.

The car was packed, and Mia was there to see them off after fitting in as much food in the Volvo as she could. They were standing outside, ready to get in the car when she asked Eric and Sookie to give her a few minutes alone with Sven. They agreed and went back into the house, leaving the two of them standing under the trees, watching a small herd of mule deer that had wandered into the yard and begun systematically stripping several expensive white pines of low-hanging branches.

"Are you happy, Sven?" Mia started the conversation with a mundane question, but it wasn't meant to be. He and his mother were many-layered creatures who understood each other in ways Eric could never follow.

"Yes, I am, Mother." The formal address was meant as a warning to not pry too closely into his affairs.

She evidently was not put off by the warning. "Eric is a generous person with a good heart. He always wants what is best for others, even when it is detrimental to getting what is best for him." Unsaid was the implication that this type of motivation wasn't typical of Sven.

"I've done some generous things over the years, Mom." He protested.

"Nothing of this magnitude. Did you think you couldn't hold her against her earlier first love for Eric? It was so long ago; just a childish infatuation. You knew that, yes?"

"I knew they were still very attracted to one another." He grimaced; he'd hoped to avoid this conversation with the one person who could worm the truth out of him and would have zero qualms about doing so.

"Sookie is a loyal child and truthful. She would have come to you and told you about her attraction and I believe asked for your help in overcoming it." She was watching him closely as she said this. She nodded. "So, she did ask for your help. I suspected it. Well, the same is true for Eric. He would have left town before he would do anything to truly hurt you, once he knew the extent of his attraction to her. He's very vulnerable after the breakup with Selah; it is possible he may have had a little trouble restraining himself, but not for long." Sven knew what she was going to say next so he jumped in.

"Yes, you are right, I set it up. I gave them permission. It seemed only fair. I probably should not have gotten involved with Sookie; it happened before I realized how deeply what I felt for her went. I should not have married her, but I was in love with her, dammit. I can reel off a whole litany of actions I should not have taken, if that is what you wish for me to do right now. But instead, I'm trying to fix this mess without giving up the woman I love, whose presence makes me happy for the first time in years, years."

Mia looked at him, a sad expression in her eyes. "But you don't share. You never have, starting as soon as you were able to make your preferences known to us. How can you make this work, my son?" In her distress, she wrapped her arm around his waist, and pulled him closer to comfort him for the hurt she clearly anticipated he would sooner or later experience by taking this path.

Sven turned away from the piercing eyes of this person who could see so clearly into his heart. "I just have to, Mom."

"Whatever it is, if you cannot tell me, at least trust Sookie. Tell her and let her show you what a good person you have chosen by loving her. And if it affects Eric as well, will you please trust your brother? You are building a family unit; let them comfort you and show you their love. There are benefits to this tricky situation you've created for yourself to solve some problem you think you have. I've learned to enjoy the benefits. Once I put the hurt of it behind me, I gained a lot from it. You can as well."

They then spoke of inconsequential things for a few minutes more before Eric and Sookie reemerged. Eric was pointing at his watch and admonishing his brother that they were not going to find a camping spot if they didn't leave soon.

It truly was time to go. Sven sat in back so Sookie could more easily see the beautiful scenery of his home state. But as he waved goodbye to Mia, he wanted to be alone to review what she had told him. It seemed that the polygamy had been difficult for her to bear as well, but she had survived, even thrived in the situation. He wanted the same for the three of them. He could look ahead and see that they would grow old together, and they would have children. He could be the leader of their family; he knew that Eric's gratitude would override his own dominant urges and he would bow to Sven's will. Maybe this trip would be the setting in which to come clean? He'd have to bide his time. He noticed that both Eric and Sookie were wearing their Walkmans again. He put his own headphones on, and thinking how he would begin the conversation about the surgical decision he'd made a few years ago. It hadn't seemed that significant at the time as he'd envisioned his life with Max. But now he had to live with the consequences, not only of the decision, but of his lie of omission by not sharing it with Sookie. The change in the vegetation from evergreens to scrub oak and then sagebrush and willow and the occasional prickly pear and Mormon tea plant went unobserved by him. After the cassette had rolled to a stop, he left it, turned off the machine and closed his eyes, lost in his thoughts. It was still a couple of hours until they reached the entrance to Zion.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Parts of the next two chapters take place in Zion. _

("_I love you both. I will protect you both. You are my family now_.")


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Charlaine Harris owns her characters and sets the grand design for the Sookieverse._

_We are just time-travelers, popping in and out as the mood strikes._

_Such a tame lemon doth unfold, should I even warn of it?_

_This chapter is an EPOV. He wants certain events to happen, but he will have to prevail through persuasion. (Isn't that the story of his undead existence as well?)_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Woodside c. 1979, Graduation, Part IV**_

_**P1.**_

He stretched out his full length, enjoying the feathery feel of the satin sheets against his bare skin. He and Selah had never spent money on the amenities Sven assumed were the very necessities of life, not luxuries. His brother was very different in many ways. Many interesting ways, as he thought about some of the 'toys' Sven kept locked in a cabinet in his den and got out for their use, but only when Sookie asked, he'd noticed.

He'd spent the morning alone in their bed, reading bits of Hunter S. Thomson's recently published '_Gonzo Papers: The Great Shark Hunt_' during breaks in the rematch between the Giants and their mortal enemies the Dodgers, marveling all the while that he felt no urge to get off, content to keep his hands on the book or fingering the multitude of buttons on the latest remote control device. It had been a blissful morning, but after a couple of hours of relative inactivity, he was now contemplating taking a shower and going for a run.

He was still astonished sometimes at the way events of the last three months had unfolded. Some days, he himself felt as if he was living his very own episode of _'Night Gallery_, dropped into a parallel universe where everything looked the same, but nothing was quite as it should be.

______________________

_The Zion trip had started out as both a good idea and seemingly generous gesture by his brother. Unfortunately, the reality had been mostly an exercise in frustration. Sookie was vocal in her dislike of the rigors of camping and sleeping on the ground, albeit in a sleeping bag sealed in a tent. Sven had unexpectedly turned into a hiking-fiend on the first day, insisting Sookie push herself hard to keep up with him. She was the novice in their midst who preferred four inch heels to waffle-stompers and wasn't hesitant about telling him how she felt. The weather had been perfect, the skies an amazing blue, and the trails mostly empty. All rare conditions lost on Sookie, who was ready to call it quits within a mile or two of each new trailhead, even the ones marked 'easy'. She kept begging Eric "Take me back to camp, please?" _

"_You hate the campsite. At least out here you get to see more than the public toilets and picnic tables."_

"_Please, Eric, let's just go back."_

_He'd try to tease her out of her misery, but he never gave in and Sven just ignored her pleas, so her only choice was 'onward', much to her chagrin. His joy in the snaking streams, sharply contrasted rock strata, names for which resounded like a sacred drumbeat in his head (Entrada, Navajo, Kayenta, Wingate, Chinle, Moenkopi), and the dry air, infused with the pitch scents billowing from the Pinyon pine and Utah juniper, evaporated whenever he caught sight of her unhappy face. His true love was limping through her first western adventure in the famous national park, her suffering palpable, if wildly exaggerated. _

_She wasn't a total failure as she'd managed to keep up provided they took a lot of 'viewing' breaks. It was a compromise which had been fine by him, if not with Sven. The grand escarpments, visible once they'd climbed above the riparian vegetation found in the Canyon bottom, were like old friends, embedded in some of his earliest memories of the wilderness. He'd been counting on showing Sookie the Narrows Trail along the Virgin River. Unfortunately, the early snowmelt had made it an unacceptable hardship that distracted from the experience of squeezing through the openings in the rock walls._

_Consequently, the first few days weren't the romantic get-away he'd envisioned on the long drive out to the parent's lodge. And the argument with Ander hadn't been on his short list of 'must-do's' for this unusual trip. All-in-all, he'd been pining for some wilderness after the cancellation of his return to Hohn. As he tried to block out her moaning, not the variety he liked, he'd even had a fleeting traitorous thought or two, comparing Sookie's daily complaints to Selah's clear enjoyment of their no-frills trips over the glacier ice. He'd quickly reminded himself there was no point in going there. Selah was history and staying that way._

_Still, he was disappointed Sookie wasn't having fun. The outdoors defined him. He embraced what he liked to think of as his Scandinavian ancestry. He'd often envisioned himself as a returned soul, a former raider, or a crewman on a wooden ship, Thor and Freya worshipped as his gods, his fantasies sometimes weaving him into daily village life, a farmer pressed into service by the village leaders to hoist a heavy sword and defend their lands from invaders. That odd connection he'd felt had been part of the appeal of Iceland for him; now he could see himself living there permanently. Not going to happen if he was a co-husband with Sven. Funny, he'd never considered himself to be a geographic undesirable when it came to relationships, but he'd never found himself involved, eventually 'wedded' maybe, to two such urban animals, Sookie more so than Sven. _

_After two days of feminine pouting, he'd decided to work on toughening her up. He'd not hang back anymore. He'd lead on the trail instead of watching Sven's butt disappear over the next rise. So, he'd stopped being the good guy and let Sven take a turn at the babysitting. But he still felt guilty about it. _

_The nights back at camp were disturbing as well. In his head, he knew he'd have to share the tent space with his brother. But the recent months spent back in Sookie's presence, bereft of touch and taste of her, had whetted an appetite in him that the last few days couldn't begin to touch. He was getting off as soon as Sven would let him, then he'd have to wait again, dick in hand, slowly stroking, watching, while Sven took a turn. It was great for Sookie, he'd guessed, but he was ready to go two-to-three times a night and she just didn't want both of them even half of that. He couldn't help the size he'd been given and had never once thought of it as an impediment; it had been a god-given attribute and treated as such by the opposite sex, until now. _

_He always got off on oral with her, but by round two with him, she just wasn't that excited. Plus, she'd been mad after the first day, and she'd stayed grumpy. Sex with such a woman was tricky. He expected an 'accidental' bite and a good set of teeth marks any day now. He only hoped it would not be on his…._

_In sum, it wasn't going that well. Plus the shaving was a bitch. Without it, she wouldn't touch him, claiming his skin felt like sandpaper. He'd thought about various forms of revenge for Sven pushing him into it, but had settled on shoving a big pile of his dirty running clothes in the Porsche and parking the car in the sun. It would take days to air it out. He'd just have to swipe the keys from his brother after they returned._

__________________________

Eric remembered what he'd done instead when they'd returned, early, from that trip. He still chuckled when he thought of Sven's face. It had been worth it. And the smell was much worse that his soiled sweats.

He decided to skip the run, but showered and finding his clean shorts were downstairs in the laundry, dressed in a pair of Sven's brown golf shorts and a clean white T before heading down to the den. After unlocking the cabinet, and wondering again '_who was Sven protecting with the lock? Joran?_', he poked around the sex toys they'd been using and selected the black leather wrapped wooden paddle for him and some beads for the night's events. He would not wait for her to ask. He was going to lock the doors and insist he go first tonight.

Killing time while waiting for Sookie and his sister to return from shopping, he settled down with the paper to scan the movie section. He found the theatre he wanted and the movie he'd been waiting eagerly to see, _Alien_. He wanted all five of them to go to the movies together tonight. Then they'd come back, have pizza, and retire to their rooms, where he and Sven would take turns, once again. It was the definition of an almost perfect night, in his opinion.

At the sound of Sookie's car returning, he hustled out to help the girls into the house with their loot. Tara had arrived late last night from LA. Fatigue from her late-stage pregnancy had zapped her usually raucous behavior and she was uncharacteristically quiet, but this morning she'd recovered enough to be excited about the shopping at Union Square.

Exiting the car, Tara now greeted him without a noticeable show of enthusiasm. Although he knew he had never been the favorite brother like Sven, he hoped that her slightly sour mood was only temporary. Secretly he was pleased that the evidence of her pregnancy would be highly visible and a hot topic of conversation among the females on this trip. His knew the success of his private agenda for his Lover's immediate future would be bolstered by their excitement over the coming addition to his clan.

He watched as Tara walked down the hall for a nap with the soda Sookie had prepared for her, and waited for the sound of her door closing. He then swept Sookie into his arms and without apparent effort, carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, dropping her on the sheets he had mussed as he waited for her return.

She was always thrilled when he did something Rhett-like for her and this definitely qualified. He wanted to be close to her, and began removing her shoes, but as she didn't wait for him, impatiently stripping off her own clothing, he re-focused his efforts on his zipper, which was sticking. He paused as he thought back to when they'd last had time for private sex. It had been longer than a month, he realized, and last night waiting for Tara's plane at the airport had just emphasized how much he missed it. The intended pressing together of their naked flesh now would be intoxicating. _Wait, was the damn zipper broken?_ He'd given up on the shaving as soon as he returned from Zion, and simply waited out the grow-out period. It hadn't taken long; he seemed to be blessed with an abundance of testosterone if hair growth rates were any indication. Consequently, there was more than one reason he wasn't very interested in jerking too hard on the faulty zipper just yet. He struggled on.

After Sookie took pity on him, fixing the zipper snafu, they were free to pursue a leisurely uninterrupted exploration of each other, he enjoying the rare luxury of privately adding to his knowledge of what most excited her. He'd had to cut it short, though, reluctantly pulling off her eager body to tell her about his idea. She'd groaned at his loss, fingers anchored in his tousled locks to keep him close. He knew she had a bit of a fetish about his long hair, which he kept clean and brushed for her benefit. Otherwise, he wouldn't give a shit. Probably shave his head.

"Lover, everyone from our family will be here tomorrow and Monday for your graduation. Are you still disappointed no one is coming in from Missouri? "

Sookie and her mother Pam had had a long-overdue call a few months ago about Pam's interference in their early relationship. It had veered off into a heated exchange, in spite of Sookie's stated intent to avoid an argument. Consequently, she and Pam weren't speaking. Meanwhile, her brother and dad were so absent from her life as to be no loss, in his opinion.

"Nope. I'll be happy to see Celia and your mom again. And having Joran around with Camilla will leaven the adult atmosphere." Joran had started seeing a veterinarian he'd met when he'd been taking care of Sven's dogs during their trip. She was a few years older than Joran and Eric noticed he often deferred to her mildly proffered suggestions. She was also incredibly sexy, with curly coal-black hair that cascaded over her shoulders and deep-set navy eyes in a heart-shaped face. Her obvious physical attributes paired with a long lean body that shouted exercise freak and was usually clad in short shorts and cropped tops when she was out of the lab coat made him glad he felt married even if he had no paper to prove it. Thus, Joran was left in peace to play with his woman without fear of any interference by his usually mischievous older brothers.

He was quiet for too long as he reviewed both Joran's latest circumstances and how he wanted to phrase his response. She broke into his thoughts.

"So, Lover-mine, what is your point in raising the obvious?" she asked.

He gave her a crooked grin. "Let's make it official while they are here."

"What isn't official? Isn't that your eager little friend pressed into my hip, spinning his sticky little web to ensnare my lady parts? Seems pretty official to me."

"Little?! Since when? Ah, Sookie,Þú ert minn ást**.**" He'd been saying that a lot lately, while his hand moved to cover her, possessive as hell, as he lowered his lips over hers. He was ready to capture her tongue with his while he thoroughly planted his team's flag in those delectable parts.

"And that would mean precisely 'what', in English, my friend?" She squeezed his narrow waist, considerate of his ticklish ribs.

He hesitated, distracted as his fingers were parting her, his thumb now caressing her nub, she was beginning to respond to his touch.

"Oh, Sookie. You know what it means, don't you?" He tried to avoid the mild accusation on her face; he wasn't exactly a coward and didn't deserve that look, in his opinion.

Sookie's expression swiftly changed to barely concealed merriment. "Do you? Are you sure you haven't made a mistake?" _What? _

She was affecting disinterest in what his hand was doing, but he could tell that her breathing had sharpened and her face was flushed a delicate pink. He was starting to get that familiar burn that let him know he was going to have to move in between her legs or risk being held prisoner until he satisfied his dick's urgent demands for relief.

The article in question had wormed his way around the soft skin of her hip and begun testing the waters leaking from her center, dipping his head here and there as the opportunity presented. Eric was feeling it, and wished he wasn't. It was rare, but this was one of those times he wanted to talk, not screw. Meanwhile, the fellows in the trenches were readying for a run up the hill, bayonets in hand, and he was helpless against their bloodlust if he didn't get a grip, rightnow.

"You know how you need a job?"

That little fact was an instant mood-killer. "No? I'd forgotten."

He hadn't expected the depth of sadness in her response. He hoped what he was proposing would be greeted with excitement.

"Drop it for a moment." He swallowed, choking down a sudden, unexplained lump in his throat. "What if you didn't get one immediately after graduation?"

"And do what while I waited?" She was impatient with this line of questioning. He was going to lose his nerve if he didn't hurry.

"You could stay home and raise our son for a few years." He'd closed his eyes, and thus missed her non-verbal reaction. After a brief pause, she spoke.

"We don't have a son. Didn't you notice? Unless you mean Joran? FYI, Celia might object to your line of reasoning."

At the mention of Joran's name, his eyes had snapped open. Thus, he was watching her eyes, and though her words were tough and her delivery worthy of his new hero Mad Max, he caught a glimmer of another emotion he was sure she was hiding.

"We could." He should be trying for a little more certainty if he wanted her to agree.

"I'm aware of the biological probabilities." Ok, he'd return to safer ground with his original plan.

"I know what I'm about to say sounds last minute, but I had to wait to sign off on my final papers last week, right?"

Clearly confused by the change in subject, Sookie waited for him to continue.

"You are my love." He paused, loving the sparkle in her eyes. "Will you be wife to me? Join with me? Have my children?" He was starting to feel woozy. It wasn't everyday that he did this sort of thing. He might have done it once, but this felt like the first time to him and he spoke from his heart. It was a lucky break he was already horizontal.

He had her full attention now; she was drinking him in with her eyes. He wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon locked into her stare. When she spoke, her words produced a melody that at that moment was sweeter than the nectar of the honeysuckle blooms she so favored. "What are you asking of me, dearest love?"

"To agree to be in my bed, be my mate, bear my children, stay with me. Just for… that… just for love." Gathering her sweet, yielding body to him, he sunk his face into the curve of her neck, as her scent filled his nostrils, his mouth, stuffing his ears. He was no longer sipping bits of his Sookie; he was guzzling, her essence soaking the back of his throat as he felt a roaring in his head and knew it was a moment he would never forget, every detail a glorious facet he could disassemble and fondle before returning it to its original setting.

"Yes, baby, yes." She had replied, whispering softly in his ear, her legs working outside of his hips to wrap around his butt, her center pushing upward against his straining erection. Oh shit, felt so good…. It was going to be impossible to continue with his proposal if she didn't stop. He tried to push back from her body, but the thought "Too late" ricocheted around his head before he groaned his pleasure and focused on satisfying his woman with the considerable tool at his disposal.

_________________

Later, under the sheets, warm bodies molded against one another, he wanted some music to soften the mood. He settled for the radio, the jazz station Sven preferred creating a soothing buzz in the background, as Van Morrison's '_Into the Mystic' _drifted out of the expensive Bose speakers Sven had installed. He ignored the pull of the music on him, still intent on finishing the conversation.

"My heart's desire, you have agreed to accept me as your partner, yes?" She nodded. "With everyone present Monday night, it would be a good time to announce it."

Her voice groggy, she stopped him with a hand over his mouth. "I'll do anything you wish, you know. And just for the record, I love you, too, Eric."

It was difficult to _not_ ask the question that came naturally, "More than Sven?", but somehow he did. Her hand over his mouth helped.

He shook his head, freeing his face from her restraint. "I'd like a ceremony to show what we mean to each other. I want some elements in it from the culture in which I've spent so much of the last five years of my life. We, umm, I attended a lot of weddings in Hohn and since we cannot do this there, we'll bring some of that atmosphere here."

"Like what? Any odd costume I'd have to wear? So not into that, you know. Hey, and I've lost seven pounds since we returned from Zion."

"It is important to me." Spoken gravely.

"Important to you Eric, is paramount to me." Delivered in the soft voice he loved, her hand lightly dusting over his sensitive golden hairs, tweaking smaller curls that triggered a response he shouldn't be feeling after what they'd just done. He picked up her delicate fingers and removed her hand from him, placing it on her own belly, but a rogue impulse directed his teeth to seek out her plump breast, ready to bite. The fullness of her, her budlike nipples tipped with a darker pink as her breasts presented to him was an ongoing temptation he could never resist. He nibbled on her flesh, enjoying her squeals although he worried they were loud enough to wake Tara. Protesting the teeth, she smacked him hard on the ass. It was what he often craved from her and he yet again had to struggle to rein it in, wanting to finish the discussion before he lost his focus a second time. Her hand moving to cup his balls was a major diversion. But he tried, once more.

"Would you consider delaying your career for me? You could always pick it up in a few years. Maybe you could work part-time in Sven's offices after the baby is weaned until you are ready to begin applying again for jobs?"

Her voice, all sex and promises earlier, was suddenly very serious. "Has Sven put you up to this? Throw me a bone since no one has offered me a position yet?" Not quite true; she had been offered an intro marketing job with a smaller firm, but then she had decided she wanted a position as a junior analyst and turned down the offer. When the management consulting firms had recruited at Stanford, she had interviewed with Boston Consulting, Booz Allen, and McKinsey. She had not heard back from them yet but still held out hope.

"_I'm_ offering this, Sookie._ I_ want this." He was distracted by her reaction. Wasn't this the one thing he could give her that Sven could not?

"Why now? Why not in a few years, after I've established some credentials?"

Eric sat up, his mood dampened by her questioning. In his defense, he'd thought it was a great idea. Plus, it was a surefire way of establishing his role in the three-way they had going. He'd wed her, only unofficially though, and then she'd get pregnant. Sven might be the spouse on paper, but he would be the one with the claim on her heart. Besides, who knew when Sven might blow up and decide to take a male lover again? He'd done it in the past. Was he really capable of changing his nature now?

Okay, he admitted to himself he _was_ feeling a little bent-out-of-shape by her skepticism. He resolved to try to reason out with her the easy part and table the baby discussion.

"Listen, Tara will be getting up soon. I don't want to leave her sitting alone downstairs until someone else gets home. We can talk about this subject later. Are we on for Monday night? There's a colleague of mine in the history department who's agreed to direct the proceedings for accuracy with some modern concessions, of course. Mostly, we would just pledge ourselves to one another in front of witnesses. That's all."

"And do exactly what? Is Sven to be part of our ceremony? I'm afraid he'd be hurt if he wasn't." Her eyes were avoiding him, focused on the windows on the West wall of their room which looked down on the stone paths and patio in the back of the house. Was she subconsciously indicating she wished to flee from him now? She had to know her lukewarm reaction would not please him.

He thought back to when they'd learned the truth from Sven. It had been a turning point in his relationship with the two of them.

___________________

_It had been the last day of the abbreviated trip. They'd been sitting in the tent, the harsh desert rain an unwelcome interruption of their plans. Sookie wasn't unhappy about it, though. She had refused to leave the soaked cloth enclosure, and both Sven and Eric were on the brink of admitting defeat, mentally preparing to break camp and head home early. Desert storms never lasted very long, but they were both completely out of patience and tired of attempting to cajole their woman into preparing for another hike later in the day. Sven made the remark there would be plenty to do back in the City when they returned. They could avoid the Salt Lake leg and just drive on through to Woodside. Sookie had looked guilty when Eric let her know the trip was likely over, but she'd made no protest._

_When she spoke, the sound of the rain indicating the storm was abating, she surprised both of them._

"_This hasn't gone as I expected, you two. I was hoping we'd engage in a lot of sharing and instead we wore ourselves out with physical activities. We didn't talk on the way out, as Sven promised. He sabotaged us with the Walkmans, didn't you?"_

_Sven had just nodded. Eric was surprised by Sookie's handling of his brother. He'd never seen Sven let anyone speak to him in that tone of voice._

_She was quiet for a few minutes, then shook her head and said, calmly and with confidence. "I have a lot of questions for both of you. Who wants to go first? This hasn't been the trip of my dreams and I'm ready for some answers after what I have put up with so far."_

_When there were no volunteers, she'd started with him. "Let's cut to the chase and begin with Eric, Bachelor Number One. Why didn't you ever call me after you got back home if you were so sick about losing me? What was the reason? It didn't make sense then and it doesn't make sense now, in light of where we are today." _

_The tent, uncomfortably close with all three of them sitting upright on camp chairs, shrunk ever further. He fingered his bowie knife, seeing himself cutting a slit in the tent wall through which he could escape. That scene was interrupted when Sven caught his movement and lightning-quick grabbed his wrist. "Yes, little brother, ease my wife's pain and tell her the truth." Eric scowled at him._

"_No secret, Sookie. I just thought you were finished with me." He tried to cover his fantasy of a quick departure by keeping his mask firmly in place._

_Since both of them were obviously waiting for him to continue, he did. "I didn't think it was a good idea to pursue you if you didn't want me." Still lame._

"_So, you decided to be miserable for years rather than pick up the phone, call a long-distance Bell operator, and risk another rejection? Makes perfectly good sense to me." Sven wasn't buying it. Yeah, reasonable as he'd known the extent of Eric's misery in the months before he transferred to N.A.U._

"_In my defense, I did call Pam's house that fall." Admitting it wasn't that hard, he found._

"_No. You couldn't have?! Surely my mom would have told me…" Sookie's voice trailed-off, the recent knowledge of her betrayal by her mom brought back by fresh evidence of her mom's desire to keep Eric out of her life so long ago._

"_Wait, don't blame Pam." He stopped and looked at her now. "I hung up before anyone could answer the phone." He saw disbelief wash over her features and jumped in again._

"_I was embarrassed by my reaction to that night." He faltered, but took in a lungful of air and continued. "You didn't know about my family, about our parents. It would have shocked you, and you would not have wanted anything to do with me. You were so traditional, with a strait-laced Midwestern background, a Christian, two parents, one older brother, and a vacation place on a lake……your family and their friends were so not like anyone I knew." Here he hung his head. "I didn't believe you'd ever accept us or fit in, once you discovered how we lived. I guess I believed I was doing you a favor, saving you from the heartache of knowing me." _

_Neither Sookie nor Sven had cut into his little confessional, and now were waiting to see if he had more to add. He did, but couldn't continue. Sven jumped in for the assist._

"_That makes sense, Eric. More sense that anything else you've said so far." He couldn't leave it at that, though. "But I don't know, is it everything? It doesn't feel like it. What you've said is the truth, but you are not telling everything you know, are you?"_

"_It is the only truth that matters." He answered, honestly, but ready to drop it. "What about Bachelor Number Two, Sookie? Don't I already know your question?"_

"_Yes, BNT, what's up with the generous treatment for all of us?" Sven suddenly appeared to be studying the seaming pattern of the tent._

"_What's the question, wife?" He affected an unconcerned attitude but now we both knew him too well. He appeared relaxed in his faded, but expensive jeans and tight fitting blue and white striped polo, his hair still held back in the braided style we'd all adopted for the trip. Unluckily for him, we both recognized the poker-face he used for work and was trying out on us. _

_And then, just as he expected, she developed a case of cold feet. He could tell by the change in her posture she was preparing to back-off, not wanting to push Sven into talking about whatever information he was shielding from them. He was tired of waiting, so he took lead._

"_Agreeing to this arrangement for the three of us? That's the mystery no-one can understand. So unlike you. Is this because of Selah?"_

_Sven's reaction was one of confusion, not anger. He raised an eyebrow to Eric._

"_If you'd stayed with her and not screwed around with that prostitute and been caught and outed by the San Jose Merc, she would have married you and I'd have found Sookie again, probably. We wouldn't be in this screwy situation."_

_The gasp from Porthos alerted Eric that this was the first time she was hearing this story. He instantly regretted that he'd been the one to tell it._

_However, while the conversation was in peril of running off the rails, Sven was prepared to address the issue._

"_It was so long ago, Sookie. I was paying a guy named Claude in the City, the Tenderloin actually, for some occasional amusement." Checking her face, and catching site of her unblinking gaze, he heard her one word question 'Prostitute?' He ceased the spiel and collected himself, then began again. "I've been meaning to tell you about it; but it just didn't seem important. You knew I was bi before we married. It was just another story from my past." His hands were clasped between his knees, twisting now._

_In the silence that followed, we could hear the stirring of the other campers and realized the rain had finally stopped. Sven eagerly rose from his camp chair, and unzipping the front flap, cautiously stuck his head out of the sagging opening. He turned back around, saying, "Sookie, let's you and I start loading up the car while Eric tears down camp. We can be away from here in under an hour." He consulted his watch. "It will be after three a.m. when we arrive home, but we will have several days to recover." _

_Sookie clearly was torn. She wanted some answers from Sven, but she couldn't deny her stronger desire to return to the relative safety and luxury of her home turf. She nodded, then became a virtual dervish as she began gathering up items to load in the car, totally oblivious to the mud collecting on her boots and the bottoms of her white jeans. Her only comment was, "I'll expect more once we are back on the highway, Sven." If she'd expended some of the energy on the trail she was displaying in her eagerness to leave Zion, she might have enjoyed the trip more. Too late now. Having barely escaped the noose himself, Eric doubted Sven would make it out to the other side unscathed. _

_He was right._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Chapter 22 continues some events in this chapter.

MariaTerese beta'd this chapter for me, then I gone crazed amdmadde changaes, although some were based on her excellent suggestions. I shudder to think of the errors I've re-introduced. Thanks for your patience and help, wonderful MT.

Partial lyrics for 'Into the Mystic', copyright held by Van Morrison.

'_Hark, now hear the sailors cry, smell the sea and feel the sky, Let your soul and spirit fly, into the mystic.'_

'_I want to rock your gypsy soul, just like back in the days of old; and together we will float, into the mystic.'_


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: All characters are the property of CH, as we children of the night know.

A right-good affectionate squeeze goes to MariaTerese for acting as beta and performing the duty during her free weekends. I greatly appreciate it. All remaining errors are mine.

Yes, there is an _implied_ '**wild** lemon', as opposed to a 'cultivated lemon'. You decide. But please _do not read _if any experimentation bothers you. This is for mature audiences only.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Woodside c. 1979, Graduation, Part V**_

_**P2.**_

It came as no surprise to Eric that Sven hadn't been pleased about the last-minute ceremony he wanted. He'd immediately wanted to know how long Eric had been planning it and why they'd now have to rush it? Eric could tell that Sven was definitely gearing up for a serious, time-burning argument about the whole thing, and time was not on Eric's side.

He'd squelched any further questions by asking the only pertinent one: 'Wasn't he the very same brother who had impulsively snuck off to Las Vegas to marry his wife?' It was actually his best come-back in several months. He savored it _and _Sven's resigned expression as he'd acknowledged the truth of it.

In the end, the ceremony was approved by all and sundry except Grandpa Alrick and Mimi, who never had an independent thought when Alrick was in the same room with her, much to everyone's disgust. The reasons for Alrick's unhappiness were made known and Eric subsequently bore the brunt of his unpleasantness during the Sunday graduation celebrations after the announcement was made.

In spite of Sven's lukewarm reaction to his and Sookie's decision, Eric had enjoyed being around Sookie's friends during the events of that day. Her childhood friend, Claudia, had also flown-in from San Diego on Sunday. She was a quirky character, flighty, but he was pleased to have someone celebrating with them besides his family and her school friends. He didn't mind playing along as the brother-in-law, and actually enjoyed seeing Sven work the crowd as the accomplished, caring spouse. It was his brother's final moments to shine alone in the role, and he might as well enjoy it. He felt he had the advantage now, but wasn't sure how quickly he could make it work for him. And if he'd learned nothing else, university politics had taught him to secure every advantage, no matter how insignificant. He recalled again the events leading up to Sven's revelation.

___________________

_The drive back to northern California began just as the trip out had, with Sven and Eric hooking the headphones of their Walkman's over their ears and preparing to alleviate their boredom with their favorite music. Sookie had been sitting in the back seat again, first advising them she was going to take a turn driving this time, to which they'd both agreed. They knew she was unhappy but neither wanted to explore her reasons, especially Eric. He felt Sven needed to come clean about whatever was going on, but he'd changed his mind about pressing him for answers. He'd recalled the conversation they'd had that day he was released from the hospital and Sven had taken him home. What had seemed reasonable then no longer made much sense, but it was a done deal. There was no going back and Sven would just have to live with it. _

_In the end, after they had passed through several small towns, including St. George, Sookie realized they would be driving through Las Vegas, and reminded them it was the first time she and Sven would be back since their wedding last December at the White Chapel. _

_Unhappiness forgotten, Sookie had removed both sets of headphones and insisted they talk to her, or at least, 'listen!' She had apologized for her childish whining about camping conditions during their adventure and had sounded genuinely sorry for probably ruining the trip for them. In spite of the cramped space, Sven had pulled her over into the front seat and cuddled her against him as Eric strove to keep the Volvo on the road. Good thing it had such an impressive safety record; otherwise they might have crashed. It was quite the sandwich and Sookie had not forgotten him, stretching out her legs over him, eventually rubbing her sock-clad feet over his sensitive areas as she teased him back into a good mood, along with the two of them._

_They'd rolled into Las Vegas around lunchtime after the winding drive through the Virgin River Gorge on I-15 and then endured monotony of the flat, featureless landscape on the last leg into Sin City. They'd decided just to do a drive-by of the Chapel, then park and eat lunch at Caesar's Palace, a legendary place Sookie had missed seeing on the honeymoon. _

_The casino and hotel was undergoing a major retail space upgrade, dampening her excitement, but the theme-park quality of the interiors made for a pleasant diversion after the monotony of the recent scenery. Sookie was very verbal about imagining both of them tricked-out as gladiators, with leather loincloths, wide leather belts, pounded metal shoulder guards with matching greaves, and legionnaire sandals. In her fantasy, which amused both men, they were mock combatants coming off a practice session. She described them in detail, both with matted hair, naked chests dripping from their exertions and carrying short swords and round shields, their elbows and wrists wrapped tightly in black leather strips for protection and their long muscled legs marked by the dust kicked up from the arena floor. Their girl definitely knew Roman clothing, and a few other things._

_It must have been the twin thing again, because judging by the questions asked about some of the specifics, both he and Sven were clearly turned on thinking about their costumes for the first Exotic Erotic Ball event to be held that October. Sven, who'd met Louis Abolafia, famous for the 'Make Love, Not War' slogan and Perry Mann during his first years living in the City, had already purchased the tickets for the three of them and started chiding Sookie to begin assembling her costume or he'd select some choice bondage wear outfits for her. Speculation about the nature of the event and the bands that would perform had been a hot topic among them and Joran for weeks._

_They finally found the casino's buffet and ate quickly, conversation held to a minimum. Sookie had dropped a few quarters in the slot machines, and then they made their escape, with Sven volunteering to drive the next leg of the trip. Once again, they all three piled into the front seats for the sandwich feeling they had unexpectedly enjoyed, this time Eric holding her on his lap as Sookie played torturer with Sven as victim. They were in a good place, happy to be returning home with still a few free days remaining._

_The talk was easy and ranged over events from their trip, updates on Eric's preparation of his research for publication, Sven's problems with a specific institutional investor, and Sookie's excitement about completing her degree and plans for a new career. They exhausted those topics and moved on to current books they wanted to read, films to see, and concerts they wanted to attend. The hours passed pleasantly, the radio useless except for the occasional country music station none of them could tolerate as they drove back via Barstow and Bakersfield to pick-up I-5, eventually planning to turn off at the Garlic Capital to wend their way into San Jose and finally home. _

_The I-5 had a mind of its own and other plans for them and their fellow drivers. Pile-ups were not uncommon on the freeway all the major freight haulers used, and while they thought they were immune as they had avoided the infamous Grapevine area, there was indeed a huge blockage after the exit for Kettleman City from an accident several miles ahead. Traffic was being rerouted through Coalinga, a sleepy little town that was supported by the money trickling down from the oilfield workers' paychecks. Eric couldn't imagine that anyone else would ever know Coalinga existed after they had driven through it, but after all the unexpected delays, he suggested they acknowledge they were beaten and spend the night in Monterey. Sven decided they would stay at the La Playa Hotel, a historic property in Carmel-By-The-Sea. He advised them he had once stayed at the property and enjoyed its proximity to the ocean, which was enough to convince Sookie. Eric caught that Sven didn't tell them with whom he'd stayed, but suspected it had been Max. _

_Arriving late, they were still able to secure one of the cottages, the Tradewinds, which satisfied all of their requirements and offered a fireplace and kitchen. They made plans to eat at a restaurant recommended by the Concierge after taking a walk around town to stretch out from the cramped but cozy ride out of Bakersfield. _

_While dinner was uneventful, Eric and Sookie noticed that Sven was drinking much more than usual and was very quiet. They didn't press him, but waited to hear whatever was on his mind._

_They didn't have to wait very long. After an short walk back to their cottage, Sven pointing out locations that had been in scenes shot in Carmel for the Eastwood film, 'Play Misty for Me', which Sookie had been too young to see when it was released, he wanted to sit out on the patio in front of their cottage. _

_Since both Sookie and Eric were eaten up with curiosity by now, they agreed and the three of them snuggled down on some padded chairs they pushed together and covered up with a blanket Eric had snagged from the car. He wanted Sookie to be warm and not distracted again._

_After ten minutes of sitting, their silence broken once by Sven's offhand remark about the possible reasons for the lack of visible stars, Eric couldn't wait any longer for him to start._

"_So what is on your mind, brother? Our girl here is going to start complaining about the cold in a few minutes. Let's have it."_

_And Sven proceeded to tell them about his last visit to La Playa with Max. And then about what he had decided to do on that visit. And what he had actually later done. And then both Sookie and Eric wanted to see his scars. "Later", and Sookie thought it strange she had never noticed them or recognized them as such. And then Sookie asked if the surgery could be reversed? And when told, 'not easily', said it didn't make much difference to her, provided Eric hadn't also had surgery, considering their new arrangements. Did it make any difference to Eric? When he said he didn't plan on getting pregnant any time soon, the absurdity of the remark broke some of the tension. But Eric felt very smug about his position now. He didn't point out that Sven had withheld the information from Sookie, or that it was a fact she should have known well before they married. She also did not choose to comment on the obvious deception. Maybe they had both decided to cut him a break. He'd looked a little pale. After a few minutes more, Sookie said she was going in to prepare for bed. Eric and Sven elected to remain outside. _

_While Eric had wanted to say more about the subject, he didn't. Sven had spoken first._

"_So, we will be back home tomorrow. Thank the gods."_

"_Yes, back to the grind in a few days. I'll need to start planning a return trip to Hohn sometime in early fall, which I anticipated pushing off until next year. Impossible now. "_

_Sven hesitated. "Will you want to take her with you?"_

"_Not likely. You convinced me with this trip that she isn't suited to that aspect of my life, is she?"_

"_No." Silence. "Will you see Selah in Hohn?"_

"_Unavoidable."_

"_At least you are moving camp to Berkeley."_

"_Yeah, next week I'll pack up the last of my accumulated office crap in Santa Cruz. You could help me load up ten bookcases worth of books."_

"_No. But I could pay Joran to help you with it."_

_Eric wondered how much longer this banter would continue. So he asked._

"_Want to talk of anything else before we go in?"_

"_Yes and no."_

"_Are you going to elaborate? Want me to beat it out of you? I'm good with my fists, you know."_

"_Yeah, and I'm better with my mouth."_

"_Matter of opinion. You sure our wife would agree?"_

"_Is she your wife as well, little brother?"_

"_You tell me. I believe she'd say 'yes'. Would have been mine first if you hadn't stolen her…"_

"_You had your chance."_

"_Is that what you wanted to tell me, Sven? Something I already knew and still regret?" Eric couldn't conceal his anger now._

_Sven's response was sarcasm personified. "I wouldn't need you if I hadn't been so idealistic, convinced I was all but married to Max. And look how that turned out." It was sarcasm with a very bitter, self-loathing edge, Eric noted._

_And on that note, Eric decided to call it a night._

"_Your funeral, buddy, not mine. I'm still intact." He stood to go inside, prepared to crawl into the nice warm bed with Sookie, thinking that being off the ground wasn't such a bad thing, when he noticed Sven's shoulders were shaking, the movement almost hidden in the darkness of the surroundings. Oh, shit. He couldn't stand to see anyone hurting, pissed or not._

_He sat back down, swung his long legs up on the lounge and gritting his teeth, pulled up against Sven. He thought of reaching for his hand, but waited to see what would develop next._

_________________________

Sven had watched as Eric stood to go. He'd fucked it all up with his false bravado, his lies, his manipulations, and it was all for nothing. It still rained down on him, a veritable shit storm of everything wrong he'd ever done.

Sven, though muffling his pain, once started, couldn't stop. Eric finally overcoming his squeamishness about closeness with another male, had dropped back down onto the lounge chair beside him, and offered him some body warmth. The unselfishness of the act intensified his feelings. This episode was going to be bad, he could feel it all the way down. The self-loathing was surfacing again, roaring to be let out. It was a painful clawing against his insides, scratching its name on his internal organs, squeezing his stomach and causing the bile to rise in his throat. And the tears to pool in his eyes, dammit.

With a loud sob, he turned from Eric, and wiped his hands over his face. He couldn't go back into their cottage looking and acting like this. But he couldn't stay on the lounge chair outside all night, either.

And then, to his astonishment, his brother wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him close. "Don't like toseeyouhurting." Eric had rumbled the words into the back of his head.

"You're going to take her from me, aren't you?" Sven knew with dead certainty it was just a matter of time.

Eric didn't speak for a minute, then just shook his head, indicating 'no'.

Sven could only hope he was telling the truth. They sat like that for a few minutes, each lost in his own musings, the raw feeling gradually draining from Sven.

When Sookie flicked the porch light a few times, Eric stood first, and holding out his hand, head inclined in his direction, he pulled Sven to his feet. He clasped him around the waist, and telling him what he needed to hear, said "Don't worry and come inside. Tonight will be different for the three of us. We'll hold each other. It's all that matters."

________________________

_That night, with all three tired from the long drive, had indeed been different, Eric recalled. Once inside the cottage, he'd motioned to Sookie to help him push Sven onto the bed tucked against the wall, good oral hygiene be damned, and together they pulled off his clothing and scooted him to the center of the California King. Sven had wanted to curl up on his side, but Eric had killed that plan, stepping out of his work jeans, dropping the remaining clothing where he stood and sliding down next to Sven before he could think about what he was doing. His pale skin was in sharp contrast to Sven's olive shades. Sookie had followed suit, tossing the gown she was wearing, and slipping her creamy flesh on top of Eric as she rolled over him and onto Sven. She'd slid her arms underneath his shoulders and then wrapped her hands around his neck as she lowered her head to kiss him, long, slow, and without stopping to gauge his reaction. _

_When she came up for air, he surprised them both by asking, "How can you be so good to me? Be so forgiving, now that you know the truth about me?"_

"_Brother, I've always known the truth about you. Sometimes I just haven't wanted to admit it." Eric had answered him._

"_Sven, dearest husband, I've never changed how I felt about you. We've all three said and done idiotic things around each other."_

"_Will it ever stop?" Sven had asked._

"_Doubt it." Eric had replied._

"_But we have each other, guys. I love you both." Sookie spoke from her heart._

_Stumbling over his words, Sven had declared: "And I love you, family. I cannot bear to let you go. I've died every night, wondering what I would do if you, Sookie, left me over this….this lie, this loss. I've struggled to make it better. For all of us."_

"_Sven, I'm not happy you didn't tell me earlier about the vasectomy, I'll admit that. But it doesn't change the fact that I love you. I love you. Doesn't that count for something here?"_

"_And big brother, I love you as well. What those two did, Selah and her evil twin Max… The number they did on your head was unforgiveable. I cannot believe I ever let Selah come between us. I'm just…we would all have done better, on so many levels, if I hadn't gotten involved with her, too. Didn't really reason it out, and I regret that lapse."_

_Sven had relaxed at that last comment from Eric, and opening his arms, had pulled them both up against his trembling body. It had been an unthinkable intimacy for Eric, and yet for that one night, he let it be. He just went with it, whatever Sven wanted to do. It was fine. He was pretty sure he'd probably never want to do it again anytime soon, but one brief night of sweaty sex on the wild side was just an experience. Not a complete about-face. Or so he hoped. The soreness the next day convinced him it had truly been a one-time deal, never to be repeated._

_______________________

For the Monday night ceremony, Sookie thought it was appropriate to don the clothing Sven had purchased for her on their honeymoon in Barbados, a delicate pale lemon silk flowered ankle length dress, paired with some cream-colored flat sandals Eric requested she wear. He'd had to bow to his brother's unique understanding of what looked good on women, particularly Sookie. The dress emphasized all her luscious curves, the deep V in front showing the smoothness of her skin and the bounty of her breasts. She was a visual treat, modeling the dress in advance for the two of them yesterday. He'd noted both he and Sven had had to make some adjustments after she left their bedroom to return it to the hanger in her closet.

Now she waited in another part of the house with his moms and sister. Night had finally fallen, and as the invited began to assemble, Eric searched out his friend, the history professor from Santa Cruz, to check that she was prepared. Leida was a casually dressed middle-aged woman, charmed to be consulted and entrusted with her role in the night's activities. She had agreed to watch over their enactment of the customs Eric wanted incorporated into the event, and wouldn't raise an eyebrow at Sven holding Sookie's other hand throughout the proceedings. Joran had agreed to man the stereo and Eric had chosen, at Sven's suggestion, Respighi's _Ancient Airs and Dances_. He liked the title, if not necessarily the music.

Late on Saturday afternoon, Eric had placed his order for a special headdress for Sookie, one made of a wide forest green headband supporting a variety of summer flowers and long multi-colored ribbons, all accented with baby's breath. It had been delivered last minute and Mia had told him it actually fit, Tara settling it on her head and tying it in place at the nape of her neck, letting her heavy, honey-colored waist-length hair hang loose down her back. It was the perfect adornment and picked up the color theme of the many wildflower bouquets Mia and Celia had purchased earlier in the day to create a fragrant outdoor bower effect in the house's main room.

When all was ready, Sookie and Sven, acting as her 'best man', walked into the room, she to offer her hand and take her seat on the bridal bench next to Eric, while keeping her other hand in Sven's as he remained standing behind her, his formal Armani black tux gleaming in stark contrast to the clothing choices of some of the others present.

With Leida also acting as mistress of ceremonies, she welcomed all present, lectured briefly on some of the customs Eric and Sookie were adhering to, and others they weren't, such as the Vitabikar and the Tobias nights, and then asked all to bear witness to the joining of the pair. With that, Eric turned to Sookie and it began. The words they chose to say to one another were simple terms expressing their love and commitment, and their mutual desire to remain together forever. In deference to Sven, he also had several lines he recited, his words indicating his pleasure at having Eric join with them. It could have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't.

When it was finished, Eric rose, dressed in a pearl gray suit so formal as to be a choice Sven might have made for him, the look only marginally marred by the casualness of the sky blue open collared shirt he was wearing. He had quickly scanned those present before his expectant gaze settled on Ander, who was to make the dowry gift announcement. With an unfamiliar smile on his face, likely determined to make the best of the situation, Ander welcomed everyone again before announcing that the Nordmons were gifting Sookie and 'her family' with a condominium in Snowbird. It was a gift of an expensive piece of property the Nordmons had used for several years and Sookie had been astonished that the deed would be registered in her name.

After that, and a heartfelt kiss from her new beloved to satisfy a more current custom, the ceremony was almost complete. Leida had raised her hands above the group and declared it was time to celebrate the joining with the sharing of the _Kransakaka_ cake, which was another surprise to Sookie, the almond-pastry stacked wedding-ring shaped cake center filled with glowing candles Claudia had been tasked with lighting.

The mistress of ceremonies had one last duty, and she fulfilled it with pleasure. After a few hours, when everyone began to get a bit bleary-eyed from the mead, wine and champagne drunk in quantity, she called Claudia and Tara to her side, asking them to take Sookie to the guest bedroom prepared for the pair, turn down the bed, and leave her to await Eric.

When it was done and they had returned together, she clapped her hands a final time for silence, and then explained the history of the custom that was to follow, amended to modern sensibilities and to save everyone the embarrassment of a naked Sookie. Instead, the 'bride' would be waiting, fully clothed, and Eric would join her and give her a bridal gift in front of the witnesses. They would take a drink from the bridal cups, and then everyone present would offer them their blessings. After Eric removed her floral headdress, the public viewing part of the ceremony would be over, and everyone would be free to leave.

It was a difficult moment for Sven, but he continued to act like a gentleman, moving to Eric's side as he kissed him on the cheek and wished him the best, then going to Sookie as well, and offering her his cheek, let her know he would see her in the morning and to simply enjoy the remainder of her night; he would always love her. More importantly, he wanted her to know he had accepted her decision and he was proud of her. He winked and then turned away. He had decided earlier to leave the party via taxi to stay at his condo in downtown San Francisco. Joran had been pressed into staying with him for the night rather than at Camilla's, so he would be joining him later when the party broke up. As it was, no one made mention of his absence during the part that followed.

Eric's gift to Sookie was two-fold. In addition to a tiny pink bikini, reminiscent of an earlier time in their lives, Eric had given her two round-trip tickets on TWA. It was his way of making up for the disastrous trip to Zion. Handing over the tickets, he told her he hoped she had her passport ready as he anticipated they would be going to Paris, London or Florence, her choice. Perhaps all three, if she so wished.

Then Eric stood, and making a small ceremony of it, casually lifted her hair and untied the ribbons holding her headdress in place, removing it to kiss the top of her head and laying the flowered headband on the table. He leaned in to kiss her carefully once more before raising the bridal cup a final time, thanking all for sharing in the most stellar moment of his life, and asking for their blessings.

The solemn tone of the toasts being offered proved to be a bit too much for the little boy that still surfaced on those rare occasions when Eric was feeling happy and relaxed. He waited for a break in the recitations, then grinning widely, loudly urged everyone to 'Call it a night and please, the last one out, close the door behind you. I'm sleepy!'

Alone now, the shuffling sounds of the crowd confirming their departure mingling with the squeals of the tires of the remaining squad of taxis Eric had ordered for their guests, Sookie commented that the tapers in the room Tara had lit earlier were beginning to burn down. Eric smiled at her, nodding, as she fiercely pulled her eager, very emotional lover into her arms. His chest felt tight as he focused on her face and the unconditional love he saw in her eyes. Between them, their desire for each other had never wavered or diminished. After tonight, they were forever free to indulge it without fear of reprisals from family or friends. It was a heady feeling.

She kissed him then, a deeply passionate promise of what was to come, but surprised him by pushing away when he made to unzip her dress. She had a present for him as well.

Pulling a wrapped box from behind the headboard, she presented it to him, the small size prompting him to tease her he didn't really wear ties at work, but it was a nice gesture. But when he opened it, it wasn't a tie.

It was an infant's woolen sweater, striped in shades of Nordic blue, white, cream and tan, a delicate pattern encircling the neck, and a tiny reindeer stitched over the breast. And that night, after Eric had been rendered speechless by her groom's gift, Sookie made her own ceremony of dropping the birth control pills she'd been taking since that first summer she'd met him in the room's wastebasket. She then proceeded to make it very clear to Eric that they would not need them for a good long while. And he agreed.

_Finis._

________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Hey, it was a quasi-traditional HEA after all; I always want to see Eric get his girl. *At least he's not sharing with Bill* Maybe CH will give Vampire Eric his chance at love here sometime soon, such as in Book 10. He's only been waiting a thousand years or so._

_BTW, if you'd like to read more about all things Icelandic, you can google 'Icelandic marriage traditions', and click on the entry beginning with _**_Brúðkaupsvefur. _**_E/S went with a pastiche of old and new._

_I must thank PMRose for her very welcome sledgehammer, err, suggestion that cracked a writing block about the commitment ceremony. She recommended perusing history websites for adaptable ideas. I luckily found the above .is site with some unique (to me) Icelandic cultural traditions (the bridal bench, headdress ritual, bride's best man, toastmaster, etc.) that Eric could have encountered in modern-day weddings held by the small-town Hohn inhabitants. I gratefully incorporated them to flesh out what otherwise would have been a very dry scene._

_I've written sections of a two chapter epilogue. One chapter will have S/E/S partying at one of San Francisco's infamous annual events and clad, sorta, in the costumes Sookie's been dreaming of Eric and Sven wearing from Day One. No angst, I promise._

_The second chapter will explore the aftermath of a much later famous San Fran event the three of them live through. This one may actually take two chapters to complete if I follow my usual pattern. _

Thanks for reading to this--the not-so-bitter end. It's been great to have you along for the ride.


	23. Epilogue

_A/N: I did promise an epilogue. Hope you like it._

_Charlaine Harris birthed Eric and Sookie. I'm just playing with their minds._

_MariaTerese has endeared herself to me, developmental & copy-editing skills aside. I'll miss her now that I've completed this story. All remaining errors are mine._

_To all who have so generously offered comments, ideas, and your friendship during this little adventure, thank you. You've made it all so very worthwhile. _

_SPOV._

_________________________________________________________________

_**San Francisco c. 1979, October--Epilogue**_

"I have absolutely nothing to hide." _Louis Abolafia. _

Louis wasn't wearing much when he made this announcement, just an American Flag beach towel draped over his shoulders. He wasn't your usual ego-bloated Presidential candidate; he was running for office under the banner of The Nudist Party. His fundraising speech had kicked-off tonight's event, emceed by his good friend Perry Mann. This party was all about free speech, fetishes, and bare flesh, among other things.

The event was the first of its kind held at California Hall, a downtown architectural landmark. It was promoted as a Ball, and featured a new band, Huey Lewis & The American Express. It was a smaller venue, but it still offered multiple stages to accommodate the performances of several Bay Area musicians. While the music was a plus, the real draw was the promise of the antics of the attendees. Stories had circulated about last year's outrageous activities and Sven had insisted we be part of the first official Exotic Erotic Ball this year. But Sven wasn't the one holding me as the music swirled around the room, dancers and observers equally enthralled by the unconventional sights and sounds.

Stiff golden hairs covered the bare muscled arms enfolding me from behind. I snuggled myself closer into Eric, the contented feeling nearly overwhelming me. After a six week absence, he'd returned from Hohn only last night, just in time to join me, Sven, Joran and Camilla for this experience. I was disappointed he would have to leave again in a week and wouldn't return until after Thanksgiving. My only consolation was that he'd promised to stay several months when he returned after Thanksgiving. Even though I knew it was because he needed time to finish his work on his dissertation and prepare his manuscript for publication, I wasn't going to complain. This was his path and I'd have to accept it.

Pushing that thought away, I resolved to enjoy the moment. I'd missed him so much that I couldn't stop touching him and he seemed to feel the same way about me. His lean torso was molded to mine, both of us swaying with the music as his chin rested on the top of my head. It was all I could do to not throw him to the floor and straddle him. Although to reach that floor, I would have to shoo away a few other bodies already occupying the choicest spaces. I'd also already spent a good portion of the evening averting my eyes from the stage area where the headliner band was performing; to do otherwise was to surrender to the many images of the less inhibited party goers enacting certain scenes I was content to only imagine for now.

After peeling off earlier for their own explorations, Joran and Camilla had briefly re-appeared after a walk around the perimeter. They'd both sported slightly stunned expressions in spite of their own over-the-top costumes. Camilla was dressed as the main character in Histoire d'O, including makeup to evoke the supposed whip marks on the tops of her breasts, visible above a tiny coral bustier, and on the backs of her slender thighs. Her very long legs didn't need the extra emphasis, but she'd completed her look with a six inch pleated skirt and the mandatory four inch heels. Joran, still towering above her, was portraying their interpretation of a tamed Rene. He had just one item of clothing, a pair of low-slung tight leather pants. His thick auburn hair hung loose, cascading over his shoulders. I knew Camilla had applied eyeliner to accent his hazel eyes. I sincerely doubted the 'real' Rene, if he existed, had looked half as good. It was Joran's lean flat stomach and sculpted chest, readily displayed beneath the studded collar he wore, that was the real treat, though. I wondered if there was an inside joke to his whole outfit when I saw that his collar had a chain attached, the end of which was wrapped around Camilla's wrist. Camilla being a veterinarian, I assumed she hadn't had to search very far for the chain.

They'd modeled their outfits for us earlier tonight before we'd all left the house together. When they made their entrance, both Eric and Sven had stopped mid-conversation to stare at Camilla. I'd been equally stunned by the transformation of my year younger brother-in-law, who often drove me crazy with his antics, into every woman's wet dream. Eric and Sven had recovered quickly, and had stood to model their own outfits. I knew the show-and-tell was definitely for Camilla's benefit; Joran could care less and I'd seen them both already. I giggled again as I recalled their preening and her wink to me as she lavishly admired both of them just as they'd been hoping.

While I was enchanted to have Eric alone again, I couldn't help speculating about the whereabouts of my other husband. He needn't have worried that either of his brothers would outshine him tonight. While I'd been momentarily distracted by Joran, Sven was the clear winner for outrageous costume. And I'd purchased all the items for him during lunchtime expeditions to the Haight from my sales job at his firm's offices. He'd been grumbling about his lack of a costume when I'd surprised him earlier today while Eric slept off the effects of jet lag. We'd had to be quiet, but it hadn't prevented me from showing him exactly how to wear and then remove the wrappings. There weren't many pieces, but they did the job and emphasized the immaculate care he took of his body. I'd also insisted once again on braiding his hair. It was easier this time as it was several inches longer now than the last time I'd done so. I'd also told him to keep the five o'clock shadow. To describe him as the living embodiment of an insatiable satyr would be to miss the truly lovely jaw line, soft eyes and beautifully shaped hands that took the edge off his dominant male personality. They made his beauty somehow both more androgynous and more approachable than the face Eric presented.

I'd saved my favorite inspiration for Eric, though. He was more modest than Sven. So, though he'd come back expecting to find a legionnaire's costume waiting for him, threatening to go commando under his leather subligaculum if he didn't like my own costume choice, I couldn't see him being comfortable wearing just a loincloth.

Instead, I'd dressed him as a risqué version of his favorite action hero from the summer hit _Mad Max_. Because he had so much stored motorcycle gear, I'd had only to pull the heavily buckled black engineer boots and leather chaps from his closet and pair them with matching gladiator-style leather briefs and vest to complete his look. I'd gone to a costumer's to find the nightstick and the replica sawed-off shotgun that should have been strapped to his leg. He'd refused that piece of the outfit, but had quickly rigged up a strap to secure it and the nightstick flat against his spine. The handcuffs I'd picked up where I purchased Sven's stuff. I'd also braided his pale hair with some leather strips. The long braids looked like two evil quirts hanging down his back. Paired with a black beaded headband and leather wrist bands, he looked sufficiently deadly to face off against any number of motley crews of criminals in the desert heat of Australia. As an added touch, I'd found a silver six point star that he wore pinned to the front of his vest.

As I'd inspected my work before Joran and Camilla had arrived, I'd questioned my own sanity in leaving the house with two such delectable husbands in tow. I quickly reviewed my limited options for a successful defense against the variety of temptations they were likely to encounter tonight and came up short of strategies. Unfortunately, before I could fake a major headache, backache or brain injury as reason for cancelling our plans and staying home, Joran and Camilla pulled up in the drive. I was forced to temporarily set aside my fears and join the others in the Volvo for the cramped ride into San Francisco.

Thinking back to how reluctant I'd been to let Sven out in public in his costume, I whispered now to Eric that I was worried about Sven's extended absence and suggested we go track him down. The request was sincere, if a slight subterfugeon my part. I had news to share with Eric I was putting off telling him now that he'd finally returned. I wasn't sure tonight was the right time, either.

He agreed we should start looking. I didn't ask why he'd agreed so quickly. We were both likely worried about the same thing. And so we began our own odyssey around the edges of the large ballroom, most of which was in shadow because _'colored lights can hypnotize'_, past the hundreds of exotically clad or unclad people huddled together in clumps. It seemed there were many more hundreds with the same idea, trolling along in sync with us. We guessed they were also on the hunt for their friends, if not something else.

As Huey and crew belted out the songs from the album they had released plus a few covers, we held hands as we guiltily scanned the couplings that were taking place alongside the three makeshift stages. Although public nudity was forbidden by the organizers, the attendees were not discouraged from their own displays of wanton behavior. It was impossible to avoid staring at the far too many virtually naked men roaming the room, covered only by a not-so-discreet dangling sock. I saw several with well-toned bodies, some heavily covered in tattoos, backed against the stage or lined up along the walls, socks abandoned on the carpeted floor. Their expressions said it all as they enjoyed the benefits bestowed by their admirers kneeling in front of them, usually but not always two women taking turns. The women themselves appeared to indulging their own fantasies, almost always dressed for the event as either strippers or hookers. Or they could have been the real deal; it was just that kind of night.

While we scouted, Eric saw a roaming vendor selling beer and stopping, asked me if I was thirsty. Distracted by yet another virtually naked man brushing past me, too close for Eric not to abandon the vendor and position himself protectively by my side, I remembered my vow to stay away from the alcohol and declined. The vendor had followed Eric to make the sale and now, his beer in hand, we continued to scan the crowd for the errant one.

The variety of costumes, for it was a costume party scheduled one week before Halloween, was mind-boggling. There were countless harem girls and princesses in various states of undress, and being San Francisco, every variety of BDSM outfit probably sold, with lots of horror inspired disguises mixed in as well. Although Sven was wearing the black leather blindfold with eye hole cutouts I'd found for him, as were many other patrons, his height and braided hair should have made him easy to find. He had so much skin showing, we only needed to keep scanning the mostly naked to find him, I was certain.

Before we could make even a complete circuit of the giant ballroom, we came upon an agitated circle of men with a few women observing an obviously frightened and gorgeous, well-endowed younger woman. Her spouse or boyfriend was ineffectually pushing back two burly men, each with mouth fastened to a naked breast. She was loudly protesting the fact that both appeared to be tugging at her in what must have been a painful manner. When we stopped, Eric thinking about interceding if necessary, we overhead someone in the crowd say that the husband had taken off her top and started offering her to anyone who wanted a lick. It had gotten out of hand very quickly, but while we watched Security eased into the center of the circle and start pulling on the two bigger men to release the young woman. Seeing this caused Eric to tighten his grip on my waist and propel me clear of the event. I also was eager to get away.

Eventually we ran into Joran and Camilla again, finding them standing in line for the limited alcoholic beverages being served. They had waved us over, likely anxiously scanning for someone they knew as well. The four of us formed our own tight little clump and Eric consulted with his brother about our missing third.

Joran's eyes had slid away when he answered, "Haven't seen him." I felt sure he was lying. I checked Camilla, but she didn't know Sven well and would not have recognized him as easily as his brother. Eric clearly felt the same anxiety I did, because he grabbed Joran by the arm, and edging him away from where I was standing next to Camilla, began whispering in his ear.

I saw Joran look at one of the nearby double door sets that exited the main Hall into the lobby area, and guessed this was where he had seen Sven leave, but with whom?

Camilla now took my arm and gently turning me away, propelled me to a few feet away from Eric, saying "Looks like our boys have something private to discuss. Let's give them a minute."

I didn't like her patronizing attitude, but decided to wait for Eric to report. However, I was astonished to see him nod to Joran and without looking at me, walk swiftly off in the direction of the doors, disappearing through one. Joran reluctantly marched over to us to keep watch over the women, or so I surmised, my temper surging as I felt my throat muscles beginning to tighten. I refused to cry in front of so many strangers; it would be too pathetic. I needed answers.

"What's going on, Joran? And don't lie to me. Where is Sven?" My voice was harsher than I'd planned.

Not looking directly at me, he replied, "I don't know for sure. I thought I saw him leave a few minutes ago through that door. Eric went to check if I was wrong."

In my mind, his use of the word _'wrong'_ confirmed my worst suspicions.

Camilla, hoping to distract me as she gauged my mood, started talking about the music and the performers, saying that the next round of concerts would be starting up again in thirty minutes or so. I'd been so focused on finding Sven, I'd completely missed the end of the shows. I'd been listening to piped-in music and hadn't even noticed the difference.

As people had begun abandoning the stages, bored by the frantic tear-down of equipment, and started circulating through the crowd, it had become more difficult to retain our position by the refreshment bars. Although we were all nervous about losing track of Eric when he returned, with or without Sven, we moved to stand by some open wall space not far from the double doors.

My own unexpected emotions threatening to swamp me, I concentrated on calming down. I knew hormones could rage out of control, but the swiftness and intensity of my earlier reaction had surprised even me.

Speaking of inconsequential things, I grasped that neither Joran nor Camilla were even pretending to scan the crowd for Sven in case Eric did not locate him. I didn't like the implication. Tuning them out, I tried to remember the last things we'd spoken of before Sven had turned and walked away into the crowd. I recalled guiltily that as soon as his back was turned, I swung around to enjoy some very passionate kissing with Eric. We'd been motivated as much by the uninhibited displays we'd seen around us as by the first real Sven-free time we'd had since he had returned the previous evening.

Maybe this was my fault, yet again. Sven had had me to himself for the last six weeks and we'd enjoyed ourselves enormously. We'd easily recaptured the same feelings we'd shared during our honeymoon in Barbados, and Sven had jokingly referred to it as our second honeymoon. Preferring each other's company, we'd holed up in the house after work, our intimacy more intense for the lack of anyone to interrupt us. A week or so before Eric was due to return, that intimacy had been briefly, inexplicably shattered. I'd awakened, alone, one afternoon to find Sven gone from the bed. I'd eventually found him at his desk in the den he now shared with Eric, moodily sorting through some bills that had come in the mail. He'd snapped at me, narrowed eyes and pursed lips, and then refused to speak to me or tell me what was wrong. He'd been in the same mood for the entire day, only thawing when it was time for dinner, not truly regaining his equilibrium until it was time for bed.

I never did discover the reason for his anger, if that's what it was.

Now, as I rethought it, I wondered if he'd seen evidence of my secret in the bills that had come in. No, I was certain my insurance had covered the costs of the tests. There should have been no need for any additional payment. It was the first time I'd actually had reason to use the insurance, though. Maybe I'd missed something.

I began to feel anxious, both about the reasons for Eric's prolonged absence and whatever Sven might have discovered and his reasons for concealing his knowledge from me.

Camilla was waving a hand in front of my face, calling my name softly. When I looked at her, she pointed to a crowd gathering around a smaller stage that had been hastily set up in front of the main stage. What appeared to be a skit or maybe some improv was about to begin. The area had drawn quite a large group of people. I gulped, thinking that whatever this crowd deemed worthy of staging would probably be way over the top. I was right.

Three actors, a man and two women, had climbed on the stage and were engaged in a frenzied exploration of one another, shedding their street clothes at a rapid rate. There was a fourth man, a narrator, who was describing the characters they were playing and their motivations. In my opinion, it looked like a thinly veiled excuse for simulated public fornication. Just what I wanted to see: real live pornography, up close and personal. Camilla and I were near enough to the action to have a clear view of proceedings and to hear the narrative. It was just too much, combined as it was with the fact that I'd started to feel a little too warm. I dreaded the onset of the overheated feeling, kwowing that it would lead to a queasy sensation I'd become too familiar with over the last few weeks.

"Susannah, you look a little green around the gills. Should we find a place to sit down away from the noise and the crowd?" She was giving me a sharp look, almost as if she was inspecting my face and finding something that shouldn't be there, when I nodded in appreciation of her idea.

"Let's go out that double door by which Eric left; perhaps we can find Eric and Sven at the same time."

Joran clearly did not like this idea, his frown directed at Camilla as he made to dissuade us from this plan.

"If we move, Eric and Sven may never find us. There must be a thousand or more people here, and the costumes and lighting make it doubly hard. I vote we stay in this area."

"Joran, sweets, Sookie, umm, I mean Susannah, needs a chair. She may even need to go outside the building for some fresh air. She's feeling a little queasy."

The thick cloud of drifting cannabis smoke had assaulted my nose from the moment the doors to the Hall had opened. I'd gripped Eric's hand in response, hoping it did not trigger any reactions or cravings for him. He'd smiled at me to let me know he was fine. However, I saw that most everyone had a joint in hand, not bothering to hide it in this venue. But along with drinking, smoking was not a good idea. Yeah, away from the smoke would be a big improvement.

Joran looked from her to me, and as if noticing my subdued state, slowly nodded in agreement. He began herding us to a different exit, I noticed, but I was feeling too dejected and odd to protest. We made it outside in record time, passing through the lobby area as quickly as my feet would carry me. Although I swung my head in both directions, I was unable to catch sight of the two 6'4" men who should have stood out, even in this crowd.

We remained outside of the building, looking at the line that still snaked from the ticket counter down the block. Evidently, one in the morning was as good a time as any to join the party. Joran saw me looking and explained that the tickets were reduced now that the headliner band had played and left.

The fresh air was nippy and damp, but I started feeling better and was about to propose that we return inside when Joran spotted Eric through one of the open sets of double doors. He was very obviously searching for us. Joran whistled to get Eric's attention and amazingly, Eric heard him over the buzzing of hundreds of people. He made for us, his face telegraphing his relief before he arrived.

He walked up to me, ignoring the other two, and looming over me, began murmuring something against my forehead I couldn't hear. Gradually, I understood him to be saying the word 'safe' over and over again.

That was far too dramatic for our thirty minutes of separation. I pulled back, and though glad to be reunited with him, asked the question all three of us were thinking.

"Did you find Sven?"

"Well, yes, but I still think it's time we head back to the house. You look beat and my energy has begun to wane as well. Joran? Camilla? You two ready to leave, I hope?"

I was confused. We were going and leaving Sven behind? How would he get back home tonight? We'd all come in Eric's Volvo.

Voice a little too certain, Eric explained he'd finally found Sven in the parking lot. He'd had too much to drink and feeling sick himself, he'd told Eric he would be catching a taxi to his Market Street place to sleep it off. He'd come back home in the morning.

Joran and Camilla seemed to accept this without question, but I was very confused. Sven had seemed fine all evening, and he never drank very much. Suddenly worried, I wondered if someone had slipped something into one of his drinks.

"Eric, I'd feel more comfortable if we swung by the condo to check on him, make sure he was ok. If someone got hold of his drink and doctored it…." My voice trailed off as I saw Eric's expression close down. I could tell what his response would be before he spoke.

"Hey, wife, it is the first night I'm back and feeling more myself. Let's take advantage of our private time tonight. Sorry, bro', if that's too much information for you two." He looked contrite as he spoke to Joran. "I'm just feeling like it's time to go, and I don't want to fight our way through downtown traffic twice this late at night."

Seeing my expression of protest forming, he continued quickly. "You can call him when we get home if you like. Okay, my love?"

Without any other reasonable argument at my disposal, and feeling sleepy myself, I gave up. But without the benefit of Sven's knowledge of the downtown parking lots, we had to search to locate our car. It was parked just six blocks from the Hall, but we probably walked twenty blocks before finding it. Eric in particular was barely able to controll his frustration at our lack of foresight in not paying closer attention to such an important detail.

The extra walking had also exposed us to more of the overflow of the event's seamier side into the surrounding area. The streets were crowded with the attendees in various states of undress; we detoured around way too many couples of all persuasions enjoying their one night's free pass to engage in erotic acts in a public place. While I'd seen or done it all before, it was impossible to avoid stumbling across the naked couples, many of whom had chosen the City's dirty sidewalks or the sides of parked cars as acceptable surfaces for their activities. Considering my own situation, I wasn't easily shocked, but I was still relieved when we made it to Eric's car and buckled up.

When we arrived back in Woodside, Joran and Camilla immediately left in her car for the short trip to her place. I'd fallen asleep in the front seat. Eric easily lifted me to carry me inside, kicking the front door open since I was too tired to assist. The dogs were whining in their bedroom, and after setting me down on the couch, he stumbled into the kitchen to let them out for the night, knowing they'd stick close as they waited for their breakfast. At least we wouldn't have to get up to let them out in the early morning.

I guess I'd fallen asleep again, because I barely knew that I was in our bed, Eric having removed most of my clothes at some point. He'd dropped down beside me, leaving his own clothes somewhere other than in the hamper, I was certain. He was snoring lightly, the two beers from earlier in the night making his sinuses a little more congested than usual.

Squinting at the digital clock face by the bed, I saw it was just 4:45 a.m. Didn't matter; I was feeling some serious pressure on my bladder that required I drag myself to the bathroom, tired or not. If my life was going to be like this, I'd be miserable the entire time. _My choice and freely made_, I scolded myself as I tripped over the decorative pillows Eric had pushed off the bed sometime last night. I reminded myself I was the one who'd agreed to his plan for my future.

Crawling back into bed beside my newly returned spouse, I remembered I had not called Sven. If he was well, he would be sleeping soundly and not happy I was phoning. If he wasn't okay, I reasoned, he would have called us if he'd needed any help. Satisfied with my logic, I drifted back to sleep, and did not awaken until after ten that morning.

When I opened my eyes, Eric's were inches from mine. He was the reason I'd finally stirred. I was so thrilled to have him back in our bed, I stifled my groan at being pulled from sleep before I was ready. We'd had a lot of exercise last night at the Ball and I could have used more rest. But the gift of his presence, alone and in bed with me wasn't one I was willing to squander.

"Last night I saw a lot of things that turned me on.", he said with a wide grin, teasing me. "How about you? Missed our practice sessions, love? I've been gone six long weeks, you know. I'm more than ready to return to where we left off." He paused as if waiting for my response. "Well, zen, allow me to consult mine lesson plan and we vill begin." The last, delivered in the Germanic accent he favored when we played this game, alerted me he was thinking of the schoolgirl outfit I'd donned on our outing last night. My costume had been both a tribute to the continuation of our earliest fantasy we'd recently shared with Sven and a sign to him that he was more than welcome home after his absence. I knew Eric would both get and appreciate the multiple meanings. He always 'got' me.

Although I had no doubts where his remarks were leading, my easy acquiescence to his plan for some pleasurable catching-up was foiled when his hand passed over my face and covered my mouth. Had he learned some new tricks while he'd been gone? If so, I wanted to know who'd been teaching him.

"Oh, wait, isn't there something you should be telling me, dearest wife?" His expression had changed into a glower. He couldn't be serious, could he?

I pointed at his hand over my mouth, my meaning clear.

"Cat got your tongue? No, wait, we don't have any cats." He continued to glower at me.

I soon figured out that he must have guessed my secret. Was it the reason Sven had disappeared last night? Would all my fears turn out to be groundless?

I began twisting around in a half-hearted effort to dislodge his hand over my mouth. I was going to bite him in a minute if he didn't let me go.

He began laughing at me, my temper starting to flare as he continued to hold me down, hand over my mouth.

Ready to play a little dirty, I slid my hand quickly between us and made to grab his sensitive parts. He'd been expecting my move, because he rolled off of me, still laughing, and covered himself.

"Wouldn't want to damage the equipment that put you in this condition now, would you? What if you wanted to do it again sometime?"

Well, my secret was no longer just mine. It appeared both Sven and Eric knew what had finally happened a few weeks before Eric had left for Iceland.

"You may think you know everything, Eric. But I still have a secret that I may or may not share with you, considering your actions right now. I was waiting to tell Sven until you returned because I wanted both of you to know at the same time." I stopped, smug that I still knew something they did not.

"Well, my knocked-up wife, out with it. _I'm all ears--for the moment, at least_." Belying his own words, he began rubbing the eager culprit very suggestively and moving his hips in an unmistakable motion. I didn't need to tell him I was interested; he could see it in my eyes. Our rushed time together yesterday before we dressed to go to the Ball had been less than satisfactory, especially as I knew Sven was in the bathroom and could hear everything we were doing.

"Before I spill, why didn't you say something last night? And just how long has Sven known and not said anything? He's always gone before the nausea starts in the morning. What gave me away?" Since I was actually very excited to finally be discussing this subject with Eric, my aggressive tone was just for show.

In fact, my secret wasn't totally unexpected. It wasn't confirmed yet, but if yesterday's phone call from my ob-gyn about elevated HcG as a marker was anything to go by, it was just a matter of a test or two. She'd scheduled me for the first one next week, but advised me she would soon be able to confirm her suspicions by just the sound of their little fluttering heartbeats. I expected both guys to accompany me on Wednesday to her office. Their dual presence in the examining room with me would be sure to cause a major stir among the nurses.

While I was enjoying imagining the shocked expressions on the faces of some of the nurses who'd come to know me rather too well, Eric had responded.

"You were asleep when we were finally alone, remember, dear heart? You'd have to ask Sven for the particulars. He won't be back until later this afternoon. We have several hours for just you and me. Then he'll join us in bed. In fairness to him, maybe you should wait to tell your secret until he returns?" When I nodded my agreement, he continued. "God, I've missed you, woman. Whatever should we do while we wait for him?"

In a surge of masculine display, Eric had made to launch himself on top of me. But, if poor Eric had been expecting a steamy reunion this morning, he was about to get an introduction to my altered version of reality. Most mornings, my universe had shrunk to an hour or more of feeling queasy, some intermittent vomiting and then a quick nap and shower that left me feeling marginally more myself, if lethargic. I'd usually recovered quickly enough that I'd been able to drag myself to work fairly close to ten when I was scheduled to start on the phones. Last night had been the first time I'd suffered the malaise other than in the early morning. I'd hoped its unscheduled appearance had meant I would be spared it this morning.

"How is Sven feeling about the news?" Not the answer Eric had expected from me, judging by his startled expression. But I'd asked the question more to distract myself from the growing certainty that I needed to return to the bathroom immediately than from thinking I wouldn't find out soon enough.

"He was a little hurt you didn't tell him first, although he doesn't want you to know that piece of information. Other than that, ask him yourself. I think you'll be pleased." He stopped, finally noticing something was off.

"Lover, you look a little pale. Are you, is everything…can I do something?" He ended on a high note as I flung myself from the bed to race to my increasingly familiar supplicant position by the fricking bowl. Sex was the furthest thing from my mind, I thought meanly. He'd had his fifteen minutes and blown it by talking. The little wrestling match probably hadn't helped.

Adopting a more collected tone, Eric's big feet were suddenly in my narrowed line of vision. "I know this is normal, but I'm sorry for you. Could I get you some crackers, or some water…." Just the thought of the crackers sent a huge swell of imaginary buttery smells to my brain and started the heaving.

"Shit, Sookie, what can I do?" Through my fog of vomiting-induced despair, I heard the concern and worry in his voice.

"Cool washcloth, please." I managed to choke out before another wave took me.

And that was our morning, as the nausea seemed to have reached a new plateau. In a lucid moment, I wondered if I would ever be able to work again. Maybe I'd spend the next seven months confined to our bathroom and bedroom. If we were having twins, I'd grow so huge no one would ever want to touch me, possibly for years. At that thought, and the certainty that both Sven and Eric would end up cheating on me out of sexual frustration, I started sobbing in earnest. It was too much for Eric to handle alone. He'd left the room to call Sven when he'd been unable to talk me out of the tears. I overheard him telling him to hurry, he needed his help. Eric had never been able to stand seeing me cry.

_______________________

When Sven's taxi dropped him off forty-five minutes later, I'd relaxed enough to taste some warm water faintly tinged with beef bouillon prepared by Eric. It was slightly salty. It was just barely possible that I might be able to leave the house today after all. Unfortunately, I was so sleepy I couldn't begin to think about the effort required for taking a bath. I heard both of them talking outside my door, but before I spoke to Sven, I'd just close my eyes for a minute.

When I awoke for the third time that day, several hours had passed. The room was slightly darker; shorter days meant we were well into the fall season. I hated that I had slept away the entire day; the clock read 4:30 p.m. I was ravenous and hoped someone had some food ready. I called down to Sven and was rewarded with him entering the room; apparently he'd been waiting outside the hall in a chair I'd noticed was missing from our bedroom.

"I'm glad you called for me, my lovely girl." His tone was warm, his eyes expressing a multitude of emotions that all seemed positive.

"Are you very angry with me, Sven? Was this the reason you wouldn't speak to me last week? Why didn't you say something? God, I love you. Come here."

My hunger for food was displaced by my hunger for his touch. He came willingly, eager to hold me as well. Thank goodness I'd brushed my teeth earlier. At least my breath wouldn't send him into someone else's embrace.

"Eric's sleeping downstairs on the couch." He whispered this news into my hair. Maybe my breath was worse than I thought. "He's still worn out. He wanted to stay here with you on the floor, but I told him he'd only keep you awake with his snoring." We both smiled now at each other, sharing the memory of how many times I'd pinched Eric awake when Sven and I were unable to fall asleep next to him. "I've missed his snoring as much as you have, you know." He kissed me then, bad breath not a deterrent to his need for affection.

Safer now in Sven's embrace, my nausea at bay for the moment, I was happy and relieved. I could do this, and Sven could handle it. He'd help me when Eric was away again.

"I love you, Sookie. I do so love you. And now we'll have a child between us to love as well." Sven had said exactly the right thing. Hearing it, I was finally able to let go of my last drop of anxiety about his reaction.

Then I grinned at him. _'Children'_, I said, but only in my head. I wanted to correct him, but I'd wait until Eric was awake to share that news. It was only fair.

We were silent now, Sven rocking me gently in his arms, nuzzling my hair as I thought about our future. I hadn't felt this secure, this relaxed and confident since my parents had divorced the summer after I met Eric. I'd forgotten how good it felt.

The unexpected sound of my stomach rumbling was startling in the quiet of our bedroom, a reminder I'd been starving before he entered the room. But when Sven suggested we all go out for dinner to celebrate now that I felt better, I shook my head.

We could save the special meal for another night, I told him, smiling again. Tonight, I wasn't sharing either of them with anyone else. We'd order pizza and spend the night engaged in our own special celebration. It was his turn to smile now. I recognized the heated look in his eyes and knew just what he was thinking, at least for the moment.

In truth, I might not know exactly how our lives together would play out, but I wasn't going to worry about it anymore. In fact, I really only knew one thing for sure: Sookie Stackhouse-Nordmon would never again attend the Exotic Erotic Ball. Once was plenty.

Everything else? We'd improvise.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Twins for Sookie. ;-) One of each, I bet. _

_BTW, I attended the Ball ten+ years after events described herein. Other than the bands mentioned, I've given you an eyewitness account of just some of events we experienced._

_This epilogue completes this story under this title. When I post the scenes that occur ten years after this one, I'll identify that story as a sequel to this one. _

_Goodbye for now. Hope we meet again when I post a third E/S story I'm writing._


	24. Ten Years Later

A/N: I noticed last week that this story had reached a milestone of sorts: 35,000+ hits. That seems like a lot to me, and it inspired me to finish this first part of a two part update I've been planning since I posted the story's Epilogue.

Plus, I was really missing Sven.

**#################################################################################**

**Part One.**

**Woodside, c. 1989, October 17 **

**Sookie POV**

"YOU in white fur? Just screams gay, I think."

Sven's sour expression showed that he clearly did not agree with my assessment.

We both knew cold, chilly, and damp were synonymous with October nights in San Francisco: warm clothing wasn't optional. However, it was 3:00 in the afternoon, and my husband was already fully dressed for his night out and feeling stubborn about his fur. Game 3 of the World Series might be scheduled for tonight, but Sven couldn't have cared less—mundane sports like baseball never hit his radar.

"I like it. It suits me." Sven announced firmly, as he continued admiring himself from different angles in the full-length mirror hung in our bathroom in the Woodside house.

I was admiring him as well. In gray lambskin leather pants riding low on his hips, he looked far too decadently sensual to walk into our kitchen without incident, let alone the streets in the Castro. And forget being safely released alone into the overheated atmosphere of the City's gay dance clubs. His pecs and abs, molded by the stretchy cornflower blue silk shirt, simply screamed for the attentions of an eager, lascivious touch. He was so exquisitely delicious, and the pleased smile on his face didn't mask the fact that he reveled in the knowledge he was definitely affecting me.

I gave up on pouting, because without the help of his twin, Eric, my protest was doomed to failure. We both knew there was no way I could dissuade my peacock from his night out. But Eric was gone, in the middle of yet another year-long research project, this time in Hawaii. Even our nine-year-old twins were no-shows tonight, Jason and Erin staying in Utah for a week with Grandma Mia.

She too was alone again while Gram Celia and Grandpa Ander were 'exploring caves' in South America. I personally thought that sounded like a euphemism for exploiting the local brothels; Celia was much more liberal than Mia when it came to Ander's explorations of new territory. I just hoped the two of them didn't catch anything nasty and bring it home to share with my favorite in-law.

And really, nearing sixty, how many more years did Ander have left to get it up? At least he was no longer sneaking about on his sexual adventures. Except from my children, thank God.

"Okay, babe, but with the aviator glasses and the braided leather coil looped around your neck like a BDSM advert, your ass might as well have a giant purple bullseye on it if you head into the Castro. Promise you'll stay safe? All the latest HIV research has me frightened that…" I trailed off, that dry mouth fear always on the periphery of my thoughts fully blossoming as I began imagining what would happen if Sven were to become infected.

"Susannah, it is just once every couple of months; you and I agreed that I could do this; that I needed it. We three are all much happier when we take our various 'breaks.' And I'm all prepared to leave now." The pleading note in Sven's rich timbre was apparent. With the dark lenses hiding his eyes, I wasn't certain: was he feeling guilty about leaving me or just eager to be gone and irritated by my questions?

I went on the offensive, again.

Speaking up even as I knew it to be a pointless effort.

"Eric's absences are work-related. Mine are restricted to short term visits with out-of-town family or friends. Yours are casual fucks with strange men. Will you never tire of it…the chase, I mean? I know you won't tire of the random sex." I'd come to the conclusion a few years ago that of the two of them, Sven grew more like his father as he aged. And yet, Mia was also his favorite parent; he was well aware of her exasperation with Ander's exploits. Couldn't he guess that I might share some of her same reactions every so often?

When he didn't respond, I continued with, "Are you headed to The Stud tonight?" It was a notorious gay bar. I'd gone one time with Sven and insisted we leave within thirty minutes, and I wasn't a prude.

"No. Thought I might drop by a new place…The Lone Star Saloon opened, and I haven't been inside yet."

"Some new faces?"

"Some new asses as well, my darling." He teased, grinning openly now, his mood improved as he sensed I wasn't going to argue any longer.

"Why are you leaving so early?"

"Traffic to the City; I'm dropping the car at our condo on Market. Plus, I need to stop by Long's Drugs for supplies..."

I quickly raised both hands, palms out. "Halt. Just don't go there; I don't need any more details tonight."

"You asked," he replied, the petulance in his tone unmistakable.

I stood and swiftly crossed to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his delicious slender waist. A decade after our marriage, he was still as fit and enticing as the day I'd watched him cross the room to ensnare me at the Embarcadero's Elephant Walk bar. He'd always preened more than most men; consequently he was in better physical shape than Eric, although not by much.

"Are you coming back later, or sleeping downtown?"

He twisted around in my embrace to face me, nuzzling the top of my head with his tanned and perfect cheek, hiding his face again. "Do you mind if I stay over tonight?" he asked softly.

Torn, I struggled briefly against the selfish urge to keep him close. There was a crackling intensity in the October air; it wasn't summer, wasn't winter, but just that odd brush of both that characterized Autumn in Northern California cities so close to the Pacific. It left me feeling unsettled, but I wasn't being fair to him.

"I'm not afraid to stay by myself in our house, and I agreed to honor your…choices. I'll be alright."

Having achieved his goal, he pulled gently away, bent around me to grab his Gold's Gym bag, and made to leave.

"Do you love me, Sven?" I asked hesitantly as he nearly sprinted toward the bedroom door and his escape.

He kept moving, waiting until he reached the stairs to the living room before responding, "Always and forever. Never doubt it. You and Eric, both. And our children." And then he was gone, ignoring my parting warning to lose the fur before hitting the gym.

I stood rooted to the carpet as I considered his last words, looking for hidden meanings until the sound of his precious Maserati Spyder's engine from the courtyard intruded on my thoughts. Belatedly, I realized he'd worn the fur against the chill in his convertible.

Why was I always doubting him? It was my flaw, not one of his.

Sighing, I wrapped my arms around my own waist. Two husbands, two children, and I'd still have to sleep with the hounds on the bed if I wanted any measure of body warmth tonight.

I called to our dogs now.

"Leo, Spigot. Come on up, boys." I walked to the top of the stairs and waited. The sounds of their grateful claws scrambling on the kitchen floor drifted up to me as they hurried to take advantage of their good fortune at being allowed upstairs.

The doggies always loved me best. My recently reassumed role of domestic goddess assured them I would never fail to pull out an ample bag of kibble when mealtimes were upon us.

Although for special treats, they knew to mooch from Sven. He was a natural-born dog victim, head completely turned by canine attentions any time he was within licking distance.

The madly enthusiastic dogs and I headed back into the bedroom; I consoled myself with the idea of calling my two children for the 'nine-year-olds' daily recap of important events. My furry twins, our four-legged babies, would have to be content to curl up on the floor and await my signal. Leo preferred settling himself in the doorway to the hall, while Spigot chose to stretch his collie length across the pathway to the master bathroom. At some point, I'd motion to them, and they could leap onto the bed with a sigh of relief. _But not for a couple of hours yet, boys!_

Just as I was ready to make the call to Utah, an hour earlier than usual, the phone rang.

"Wife. It's me."

The terse tone didn't mar my pleasure. Eric, of course, calling from the Hawaiian islands. "Where are you?"

"You'll like this; I was planning to surprise you by flying home early today. Instead, we were re-routed because of air traffic to LAX out of Honolulu. Thought I'd take you to the World Series game tonight; Sven's firm has extra tickets for us. Is he home already?"

"Game, what game?" I was only teasing him. "When will you be in? I can pick you up." I was suddenly more than eager to make the drive into Brisbane to retrieve him. Although not so eager to tell him that Sven had already come and gone for the evening.

"Sookie, I'm flying into San Jose at five on United. Meet me at the curb around 5:20. I left my gear on the research site with my faithful assistant and sometime-brother Joran, but bring the Volvo. Sven promised to have the tickets in an envelope for us in the den. Find them."

"I'll be so glad to see you, baby. I'll dig out the tickets. Let's drive on to Candlestick to see the last innings of the game. You'll need a coat and hat tonight for the Battle of the Bay." I was in full-on organizing mode in spite of my excitement.

I wanted to say more, but he had to catch his flight and hung up rather abruptly.

Another spouse who hadn't told me he loved me. Was I just too fat, or what?

I made the interrupted call to my children who did love me, listened patiently to the complicated details of my children's existence, and said hello to Mia before signing off to indulge in a brief nap. Eric would be horny; he'd need some extra pampering after his long flight. The furry boys were soon sighing happily, wrapped around each other on the end of the mattress, with at least one longish, wet nose pointed in my direction. It was a necessary canine precaution; humans were vastly unpredictable to the domesticated wolf. Kibble, for example, had the habit of appearing from thin air. A dog had always to be ready to act decisively when it did.

Or so I amused myself by thinking as I drifted off to sleep, alarm set for a half-hour snooze.

It was already 4:30 when I locked the front door and scooted across the brick Courtyard to retrieve the Volvo from the garage. The dogs had been acting oddly since I'd awakened early, no alarm necessary, and in my frustration with their antics, I let them out to run the woods behind our house. They both took off like they'd been shot.

The sun was shining brightly as I pulled onto Highway 101 fifteen minutes later, thinking it would be less congested headed South than the 480 at the busy commuter hour.

Around 5:04, the first wave of the 7.0 quake hit. It was the longest twenty seconds of my life.

Over my screaming, which I couldn't hear, wasn't even aware I was doing, the shaking of the highway caused my car to move without my control. It seemed hysterical that my possibly final thoughts, as I was quite sensibly screaming without a filter, were that Eric would be happy to be on site for such an important seismological event.

The roaring finally subsided, the cars frozen in place on the freeway as we drivers slowly recovered our wits and eased up on the brakes. It was the shocked expressions on my fellow travelers faces, evident as we all looked around frantically, that made me aware of the scale of the disaster. The cloverleaf had taken a beating; I now remembered watching as it rocked ahead of me, small chunks breaking away to land on the helpless cars. However, thank God, the structure had held. I later learned that drivers on the 880 in Oakland had not been so lucky.

And then it was time to restart my life, check on my family, and collect Eric from the San Jose Airport. Panic wasn't something I did well; I could only hope that Sven was safe and would make contact with us soon.

**Part Two.**

**Sven POV**

The story I'd told Sookie about my plan for the evening was a complete fabrication—I had no desire to spend the night trolling for men. She should have known me better by now; I had never had to work it. I always had more offers for hookups than time. On occasion, I just needed my space, especially when Little Brother had a surprise planned for my wife after several months away on a research gig.

And frankly, after an embarrassing miscue or two, I'd lost interest in more one-nighters more than a year ago. I'd been faithful to my two partners for going on fourteen months, and more than satisfied with the narrowing of my choices.

So why had I lied to her? Perhaps I was just a little jealous, even after a decade of marriage. What would it hurt if she felt the same about me?

I could foresee no downside to my little deception.

After all, we'd all three agreed, after a particularly blistering argument a few years into our marriage, that provided I was informed in advance, Eric was free to enjoy dedicated time with Susannah. In conformance with our arrangement, he'd therefore called me from his remote island paradise to inform me he'd be surprising her, just assuming I'd be around to watch the heart-warming reunion. No thanks.

Tonight, I intended to hit the gym, have a quiet dinner, and pass out after finishing _Picture This_, the latest Joseph Heller novel. Cocktails for one? Why not?

My gym was busy; seemed like everyone in the financial district was determined to fit in an early workout. Initially surprised, I soon realized many of them were planning on watching the third game of the Series. Luckily, I had no interest in baseball, so I took several breaks to let the sports fans finish up and make their escape. Several men had checked me out, perhaps thinking I'd make a good couch buddy (as if I'd ever bottom) but I wasn't even tempted, my thoughts wrapped up in what my wife would be doing tonight. While I did enjoy watching my two partners play, too often Eric claimed he wasn't in a mood for me to observe (_and critique_, I silently finished for him.) I judged tonight would be one of those nights when I would not be welcomed by my brother. For a Mormon, he had become very conservative during our decade together.

The Loma Prietan earthquake struck just as I was relaxing against the gym's interior wall, sipping on an energy drink from my bag after completing my routine. The building took a major hit from the waves of compression and shearing beneath me, the floor literally rippling under my ass. Without windows or functioning lights, the weight room was both dark and horribly quiet for a few moments after the thunderous noise finally ceased. The thick, swirling dust that arrived from seemingly nowhere now refused to settle as pandemonium and terror were given voice by twenty or so men trapped with me in the cramped space.

After a spell of coughing, a couple of lighters were dug out of abandoned sweats, and we were able to triage. The stink of fear was palpable when it was discovered the room's only door would not open; excited male voices rose in alarm until a few cooler heads prevailed, urging caution and restraint. No one knew what lay outside the room—had the whole City of San Francisco fallen into the Pacific Ocean? Were we the only ones left alive? Why had no one from the Gym's main floor come to rescue us? In the uneasy hush following the last question, the faint sounds of sirens and alarms could be heard filtering through the building. The world still awaited us, if we could find a means of escape.

Then the aftershock struck, and whatever hadn't fallen before, now loosened, became a deadly weapon. In addition the sprinklers kicked-on. At least the choking dust was no longer a nuisance, but no one was rejoicing.

I was a lucky one, and uninjured after both quakes, swore loudly when the tally of those hurt was completed in the flickering light. Imagine bench pressing a three hundred pound weight and losing control of it. Some situations were far more serious than others. Everyone was offering what comfort and assurances they had, but as whimpers of pain turned into full-fledged cries, I knew I needed to find and secure professional help.

The weight room was in the basement of the building; I well knew the location of the stairs and after two of the burly lifters (one with a broken arm, the other with crushed fingers and complaining of blood in his eyes) tried some sustained kicking, the door finally opened just enough for me to squeeze through. I felt along the wall in the damp, warm air for what seemed like hours. The large cracks in the concrete structure were disconcerting, but nothing had fallen to block my path, so I kept going. In the dark, it was easy to become disoriented: I had to retrace my steps, on my knees, until I banged an elbow against the metal handrail of the open stairwell.

Cursing the lack of emergency lighting that should have been Code compliant, and swearing to find a new gym soon, I stood and stepping carefully, was able to pick my way into the main exercise space. It was deserted: I needed to keep moving. My fears for my family foremost in my thoughts, I was eventually able to locate an undamaged exit. With most of the building's suspended lighting destroyed, ceilings broken and fallen in large sections, and loose equipment scattered everywhere, making it through the unstable debris hadn't been easy.

Outside, it was as disorganized as one might expect. Waving my arms wildly and shouting for paramedics, I was eventually able to flag down a yellow-slickered fireman, my shrill voice commanding his attention in spite of the milling, frightened crowds chattering excitedly. Details about injuries shared as quickly as possible, he told me to wait outside. I watched, deflated, as rescue personnel carrying axes and stretchers disappeared inside to rescue my former companions.

As soon as I realized I had no role there, my fears for my wife and even Eric took precedence. I wondered if my car had been crushed or damaged, or if I'd be able to get out of town on the freeways to make the drive to the Peninsula. I was many blocks from the condo, but had had the presence of mind to grab keys and wallet from my bag before I squeezed through that gym door to eventual freedom. With nothing much functioning properly in the City, I gave serious thought to the dangers of encountering looters as I began the long walk back to my only means of leaving downtown for Woodside.

Focused as I was on my target, I only caught snatches of conversation, but thought I overheard that Santa Cruz had been destroyed. It was further south, and instantly fed my fears that the quake was worse around our home. No one had anything to share about Woodside, but it was impossible to separate fact from rumor or conjecture. At one point, several people were yelling that Oakland was gone, sunk beneath the Bay, and thousands killed, but that seemed unlikely. I was praying that the phone service worked in the condo; the cellular coverage was obviously down all over the City.

I began to run, the light rain making my footing uncertain.

**Part Three. **

**Eric POV**

Had I been trying to fly into San Francisco, where runway damage was more severe, I might not have been quiet so cool in the aftermath of the 7.0 quake. But San Jose's airport was open long enough for my flight to land, and we touched down right after the first quake and aftershock, the pilot sharing the barest details before his command we exit quickly and quietly. Duffle slung over my shoulder, I hurried off the plane and across the tarmac to the gate door, always grateful when I didn't have to stop for luggage.

Powering through the airport's long hallways and skirting other shocked travelers, I didn't stop until I found Sookie waiting at the curb in her usual place, her face white with panic. She grabbed my shoulder and sputtered one word, "Sven?"

I shook my head, certain then he'd once again gone into the Castro and hadn't yet checked-in with her. Damn, what a night for him to have an itch to scratch. If I'd not come home, would he have been safe with Sookie at our house?

I ignored the strong wash of guilt (_my jealous dick got my twin killed_! screamed through my brain) and focused on asking questions as I turned up the radio reports, searching for information about how big a hit the downtown area had sustained. Regardless of the danger, we'd have to search for him. It was unthinkable that anything might have happened to him.

He was my brother. Indestructible? Well, certainly arrogant, driven, vain, and sometimes bone-lazy. A study in contradictions—the cliché fit him well.

And he was my best friend. Even if in the last couple of years, he'd morphed into an annoyance, another male competing with me for Sookie's loyalty, and no more than uncle to my children he calmly claimed as his own. Our hasty arrangements, made a decade ago, were working, but just barely. I suspected the whole thing might break down were I not spending so much time away from home, travelling for my career. And the fact was, the last twelve months I had begun having…fantasies about other women.

Although I'd yet to act on any of them.

But for now, my wife needed my reassurances, and I required a plan. Bedlam prevailed as everyone on the planet seemed to clog the streets and highway feeder roads. Coming in after spending months on one of the smaller Pacific islands, I wasn't prepared for the traffic snarls and the honking. Police were out in force, but they didn't seem to be making much headway against the congestion. Windows down, I could hear them using the bullhorns. And yet, here I didn't see many signs of damage. I could imagine the insides of retail shops, homes, or offices being shaken and everything not bolted in, falling. I'd seen the aftermath of countless quakes, both live and in photos. I fucking studied the phenomenon. In truth, I expected our house would be fine. We'd bolted, and braced, and cleared overhanging trees soon after I moved in with Sookie and Sven. I wasn't taking any chances.

But Sven's condo in the City? I had no idea how safe it would be, if he'd even been there, or had instead been hanging out in a place much more vulnerable to the destruction of the P and S forces, like the Marina district.

Through all of this general chaos, the swirling thoughts, the waves of guilt, the horrific traffic and car horn blasts, magnified by the collective fear of another large aftershock, Sookie hummed quietly beside me in the Volvo. A mindless, tuneless noise, as if she was trying to block out every distraction around her before she was overwhelmed.

And at the back of my thoughts, I desperately wanted to get across the bay to the Berkeley labs, begin analyzing quake data, and confer with my colleagues. This event would be worth an enormous amount of research data and published papers. But I pushed down hard on the swelling, familiar excitement; I needed to focus on my brother's safety, not on my burgeoning career prospects.

The dogs were long gone, no surprise, when we pulled into the courtyard of our house. Sookie took off running to check the phones for messages while I quickly gathered up crowbar, wrenches, and other tools should we need to pry Sven loose when we found him. Sookie returned, reporting there was a recorded message about all circuits being busy when she lifted the receiver. I immediately assumed PacBell landlines and cellular phones were mostly down throughout the entire Bay area because of the disaster. Consequently, we had no message from my brother nor any means of reaching him. Feeling a growing sense of urgency, I began barking orders for what I feared might become a grim search-and-rescue operation.

"But what if he's fine and is already driving home? We'll miss him?"

"Leave a note!" I growled, eager to be back on the road, although we had no real assurances the roads were open, much less driveable. I suspected he'd be stuck in the City, no matter what his individual circumstances might be.

It had been more than an hour since the first quake struck, and more aftershocks were inevitable.

**Part Four. **

**Sven POV**

The crowds began to thin as I approached my goal, my bolt hole in the City. I was relieved to have arrived without incident, certain now I would be able to escape into my building, call home, and get the car back out of the garage. I'd find my wife, and then we'd start checking in with our families and circle of good friends. My brother Eric was too hardy to let something like the largest earthquake in eighty-three years unsettle him. The man was a geologist: he thought in millennia, not mere centuries.

I knew he'd be okay; his worst problem was probably his flight being rerouted to another airport.

Unfortunately, while my building was still standing, it was readily apparent from a block away, even in the overcast light and drizzle, it had sustained damage. The roof was sitting at an odd angle, and the front door was bowed. As I skidded to a stop at the front stoop, I could see that a large piece of plate glass had been kicked-out or shattered on its own. Someone had pushed a tall credenza from the lobby up against the raw opening from within. It was a massive piece of oak construction, and hard shoving wouldn't budge it. _Fuck!_ How was I going to get inside?

I hurried back down the block and approached the condominiums from the rear alley where several metal trash bins were lined up along the security fence. With a brief appraisal, I decided I could climb on the lid of one to gain access to the top of the wooden barrier. It would be a drop of eight feet once I was over, but desperation to reach home made me bold. I needed my car in the basement of the building to get back to Susannah!

It was more difficult than I imagined. I wasted twenty minutes, badly scratching my hands and ripping my workout clothes in several places from my desperate scrabbling to climb the slippery surfaces. Finally standing on top of a slick metal lid, balanced precariously on the incline, I saw that the drop to the other side was more like twelve feet into a dirt depression I'd never noticed. However, I wasn't giving up yet. I merely had to clear the wooden fence and land on my feet. I could easily crawl out of the hip high pit once I was on the other side.

Great plan, but with one foot on the fence and one on the bin's lid, I was first shaken violently, then pitched headfirst over the fence by another aftershock. I landed with a loud whoomp! on my back, not my feet, my skull hitting the earth with a thump.

The sky went dark.

When I came to my senses, I'd no idea how long it had been since my fall. I took a minute to clear my head, wondering if I'd suffered a concussion. I was chilly lying in the mud; perhaps the shivering had helped me regain consciousness. I tried to push up on my elbows, but a severe pain shot down my hip. Moving carefully, I found I could raise my arm, and doing so to check the time, saw my prize Rolex was gone! Knowing it had not been loosened when I fell, I was confused by the loss until I checked my pockets for my wallet and keys. Also gone.

My head might be fuzzy and my vision blurry, but the irony wasn't lost on me. In the middle of the biggest natural disaster to hit the Bay Area in decades, someone had taken time to mug me while I was out cold. Not thinking, I shook my head in wonder; "Ouch!"

That cut it; I was definitely going to have a bad headache from this event. Even my hands burned, the scratches dirty from the nasty steel bins I'd tried to climb.

I wasn't going to be using my keys to get in the back entrance anytime soon.

It was dark now, so it had to be after eight. Three hours or more since the first quake struck. I wondered if Sookie was looking for me? Immobile as I was, I tried shouting for help, but my voice was weak and the yelling pulled muscles that squealed in pain. I stopped after a few minutes.

With no better ideas, I resigned myself to spending a wet, miserable night alone in a shallow depression. Giggling, I only hoped the fence didn't fall on me from the force of one of the aftershocks. If it did, I'd be squished like a bug.

Moving swiftly from hilarity to despair at my helplessness, I closed my eyes and sent out a silent, futile plea for my twin to find me. "Eric!" Futile because I doubted he was even in the Bay Area; more likely he was trying to make his way back from Los Angeles or Sacramento. And Susannah would be alone, worried about me. God, I hoped she'd stayed home and waited for me.

For nighttime in the City, it was far too still. I could only wait.

**Part Five.**

**Sookie POV**

Long after I thought we should have found Sven, we were still no closer to making contact with him. I fought to hold back tears, determined not to upset Eric by sobbing like a weak kitten. Arguing our way past police barricades and too-ready evidence of a poorly enforced lockdown of the City against looting, we had travelled every crooked backstreet and alley Eric remembered. Many streets were blocked by stalled out buses or cable cars that had lost power during the quake. Hours after we should have, we finally pulled into an open parking slot directly in front of Sven's place, in itself a small miracle. I hoped for much larger ones tonight. The Financial District was built on landfill, and everyone knew it was highly vulnerable to quake forces.

Surveying the area, Eric and I both groaned: it was pitch black on the street and raining steadily now. None of the fires we'd seen burning all over the City were shedding any light in this area. Two blocks up, though, was well-lit. Narrowing my eyes, I saw people moving around, and the patchwork quilt of normality against the disaster in other sections was typical of situations we'd seen all over town.

I didn't hold out hope Sven was safely sitting inside in the dark, candles lit and waiting for us. Just wasn't his style. Plus, the building looked as though it had felt the effects of the quake, and maybe needed several ropes of yellow caution tape. We gathered flashlights, and leaving the safety of the car, approached the building slowly, rain hitting my face whenever I looked up. We shone our lights on the front steps, and I gasped as broken glass sparkled in the twin beams.

"Looters!" Eric huffed in frustration, then commented on the makeshift barrier designed to block entrance to the lobby. "Looks like they tried to get inside. Wonder what other damage they did?"

"Sven couldn't have gotten in this way, Eric—see there, the door is buckled."

He nodded. "Can't remember—where are the other entrances? Garage, maybe?"

Hope sunk to a new low, I was out of ideas. "Just try the keys, Eric. Maybe they'll work." I'd remembered the extra set before we left Woodside, and felt for them in my pocket, retrieving them as Eric said, "Lost cause, but hand them over."

They fit just fine, but the door didn't budge, even with Eric throwing his shoulder into it. He refrained from saying anything or looking at me, instead walking several feet away to the large pair of garage doors set a few feet below ground level, his flashlight travelling over the area, vainly searching for a door. "Never heard of a garage without a second entrance. Must be in the back, let's go around."

I pulled on his arm, frustrated that we were wasting time. "No. He must have been at the gym! That would make sense; he'd taken his gym bag. Maybe that's where he was meeting…" I trailed off, not wanting to say the words _another man._

"Fuck, if we ever find the bastard, we three are having a long talk about his extra-marital adventures. This shit has to stop, or…" I finished that sentence in my head with "_I'm outta here_."

But Eric was mad, upset by Sven's disappearance, and he finished his own thought. "He should have been home, waiting for me to get back into town. I'm not going to accept him sticking his dick in strangers anymore. I don't do that, and he doesn't get to any more, ever. Not if he wants me in his bed, and that goes for you, too."

Eric's furious reaction wasn't unexpected; he'd just come off a long flight to find his twin missing and the Bay Area rocked by a major quake. And irritated as his remarks made me, I had no comfort to offer him.

It wasn't my fault, but I still felt like a complete failure for letting Sven leave tonight. Eric was quiet now, standing a good distance from me and staring off into space as he mentally reviewed our options.

"Look, I still don't believe he's inside. He was going to his gym before going out. We could probably walk there—it's about eight blocks from here, isn't it?" I didn't say what was weighing on my mind: what if he was still trapped in the gym building, unable to escape? It was closer to the water and odds weren't good it had escaped the shaking.

"Yeah, but the City feels very unsettled; looks like most people are out in the streets, afraid to stay indoors. I don't know how safe it is for me to be walking in this area alone with you. If he's not here, we'll wait for him inside. There has to be a back door."

I didn't plan to argue with him, but just now, it felt a lot safer outside, even if logically I knew a building was just as likely to fall on you as collapse with you inside of it. In my defense, I doubted very many people were thinking clearly that night, instead simply waiting for the next aftershock, nerves rattled.

Still, Eric was the expert when it came to earthquakes. I reluctantly agreed to wait inside, but I couldn't mask the fear in my voice.

Eric looked at me closely, and then suggested I instead go sit in our car. He wanted to search the building's garage for Sven's Spyder, and was going to have a look around back for the missing entrance.

"I'm coming with," I sort of whined, visions of looters or rapists attacking the car with me in it overcoming my fear of being trapped by a falling wall.

"No. Lock the car doors and wait for me," he threw over his shoulder as he took off at a lope down the street, intending to cut through the nearest side street to the back alley. He still had Sven's apartment keys. I knew I couldn't keep up with him, so grumping at his retreating figure, I climbed back in the Volvo, cursing loudly at our lack of progress.

But I kept an eye on the front of the building, expecting him to signal me with his flashlight once he made it inside. With each passing minute, his decision to talk Sven out of any further adventures made more sense. And I noticed with more than a little trepidation the group of people I'd seen earlier on the street was gone. I was completely alone on the unlit street.

I jumped and screamed faintly when there was a loud thumping on the window behind me. Swallowing hard, I turned my head to Eric signaling me to come with him. "Couldn't you get inside?" I queried as I crawled out, relieved to stretch the tension from my legs and back.

"Found him; he's hurt. You have to help get him to the car. Get a move on; he's acting dingy. Might be a concussion." Eric was sober and focused; he was collecting tools from the back and passed over his flashlight. "Grab a blanket and that thermos of coffee you'd brought for me."

"Where was he? How bad is his injury? Was he inside the apartment?" I had a thousand questions as I moved to obey, but Eric just growled at me again to hurry, and we raced back around the same corner he'd taken earlier. Blood colored my thoughts as I imagined every horrible injury possible, following Eric as quickly as my shorter legs would allow.

Unbelievably, when I caught up with him in the alley, he was sawing down a tall wooden fence that towered over my head, using the crowbar to crack the ribs open. I had no idea how he'd made it inside the fence or climbed back out, but the lateral supports on the inside were revealed when he pulled down a section of fencing with his bare hands. Distracted, I was astonished by his nearly superhuman strength at ripping that thing apart.

"Where is he?" was answered by a loud groan, and Eric had to throw an arm in front of me as I tried to charge past him to reach Sven. If he hadn't, I would have tripped and fallen into a deep ditch nearly invisible in the unlit back yard until Eric shushed my protests by illuminating our injured partner.

"Baby, he's on the ground. Careful, now. I'll have to lift him up and out. He thinks he's bruised his hip; not broken, thank god. Wrap that blanket around him, and mind your steps on the mud. I'll lift and carry him out."

Many frantic minutes later, we had Sven ensconced in the back of the wagon, filthy and wet, but minimally comfortable. I was pouring warm liquid down him as Eric drove like a maniac to the nearest emergency center. Sven was shaking and couldn't talk clearly, so I just held on tightly.

"Just a few more minutes, brother, and we'll have help for you." In the back of the car, heater blasting, his shivering was subsiding a bit. Was that good or bad? Eric continued to shout encouragement to Sven, but covering his bets by ending with, "Pinch him hard, Sookie, if his eyes start to roll back."

Eric couldn't see my nod, but he had to hear me kissing Sven's check and my murmured words of love and relief. I was so freaking glad to see Sven. I knew we'd continue to feel the terrifying aftershocks over the next several days, but for now we three were together.

**##########################################################################################**

A/N: I did live in SF during the quake. It was the most shocking event I've ever experienced first-hand.


End file.
